


Cobijo Eterno: Libro I

by Hadali23



Series: Cobijo Eterno [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Crossover, Crying, Dom/sub, Family, Fanfiction, Harry Potter son's of Tony Stark, Magic, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Multi, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Pack, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 88,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Una acción puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia.La soledad y tristeza fueron la causa.Un cumpleaños normal.Un obsequio singular...Y su vida dió un giro de 180º.Pero...¿Quién espera convertirse en padre de la noche a la mañana?Literalmente hablando.Bueno, ciertamente él no, y mucho menos, padre de un cachorro hombre lobo.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Steve Rogers, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Original Character
Series: Cobijo Eterno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Una trilogía. Hasta el momento ya tengo la primer parte terminada y la segunda estoy en ello, espero la disfruten :D

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Caminar por la acera con la mente nublada y la vista borrosa era algo normal para él, sobre todo después de cumplir 21, su control se esfumó tras aquel día, las preocupaciones dejaron de ser importantes y el insomnio su fiel compañero.

Soledad.

En realidad, no importaba, ya no. Se había acostumbrado, durante 4 años esto ya era común, todas las noches, todos los meses. Hubo un momento cuando se pregunto si era lo correcto, si valía la pena...pero no tenia razón alguna para dejar esto, para detenerse.

El trabajo lo consumía, o él se dejaba consumir, día trabajando, noche de fiesta, y el ciclo se repetía, una y otra vez, la misma rutina. Perdiéndose en su mundo, un mundo lleno de frío y soledad, de recuerdos amargos, pesadillas.

Por eso es que, aquel día, cuando su cerebro apenas y estaba consciente, cuando sus piernas apenas lo sostenían y, cuando las llaves del auto terminaron resbalando de sus manos hasta el suelo mojado a causa de la ligera llovizna que caía, tal vez por eso es que no le resulto extraño haber encontrado tan...curiosos espécimen acurrucado bajo la carrocería.

Confusión.

Ocurrían cosas extrañas cuando estaba en tal estado, cosas que al día siguiente apenas recordaba y que, por supuesto, le daba poca importancia siempre y cuando estuviera bien sano y salvo en su cama. Sus ojos enfocaron al pequeño cachorro, temeroso y asustado que le recordó un poco a él, claro que eso jamas lo admitiría y mucho menos permitiría que alguien lo viese en tal estado, seria humillante.

-Bueno...y tenemos...un nuevo obsequio para mi

Apenas y podía articular bien, sus labios arrastrando las palabras, pero que importaba, mejor dicho, a quien. Torpemente tomo al cachorro, el pobre temblaba soltando ligeros gimoteos, intentar calmarlo no fue tan fácil, aun así, lo logró, lo suficiente para poder enderezarse, abrir la puerta del auto y entrar. Por lo general no era así, pero ¡hey! era su cumpleaños, estaba celebrando y...merecía un buen premio, este cachorro lo era. ¿Qué haría con el? aun no sabia, pero poner una reserva en su casa no parecía ser tan mala idea, contribuiría con la preservación de la especie, un acto de caridad.

El cachorro soltó un chillido cuando se vio liberado una vez entró en su casa, entre resbalones y tropiezos, pero llegó, ni siquiera se molesto en recordar como logró manejar, después vería la cuenta a deber, 5 o 7 multas debía tener...una nimiedad. Se quito el saco mojado dejándolo caer al suelo sabiendo que por la mañana ya no estira ahí pues los de limpieza se encargarían, se dirigió al bar y tomo una botella de entre todas las que tenia, el pequeño lobezno de pelaje oscuro (distinguió) se paseaba de un lado a otro explorando el amplio y fresco espacio, no supo bien si estaba feliz o qué, pero rió entre dientes cuando se froto contra sus piernas como si estuviera agradeciéndole.

-Vamos, vamos, arriba...

Maldijo al menos, la mitad del camino, ya difícil era poder subir él solo, pero ahora con un cachorro travieso y emocionado paseándose entre sus pies, la tarea era simplemente una proeza. Para cuando llegó a su habitación se encontraba tan solo con bóxers y la mitad de la botella, un cuarto regada en el camino y el segundo en su sistema; se dejo caer en el colchón y suspiró exhausto, había sido un día...como el anterior, simple, aburrido y frío.

-¿Tú también tienes sed?

Sí, ciertamente no tenia idea de que hacia, pero afortunadamente era lo suficientemente razonable como para permitir que el lobezno tomara de la botella, esa era suya.

-Supongo-soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando el cachorro brinco sobre él buscando acomodo para recostarse, hizo una mueca-te pondré nombre-sin percatarse, su mano ya estaba pasando por aquel pelaje, después se preocuparía por la suciedad y todo lo que conllevaba, más aun por saber que hacia un cachorro de lobo en una ciudad como Malibú-¿qué dices? te quedaras aquí así que...uh...algo bueno...

Si en el pasado alguien le hubiera dicho, que para encontrar la felicidad tendría que pasar por un camino de tristeza y soledad...bien, se habría burlado y después, seguramente se habría ido de fiesta.

Las mañanas eran confusas, extrañas...un gran problema para su cerebro por intentar recordar. Despertaba hasta el medio día, y en pocas ocasiones, apenas dormía cinco horas cuando ya estaba en su taller. Aquella mañana, tras haber "celebrado" un cumpleaños más de asco, despertó en su habitación, hasta ahí todo bien, ventanas abiertas y el sol en todo su esplendor, lo que no, era la falta de resaca, el dolor de cabeza, la boca seca y el tan desagradable malestar en su estomago, y luego...luego estaba aquel pequeño niño desnudo junto a él, durmiendo tranquilamente cual ángel, pero...¡¿Qué carajo?!


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos se harán más largos conforme avance.

**Disculpen** **cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_Meses después..._

Pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración, respiró hondo reteniendo el aire por un momento antes de soltarlo lentamente, no estaba molesto, o frustrado, o…bueno si, tal vez un poco, pero por una razón diferente a la que el pequeño creía. Apretó el puente de su nariz y suspiró cansado, definitivamente no sabia por cuanto tiempo debía repetir lo mismo, pero lo haría con tal de que el menor lo supiera, hasta el día en que no fuera necesario.

Se acuclillo y atrajo el pequeño cuerpo hacia él, sus brazos cerrándose entorno al cuerpecito tembloroso y sollozante, una de sus manos paso por los cabellitos oscuros.

-Esta bien, no estoy molesto, tranquilo, todo esta bien

-Lo s-siento-o

-Shh…esta bien, tranquilo

¿Molestarse? Si, pero no con él, no podría, no era su culpa…tal vez un poco, pero aprendió que no era _realmente_ culpa suya, no era algo que pudiera controlar, no era algo…tan sencillo como imaginó al principio.

Cargó al menor y salió del taller, o al menos eso intento porque la puerta estaba sellada, a falta de energía al parecer esta no se podía abrir…su error, chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno, parece que estamos atrapados

¡Dios bendito! Qué el cielo lo ayudase, el llanto solo incrementó una vez las palabras escaparon de su boca, se reprendió por su estupidez.

-Oye…esta bien, no es tu culpa, no se cuantas veces debo decirlo, pero no me cansare de hacerlo hasta que lo creas ¿entiendes?

Sonrió levemente cuando el menor negó, aunque ésta rápidamente se borró cuando la presión en su cuello se volvió algo incomoda. Terminaron acomodándose en el sillón, habría que esperar a que la “energía” se desvaneciera un poco antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad, más o menos.

-Eh estado pensando-comentó esperando que de esta forma se calmara-hable con Charles…me dió una dirección donde podría encontrar información, y sabes qué-sonrió-encontré algo

El llanto finalmente había cesado, pero no se permitió bajar la guardia, tan impredecible como él.

-¿No quieres saber qué fue?-sonrió divertido, no hubo respuesta pero si un asentimiento-creo que no escuche…

-¿Qu-ué cosa?

-¡Oh! bueno…-sus dedos peinando el cabellito enredado, mejor dicho, despeinado-creo que finalmente puedo confirmar mi teoría

-¿Y?

-Y…me debes un helado, te dije que decía la verdad

Finalmente, la cabecita se alzo encontrándose con unos ojos esmeralda, irritados a causa del llanto, aunque eso no opaco el brillo en estos.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu enano, eres lo que las personas conocen como hombre lobo, en tu caso, un niño lobo…-dudó-suena raro ¿no?

-¿Eso es malo?

Elevó una ceja, confundido y curioso por la pregunta, pero es que era tan inseguro y tímido…su culpa.

-No-negó-para nada, en absoluto

-Pero…

-Oye, eres un pequeño lobito inofensivo, tan bueno como un santo

-¿Si?

-¡Claro!-sonrió, intentando demostrarle cual sincero era-honestamente, eres más santo que nadie más, incluso que la señorita Potts

Rió entre dientes al verle sonrojarse, su pulgar acaricio una mejilla sonrojada y húmeda.

-Te amo, y no importa qué seas, vampiro, unicornio, humano-le guiño un ojo-tu eres mi pequeño y eso no va a cambiar ¿entiendes? incluso si decidieras gobernar el mundo de una forma…bueno, algo…agresivo, aun así yo te amaría sin importar qué

-¿De verdad?

Ocultó su tristeza, por supuesto, incluso cuando los meses habían pasado, sabia que no era suficiente para superar aquel trauma, el abandono y la soledad eran algo que no se superaba de la noche a la mañana, y él lo sabia por experiencia propia, aun ahora continuaba superándolo, aprendiendo…sobrellevándolo.

-No voy a dejarte, estas atrapado conmigo en este loco espiral que es mi vida, nuestra…incluso si cumplieras cincuenta yo estaré aquí, no voy a ir a ningún parte amor, a ningún lado

-¿Estarás…aquí? Pero…pero y si…

-Te dire una cosa-se enderezó, sus ojos conectándose con los claros-estaba esperando un poco más…tal vez en tu cumpleaños o…-suspiró antes de sonreírle, aunque como era obvio no tenia idea de cuando cumplía-¿recuerdas nuestra plática? cuando fuimos al zoológico ¿lo recuerdas?-el menor asintió-bueno, resulta que hable con mis abogados y…oficialmente desde hace una semana tu y yo finalmente estaremos juntos

Los pequeños ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, la emoción y felicidad fue algo que jamas olvidaría en ellos.

-Yo…

Asintió, igual de emocionado porque eso significaba que sí, no estaría solo, nunca más…

-Bienvenido a esta loca familia de dos, Harry Stark, mi hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. 2

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Papá…

Bajó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos temerosos y angustiados, le dió un suave apretó a la pequeña manita que sujetaba antes de tomarlo en brazos, decidió que esta era la mejor opción ahora que se encontrarían en un lugar…nuevo y diferente.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras ¿confías en mi?

Su hijo asintió sin dudar antes de llevar su pulgar a su boca, claro signo de estar nervioso.

-Tranquilo

Beso su frente y, respirando hondo, entró al establecimiento. Arcaico y aburrido, un clásico de la edad medieval…nada con la época en la que vivían, la modernidad y tecnología que comenzaba a invadir cada rincón del mundo…a excepción de este. Sus ojos pasaron por el lugar decidiendo que no había un mejor lugar que la barra del establecimiento, el hombre tras ésta parecía ser…si no amable, civilizado por lo menos, o eso esperó.

-Disculpe…

Si tan solo Charles le hubiera advertido seguramente no se habría encontrado dos horas después lidiando con la autoridad de aquel extraño mundo mientras intentaba comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras con el hecho de que el niño que tenia era suyo, su hijo…y no un menor que se había robado o que intentaba…¿experimentar? De acuerdo, era un loco científico y todo eso, pero tenia un limite, y aun mejor, humanidad.

Afortunadamente no hubo tanto problema, no que él lo hubiera previsto, pero…su hijo jugó un gran papel para terminar con todo el embrollo, por supuesto, con aquel… “accidente” por su parte las cosas se solucionaron rápidamente.

-Así que…señor Stark, usted tiene la custodia de un niño mágico

-Con todo respeto, creo que eso es algo obvio ¿no lo cree? de otra forma no estaría aquí ¿o si?

Reglas, explicaciones y un sin fin de leyes que debía aprender y, que a menos que no le convinieran o fueran necesarias, no se molestaría en leer, quizá después, cuando tuviera tiempo libre o un momento de ocio…al final, el día no había sido tan aburrido, aunque si cansado. Productivo. Estuvo bien.

-¡Yo quiero ir!

Como había dicho, no debía adelantarse a los hechos, Harry simplemente era un niño mimado y consentido que él se había asegurado de crear, no es como si pudieran culparlo y no era justificación, pero es que no había tenido (ni tenia) alguna otra idea de cómo criar a un niño. Howard y Maria lo mimaron a perder, si no fuera por Jarvis seguramente habría terminado peor que como estuvo hasta hace cinco meses, ahora, no olviden que intentaba compensar esos dos años de maltrato y abuso que el menor sufrió antes de llegar a él…sí, un caso perdido.

-Mañana

-¡NO QUIERO!

Chantaje. Toda su vida fue así, que si hacia esto obtendría aquello, que si no hacia lo otro entonces no tendría eso…de nuevo, culpó a sus padres, no habían sido malos, pero tampoco muy buenos ¿Qué padre lo era? Quizá sus padres cometieron mayores errores que el resto, y quizá no fue lo adecuado…pero así fue educado, y no conocía otra forma. Además, era mucho más fácil, sobre todo cuando la señorita Potts o Happy llegaban y debía mantenerlo oculto, no porque se avergonzara, solo…deseaba tener algo para él, Harry era suyo, había llegado en un momento donde su vida no importaba, donde no valía…pero con su llegada eso cambió, una razón para continuar aquí, para ser una mejor persona…o lo suficiente para no hacer tonterías.

Era joven, era…muy joven, bueno no mucho, pero si, apenas se estaba acostumbrado a esta nueva vida, y entonces llegó un pequeño niño…no un niño común, uno mágico y, además, un hombre lobo. La comunidad mágica había sido un gran apoyo, y aun con sus reglas y leyes tan recelosas por protección de los no-mags (él era un no-mag, un ser sin magia), le habían sido de gran utilidad. Claro, nadie ademas de él sabia la verdad de Harry, ellos creyeron que era su hijo entonces no hubo prueba alguna, lo cual agradeció porque si bien lo que había leído, seguramente le habrían quitado al niño y lo habrían obliviatado, algo que no quería nunca en su vida.

Entonces, regresaban al problema principal, encontrar alguna forma de volver a Harry hijo suyo, no que no lo fuera, pero vivía con el temor de que, en algún momento alguien se le ocurriera venir y asegurarse de…que descubrieran la verdad y entonces…

Saber del pasado de Harry no era algo…realmente primordial, no si no quería convertirse en el verdugo de aquellos que habían maltratado a su niño ¿Qué cómo lo descubrió? no fue realmente difícil, las pesadillas y el terror que Harry tenia con otras personas que no fueran él fue suficiente señal para saber que algo no estaba bien. Podía entender su actitud actual, de cierta forma. Toda su vida busco la aprobación y atención de sus padres, si bien le daban todo lo que pedía, nunca más de 5 minutos de completa atención, poco cariño y…ya.

Así que, cuando el pequeño llegó a su vida, buscando atención, cariño y protección, él estuvo más que gustoso de dárselo, incluso si se sobrepasaba con ello, pero al menos tenia alguien que le importaba, que necesitaba de él…y viceversa. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, se sentía…extraño, en el buen sentido.

Los libros que había conseguido en las librerías mágicas respecto a hombres lobo ciertamente fueron…horribles, apenas lo básico, y de esto la mayoría era ridículo, por no decir racista. Vivían en manadas, eran criaturas clasificadas como XXXXX, seres irracionales en busca de sangre, asesinos y criminales….Peligrosos.

Él leía esto, y entonces veía a su hijo, nada de lo que estaba escrito era algo parecido a su comportamiento ¿cambiaban con la edad? pero…era muy tonto, por lo que entendió, o eso creyó, el lobo y su hijo eran…lo mismo, además ¿peligroso? por favor, Harry era tan bueno que él podría considerarse el verdadero monstruo, ahora, feroces y crueles…si su hijo era todo amor y cariño, como dijo: Ridículo.

Entonces, tras leer quien sabe cuantos libros, terminó decidiendo que la única solución era visitar alguna manada…lo cual era algo más complicado, pero no podía ir, no, a menos que el problema con la paternidad mágica de su hijo se resolviera al 100%. Si, el ministerio mágico lo consideraba su padre y eso, pero, como había leído, en sangre eso era todo lo contrario, y si los magos descubrían que no tenia nada que ver con Harry no dudarían en quitárselo, algo que por supuesto no permitiría.

La poción que estaba elaborando era…algo difícil, podía ser un genio y todo eso, pero si bien entendió, era necesario un poco de magia en su ser, algo que no contaba en absoluto. No tuvo muchas opciones, pero descubrió que en los días de luna llena el ambiente estaba repleto de magia, tal vez a causa de la luna, o solo porque el poder de Harry se fortalecía con su cambio…no tenia idea, lo descubriría algún día, pero por mientras, era el único día que tenia para elaborar aquella poción, y estaba bien, por suerte, porque se requería de reposo y enfriamiento, y quien sabe que más, pero poco a poco la poción estaba tomando forma.

-¿Papá?

¡Oh! ¿Quien dijo que se sentiría tan bien ser llamado así? Era una especie de…no sé qué que lo volvía…no sabia, invencible, fuerte…protector, pero como no, con solo ver esos ojitos esmeralda él caía rendido a los pies del menor. Por lo general se mantenía en el taller, había creado un espacio para su hijo, lo suficientemente alejado por si ocurría algún accidente, pero lo bastante cerca para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. De esta forma estaba al pendiente, no olvidaba nada del trabajo y, aparte, convivía con él.

Las noches de luna llena eran tal vez, las mas agotadoras, pero para nada aburridas, se mantenía con Harry, despierto y jugando o simplemente observándolo, también había adaptado un espacio para él, al exterior de su casa alejado de ojos curiosos, descubrió que el pequeño cachorro no apreciaba los lugares cerrados, aunque tampoco tan abiertos, por lo menos el pequeño bosque que había hecho fue lo suficientemente bueno para que Harry se sintiera a gusto.

Encontró una poción, pero, o bien era algo quisquilloso, o bien un loco sobreprotector, con solo escuchar el nombre de ésta supo que incluso si en algún momento Harry se volvía agresivo (cual dudaba seriamente), jamas podría darle de ésta. Le llamaron _Matalobos_ , y como el nombre decía, lograba que el lobo se volviera débil cuando la luna llena llegaba, era difícil de preparar y al mismo tiempo peligrosa. Definitivamente no podría elaborarla, primero porque no era experto en pociones, segundo porque era un no-mag, y tercero porque por supuesto que no envenenaría a su hijo con acónito.

Estaba tomando muy bien esto ahora que lo veía, el hecho de que existiera un mundo aparte donde la magia y los seres míticos existían, que era algo donde un humano normal habría entrado en shock, tenia que haber sido traumático y atemorizante, pero supuso que él no era normal, era un genio y jamas tuvo problema alguno con creer en cosas sobrenaturales, vamos, el Capitán América de ser un chico debilucho y enfermizo termino convirtiéndose en un hombre fuerte y grande…si una fórmula podía hacer eso, que la magia existiera no seria una sorpresa…aun estaba el Teseracto, aquel cubo del espacio con una energía extraña.

-¡Abrazo! ¡Dum, brazo!

Rió entre dientes, Harry se había acostumbrado muy bien a la rutina, a su vida, a pesar de encontrarse oculto del mundo externo, una cosa que amó de la magia es que podía encontrar formas para ocultarse de otros, el camuflaje jamas había sido tan efectivo como esos brazaletes con un hechizo de cambio de apariencia, realmente podía ser otra persona, mucho mejor que esa asquerosa poción multijugos ¿acaso no podían ponerles sabores agradables a sus pociones? incluso el jarabe de tos no-mag era mucho más rico que las pociones.

-¿Señor Stark?

Brincó en su asiento, alarmado y sorprendido cuando la voz de la señorita Potts se escucho por las escaleras.

-¡¿JARV por qué no me avisaste?!

“Le avise señor, pero usted estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no pareció escucharme”

Gruñó, eran estos momentos en los que odiaba no tener un orden, y más el no poder ser tan estricto con Harry por ello, juguetes regados por doquier, si…era desordenado pero no tanto ¿Debía comenzar a impedir el paso a la señorita Potts a su taller? tal vez era una opción.

-Harry

Inteligente como él, de eso no cabía duda, su niño corrió a su lugar en el taller y se escondió tras su corral, aun podía ver la diversión en su carita, el juego del silencio y escondite, eso parecía funcionar, al menos por ahora. Logró colocar el ultimo juguete en la caja especial para su niño y guardarla junto al resto donde podía pasar desapercibida, JARVIS coloco aquel vidrio polarizado que ocultaría a Harry, confiaba en que su IA le avisara de cualquier problema y por supuesto, se aseguraría de atender a la señorita Potts lo más rápido posible.

-¡Hey señorita Potts!

Mantener un secreto era algo que jamas se le había dado, pero confiaba en sí, y por si no fuera poco, ser algo egoísta ayudaba, nunca fue bueno compartiendo, no cuando era hijo único, entonces…el hecho de tener a Harry para si era algo que ayudaba mucho con la tarea, también que siempre fuera desinteresado e irresponsable con su empresa, Obad se encargaba de eso por el momento, él solo creaba y ya, suficiente trabajo para él.

-¿Harry?

JARVIS aseguró la mansión, en ese momento se encontraba al exterior de la mansión, el Ministerio sabia que podría haber magia en esta zona entonces…no tenia ningún problema si sucedía algo extraño. Respiró hondo, estaba nervioso, no estaba seguro de que podría suceder con él, pero no importaba mucho, no si esto le aseguraba tener la custodia completa de Harry, y que el temor por perderle desapareciera.

Un pequeño corte en las palmas de sus manos, recitar una pequeña oración, beber la poción y…esperar que la magia actuase, que la Gran Madre Magia le otorgase el permiso para conservar a su niño, para ser su hijo. Las nubes en lo alto comenzaron a moverse, la luna a lo alto brillo y esperó que el ritual funcionara, el pequeño lobezno apareció frente a él, y una nueva luna blanca y brillante lo saludaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. 3

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Papá…

Terminó de colocar un cable y se enderezó, tomó el trapo de tela para limpiarse las manos llenas de grasa antes de, finalmente, alejarse del proyecto y prestar atención a su niño. Sonrió enternecido al ver el dibujo que le mostraba, definitivamente era uno muy bonito, aunque claro, no era el mejor juez, pero…que importaba, todos los dibujos que Harry le hacia eran hermosos, estaba pensando hacer una colección, presentarlos en algún lugar…seria lindo.

-¿Me dibujaste?

Lo alzo sentándolo en sus piernas y tomó la hoja, podía verse pintado con un crayón café, y otra figura junto a él, más pequeña, sin duda ese era su hijo.

-Sabes, creo que lo pondré en mi habitación

-¡Si!

-Oh yo lo sé, una gran idea ¿no?

Harry asintió, se recargo en su pecho y se llevó su pulgar a su boca.

-¿Harry?-peinó su cabellito-¿todo bien cachorro?

Si de algo se arrepentía, era el hecho de que aquel ritual hubiera sustituido aquellos ojos esmeralda por unos castaños similares a los suyos, pero…no podía quejarse, Harry era suyo, finalmente era Todo suyo y…nadie ni nada podría arrebatárselo, una muestra de ADN o un hechizo que comprobase su origen indicarían que era su hijo de sangre, entonces…valía la pena.

Los ojos castaños le miraron, duda y miedo podía ver en ellos, no le gustó.

-¿Qué sucede bebé?

Los pequeños bracitos se cerraron en torno a él en un abrazo y, por supuesto que no dudó en corresponder, comenzó a mecerse y esperó, lo conocía bien para saber que necesitaba un tiempo para hablar, reunir valor para preguntar.

-Papá…

Suspiró, pronto darían las 9 y era hora en que su hijo debía estar durmiendo.

-Vamos amor, vamos a la cama

Beso su cabellito y lo cargó, las luces tras él se fueron apagando gracias a su IA, JARVIS sabia cuando actuar y estuvo agradecido. Preparó una botella de leche y un café para él, tomo dos donas y colocándolo todo en una bandeja asegurándose de tener a Harry bien sujeto con su brazo izquierdo, y la bandeja de comida en la otra subió a su habitación.

Merendaron mientras veían una caricatura, los ojitos castaños estaban a medio cerrar y sonrió levemente, su hijo realmente era una monada, y cuando estaba así era todo un tesoro. Apartó los platos y le acomodo entre las sabanas, la botella ahora vacía y media dona desaparecida…aun había algunas migajas en su carita que limpió con una servilleta, tan tierno.

-Descansa bebé-beso su frente

-Papá, no vayas

¡Oh si! La inseguridad por quedarse solo era algo que aun continuaba, aunque no como al principió.

-Nunca mi niño, nunca bebé

Harry finalmente terminó dormido al ver que no se fue, dejo pasar unos minutos antes de levantarse y llevar todo abajo, era extraño, en otro momento él se encontraría fuera, seguramente bebiendo o drogandose, quizá teniendo sexo con alguna chica bonita…pero no, estaba aquí, en su casa, siendo algo que nunca imagino, responsable. No solo de él, sino de una pequeña personita que ahora era su hijo y era tan…extraño y correcto.

No estaba nada sorprendido si Harry estaba nervioso, últimamente era callado y menos activo, podía entenderle, el viaje en busca de aquella manada que encontró en Europa se acercaba, él también estaba nervioso, quizá aterrado…pero había estudiado, investigado, buscando…y de todas las manadas de hombres lobo que logró encontrar gracias a JARVIS, ninguna de ellas le inspiró confianza a excepción de una.

Resultaba curioso como la magia y la tecnología no se llevaban, pero también era extraño que, por más hechizos y amuletos que colocaran, él los hubiera encontrado con solo un click en Google. Agreguen el hecho de ser un Stark y tener a su disposición un satélite de su propia creación y toda la información referente a la magia…se preguntó, que si los no-mags realmente se empeñaran en encontrar comunidades mágicas, en este momento ya no existiría ninguna. Quizá y por eso era tanta seguridad y recelo por revelar la verdad de la magia, los humanos, los…no-mags no reaccionaban bien a lo desconocido, podía comprobarlo con su hijo, él era una prueba de ello.

Y entonces…ahí estaba, buscando una manera de deshacerse de Obie, de la señorita Potts, de Rhodey y Happy…de cualquier obligación que no fuera Harry, al menos, por dos semanas como mucho. Al final recordaba que era Tony Stark, el chico que conseguía y obtenía todo lo que quería sin importarle lo que el resto opinase…y era Harry, no era algo que pudiese retrasar, no algo que pudiera olvidar…necesitaba saber más de los hombres lobo y no solo lo que los magos pensaban.

Sabia los riesgos, pero estaba dispuesto a correr cualquiera por su hijo, por lograr que estuviera sano y salvo, que estuviera bien durante las noches de luna llena, que pudiera ser más…él mismo. No tenia muchas opciones, ir con _esa_ manada o encontrarse con otra que era…mucho menos civilizada y racista…arcaica.

Se talló el rostro, se sentía viejo y aun no llegaba a los treinta, lo que un niño podía hacer, aun así, no cambiaria nada. Desde que encontró a Harry no había bebido gota alguna de alcohol, no había salido de fiesta y los noticieros morían por algún escándalo suyo, incluso su secretaria estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que atendía los trabajos, definitivamente su hijo le había cambiado, convirtiéndole en una persona mejor, en un… _hombre de bien_. Tenia sus momentos por supuesto, pero nada que sobrepasara los límites, nada que rayara a la locura, un escándalo.

Si tan solo pudiera gritarlo al mundo, los últimos meses habían sido todo un caso, una experiencia fascinante, un reto completo, y a pesar de ello, repetiría todo. Lavó, seco y guardó los trastes ocupados antes de regresar a su habitación, rió en silencio al ver su cama, Harry se encontraba estirado en el colchón, sus piecitos en la cabecera y su cabeza a los pies del colchón, aun se preguntaba como le hacia para girar, que él recordase jamas durmió así…que importaba, con tal que descansara no importaba.

Lo reacomodo, se cambió por un pantalón de dormir y se recostó junto a su hijo. ¿Madurar? siempre dijo que no era una fruta, bueno quizá…ahora podía entender lo que Jarvis solía decirle cuando niño. Seria un buen padre, atento y cariñoso, sobreprotector al mil y paranoico al dos mil, Harry nunca se quejaría por la soledad, por el frío y nunca, jamás buscaría llamar su atención, por que para él, su hijo estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que él.

El menor se acercó a él, acomodándose hasta encontrar una posición que le gustó y soltó un suspiró, sonrió, su mano en automático fue a su cabello comenzando a acariciarle, tener a Harry con él le recordaba que no estaba solo, que había alguien que le quería, que había alguien que podía querer…y por quien podría preocuparse sin temor a que lo alejase.

-Descansa mi niño

Beso por ultima vez su cabecita y se acomodó, las luces se apagaron por completo y las cortinas se corrieron dejando la habitación en penumbras…una pequeña lamparita junto a la cama se encendió, en el techo y las paredes se reflejaron figuras de estrellas, sonrió, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado y él no podía estar menos feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	5. 4

**Disculpen cualquier falta de** **ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

¿Fácil?

¡Ja! quien se atreviera a decir que ser padre era sencillo por favor que le golpeen en la cabeza. No era sencillo, para nada, pero…uno aprendía con el tiempo. Había días buenos y malos, unos alegres y otros preocupantes, pero todo era normal, lo que debía ser.

Tener a un niño inquieto e hiperactivo era quizá, lo más complicado a lo que se había enfrentado, tal vez tenia suerte que él fuera igual o no podría llevarle el ritmo, recordemos que aun era bastante joven entonces…sí, tenia un poco de suerte.

-¡Harry no te alejes!

Resopló al verle correr libremente por el bosque, salir de Malibú sin que nadie lo reconociese fue todo un lió, pero fue mejor que ignorar a Obie y Potts, además de escapar de Happy quien parecía su guardia personal…bueno el hombre lo era, literalmente.

Entonces…llegar a Reino Unido no fue…mucho problema, si descartábamos las horas en que Harry se encontró llorando porque sus oídos se taparon, después rentar un auto y tomar carretera fue…un poco más complicado, realizar paradas para descansar y comer teniendo a un menor de cinco era aun más difícil, peor cuando el lugar estaba bastante lejos. ¿Por qué no tomo un avión? Por que definitivamente no quería pasar otras dos horas intentando calmar a su hijo, es decir…¿la gente podía ser tan maldita? las miradas de disgusto que le dirigieron todo el vuelo a Londres fue, no incomodo, pero si molesto ¡Debian ser más considerados!

Cuando llegaron al Bosque de Servage, en Somerset, no pudo sentirse más que agradecido, y Harry parecía estar de acuerdo con él, lo cual era bueno, y alentador. El problema ahora recaía en encontrar a la manada, por el mapa que consiguió no debía ser tan complicado…o eso esperaba.

-¡Papá mira!

Levantó la mirada del mapa y sonrió, se acercó a él y tomo la fruta que tenia.

-Eso se llama arándano, es una fruta ¿recuerdas que te di un poco en casa?-Harry negó-bueno…este es diferente, mucho más pequeño, y oscuro, a ver…-dejo los mapas en el suelo junto a él y saco una botella de agua para lavarlo un poco, por lo que recordaba haber leído, no eran dañinos-aquí, prueba

La mirada sospechosa de Harry le divirtió, esperó pacientemente antes de que el menor se acercara y lo comiera. Rió entre dientes ante la expresión de gusto.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Rico!

-Lo sé, ahora vamos, ven-lo alzó y se dispuso a continuar-veamos…iremos por…aquí

-¡quieda!

-Exacto, a la izquierda ¡pero que listo me saliste!

Su niño sonrió, pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojarse antes de ocultarse en el hueco de su cuello, negó divertido, amaba la timidez de Harry, por qué siempre que ocurría iba con él, imaginó que de alguna forma era algo así como su lugar seguro…pero que decía, _él_ era su lugar seguro.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó al verle chuparse su pulgar

Harry negó, se recargo en su hombro sin apartar la mirada del mapa que su padre traía, estaba curiosos por saber a donde se dirigían, y aunque en un principio creyó que aquella excursión era una forma para deshacerse de él, terminó olvidándolo cuando vió los dos boletos de regreso, temía que, así como sus tíos, su padre también lo abandonase y se cansara de él, aunque siempre dijera lo contrario.

Los diversos olores que el bosque ofrecía para él eran demasiados intensos, prácticamente como una sobre carga de información, como solía decir JARVIS, los sonidos podían ser tranquilizantes a comparación de las grandes ciudades, y aunque su padre se esforzaba porque no fuera tanto para él, a veces era imposible evitarlo. El sueño ya lo estaba venciendo cuando escucho el sonido de pisadas cerca de ellos, su padre también debió escucharlo pues se detuvo abruptamente mientras el agarre en él se hacia más fuerte.

El silencio que siguió a continuación lo inquietó no pudiendo evitar soltar unos bajos gemidos mientras intentaba hacerse pequeño entre los brazos de su padre.

-Shh…esta bien, tranquilo, estoy aquí, tranquilo

Alerta, algo en él le decía que debía mantenerse así, no bajar la guardia esperando…cualquier cosa. Escuchar a su hijo tan alterado simplemente logró que la seguridad en él se esfumara para dar paso al nerviosismo, aunque por supuesto, no era algo que dejara ver. De entre el espesor de la niebla que se había formado con la caída del sol, logró distinguir una figura que se acercaba, retrocedió un paso, su mente buscando alguna salida rápida, una vía de escape, tal vez…había sido un error venir aquí.

Un hombre apreció frente a ellos, un poco más alto que él, de cabello oscuro y piel morena, vestía solo con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro algo desgastado e iba descalzo. Por un momento ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, ambos mirándose entre ellos esperando…Tony en realidad no sabia qué, pero una parte de él decía que no se moviera, y aunque generalmente solía ignorar esa parte suya, por esta ocasión decidió escuchar, no solo porque sabia que estaba frente a un hombre que muy probablemente podría ser un hombre lobo, sino también, porque quería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento mientras Harry estuviera ahí.

Él no era rival alguno para un hombre lobo, ni siquiera para un mago.

El hombre lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban el desconcierto y la curiosidad, seguramente no siempre veía a un humano con un cachorro de hombre lobo, menos si este era un no-mag. Tony le vió entrecerrar los ojos antes de olfatear, como si buscara a otros como él, minutos después pareció estar seguro que se encontraban solos, aunque no perdidos, lo sabia por que su mirada se detuvo por unos momentos en el mapa y el resto de las cosas que traía, tragó. Honestamente no esperó llegar tan lejos, ni siquiera estaba seguro que pudiera encontrarlos y, siendo sincero, no es como si estuviera emocionado, no tenia idea de como funcionaba esto de las manadas, pero así como los magos, estaba aterrado que lo separan de Harry, perderlo seria su fin.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

La voz fuerte y autoritaria provoco un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió, era…raro.

-Yo…

-Olvídalo-le detuvo-es una pregunta muy tonta

El silencio regresó, ninguno de los dos sabiendo muy bien que hacer a continuación…y fue entonces cuando Harry se enderezó, le vió olfatear como si buscara… _algo_ , antes de girar y mirar al hombre, su ceñito se frunció confundido.

-¿Es tuyo?

Tony se reprendió mentalmente al sentir aquel extraño sentimiento, se supone que debía estar alerta, pero en el momento en que el hombre hablo fue como si aquella parte que lo obligaba a estar en tensión, se esfumara.

-Si

Y era verdad, Harry era suyo, en todos los sentido, era su hijo. El hombre asintió, su atención puesta en su hijo en esta ocasión, como si buscara algún signo que le dijera lo contrario, pues buena suerte.

-Están solos

Tony se mordió la lengua evitando decir algún comentario sarcástico, realmente le estaba costando no ser _él_ en ese momento, mantenerse al margen…o hacer una estupidez. Se limitó a levantar una ceja, el único movimiento que, en su opinión, no causaba tanto daño. El hombre sonrió, seguramente burlándose de él o ve a saber qué, por un momento odio ser solo un simple humano.

-Entonces…¿Qué hace un sumiso junto con su cachorro tan lejos de…su hogar? ¿o eres un lobo solitario acaso?

¿Sumiso? ¿solitario?

Podía entender a que se refería con solitario, pero sumiso…sabia su definición, pero no estaba seguro que significara lo mismo, realmente no tenia mucho conocimiento sobre hombres lobo. Retrocedió cuando el hombre avanzo, sí, Tony podía ser un dolor de culo cuando se lo proponía, en ocasiones un matón y esas cosas, pero contra este hombre…no estaba seguro de siquiera poder lanzar un golpe antes de verse derribado.

-Esta bien, tranquilo-el hombre alzo sus manos en un acto reflejo-no voy a…lastimarlos

Eso no le preocupaba, haría lo necesario para mantener a Harry a salvo, pero…es que las palabras que había pronunciado el hombre realmente comenzaban a hacer mella en él. Entrecerrando los ojos Tony buscó algo que le confirmara que estarían bien, tampoco tenia muchas opciones por supuesto, fácilmente podía dar vuelta atrás y regresar…se las arreglaría con su hijo, pero la ayuda siempre era necesaria, aunque no le gustara y no estuviera acostumbrado.

-Me llamo Abdel

Fue imposible, bufó divertido.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Bueno…por lo que sé, significa “Justo”, y no es tan raro como otros que conozco

La tensión se desvaneció, como si aquel pequeño comentario fuera suficiente para borrar cualquier mal rato. Tony no se había percatado en que momento se había tensado hasta que sus hombros se relajaron, el ambiente a su al rededor mejoro en gran medida y sintió a Harry relajarse, el hombre, Abdel, también pareció tranquilizarse regalándole una sonrisa que provoco un revoltijo en su estomago.

¡Oh dios! no era un homofóbico o algo por el estilo, pero jamas pensó que pudiera interesarle alguien como Abdel, el hombre debía tener al rededor de 40 o 45 años, por muy adulto que Tony fuera apenas había cumplido 25, entonces…eso convertiría a Abdel en…un sugar daddy ¿realmente estaba considerando esa opción? se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al percatarse que se había quedado mirando al hombre, la risa baja y gruesa de Abdel lo irritó al verse…descubierto.

-Vamos, sé que no están perdidos, pero también estoy seguro que no te habrías adentro al bosque sin un propósito ¿me equivoco?

Frunció el ceño, pues para ser un hombre lobo no parecía tomarse la seguridad de su…manada en serio.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Por que tienes al cachorro, y la principal tarea de todo sumiso es la seguridad de sus cachorros, si no supieras que hacer no estarías aquí ¿tengo razón?

Soltó un suspiró, no le agradaba eso de llamarle sumiso…pero tenia un punto.

-Si quisiera entonces…

-Y no lo dudo, a diferencia del resto de los nuestros, nosotros respetamos a tu clase

_Tu clase_. Eso sonaba tan…extraño. Asintió, de acuerdo, vería en que lío se había metido, si algo sucedía estaba seguro que podría protegerse, no era tan tonto como para venir sin protección alguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. 5

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

La exclamación de asombro y sorpresa por parte de Harry le divirtió, no es que no estuviera igual de sorprendido, pero amaba las veces en que esa pequeña carita se iluminaba por algo nuevo, algo “mágico”.

El claro a donde llegaron era…hermoso, los árboles al rededor lo mantenían lejos de ojos curiosos, había una pequeña cueva formada por rocas y frente a esta varias pieles que supuso, simulaban unos sacos de dormir. Una fogata al centro lo suficientemente alejada de las pieles, pero al mismo tiempo cerca para que el calor se sintiera, el río se podía escuchar colina abajo.

-¿Nunca has estado en un campo?

Se giró a Abdel, la curiosidad en su voz era evidente, pero la única razón por la que Tony no dijo algo hiriente o grosero, fue el tono en ésta, no había segundas intenciones o burla alguna.

-Mi padres nunca estaban libres, y aun si lo estuvieran, mi madre odiaba todo lo relacionado con la “vida salvaje”

-¿Has vivido en ciudad siempre? yo…disculpa que pregunte, pero entonces, ¿cómo es que…?-Abdel se detuvo, confundido por la repentina curiosidad por saber más del chico, negó-perdóname

-Esta bien, la verdad no me molesta, no serias la primer persona que pregunta por algo…privado, aunque sí la que no busca otra cosa

El hombre se abstuvo de preguntar a que se refería, no era su lugar.

-El Alfa salió de caza con el resto de la manada, pero no tardara en llegar…te sugiero que cuando llegue no muestres resistencia

-¿Disculpa?

Suspirando Abdel se recordó que el chico debía ser nuevo en esto, y por lo poco que supo, sabia que no tenia idea de nada, bastaba ver la ropa y las cosas que traía, un chico de ciudad.

-Ven, te…presentare al resto

-¿Resto? Creí escuchar que…

-Era mi turno de permanecer en el claro, siempre que hay caza uno debe permanecer aquí, asegurarme de mantener a los muggles lejos y evitar que alguien salga

-¿Muggles?

-Personas no mágicas, ya sabes, los humanos normales

-Como yo

Tony se paro a tiempo cuando Abdel detuvo su caminar evitando chocar.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Bueno…¿si? tuve muchos problemas con el Ministerio de Magia para evitar que me quitaran a Harry, el Presidente Samuel Quahog realmente odia a los no-mags

-No-mags…-Abdel miro al chico, como si antes no lo hubiera visto bien, ahora podía entender porque se le hacia diferente-no eres de aquí

-Eh…no, vengo de América (¿no escuchas el acento?), Harry ah tenido algunos…uhm…problemas y pues…no sabia muy bien a quien acudir, se me ocurrió que tal vez si buscaba a otros como él podrían ayudarme, las manadas de América no son…bueno, son diferentes, algo…mezquinos, no se si me entiendes

-Volaste hasta aquí solo para…¿buscar información?

Tony asintió, confundido ante la sorpresa y horror en su voz ¿qué había de malo?

-¿Esta mal?

-¿Por qué el ministerio quería quitarte al niño?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Harry es…es un mago, leí que muy pocos hombres lobo lograban tener magia después de convertirse, entonces…pensaban enviarlo a un orfanato mágico, pero al no tener espacio suficiente en estos no tuvieron mucha opción que dejarlo conmigo-resopló-eso si, mantienen mi casa vigilada las 24 hrs, seguramente esperan que haga algo en contra de Harry para llevárselo. Pero eso es imposible ¿por qué haría algo? es mi hijo, entonces…¿por qué lo dañaría?

-No te vigilan por eso

-¿Cómo dices?

Abdel miró al cachorro, quizá no prestaba mucha atención a la platica, pero conocía lo suficiente para saber que eran como una esponja, y si no se equivocaba, el niño era igual que su… _madre_. Negó señalando al menor y el chico entendió.

-Entonces…¿dijiste que hay otros?

-Sígueme, deben estar colina abajo, Liam se quedo con ellos mientas yo iba a ver que… _muggle_ estaba de curioso, generalmente permanecen en las orillas

-Ya…-Tony acomodo a su hijo, comenzaba a inquietarse y podía ver las ganas que tenia por explorar el lugar-¿Qué se supone que haga cuando tu Alfa llegue? no quiero tener problemas ¿sabes? solo…no es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de encontrarlos, es decir…bueno, mi viaje es solo por dos semanas, tengo que regresar para el próximo fin o estaré en problemas-hizo una mueca sabiendo lo que le esperaba-por mi me quedaría un mes, pero es difícil, Obie se ocupa de la mayor parte de mi trabajo, y lo agradesco, si no fuera así no podría estar con Harry, pero también en ocasiones es necesario que aparezca por la empresa y…

-¿Te han dicho que hablas demasiado?

Abdel no supo si arrepentirse o no de sus palabras, vió el sonrojo del chico avergonzado, pero también vio tristeza en sus ojos, el ambiente a su al rededor se volvió pesado e incomodo ante el aroma que el chico desprendió.

-¿Papá?

Parpadeó confundido cuando aquella aura melancólica se disipo en cuestión de segundos, cualquier rastro de tristeza o vergüenza se esfumo cuando el menor hablo.

-Esta bien cariño, eh…¿puedo bajarlo? Generalmente Harry prefiere caminar por su cuenta, aunque al mismo tiempo es algo…inquieto

El hombre no sabia que pensar ya del chico frente a él, tan diferente a otros sumisos que hubiera descubierto, se limitó a asentir. Los dos mayores observaron al cachorro mirar a su al rededor, sujeto del pantalón de su padre y mirando a su al rededor, inseguro por un momento, antes de sonreír y correr a la primer flor del campo que vió cerca, la naturaleza del hombre lobo lo guiaba, prefería los ambientes abiertos, el aire fresco, las plantas, flores…razón por la que era difícil que Tony lograra sacar a su hijo del pequeño bosque que tenían.

-Es inteligente

-¡Por supuesto! es mi hijo

¡Ah! no era tan diferente, tal vez…podía controlarse mejor, la mayoría de los sumisos solían presumir a sus hijo, pero de nuevo, que madre no lo hacia, sonrió.

-¿Cuántos viven aquí?

-Al rededor de 12-respondió en automático, hasta que se percato que, de nuevo, volvía a hablar de algo que el chico no debía saber…no hasta que el Alfa lo aceptara, estaría castigado por hablar de más, de eso seguro-¿y tu? ¿No tienes hermanos?

-Bueno…-Tony se encogió de hombros, antes de caer en cuenta de algo, se giró al hombre-¿realmente no sabes quien soy?

-Además de un sumiso…

-Eso ya lo dijiste, pero…¿no me conoces?

El ceño fruncido del hombre le dijo todo, seguramente los hombres lobo respetaban sus…tradiciones o como le dijeran.

-Vaya…esto es nuevo-sonrió

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tuve que venir disfrazado durante todo el viaje para evitar…-negó-es decir, dime Tony

-¿Tony? ¿No hay apellidos?

Lo primero que vio fue duda, seguido de inseguridad y temor…

-Anthony Collins

-Ya veo…entonces Anthony, eres…muy conocido por lo que veo

-Pero aquí no

-Pero aquí no-Abdel asintió-y supongo que tu hijo también lo es ¿cierto?

-En realidad…-Tony desvió la mirada-es complicado

-¿Complicado?

-¡Oye Abdel!

Ambos se giraron ante el grito, un hombre de cabello castaño y piel clara se acercaba a ellos, vistiendo un pantalón similar al de Abdel, y detrás de él, tres mujeres, una rubia, otra castaña y una más, con cabello de color naranja, vestían una polera blanca y solo la rubia llevaba un short a medio muslo, las otras dos por el contrario, llevaban puesto un pantalón café oscuro.

Tony observo el rostro confundido de los cuatro, para ser sustituido poco después por el recelo al ver a alguien nuevo…no los culpaba. Decidió que lo mejor era tener a Harry junto a él para evitar cualquier problema, además ni siquiera sabia que hacer cuando el Alfa llegara y lo ultimo que necesitaba era ser corrido sin que alguna de sus dudas se resolviera…su corazón bajo a sus pies cuando vio a su hijo.

-¡Harry!

Idiota. Si sabia como era su hijo por que lo dejaba sin vigilancia, Harry se encontraba trepado a un árbol ¿cómo logro subir? eso no importaba, pero es que nunca imagino que lograra tal hazaña, y menos siendo tan pequeño.

-¡Oh mierda! Tu pequeño enano ¡¿Qué haces ahí arriba?!

Harry rió, nunca antes se había visto tan alto, y desde esa altura podía ver todo el lugar…aunque su diversión se esfumo cuando vió a las otras cuatro personas que llegaban al claro, en ese momento decidió que su padre era mejor que un tonto árbol. Sus piecitos se agitaron en el aire, bueno tenia un problema ¿Cómo bajaba?

-Pero vas a ver enano, estas castigado hasta el próximo año ¡Me escuchaste! ¿Harry cómo…?-Tony necesito tomar una respiración profunda para tranquilizarse y no entrar en pánico, para no enloquecer mejor, por que en pánico ya estaba-¡Oh dios! ¿Y ahora cómo te bajo de ahí?

-¡Papá!

-Papá-masculló-claro, ahora si me necesitas ¿cierto? pequeño revoltoso

Busco alguna forma de subir, e intento recordar su época de niño, pero, que el recordase, jamas había trepado a un árbol, no sin que al momento en que lo pensó siquiera, Ana o Jarvis ya estaban junto a él regresándolo al interior de su casa. No, no tenia idea de como subir…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La mujer de cabello naranja le preguntó, una mirada tranquila que, si fuera otro momento, lo habría calmado, pero no cuando se trataba de Harry.

-Yo…

-Esta bien, ire por él

-¿Papá?

Se estremeció, el miedo en la voz de su hijo le hizo sentirse impotente mientras observaba a la mujer subir con gran agilidad por el tronco.

-¡NO! ¡PAPÁ!

¡Oh joder! Había olvidado eso. ¡Dios! iba a sufrir de un ataque si Harry continuaba alejándose de la mujer yendo hacia la punta de la rama.

-¿Harry? Oye cachorro…esta bien ¿si? ella…ella va a ayudarte ¿de acuerdo? esta bien, yo estoy aquí, solo…solo deja que…

El grito aterrorizado del menor hizo estremecer a los cuatro sumiso y puso alerta a los dos betas dominantes.

-¡Harry! Harry esta bien, es solo…solo…

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPAAÁ!

Ok, si no lo detenía Harry se pondría histérico y que el cielo lo ayudase.

-Vamos cariño, esta bien, solo…déjame ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?-la voz de la chica no ayudo mucho

El llanto apareció y los gritos solo aumentaron, Tony no podía soportar ver a su hijo de esa forma, recordaba episodios solitarios y fríos de su niñez, algo que definitivamente odiaba. Fue bueno que tuviera buenos reflejos, y que su hijo tuviera magia, Harry retrocedió, su mano resbalo de la rama y se precipito al suelo…

-Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien, estas aquí, estoy aquí, te tengo, tranquilo, esta bien, Harry, esta bien, todo esta bien bebé, te tengo, te tengo…

Si para los 30 Tony no se volvía cardiaco entonces seria un milagro, jamas se sintió tan asustado como en aquel momento. Su hijo se abrazaba a él con fuerza mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, se limitó a mecerlo susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes.

El escándalo fue suficiente para que el resto de la manada regresara al claro, y entre ellos, el Alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. 6

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Cuando su hijo se calmo, el silencio fue lo primero que noto, seguido de un ambiente inquieto y en tensión...de acuerdo, debía admitir que esto no lo esperaba. Es cierto que investigo cada bendita manada que pudo encontrar, y es cierto que estudio su comportamiento lo mejor que pudo...pero nunca imagino que se encontraría con esta sorpresa.

Abdel había dicho doce, y como siempre se precipitó, nunca imaginando que el Alfa no estaba dentro de esa cuenta...a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el nuevo hombre frente a si. Sabia algo de él, había leído en los libros...pero también era consciente que no siempre estos decían la verdad, por experiencia propia entendía que la mayoría de las cosas escritas no eran siempre reales.

Entonces, comparando lo que sabia, con lo que veía...dedujo que, como siempre, los medios y las personas habían levantado falsos, o exagerado la historia. Entonces ahí estaba, con su hijo en brazos y el...Alfa alzándose sobre ellos, por una extraña razón le fue imposible retenerle la mirada, y con una mueca de incomodidad al no estar acostumbrado a esto, se limitó a bajar la mirada y exponer su cuello.

Hubiera preferido hacerse bolita, evitar la atención...el hombre era mucho más intimidante que los medio de comunicación, y deseó, por un momento tener sus lentes de sol con él, aunque estaba seguro que seria una falta de respeto. Se tensó cuando la mano del Alfa lo tomo de la nuca impidiendo que se levantara o escapara, sintió su respiración en su cuello seguido de un gruñido bajo.

-Un lobo solitario

Tenia tantas cosas que decir...pero no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería, la fuerza que el hombre transmitía era tal que...en lugar de sentirse intimidado se sintió...seguro, protegido...era extraño, algo que, incluso cuando Jarvis estuvo con él, nunca antes lo había sentido.

-Alfa...

El gruñido se alzó impidiendo cualquier explicación por parte del Beta, Abdel guardo silencio y así como el resto, esperó a la decisión del Alfa.

-Debo saber, porque tengo a un sumiso y su cachorro, pero no cualquier sumiso-Tony se estremeció, odiaba esa palabra-no creí que el famoso Anthony Stark fuera un hombre lobo

¿Sorprendido? mejor dicho, confundido, porque hasta donde él sabia, no se había convertido en ningún lobo o había dado indicios de estarlo. El Alfa debido sentir su confusión porque le soltó permitiendo que se enderezara.

-Yo no...

-Sígueme-fue un gruñido y el Alfa se dirigió hacia la cueva, el resto se disperso, ya habría tiempo para conocer a los nuevos integrantes

-¿Papá?

-Esta bien, tranquilo

Beso la frente del menor y se levantó rapidamente para alcanzar al Alfa.

-¿No vas a...?

-¿El chico te mordió?

Tony negó, su agarre cerrandose en su hijo.

-¿Alguien?

De nuevo, volvió a negar.

-¿Realmente soy...?

-No exactamente

-¡Oh!-dudó un momento, el hombre ya se había acomodado en las rocas en lo alto de la cueva, seguramente ese lugar era...agradable, Tony no sabia si acercarse o no-entonces...

-A tu tipo les llaman _portadores_

-¿Disculpa?

El Alfa resopló, no debía extrañarle que el chico fuera todo un niño mimado, que él fuera un hombre lobo y mago no significaba que se deslindara de las noticias muggles, a diferencia del resto de los magos, él prefería estar al tanto de todo.

-Deja al cachorro, el resto lo cuidara

-Yo no...

-¡Papá no!

Frunciendo el ceño el Alfa miro a esos dos, podía ver la duda en el chico, pero también, podía oler el terror del menor, como si la idea de alejarse de su... _madre_ fuera algo insólito. Bajo de un salto de su lugar y se acerco a ellos, internamente se sorprendió de la confianza que el chico le tenia, pero igual, hasta el momento no había visto ningún rastro de duda o temor como pudo imaginar.

-Sabes quien soy, y a pesar de ello no dudas en que me acerque al cachorro

Tony hizo una mueca, eso era cierto, incluso con Abdel dudó, pero para que irse tan lejos, ni siquiera podía pensar en que Obie se acercara a su hijo, y eso que conocía al hombre desde niño.

-Bueno...tu sabes quien soy igual y...y no has sido un...-busco la palabra correcta-un...

-¿Asno?

-Si...eso

El Alfa asintió, y Tony juro poder ver una sonrisa de burla, aunque no fuera tan evidente.

-Su nombre-demandó el Alfa señalando al cachorro

-Es...Harry, yo...uhm...es algo tímido y...bueno, no esta...no esta acostumbrado a...ya sabes, las personas extrañas...por lo general solo somos él y yo entonces...supongo que también es mi culpa-su mirada se dirigió a su hijo, aun abrazado a él-no...no me gusta...fui hijo único y siempre...digamos que no soy bueno compartiendo

-Lo mantienes en secreto

Se sorprendió, por que después de todo había escuchado del chico y lo que sabia es que no era alguien discreto, o mejor aun, alguien que pudiera guardar secreto alguno...definitivamente no debió de hacerlo, las personas tendían a mentir.

-Yo...solo venia para...-Tony titubeó-solo tengo dudas, no se como...Harry es...y yo no sabia con quien o...cómo...

Tony se maldijo por ser tan inseguro, pero es que no sabia como lo tomaría el Alfa, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que a partir de ese momento era parte de esa manada, entonces...¿lo obligarían a quedarse ahí? ¿le quitarían a Harry? No detuvo al Alfa cuando tomo a su hijo de él, e incluso cuando los ojos de su niño se cristalizaron no se movió, algo le decía que no debía. Brincó sorprendido cuando un peso en sus hombros lo sobresaltó, tan preocupado viendo al Alfa alejarse con su hijo que no se percato cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, sin moverse y solo mirando.

-Estará bien, el Alfa no le hará nada

Abdel habló, intentando calmar la inquietud de Tony...no ayudo mucho, pero si un poco.

-Yo solo...

-Esta bien, supongo que no estas acostumbrado a apartarse de él ¿cierto?

Tony negó, no, ahora que lo pensaba la ultima vez que se apartó de Harry fue cuando estuvo en el Ministerio, y no por su propio pie. Tomo una respiración profunda y asintió.

-Vamos, te presentare al resto, ellos regresaran pronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. 7

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Papá aquí! ¡Aquí!

Rió, se agacho justo a tiempo y abrió sus brazos cuando su hijo brincó hacia él, estos últimos días habían sido...agradables, relajantes...mejor que nunca. No había visto a Harry tan feliz desde que lo encontró, y se sintió mal porque sabia que muy pronto aquella sonrisa desaparecería de su rostro cuando fuera hora de irse.

-Harry ¿te estas divirtiendo?

-Aja, Leo me ayuda con los peces ¡Papá hay peces!

Sonrió, peinó aquellos cabellitos rebeldes y beso su frente, la energía que desprendía Harry era increíble.

-Eso es genial ¿atrapas uno por mi?

-Ok

Negó divertido al verle correr de regreso junto al hombre, al parecer, él era el más joven del lugar, la más joven era Alba, con solo 29 años, y la mayor era Amaya, una mujer adorable con 85 años que, si bien era la única a la que el Alfa no podía castigar, era considerada una _Anciana_ por los años como mujer loba, y por ser la única sobreviviente de la antigua manda del Alfa.

Por increíble que pareciera, se sorprendió al saber que el Alfa apenas tenia 35 años y Abdel dos años menos que éste, la más cercana a su edad, como dijo, era Alba, la chica con cabello naranja, el resto rondaba por los 30 y 45 años. En opinión de la manada él era joven para tener un solo hijo, claro que si de jóvenes hablaban, su hijo era el más joven y por lo que entendió, el único cachorro visto desde la muerte de los primeros tres del Alfa. Eso si, ninguno de ellos aparentaba su edad, "ventajas de hombre lobo", había dicho Alba, eran más longevos y envejecían más lento que el resto, incluso que los magos, extraño, pero así era.

-Entonces...¿nos dirás como fue?

Se sonrojó, Luke no dejaría de insistir para saber como había sido el...embarazo de Harry, aunque claro, ninguno de ellos sabia la verdad de su hijo, nadie a excepción del Alfa y Abdel, si quería permanecer en esa manada entones no debía guardar ningún secreto para ellos, del resto no importaba, pero de su Alfa y el primer Beta la sinceridad era primero.

-Luke ya déjalo en paz-agradeció a Abdel, el hombre era como su guardián o algo así, en lugar de sentirse mal o sofocado, era todo lo contrario, nada comparado con Happy

No se había percatado de lo libre que se sentía aquí, en ningún momento había extrañado su "hogar", Malibú era agradable, pero esto...era como un paraíso, incluso si no estaba rodeado de tecnología y modernidad, no importaba, jamas se sintió tan bien con él. Aprendió un montón de cosas, y agradeció tener memoria fotografía porque sino, dudaba mucho recordar todo...ser hombre lobo era algo diferente a lo que creyó, a lo que se decían en los libros. No eran bestias o animales salvajes, al contrario, eran...como el resto de las personas, y tal vez la única diferencia era que sus sentidos mejoraban y se transformaban en lobos una vez al mes.

¿Por qué la gente les temía?

 _La gente teme a lo desconocido_ , se recordó.

-¿Estas bien?

Parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y recordando qué, si no prestaba atención terminaría quemando la comida.

-Lo siento, yo...estaba pensando

Aida sonrió, se sentó junto a él.

-Nunca antes habías cocinado ¿cierto?

-Yo...no, solía tener a Jarvis o Ana para eso, cuando ellos murieron yo...bueno, una llamada y tenia comida al instante

-Eso escuche, el Alfa dijo que eras alguien...conocido

-Si...te aseguro que no por algo bueno

-¿En serio?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Las personas me conocen por mi apellido, básicamente es gracias a...mi padre que la gente sabe de mi, él solía decir que yo seria el próximo genio, que llevaría su empresa al triunfo...a veces pienso que es la única razón por la que me tuvo, no lo sé

-¿Realmente piensas así?

-Bueno, mi familia no era...muy unida, los primeros recuerdos que tengo de mis padres fue cuando tenia dos años, era navidad y solo habían regresado porque Ana les llamo diciéndoles que estaba enfermo, por supuesto no lo estaba y cuando supieron...era muy noche y no tuvieron mucha opción, creo...que fue la única navidad que pase con ellos. Tras aquel día los veía pocas veces, mi padre tenia su trabajo y mi madre era...supongo que puedo entenderla, las fiestas y esas cosas son geniales, entonces...-removió la comida de la cacerola evitando que se pegara-sé que...me amaban, a su modo por supuesto, pero...a veces me hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí, no siempre por supuesto, pero si...algunos días ademas de mis cumpleaños o días festivos

-Sabes...no eres como ellos-Aida le sonrió-Harry te adora y no puedes dejarlo más de 15 minuto sin volverte loco

Tony sonrió, era agradable saber eso, realmente no quería que su hijo se sintiera apartado, no después de sus primeros años con...aquellas personas.

-Gracias

Aida asintió, continuaron trabajando en silencio, cada uno tenia obligaciones, y al ser, aparentemente un sumiso debía quedarse ahí, claro, el Alfa le aseguro que, si en algún momento deseaba aprender a cazar entonces que no dudara en preguntar, ser sumiso no significaba ser frágil y débil, a diferencia de otras manadas, para ellos los sumisos eran algo valioso y no solo perras para criar. Tony aun se estaba haciendo a la idea, después de todo por lo que entendió, en la luna llena él no se convertiría en hombre lobo, aunque si sentiría el llamado de ésta, si no fuera un no-mag lo más probable es que si se hubiera transformado, pero de acuerdo con el Alfa, algún antepasado debió haber sido un mago o squib, razón por la cual pudo adoptar a Harry y elaborar la poción. Tenia magia, poca, pero eso bastaba para poder elaborar pociones y ser un portador.

-¿Regresaran la próxima luna?

Lo pensó por un momento, tendría más trabajo por realizar para poder quedar libre...pero no era imposible.

-Intentare llegar temprano, pero no puedo prometer mucho, después de hoy seguramente Obie tendrá a Happy pegado a mi-hizo una mueca-no es que lo odie, pero a veces es algo...exagerado

-¿Así como Abdel?

-En realidad, creo que lo prefiero a él, Happy es un buen tipo, pero un poco soso

-¡Oh! así que el joven Collins es el único genio ¿no?

Rió, hasta ahora todos habían sido amables con él, pero definitivamente Aida era su favorita, incluso cuando era mayor que él, Amaya era como...la abuelita que nunca tuvo, tal vez la veía como la figura materna que a Maria le faltó ser, siempre atenta y preocupada...cariñosa.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?

Leo, otro beta, el mayor de los dominantes se acercó a ellos, él creería que seria el segundo al mando, pero...aprendió que los años no siempre lo eran todo.

-Esta bien...aunque no me hago responsable si el arroz sabe a quemado, es culpa de Aida por distraerme

-¡Oye!

Logró agacharse justo a tiempo antes de recibir un golpe en su nuca, definitivamente nunca antes la gente lo había hecho sentir bienvenido como aquí, tampoco le habían criticado su forma de ser, sus comentarios sarcásticos o sus bromas...aquí se respetaban, se querían...era una familia con defectos y virtudes. Ni siquiera Rhodey había sido tan comprensivo, en un principio también lo había juzgado sin siquiera conocerlo....ellos no.

-¿Tony?

Se enderezó, sorprendido cuando vio una enorme tarta de arándanos frente a él, parpadeó y miró a Abdel sin entender.

-¿Qué...?

-Ben y Ulises me acompañaron al pueblo, el Alfa nos pidió algunos suministros y vi esto en la pastelería...recordé que habías comentado que a Harry y a ti les gustó esto cuando pasaron a la pastelería del pueblo

Sintió el calor en su cara, él solía hablar sin descanso, pero nunca creyó que ellos le escucharan, se dio cuenta que la manada _realmente_ era diferente, debía dejar de compararlos con sus...conocidos. Tragó el nudo de su garganta al saber que incluso cuando llevaba poco ahí, era importante para ellos, era parte de ellos...tomo la tarta y desvió la mirada esperando que no viera sus ojos cristalizados.

-Yo...-se aclaró la garganta ¡Dios esto era tan nuevo!-gracias Abdel

No hubo comentario alguno, ni por la tarta, ni por las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos o por la decisión de Abdel, la manada se limitó a continuar dandole espacio, y cuando llegó Harry todo parecía vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos él fingió, que nada había sucedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. 8

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Anthony

Suspiró, resignado al saber lo que vendría y agradeció que Harry se hubiera ido a dormir hace unas horas.

-Obie...

-Dos semanas, sé que tiendes a desaparecer, pero generalmente te mantienes a la vista...no quiero eso de nuevo ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Howard confió en mi para mantenerte a salvo, si desapareces cada dos por tres al menos ten la decencia de aparecer ante las cámaras, por lo menos así sabré que estas bien ¿comprendes?

Ser...un medio hombre lobo tenia algunas ventajas, acostumbrarse a estos nuevos sentidos resultaba más fácil en el claro que aquí...y cuando Obie lo abrazo fue...se convenció que era su inexperiencia en esta nueva vida e ignoró la incomodidad que sintió ante el abrazo, sí, debía ser eso.

-Lo lamento, prometo que...

-Hubo algunos problemas mientras estuviste lejos, la junta quiere verte para saber tu opinión respecto al nuevo armamento, quiero creer que terminaste la nueva bomba antes de irte ¿cierto? No puedo acceder al taller, hay que arreglar eso también, si vas a irte al menos necesito tener acceso a los nuevos proyectos ¿Qué se supone que mostrare a la junta?

Tony por un momento deseo no haber regresado, había olvidado lo presionado que estaba aquí, se sentía un prisionero en lugar de su propio jefe...un esclavo.

-Terminé la bomba-habló cortando el monólogo de Obie-mañana podré mostrarla

Obadiah asintió, se alejo de él dirigiéndose a la barra tomando un vaso y sirviéndose un trago.

-Vi que hiciste cambios-señalo el exterior-¿un bosque?-se burló-nunca fuiste fanático de ellos, tu madre odiaba cualquier planta que no fueran las rosas blancas que tu padre solía regalarle, y aun así...¿es un fetiche acaso? ahora sé como desaparecieron 45 de la cuenta ¿en eso vas a gastar la fortuna de tu padre? vamos Tony, eres inteligente, puedes salvar al mundo construyendo armas, construir bosques es más difícil, escucha-mantuvo la calma cuando le abrazó por lo hombros señalando al exterior donde el pequeño bosque se observaba-si seguimos ayudando al gobierno administrando armas las guerras terminaran, nuestro ejercito ganará y de esta forma habrá menos daño a la naturaleza...si esa es tu preocupación

Tomo una respiración profunda, cabeceó.

-Prometo no realizar más bosques y...-se alejó fingiendo no sentirse incomodo mientras se desabrocha los primeros dos botones de su camisa-prometo mantenerme en contacto

Obie sonrió, terminó el trago y dejo el vaso en la barra.

-Te veré mañana entonces, asegúrate de llegar, es importante

-Obie...

-Prometo que tendrás el resto de la noche para divertirte, si en verdad terminaste la bomba entonces la junta no necesitara otra hasta el próximo mes-unas palmadas en la espalda-nos vemos

Tony se desplomó en el sillón, era incómodo, diferente. Extrañó el claro, las platicas al rededor de la fogata, las noches en las pieles de los animales cazados, la comida casera, pero sobre todo, extrañó el ambiente y la seguridad de la manada, la protección del Alfa.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, se enderezó sorprendido al ver a Harry bajando las escaleras y se felicito al haber previsto algo así y poner barandál, su hijo era listo, y desde aquella platica con el Alfa había dejado de ser tan extremista.

-Papá...

Sonrió, por supuesto su niño no dormiría tras los días viviendo al exterior.

-Harry, cariño

-JARV no dejaba bajarme

-¿JARVIS no te dejaba bajar? bueno, ahora estas aquí

Su niño asintió y se talló sus ojitos mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios.

-Vamos a dormir

-¡Fuera!

-Claro, pero primero hay que ir por las pieles ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el Alfa?

Ni flojo ni perezoso, Harry corrió a donde había dejado sus maletas sacando las dos pieles de osos que el Alfa les había dado, en un principio no entendió para qué o por qué, pero el hombre se limitó a decir que serian útiles, bueno, ahora entendía la razón.

Se levantó y busco el frasco que Abdel le había entregado, según él serviría para protegerse, la poción funcionaba a falta de hechizo de protección, impediría que el frío se colase y que los mosquitos los molestaran, los ayudaría a mantenerse "seguros" y, si en algún momento algún hombre lobo llegaba a aparecer por ahí (algo sumamente dudoso) sabría que ellos tenían una manada. Además, si surgía algún problema seria fácil localizarles y de esa forma cualquiera de ellos podría llegar ahí en un segundo, el traslador se conectaría una vez rociara la poción y entonces...no habría peligro alguno. Claro, era un traslador ilegal, pero que importaba, si surgía algún problema Tony podría encargarse, aunque su Alfa le hubiera dicho una y mil veces que no era necesario.

Se prometió, que en algún momento lograría convencer al Alfa, y ya que era parte de la manada y los había recibido a su hijo y a él, entonces eso significaba que todo lo que tenia también era suyo, después de todo había suficiente dinero para vivir más de treinta vidas, y quería ser agradecido, tenia una familia y quería hacer su parte. Tal vez no podría ser un experto cazando o no tendría el mejor sazón, pero si alguno de ellos necesitaba otra ayuda, que necesitara dinero, con gusto lo haría, después de todo ese gasto no era malo, todo lo contrario, tenia un buen propósito.

-¡Papá vamos!

-De acuerdo, ya voy, ¡espera Harry!

"Señor"

-Esta bien J, Harry y yo pasaremos la noche afuera, que nadie entre y si alguien llama llevare el celular

"Como usted diga, buenas noches señor"

Esa noche Tony se percato de lo solos que habían estado, la falta de compañía, pero sobre todo, la falta de una familia. Se acurruco junto a su hijo, las pieles sirviendo como colchón...Malibú era cálido entonces no tenían problema con el frío, aun así, extrañó el calor que la manada solía dar, extrañó, el calor que Abdel solía darle cuando en la noche se acostaba junto a él.

-Papá...

-Dime cariño

-¿Volveremos con el Alfa? Extraño a Luke, y Alba, y abuela Amaya...

-Volveremos

-¿Cuándo?

-Mmm...¿Qué te parece la próxima luna?

-¿Si?

-Sera emocionante ¿no crees?

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa

-CE-

No se sorprendió que al llegar, la casa estuviera en total oscuridad, suspiró pasando una mano por su cuello y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro continuó avanzando, se quito el saco y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de sus mangas. Ni siquiera necesitó buscar, sabia que cuando esto sucedía solo había un lugar donde su hijo se encontraría, por el rabillo del ojo vió el desastre de la sala y negó.

Subió, con un poco más de prisa de lo normal, y ahora que estaba más cerca podía escucharle, se sintió culpable de haber tardado más de lo esperado, pero no había previsto que Potts le detendría con unos documentos y que Obie hubiera planeado una cena con la junta...no fue, por supuesto, mañana ya veía como se libraba de su padrino.

-¿Harry?

¡Oh! sonrió con un nudo en su garganta, su hijo se encontraba debajo de las cobijas, el pequeño montículo temblando.

-Hey bebé ¿cachorro?

Se sentó, apartando despacio las mantas...se encontró con una pequeña carita bañada en lágrimas.

-Hola Harry

El menor sollozó antes de saltar a los brazos de su padre, había estado tan asustado, se quedó sólo y la noche ya estaba ahí, su papi no llegó a las cinco y JARVIS dejo de funcionar cuando...se estremeció.

-Esta bien cachorro, estoy aquí, tranquilo

Le resulto un poco extraño, hasta el momento las cosas estaban bien, su hijo no había tenido ningún incidente y creyó, que ese miedo era menor.

-¿Harry?-beso su coronilla, meciéndose esperando a que callara-tranquilo bebé, lo siento, perdón amor

Escucharle llorar era algo que odiaba, especialmente sabiendo porqué, tomando una respiración profunda se levanto con su niño en brazos y tomando la piel de oso lo cubrió, salió de la habitación y bajo.

Estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, por lo general la magia de Harry era tan salvaje que lograba anular cualquier protección, y en este caso cualquier hechizo o poción que equilibrara la magia y la tecnología.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí

-¡Estaba solo!

-Lo sé, lo sé cariño y lo siento mucho

-¡Papi no me dejes!

El agarre de Harry se cerró más entorno al mayor, su cuerpo aun temblando ante el susto y los silenciosos sollozos.

-Nunca Harry, lo sabes bien, eso no pasara

Beso su frente, sus ojos ahora irritados a causa del llanto, su niño era todo lágrimas y sollozos.

-Te prometo que no volvere a irme

Y en esta ocasión, la atención de su hijo se centró en él, sus ojitos abiertos sorprendidos como si aquellas palabras fueran imposibles de ser reales.

-¿Papá?

Sonrió, apartando los cabellitos castaños que cubrían su frente, amaba esa parte de Harry, ver aquellos ojos brillantes, la sorpresa e incredulidad, ambos conscientes que...no era posible, por mucho que lo desearan.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe unas notas más en lo que JARVIS regresa?

Estuvieron solo 15 minutos frente al piano antes de que el menor terminara agotado dormido junto a él, Tony no se detuvo incluso cuando fue consciente de ello, la música solía relajar a Harry, lo calmaba y ayudaba a dormir.

"¿Señor?"

Sonrió, deteniendo sus manos al escuchar la voz robótica y clara de su IA.

-Bienvenido de nuevo J ¿me contaras qué sucedió?

Necesitaba saberlo, prevenir algo como esto...los arranques de magia accidental no eran malos, pero en estos casos y siendo su hijo si lo eran, la magia rondaba el lugar por varias horas antes de disiparse lo suficiente para que la tecnología regresara, mañana seria un día agitado.

-J-cargó al menor-no quiero ninguna visita mañana

"Como usted diga, descanse señor"

Calculando la situación, JARVIS había tardado media hora más en despertar de lo común, entonces...debía asegurarse que su hijo no tendría algún problema mañana, y eso solo significaba que debía estar con él todo el tiempo, algo que por supuesto no iba a renunciar por Obie o Potts.

Harry era primero, siempre era así, siempre seria así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. 9

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_2 años después..._

-¡Alfa!

Harry corrió rápidamente hacia el hombre una vez se vió libre de los brazos de su padre, había pasado un mes completo desde la ultima vez que había visto al Alfa y lo extrañaba, bueno extrañaba a todos, pero el Alfa era especial, ademas de su padre, el Alfa era el único que también lograba transmitir aquel aura de seguridad y protección, y por supuesto, alejaba los sueños malos.

-Hola Tony

-Abdel...-terminó de teclear las ultimas palabras del correo y lo envió, finalmente cerró el celular seguro de que no tener más trabajo hasta regresar, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros y logró contener un sonrojo-Hola

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Pues...no exactamente, Obie dijo que la junta ah estado algo...inquieta-se encogió de hombros y dejo su mochila junto a las pieles que solía usar cuando se encontraba ahí-estoy trabajando en una nueva gama de...bueno ya sabes, pero la junta quiere ver algo nuevo y no se conforma con solo escuchar

-Mucho trabajo

Tony iba a protestar...el tono de su celular comenzó a sonar, lo malo de no poder apagarlo es que Obie no dudaría en poner a todo el FBI e incluso la Interpol para buscarle, suspiró.

-Yo...ahora regreso

Se preguntó en que momento el hombre comenzó a ser tan fastidioso, no recordaba que le importase a dónde o qué hacia antes ¿qué había cambiado?

-¿Papá a dónde va?

Abdel bajo la mirada, Harry miraba a su padre confundido mientras el mayor se alejaba, su ceñito arrugado le indico que estaba molesto.

-Necesitaba atender una llamada

-¿Era Obie?

El Beta se encogió de hombros, prefería guardar las distancias, sabia cuanto Tony apreciaba su privacidad, algo que con los medios nunca tenia.

-Es Obie-confirmó Harry, enojado

Elevando una ceja el Beta miró con curiosidad al cachorro, sabía que el chico no apreciaba al...hombre, nadie tenia duda de ello, Harry no era un chico que ocultase sus sentimientos, al menos no cuando se trataba de Obadiah.

-¿No te agrada?

Su Alfa se acercó a ellos, seguramente Harry se había ido cuando vio a su padre alejarse del claro.

-Obie es malo, aleja a mi papi siempre

-¿En serio?

-Si-Harry se cruzo de brazos-es malo, pero papi dijo que debo ser bueno y no hablar mal de las personas

-Tiene razón

El menor brincó sorprendido cuando la voz del Alfa se escucho.

-Alfa...

-Obedece, no juzgues sin conocer

-¡Pero es la verdad, Alfa! Obie es malo, además, siempre que viene a casa papá es extraño

-¿Extraño en que forma?

El menor dudó, su padre decía que cuando fuera grande entendería, pero a él no le gustaba cuando Obie llegaba y su papi actuaba de una forma...que le daba miedo. Soltando un suspiró desvió su mirada a donde su padre se había ido, sus hombros cayeron y eso simplemente confundió a los mayores. El cachorro era como un libro abierto, pero cuando quería podía ser imposible de leer, justo como su padre.

-Papi dice que es actuación, pero no me gusta, Obie obliga a papi a tomar vino siempre, aunque él no quiera, también esta mucho tiempo hablando y lo convence de cosas que papi no quiere. Habla de los abuelos siempre, y JARVIS dice que eso es mani-nipu-lar, hace que papi se sienta culpable de algo y entonces después papi esta trabajando

Abdel intercambió una mirada con el Alfa, podían ver porque al menor no le agradaba el hombre.

-Harry...

-No me gusta Obie, él es malo, yo sé, pero papi le quiere, dice que es como un padre para él, dijo que así como Milo era mi padrino, Obie es el suyo y que después de la muerte de los abuelos Obie estuvo con él siempre hasta que llegué-su naricita se frunció-Obie huele extraño

-¿Extraño?

-Si...como la vez que Milo y Liam me llevaron al pueblo y ese hombre lastimo a la señora Faty

Abdel se tensó, recordaba aquel día, los dos betas habían dicho que el hombre en el momento en que entró olía vil, Harry fue el primero en percatarse y cuando se dieron cuenta el hombre ya había disparado contra la señora Fatima llevándose el dinero de la caja.

-¿Estas seguro Harry?

-Si...¿no me crees?

El Alfa fue quien actuó, se hinco quedando a la altura del menor.

-Creemos cachorro, pero ese hombre es importante para Anthony, y a menos que lo lastime no es posible hacer algo

-Entonces...¿papi esta en peligro?

-No Harry-Abdel se acercó-tu padre es listo, y estoy seguro que también sabe que Obie no es...un santo, pero no olvides que él lo conoce más, todos tenemos oscuridad y luz, pero cada quien decide que hacer, que mejor ejemplo que el Alfa

-Pero...pero el Alfa es bueno, él nos protege...¿cierto?

-Lo hago

-Eso es cierto-el Beta apoyó una mano en el hombro del menor-pero créeme que si alguien de la manada se encuentra en peligro él no dudara en lastimarlos

Como para dar veracidad a las palabras del moreno, el Alfa asintió. Harry dudó, esto era muy complicado.

-Quizá-Abdel vió el dilema del menor-debas de hablar con tu padre al respecto, sé que si le dices de esto él no lo tomara a la ligera

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto cachorro, tu padre valora mucho tu opinión, servirá que dejes de angustiarte, recuerda que ser sumiso no significa ser débil

-Papá es muy fuerte, él abrió mi botella de agua cuando no podía

-No lo dudo, y estoy seguro que si a ti no te agrada que Obie vaya a la casa, Tony hará lo que sea para reparar eso que te moleste, tú siempre estas antes que otra cosa

-¿También sobre Obie?

-De hecho

-¿Qué pasa si Obie es malo? papá se pondrá triste

-Entonces te prometo que estamos ahí para él, pero no saques conclusiones apresuradas ¿bien?

-Ok...¿podemos ir a ver los peces, Alfa?

El hombre asintió, su mirada se dirigió un momento a donde el castaño había desaparecido e indico a su Beta que estuviera al pendiente, tras las palabras de Harry necesitaba asegurarse que todos los miembros de su manada estuvieran a salvo y con la luna tan cerca el sentimiento de protección era mayor.

Para esa tarde Harry se encontraba sentado entre las piernas de su padre, el mayor cepillaba su cabello ahora limpio después de haberle bañado tras haberse metido a un charco de lodo cuando tropezó mientras jugaba a las atrapadas con Luke, el trabajo que le costo a Tony poder lavarle. Pero ahora estaban ahí, esperando a que la noche cayera mientras el resto se preparaba para la luna llena, el ambiente se sentía relajado, Tony podía ver la magia bailar en el aire, su cuerpo ahora sentía aquel cosquilleo que la luna ocasionaba.

-¿Papá?

-Mhm...

Tony entrecerró los ojos, el peine atascado en un nudo formado en el cabello de su hijo...odiaba cuando eso sucedía, porque poder deshacerlo era tardado y Harry terminaba desesperado, suspiró resignado y comenzó con la tarea.

-¿Estas molesto?

-¿Por haberte enlodado?

-Aja...

-Podría...pero no es tu culpa-sus ojos se dirigieron al beta quien al sentir que alguien lo observaba se giró, ni un segundo después desvío su mirada, Tony solía ser un sobreprotector de primera, ademas de exagerado-más tarde me encargare del culpable

Harry hizo una mueca, lamentaba que Luke fuera la víctima en esta ocasión, comió dos arándanos del plato que Leo le había llevado.

-¿Papá?

-Dime...maldito nudo

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento cariño, esta vez tu cabello es un desastre

-Papá...¿hablaras con el Alfa?

-¿Con el Alfa?-Tony intentó recordar respecto a qué-no sé por qué

Fue una suerte que Harry se encontraba frente a su padre o habría recibido un zape por haber girado los ojos ante la respuesta, su padre solía olvidar algunas cosas, era bueno que JARVIS existiera o seria un caos.

-JARVIS dijo que estabas trabajando en una nueva arma

-Trabajo en muchas Harry, ese es mi trabajo ¿lo olvidas?

El menor resopló, y poco después hizo una mueca, su padre le había dado un zape, lo suficientemente fuerte para reprenderle.

-No hagas eso

-Lo siento...

-Ahora, con respecto al trabajo...creo que sé de que hablas, pero es apenas un proyecto, ni siquiera sé si lo llevare a cabo, aun no saco el nuevo armamento...el Jericó es simplemente una propuesta, ni siquiera eh terminado los cálculos ni tampoco tengo los planos, si saco esa cosa será en uno o dos meses, antes no, así que...no te preocupes

-Pero...iras a...

-Obie se encarga de eso, yo creo y él hace el resto, lo sabes

-¡Au!

-Lo siento bebé

Si en algo Harry apoyaba a su padre, eran en que al igual que él, también odiaba los nudos.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?

Dante llegó, la luna estaba cerca y padre e hijo aun no parecían estar listos.

-Estamos bien, pero sugeriría que Luke huyera, una vez termine con estos nudos prometo que tendré a un lobo para cenar

El hombre rió, había extrañado los comentarios del castaño, la manada no era la misma desde que ellos habían llegado, y ahora esperaban con impaciencia la próxima luna, más que otros años atrás.

-Transmitiré tu mensaje, aunque dudo que el Alfa sea feliz con eso, sé que somos lobos Anthony, pero te aseguro que aun no llegamos al extremo de comernos entre nosotros

El castaño resopló, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomo minutos después.

-Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber a qué sabia un lobo

-Bueno...-Dante sonrió, sus ojos dirigiéndose a un lugar antes de regresar y mirar al castaño-estoy seguro que Abdel no tendría problema con ayudarte en eso

-¡AY Papá!

-Lo siento Harry

El menor gimió sobándose el lugar donde su padre había jalado con más fuerza de la necesaria, Dante se limitó a morderse la lengua bastante satisfecho de lograr su cometido: poner nervioso al castaño.

-Eres un idiota

-¡Oh wow! ¿Creí que nada de malas palabras frente a los cachorros?

Tony le dio una mala mirada, si pudiera le habría golpeado, pero suficiente daño había ocasionado a su hijo...tal vez en la noche, podría molestarle entonces, de cualquier forma Abdel siempre estaba junto a él, deteniendo a cualquier de los lobos que intentara molestarlo, si...a veces convenía tener al Beta como su protector.

-¿Tony?

Y hablando del rey de roma, estaba seguro que en ese momento se encontraba completamente rojo.

-Abdel...-las miradas cayeron en el menor-¿por que dejarías que papá te coma?

-¡Dante voy a matarte!

El Beta salió corriendo antes de que Tony lograra hacerle algo, si tan solo pudiera...pero se las cobraría, ya vería...

-¿Papá?

-No le hagas caso Harry, Dante es un asqueroso

-¡Qué bien te gustaría Anthony!

Rechinó los dientes, y ahora Ben y Ulises también lo sabían...la risa junta él lo distrajo. Odiaba no poder ocultar su vergüenza cuando Abdel se encontraba junto a él, era como si todas sus defensas se hubieran esfumado, como si nunca hubieran existido cuando el hombre se acercaba.

-No les hagas caso Harry, sabes como son

-Pero Dante dijo...

-¡Abdel no!

El Beta desordeno el cabello del cachorro antes de que Tony pudiera detenerle, demasiado tarde, ahora había que iniciar de nuevo.

-Maldito lobo, ves la situación y lo empeoras

-¿Ya puedo irme?-Harry preguntó, cansado de estar tanto tiempo quieto

-Ni se te ocurra, puedes culpar al idiota de Abdel por eso

-Pero papá...

-No, después estas ahí quejándote que tu cabello parece un nido de pájaros

-¡Mi cabello no es un nido de pájaros!

-Lo será a menos que te escarmene, ahora, agradécele a Abdel, gracias a él estarás otros quince minuto aquí

Las quejas del menor se escucharon hasta el lado contrario del claro, Tony no tenia que preocuparse porque Dante y el resto no recibieran algún sermón, de eso ya se estaba encargando Amaya, la mujer era tan protectora con Anthony y su hijo que podía ser una loba con garras y colmillos sin necesidad de transformarse.

-Deja te ayudo

Abdel se sentó junto a él, tomo el peine y continuó cepillando y deshaciendo los nudos en el cabello de Harry, todo ante la mirada de Tony quien no replicó.

-Lo siento Harry, podrás molestarme en la noche si quieres

-Esta bien, papá es torpe cuando alguien le habla de ti

-¡Harry!

-Pero es la verdad papá

Abdel se abstuvo de reír al ver la vergüenza en el otro.

-Quizá no es el único-miró de soslayo a Tony-la abuela Amaya suele molestarme también sobre tu padre

-¿También te vuelves torpe cuando hablas de papá?

¡Oh! Tony quería que la tierra lo tragara, aunque un parte de él estaba...¿feliz?

-No lo diría de esa forma

-Los adultos son muy tontos

-Harry...

-Lo siento papá ¿ya puedo irme? mi cabello esta mejor ¿cierto Abdel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	11. 10

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El lobo de pelaje oscuro se acercó a él, sonrió, paso una de sus manos por su pelaje, igual de suave como la ultima vez.

-Oye, creo que necesitas un corte ¿no crees?

Rió cuando el lobo retrocedió pareciendo ofendido antes de resoplar y, tras unos minutos después, finalmente regresar junto a él.

-Esta bien, no hay cortes

Un pequeño empujón tras sus rodillas y tenia a su pequeño cachorro frotándose contra sus piernas antes de correr en dirección a donde el Alfa se encontraba, negó, su hijo había estado bastante inquieto últimamente y lo más seguro es que esta noche no estaría tan tranquilo como otras veces.

El lobo grande lo empujó suavemente y decidió no hacerle esperar, se acomodo entre las pieles mientras el lobo se recostaba tras él, observó el claro, el resto de la manada estaba divirtiéndose junto a su cachorro, vio al lobo blanco acercarse a ellos, sonrió, Amaya era una mujer fuerte, pero incluso ella sabia que ese tipo de juegos eran demasiado para su edad.

Se recostó contra su lobo y suspiró, sí, su lobo porque Abdel era...eso. Había extrañado esto, la libertad de la noche, la magia del claro.

-Ni se te ocurra-susurró-no necesito tener los ojos abiertos para saber tus oscuras intenciones-miró al lobo-atrévete a lamerme y te juro que despertaras bajo el rio

Vió aquella mirada, bastaba ver sus ojos para saber que se burlaba de él...

-¡Oh no! ¡Iuck! ¡Abdel basta! que asco...¡No!

El lobo se sintió satisfecho tras, lo que pareció para Tony, como 10 minutos después, se encontraba empapado de saliva, su cabello estaba pegajoso y el olor era...gruñó, salpicó al lobo con su propia saliva y este retrocedió.

-¡Te dije que no! Lo odio, lo sabes, ¿por qué eres tan necio? Ahora voy a oler a aliento de lobo y eso es asqueroso ¿sabes que el olor no desaparecerá hasta después de una semana? ¡Eres un bruto! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Maldita sea te detesto!

Tony se encontró atrapado entre el gran cuerpo del lobo y el suelo, patalear y golpear seria inútil, el lobo no se levantaría hasta que quisiera.

-Bueno, al menos vivirás siempre y cuando no se te ocurra orinarme...¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

El lobo no lo haría, pero ya que no podía estar con su compañero de otra forma sin poder marcarle, al menos su saliva podría evitar que otros lobos se acercaran a reclamarlo. Había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo..."marco" y ahora, cuando la luna se alzo y vio que su olor ya no se encontraba en éste, ni siquiera lo dudo, nadie lo tendría, era suyo y de nadie más.

-¡Quitate pedazo de pelo! ¡¡Abdel!!

Tony no estaba molesto, pero esto era algo...la ultima vez que estuvo con alguien fue hace como dos años, dejo de salir a fiestas y acostarse con el primer joven o chica que veía...nunca tuvo una relación formal, todos eran de una noche y...Abdel parecía perder cualquier limite cuando se convertía en lobo, era puro instinto y ya. ¿Qué si le gustaba? lo hacia y mucho, pero el miedo y el temor por ser lastimado era mayor, algo que claro, nunca demostraria.

Se resigno cuando el lobo no se movió, y ni Amaya o el Alfa le ayudarían, Abdel estaba siendo posesivo y el cortejo se había alargado demasiado, podía entender la necesidad de lobo por marcarlo como suyo, pero incluso en ese momento el temor continuaba ahí. La luna no actuaba en él como con ellos, sí, la vergüenza y el pudor desaparecían, pero el resto seguía ahí, aun tenia consciencia humana...no podía, aunque quería.

Como cada luna se limitó a hacer lo único que podía, su mano pasaba por el pelaje oscuro una y otra vez, lo más lejos que se atrevía a llegar sin provocar al lobo, era...las únicas veces que se atrevía a relajarse, abrirse un poco más de lo normal.

-Eres un loco-el lobo le miró-no me veas así, es la verdad, eres un loco ¿seguro que no te tiraron de chiquito...? ¡Oye!

Se sobó donde el hocico le golpeó.

-Solo preguntaba

Tony soltó un suspiro y como pudo se giro para poder quedar boca bajo y apreciar el claro, vió a Harry jugar con Alba, su pelaje azul en esta ocasión, su don de metamorfomaga aun estaba ahí, y aunque le costaba cambiar no era imposible.

-Me eh dado cuenta-susurró, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Amaya acomodarse para dormir-que tu sabes de mi, pero yo no se nada de ti, eso es injusto ¿no crees?

El lobo olfateo su cuello estremeciéndolo.

-¿Crees que hago lo correcto? Harry me preguntó la vez pasada porque debía ir a la escuela, dijo que prefería el claro, entiendo que sea un lobo, no quiero cambiar eso, fue esa misma razón que me trajo aquí, pero...es solo que prefiero que este ahí a dejarlo sólo en casa, no quiero eso, JARVIS es confiable y después de lo que Leo y tu me dieron para lograr que la magia y la electricidad funcionen es...a veces siento que lo arruinare

El lobo gruño, imaginó que estaba en desacuerdo con él.

-Si...sé que no debería pensar así, solo...cuando encontré a Harry estaba lo suficiente borracho para saber lo que hacia, pienso qué habría hecho si en ese momento estuviera bien ¿lo habría recogido, o solo lo hubiera dejado ahí?, no sé, agradesco no estar en mis cinco aquella vez. No puedo imaginar una vida sin él ahora, sin ustedes...- _sin ti_ -incluso si la gente sigue diciendo cosas de mi, mientras Harry este bien y seguro de los medios no me importa. Conozco lo crueles que son, no quiero eso para Harry, es culpa de los medios que sea así de...Howard jamás estuvo ahí para explicarme que los medios eran unos asnos, que siempre buscan destruirte...no me avergüenza, pero quiero evitarle eso. Algún día tendré que decirle al mundo de su existencia, aunque por ahora yo...-suspiró, sus cabeza se recostó en sus manos-mañana debo irme, Harry tiene colegio y Obie quiere que vea unos problemas en la empresa...no quiero, pero es necesario

Finalmente el peso sobre él se fue, cuando se giro, vió al lobo alejarse con el resto, una parte suya se sintió culpable, no había querido decirle...no se atrevía, su Alfa lo sabia, era al único que no podía ocultarle nada...Abdel era diferente, creyó que entendería. Se acomodo en las pieles dispuesto a dormir...y entonces un nuevo peso se instalo junto a él, el pequeño cuerpo del lobezno estaba a su lado, levantó la mirada encontrándose con el lobo mayor, sonrió.

Quizá, solo...quizá en esta ocasión podría...probar. Intentarlo.

-Gracias

El lobo asintió, tomando su lugar tras él. Y así, entre Abdel y Harry, Tony terminó durmiendo, confiando en que el gran lobo los cuidaría, así como el resto de su manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	12. 11

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Señor Stark

Cerró los ojos, la voz de su secretaria logró sobresaltarlo y, por que no, despertarlo también. Había pasado una pésima noche, según su Alfa, Harry estaría más inquieto de lo común debido al crecimiento que tendría ahora, los hombres lobo se desarrollaban mucho más lento que un humano, entonces para ese momento su hijo finalmente daría el tan esperado estirón. Aunque por supuesto era su hijo y...bueno, según Abdel, ellos estaban yendo contra todas las reglas de la naturaleza del hombre lobo, su cachorro era inteligente y su crecimiento si bien no era tan lento como se esperaba, si estaba más acelerado de lo promedió, el punto es que Harry era un caso especial (¡Era su hijo! por supuesto que lo seria). No era como lo había planeado pasar, y tampoco fue como se lo imaginó.

-Señor Stark, necesito que me firme estos documentos

Se supone que Obie podía encargarse de eso, pero el hombre simplemente le había llamado la mañana pasada informándole que tenia una reunión con los próximos socios en Medio Oriente y que tendría el control de IS por mientras. Una mierda.

Se talló la sien intentando alejar el sueño, literalmente se estaba cayendo contra la mesa, al menos, se recordó, JARVIS se aseguraría de evitar que Harry durmiera hasta la noche...o eso esperaba.

Dejo la pluma a un lado y se recostó entre sus brazos, solo serian cinco minutos y ya, cinco minutos y entonces podría continuar...gimió cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Señor Stark, el señor Stane esta en linea, ¿desea que lo comunique?"

La señorita Potts era eficiente, pero en ocasiones solía ser...terriblemente irritante e importuna, contuvo un bostezo y cabeceó, después se dió cuenta que ella no podría verlo.

-Como sea

Para cuando llegó a casa ésta estaba en silencio, algo que le alerto.

-¿JARV?

"Bienvenido señor, el joven Harry se encuentra en su habitación, se fue a dormir hace poco"

Bien, eso era...bueno, supuso. Se dejo caer contra el sillón más cercano mientras se quitaba la corbata, el día había sido un asco, tan malditamente cansado y fastidioso como ningún otro, esperó que Obie regresara pronto, esto no era lo suyo.

Encendió la televisión no sabiendo que podría encontrar, últimamente eran contadas las veces que tenia un momento para sí, no es que no amara pasar el tiempo con su hijo, pero incluso era bueno tener un tiempo para él...

Basura. Basura. Basura.

Las caricaturas de niños eran mucho más interesantes que los noticieros, no había nada más que chismes y catástrofes, como dijo, basura.

_Y en otras noticias, el CEO de Industrias Stark firmó esta noche un contrato con la empresa líder en Medio Oriente, y aunque no logramos ver al señor Anthony Stark, su socio el señor Obadiah Stane tuvo la amabilidad de dar una conferencia de prensa..._

Cambio.

_...tras esta noche en el evento de la Feria de Armería, Industrias Stark firmó..._

Cambio.

_...el conocido Anthony Stark no apareció en esta ocasión en la última Feria de Armería celebrada en el Medio Oriente junto al resto de las empresas fabricantes de armas mundialmente conocidas, a pesar de este hecho se supo del contrato creado con..._

Cambio.

_...este es un gran cambio para Industrias Stark, posicionando a la empresa en el primer lugar del mercado como la mejor empresa que proporciona..._

Cambio.

_...si bien la última vez que se vio a Anthony Stark fue hace aproximadamente un año en la inauguración de la fundación de Ayuda "Maria Stark", no se ha escuchado noticia alguna respecto a algún escándalo realizado..._

Cambio.

_...se espera que este próximo 29 de mayo el genio de su tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños como solía hacer cada año, aunque tras los últimos dos años pasados éste no hubiera..._

La televisión se apagó.

Y era por estas razones que odiaba a los medios. Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo, el mundo era un asco.

"Señor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero tiene una llamada entrante, el número no es conocido ¿desea que lo ignore?"

Levanto la mirada, un número desconocido...¿cuántas personas tenían su número? su Alfa y Abdel lo tenían, pero era el celular, ¿el número de su casa? eso si era inesperado ¿Rhodey tal vez?

-¿Ya investigaste J?

"Parece provenir de un número privado"

Eso no decía mucho.

-Ignóralo, quien sea puede llamar a la oficina-frunció el ceño-JARV asegúrate que la seguridad este bien, quien sea que tenga mi número podría tener otra cosa...

"Señor, eh logrado rastrear el número, parece provenir de una agencia llamada SHIELD"

El nombre le resultaba conocido, pero no recordó de donde...negó.

-Ignóralo, cualquier agencia sabe donde encontrarme, no contestare nada referente al trabajo en el número de mi casa ¿cómo consiguió mi número de cualquier forma? JARVIS encárgate de eso

Odiaba esto, su privacidad era algo sagrada y desde que Harry llegó prácticamente era un paranoico con ésta, entonces cualquier cosa que alguien tuviera de él era un dolor de cabeza por saber cómo y cuándo consiguieron tal información suya, actualizar a JARVIS no era sencillo y requería tiempo y paciencia, algo que no podía tener con un niño de cinco años y una secretaria interrumpiendo cada dos minutos ¿acaso la mujer no tenia vida o qué?

¡Oh! Contaba los días para poder alejarse de todo esto, si en algo podía agradecer a su secretaria, es que cuando decía que no estaría disponible ciertos días, entonces la mujer no llamaba, nada comparado con Obie quien parecía que le decían lo contrario. Entonces cuando llegaba ya sabia que tenía una "platica" con el hombre por el hecho de mantener en silencio el celular y no atenderle.

Faltaban dos semanas para regresar al claro...demasiado tiempo, si las cosas no cambiaban se volvería loco, más de lo que aparentaba estar.

-CE-

-Arriba-rió-un poquito más...

Harry protestó brincando e intentando alcanzar la dona que su padre no quería darle manteniéndola fuera de su alcance, soltó un grito molesto y termino por tirarse al suelo mientras sollozaba quedamente.

-¡Oh! ¿mi bebé esta enojado?

Alzando sus bracitos y sin poder resistirse más, el mayor cargó a su hijo entregándole la dona y limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, beso una de éstas y sonrió. Como había dicho, su hijo era inteligente, pero había ocasiones en las que deseaba continuar siendo ese niño pequeño al cual mimaba a morir, la gente lo vería mal, pero a él le gustaba, su bebé estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Esta bien, hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo cachorro

Su hijo era simplemente adorable, y quizá debería de dejar de consentirle tanto...¡bah! que importaba, tampoco es como si no supiera hasta donde dejarle, era su culpa también, amaba ver esa determinación y concentración en los ojos de su hijo cuando quería conseguir algo e intentaba lo imposible por lograr su objetivo.

Era un padre mala onda, es decir...molestar a Harry era como su pasatiempo favorito...no lo malinterpreten, tampoco es como si el menor no hiciera de las suyas, la vez pasada recordaba haber encontrado un pedazo de galleta entre sus herramientas, luego encontró unos pequeños calcetines entre sus planos, el oso (que en algún momento fue suyo) en su escritorio...y si continuaba no terminaría.

-¿Papá me compras un chocolate?

Sonrió, la debilidad por lo dulce era algo que su niño había heredado de él.

-Quizá mañana cachorro, es tarde y ya comiste una dona

-¡Pero quiero un chocolate!

-Te dire lo que haremos, vamos a la cama-se levantó decidido a dirigirse a su habitación-y mañana te daré leche con chocolate ¿te parece?

-¿Y una dona?

-Una dona...-lo pensó-supongo que es justo, si...¿por qué no? a falta de tarta de arándanos tengo antojo de una dona...

-¡Arándanos!

Abdel y la señora Fatima debían dejar de obsequiarle tartas, esas cosas debían tener algo por que no podía evitar comer al menos unas dos mientras estaba allá, entre Harry y él terminaban acabando con éstas, eran como una adicción más después de las donas, incluso podrían ganar el primer lugar en su lista de cosas preferidas...después del café, por supuesto.

-¿Qué te parece después ir al parque?

-¡Quiero cabello azul!

-¡Azul!-rió-¿por qué quieres el cabello azul?

Dejo a Harry en su cama mientras buscaba su pijama...comenzó a desvestirle, sus manos pegajosas al igual que su carita, algunas migajas de pan estaban pegadas a sus mejillas y su ropa estaba manchada por el dulce, hizo una mueca.

-Mira nada mas, estas hecho un desastre

-Yo no

-No, claro que no...tomaremos un baño antes de dormir

-¡No! ¡No quiero bañar!

-¡Oh si jovencito! estas pegajoso y con migajas, no se tú, pero no quiero despertar con hormigas, y se dice _bañarme_ , "no quiero bañarme, papá"

-Papá-Harry, si pudiera, habría rodado los ojos divertido ante las palabras de su padre, en cambio, sonrió divertido-dormimos con la manada

-Y le temen lo suficiente al Alfa para acercarse, pero aquí no esta el Alfa y temo que a diferencia de él, no doy tanto miedo

-Alfa no da miedo

-No, solo cuando esta gruñón, y gruñón...lo cual es casi siempre

-¡No es cierto!

La bañera ya estaba lista para cuando llegó, JARVIS era un ángel, distraído como estaba, metió a Harry dentro de ésta.

-¡Papá no!

-Quédate quieto, no quiero bañarme

-¡Yo tampoco! no es justo

-Lo es, no te bañaría si no estuvieras pegajoso...cierra los ojos.

-Pero...-de igual forma cubrió los ojos de su hijo esperando que el agua no cayera en ellos y agarro el champú-papá...-Harry se limpió el rostro quitando las gotas de agua-Alfa no es guñon

-Se dice _gruñón_ , y sí, sí lo es

-No, no es

-Bueno, ¿por qué siempre me contradices? ¡Soy tu padre!

-Pero no eres Alfa

-Ok, por esta vez ganas ¿por qué siempre le defiendes?-sonrió-me siento herido ¿sabes? supongo que hay que darle un poco de crédito al Alfa, no creo que pudiera estar en su lugar-rió divertido cuando terminó por hacer un loco peinado de picos a su hijo con el jabón y la espuma-¡hey! me gusta ese peinado

-¡Papá!

-Bien, bien, bien...ya me apuro

"Señor"

-¡JARVIS!-Harry se quejo intentando alejarse del agua cuando su padre enjuagaba su cabello-JARV...detén a papá

-Harry solo quédate quieto...

"Temo joven Harry, que es imposible. Su padre necesita quitarle todo el jabón para poder vestirle ante de que enferme"

-¡Pero soy un lobo!

-Eso no te salva de una gripe cachorro...¡Dios! eres imposible, Harry

Tony no esperó un milagro, era igual cuando bañaba a su hijo en el río, terminó empapado, suerte que no se había cambiado...aunque sabia que su traje no tendría una segunda puesta, y ahora se encontraba secando el cabello de su hijo mientras éste jugaba con su oso, ese peluche era como...un bendito milagro existencial.

-¿Papá?

-Dime cachorro

Eran estos momentos que él apreciaba, la piel que solía traer del claro aun conservaba el aroma de la manada, en especial aquel aroma protector que el Alfa desprendía, se sentía en casa, aunque estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

-¿Puedo llevar mi oso la próxima luna?

Frunció el ceño, esa era una petición inusual, recordaba que Harry quería tanto al oso que llevarlo fuera de casa era como un sacrilegio.

-Supongo que puedes...¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Mi oso huele a ti-sonrió enternecido cuando su hijo abrazo el peluche enterrando su carita, el aroma de los padres para los cachorros era agradable, transmitiendo seguridad y cariño, _hogar_ -pero quiero también que huela al Alfa

-¿Entiendo?-honestamente no lo hacia, y no veía forma alguna en que el Alfa abrazara a un peluche, no es que alguien lo criticara, pero...no, no podía imaginar tal escena, el hombre era como...toda intimidación y fuerza, abrazar un oso de peluche simplemente no estaba en sus actividades favoritas-pero Harry...

-El Alfa huele como tu, igual que la abuela Amaya...ella también podría abrazar mi peluche ¿verdad papá?

-Si, supongo que la abuela Amaya podría hacer eso...-a la mujer adulta si podía ver haciendo eso, solo para complacer al cachorro, a su hijo...era el consentido de la manada, y Harry bien que sabia-pero...

Calló al ver al menor bostezar, de acuerdo...dejaría sus dudas a un lado, su hijo solía lograr todo lo que se proponía...quería ver cuando lograra que el Alfa abrazara el peluche, seria interesante, ahí si que pondría a prueba al hombre.

-Papá...

Su cabello no estaba mojado, casi seco...lo cargó y apartó las cobijas antes de recostarle, se aseguro de cobijarlo y acercar la piel para que lo cubriera mejor.

-¿Qué es?

Las luces se atenuaron y sentándose junto al cachorro apartó los cabellitos de su frente, el oso fuertemente apretado al costado de su hijo, casi como una segunda almohada.

-¿Tú mamá te regalo el oso?

Se congeló, Harry solía preguntar cosas de sus padres que él casi olvidaba...intentó recordar.

-Bueno...en realidad no-titubeó-fue...un regalo de mi madrina, me lo obsequió cuando tenia tu edad

-¿Mi edad?

-Asi es

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que en ese entonces yo estaba...obsesionado con una historia

-¿Qué historia? ¿Hay lobos?

Rió entre dientes, Harry se caía del sueño, apenas y podía mantenerse despierto y aun así quería saber más.

-No, no hay lobos

-¡Oh! ¿De qué se trataba?

Había pasado un tiempo desde que trataba aquel tema, de ser un admirador a convertirse en un opositor de aquel héroe de América. Soltó un suspiró y tomo el oso de peluche, la vez que Harry lo encontró le fascino, tuvo un pequeño conflicto en ese entonces, pero al ver su carita maravillada y feliz fue...imposible de negarle quedárselo, total, era un simple juguete. Sonrió al ver que el pequeño traje estaba en perfecto estado, el casco con esa alitas blancas y la estrella en el pecho del oso...

-Se trataba de un héroe-susurró-mi padre, tu abuelo, solía...contarme muchas historias de éste

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-Steve

Harry observaba a su padre, curioso al verle tan...decaído y al mismo tiempo...¿feliz? no entendí muy bien, pero decidió esperar porque continuara, tenia curiosidad y parecía que su papá sabia mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-La gente lo conoció como Capitán América-sonrió, levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojitos brillosos-¿Quieres que te cuente su historia?

Tal vez, la obsesión por lo dulce no fue lo único que su hijo heredó, el día siguiente Tony se encontró desempolvando cada pequeña cosa guardada del Capitán América, recuerdos y anécdotas, la ida al parque se pospuso.

Puede que el famoso héroe de America hubiera perdido un admirador hace mucho, pero aquella noche Steve Rogers ganó un pequeño y nuevo aficionado.

El castaño se tuvo que tragar todo su odio y envidia, sus celos y aversiones, entendiendo que por mucho que intentara justificarse, aquel hombre no tuvo culpa alguna por la obsesión que Howard Stark adquirió con el paso del tiempo por encontrarlo, por hallarle y dejarle a él, a su hijo de lado ante una búsqueda sin éxito.

-¡Seré el admirador número uno del Capitán América como tú, papá!

Tony sonrió, despeinando a su hijo y resignándose, a veces...las cosas sucedían por algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	13. 12

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_2 años después..._

-No quiero

-No es una pregunta Harry

-¡Pero no quiero!

Tony se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras su hijo era berrinchudo y testarudo.

-La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí me preguntaste cuando te quedarías, bueno, en esta ocasión...

-¡Pero quiero que tú también te quedes! ¡Obie puede ir!

-Harry ya lo habíamos hablado

-¡NO QUIERO!

Gruñó, su hijo simplemente se pondría en plan niño mimado y él odiaba eso. El auto se estaciono tras la casa de la señora Fatima, ella al igual que el resto de los habitantes del pueblo los conocían, ademas de ser una pequeña comunidad mágica, que a comparación del resto, respetaba a la manada, solían proporcionarles ayuda y suministros. Fue algo bueno, porque entonces él pudo ayudarles monetariamente y, por consecuencia también a la manada, si el Alfa no planeaba dejar que ayudara, podría hacerlo indirectamente y no podía decir nada.

-Baja del auto y no azotes la...

Demasiado tarde, la puerta se cerró con un golpe fuerte.

- _Harry..._

El menor lo ignoró, la cajuela se abrió y bajo su mochila...logró detenerlo antes de que cerrara ésta también.

-No es una opción y no te pongas así

Maldijo el momento en que creyó que entendería, él y su falta de tacto. Harry ya estaba a medio camino hacia el bosque cuando logró sacar todo lo necesario, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, debía ir a esa presentación en Medio Oriente y ni loco llevaría a su hijo ahí, ademas de que no tendría quien lo cuidase...serian unas dos largas semanas sin él.

-¡Harry no te adelantes! maldito niño

-¿Problemas?

-Hola señora Faty

-Anthony-la mujer de edad avanzada le sonrió, su mirada viajo a donde el pequeño niño se encontraba, justo al borde del bosque recargado contra el tronco de uno de los abetos-no esta feliz hoy ¿cierto?

El castaño resopló.

-Esta molesto, la vez pasada se enojo conmigo porque no lo dejaba quedarse, y ahora que lo hago esta así

La mujer rió ¡Oh! la ultima vez que había interactuado con un niño fue hace años, con sus hijos, ahora que estos estaban grandes pocas veces venían a visitarla...por eso es que Harry se convirtió en su niño consentido, todo un angelito cuando llegó la primera vez.

-Los niños son así cariño, ten paciencia

-¡Oh yo la tengo! pero ese demonio parece ponerme contra la espada y la pared siempre

-Ls maravillas de la paternidad

-Si...ya lo creo

-¿Vas al claro?

-Em...si ¿necesita algo?

-En realidad si, Leo me pidió la vez pasada un pastel de carne, por el cumpleaños de Alba, sin embargo no me dijo si quería que le pusiera algo de verdura...

-Dudo mucho que eso sea adecuado, Alba adora la carne

-Quizá tengas razón...sin verdura entonces ¡Oh! espera, tengo algo más para ti

-¿En serio?-elevó una ceja curioso, por el rabillo del ojo vió a su hijo bajar su mochila y sentarse en las raíces del árbol enfurruñado-señora Faty no creo...

-¡Aquí! esto es tuyo, Abdel me pidió que hornera esto para ti, dijo que era tu favorito ¿Anthony cuando será el día en que aceptes al chico? mira que eso de prácticamente ordenarme cocinar cada vez que vengas...

Debía estar rojo, al parecer ya no era solo algo de la manada, también el pueblo estaba al tanto.

-El señor Crowl esta ansioso por trabajar en un nuevo proyecto-le guiño un ojo-seguro que sabes de qué hablo ¿cierto? prácticamente exigió ser el encargado de fabricar la cuna, así que, si pensabas comprarla, ya no lo hagas, eso esta listo

-Yo no...

-Será mejor que vayas, Harry se esta impacientando, te veré después entonces

Tony maldijo al hombre lobo el resto del camino al claro, ¿qué derecho tenia él para andar de chismoso por el pueblo? no que no confiara en la gente, pero nunca sabia cuando alguien podría "escuchar" por accidente.

-¡Harry!

El menor le había lanzado una piedra cuando le ignoró, no era su intención hacerlo, pero tampoco era para que le lanzara cosas.

-¡No me estas escuchando!

-Lo lamento, pero tampoco es razón para que me lances rocas

El pequeño gruñó pateando el suelo molesto antes de continuar caminando.

-¡Oye! ¿eso qué fue? ¿Harry? ¡Harry! niño este...¡Harry Stark ven aquí en este momento!

-¡Piérdete!

Fue todo una sorpresa que por un momento se congelo ¿de dónde había escuchado eso?

-Tu niño ven aquí... ¡Harry!

¿Pero su hijo iba a escuchar? ¡Claro que no! al contrario, se quito la mochila y hecho a correr, maldijo, no es como si él pudiera seguirle el paso, no con las maletas, la tarta y ahora, también, con la mochila del menor...en realidad podía, pero mejor dejarle mientras se tranquilizaba, sabia por experiencia propia que cuando uno estaba molesto, nada podía salir bien.

-Mejor huye ahora porque al rato veras

Parecía que con cada año que pasaba su hijo dejaba de ser aquel angelito para convertirse en...este diablito andante. ¿Dónde estaba su niño tímido y cariñoso?

Para cuando llegó al claro su hijo ya estaba ahí jugando con Luke y...frunció el ceño al ver a un chico nuevo.

-Hola Tony

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! que bueno que estas aquí, ten, toma esto...

Abdel no tuvo tiempo de negarse cuando ya tenia las maletas y la tarta en sus brazos, vió al castaño dirigirse a donde el cachorro se encontraba...negó, Harry últimamente era más travieso y berrinchudo.

-De nuevo esta en problemas ¿no?

Anthea ayudo al Beta, su atención regreso a padre e hijo quienes, el primero le estaba regañando mientras el menor intentaba escapar de éste. La manada en general hizo una mueca cuando Harry comenzó a gritar, nadie intervino, ni siquiera el Alfa, el menor estaba siendo irracional y su padre no iba a tolerar eso.

-¿Es en serio?

Abdel se giró, la mirada incrédula que Alba le dirigió cuando tomo la tarta de arándanos le dijo todo.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, solo que creo que es algo...innecesario

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Oh vamos Abdel! Todos aquí ya sabemos tus intenciones, incluso Anthony, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que apresures esto? seguro que al igual que nosotros solo espera el momento en que le preguntes

-Él no...

-Tu lobo no es igual de discreto que tu ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-¡Harry es suficiente!-el grito de Tony resonó en el claro

-¡Oh vaya!

-Nunca antes se había comportado así

-¿Qué creen que sea?

-Lo que sea, parece que es algo que Anthony no podrá controlar por si mismo

El Alfa ya se estaba acercando a la escena, y todos sabían que cuando eso ocurría significaba que el hombre había tenido suficiente, pocas veces es que intervenía cuando el cachorro se comportaba así, y era por eso que verlo ahora supieron que eso no terminaría como otras veces.

-Una mala llegada

-Ojala el Alfa logre detenerlo, sino en la luna la cosa se pondra fea

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo, la tensión cuando estaban en forma de lobos era más intensa que siendo humanos.

-Ustedes-Amaya habló-dejen de chismear y a trabajar, no les pagan por ver

-CE-

El lobo negro gruñó, empujando con su hocico al cachorro y obligándole a regresar con el resto de la manada, en esta ocasión no iba a permitir que les acompañase, se había metido en problemas y estaba castigado, no iría con ellos de caza.

¿Pero el cachorro iba a obedecer? Lo menos que deseaba era quedarse en el claro, mucho menos estar cerca de su padre, Tony esperaba, a unos pasos lejos con los brazos cruzados y observando como el Alfa luchaba con el cachorro, a veces cuando Harry quería, podía ser obstinado, terco y un poco brusco.

No es que le culpase, el castaño creía que estaba en su derecho...pero no tenia opción, no es como si deseara que su hijo se apartar de él por más de un día, y aunque hubiera deseado arreglar todo el problema antes de la luna, fue imposible.

La tensión dentro de la manada se sentía ante la molestia del menor, la del Alfa y la del castaño, el lobo Beta se mantenía con el grupo de caza, observando y esperando a que el Alfa terminara de luchar con el obstinado cachorro, soltó un gruñido bajo enderezándose al ver a su compañero (no oficial) acercarse y cargar a su hijo...sabia lo que pasaría, mañana tendría que tratar con los rasguños que el pequeño le creara.

La mirada del lobo Beta se encontró con la del lobo de pelaje grisáceo quien tendría la obligación de cuidar de los sumisos, Milo asintió, vigilaría al cachorro esperando evitar cualquier daño grave, lo cachorros solían olvidar su fuerza lastimándose accidentalmente, o a otros.

Una noche diferente, con un ambiente intranquilo.

Para cuando el grupo de caza regreso junto a dos presas grandes, dos alces, el cachorro estaba dormitando junto a la loba blanca, Tony tenia varios raspones en sus brazos que afortunadamente sanarían antes del amanecer, su atención puesta en su hijo que incluso ignoró al lobo Beta cuando se acercó a él. No había sido la mejor luna llena, tampoco la mejor noche y todo ese tiempo el castaño lucho contra el instinto obligando a su mente a encontrar una solución y no ir...al amanecer, Tony no tenia solución alguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	14. 13

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-No esta feliz

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo, y no tengo a nadie más quien pueda ir

El Alfa soltó un gruñido, su vista en el cachorro quien se encontraba sentado junto al río, la semana había estado bien, hasta ese día, en unas horas Tony debía regresar a Malibú y de ahí ir rumbo a Medio Oriente, por supuesto Harry no estaba nada feliz de que su padre lo dejara ahí.

Amaba a la manada, y aunque era verdad que había deseado quedarse con ellos más tiempo que solo dos veces al mes o en vacaciones por dos semanas, no le agradaba estar sólo y sin su padre. No tenia miedo que lo abandonara, después de años aprendió que eso jamas sucedería, aun así, era algo reacio a quedarse dos semanas sin su padre en otro país, en otro continente.

-¿Dos semanas?

-Alfa...uno creería que no te gusta la idea-sonrió-que no acepte a Abdel no significa que sea ciego, y aunque no tengo voz ni voto en este caso porque eres...tú, sé cuanto quieres que Harry se quede aquí

El hombre frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras.

-Tienes voto

-Bueno tienes razón, pero eso no impedirá lo inevitable ¿cierto?

Tony sonrió cuando el Alfa asintió, podía ver que la sola idea de negarle tal derecho era algo que no aceptaría, ademas lo conocía y por lo general la mayor parte del tiempo solía salirse con la suya, su carácter era único y especial.

El Alfa resopló al sentir la indecisión del castaño.

-Habla

El genio dudó, busco las palabras adecuadas...pero con el Alfa no había tal cosa.

-¿Cuándo será?

-No pronto

-¡Oh! bueno...creo que eso ya lo sabia, me refería más a saber como...no se, 19, ¿30? bueno quizá no tan viejo, pero si...

-¿Ira al colegio?

-¿Cómo?

-Esta en la escuela ahora, ¿y después? ¿dejaras que vaya?

-En realidad...no lo había pensado, sin embargo sé que son pocos los Colegios que lo aceptarían, la vez pasada compre un libro con la lista de estos...Harry no pareció entusiasmado, quiero creer que es la edad, pero...no sé, la idea de dejarlo ahora simplemente me aterra, esta con la manda, contigo...estará bien, aun así...

-Instinto

-Supongo, dejarlo solo unas horas es casi un martirio cuando trabajo, y ahora...dejarlo ir al colegio y verlo cada fin de curso o en fiestas no es algo que me entusiasme-se encogió de hombros-además, no parece que a él le guste tampoco

-Es mago

-Ya lo sé-Tony frunció el ceño-pero...es inteligente, terminara la primaria el próximo año, entonces...quizá el colegio sea algo aburrido, por lo que leí no suelen dejar que los alumnos se adelanten

-¿Tienes problemas con su magia?

-No, ya no, hace algunos trucos, pequeñas demostraciones, no hay mucho; sin embargo, eh escuchado que pocos logran hacer ciertas cosas...el señor Brown me dijo que Harry podría ser uno de los pocos magos que tienen tan buen control en su magia

-¿Lo hizo?

-El pobre hombre estaba transportando unas cajas, perdió la concentración y...estoy seguro que si no fuera por Harry habría terminado aplastado por éstas

El Alfa asintió, ellos también habían visto la magia al rededor del cachorro, si no se equivocaba su poder podría igualar a Albus Dumbledore para cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad, tendría que comenzar a entrenar, lo último que su padre necesitaba era algún problema con la MACUSA.

-¿Cuándo llegó el nuevo?

-Dos semanas atrás, pertenece a la manada

-¿Lo mordiste?

-No, fue Milo

-¡Oh!

Su mirada se centro en el hombre, dos años más que él...parecía un buen tipo, y lo poco o mucho que habían hablado le confirmó esa teoría, además, era un buen mecánico, se sorprendió cuando lo vió llegar, más aun con su hijo...claro, poca gente podría creer que Tony Stark tuviera un niño, y con los chismes y las pequeñas escenas que solía montar nadie podría imaginarlo.

Por lo general pasaba el tiempo con Anthea y Aida, cocinando o simplemente platicando, otras veces estaba con Liam o Ben, solían ayudarle a mejorar su técnica de pescar...en esta ocasión prácticamente se paso las tardes hablando con Daniel, tenia un gran conocimiento en física y entendía los temas que hablaba. Hubo momentos en que, simplemente por molestar a Abdel, había ido con el hombre para platicar de tonterías, y es que ver al Beta celoso eran pocas veces.

-Te diviertes molestando

-¡Oh vamos! tienes que admitirlo Alfa, Abdel es divertido celoso

-No quiero pleitos

-Lo prometo, oye dame un poco de crédito, sé cuando cruzare el limite ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí y no con Daniel?-el castaño desvío la mirada inocente-además...no siempre lo hago a propósito, es entretenido poder platicar con alguien sobre mecánica y esas cosas, en realidad tengo algunas ideas nuevas ¿sabes? el tipo es un genio

El Alfa prefirió no decir nada, mientras no tuviera algún problema entre los miembros de su manada podrían hacer lo que quisieran, en realidad estaba sorprendido que Anthony, siendo un espíritu fregativo y bromista, se estuviera controlando como hasta ahora. Podía ver la fascinación que tenia cuando su segundo al mando se encelaba, también sabia que decía la verdad, nunca antes había visto al castaño tan relajado y emocionado con alguien más, congeniaba con todos, pero supuso que, así como a Ben y Liam los unía el arte de pescar, a Daniel y Anthony los unía la...mecánica. Abdel tendría que controlarse, si el Beta interrumpía alguna platica entre esos dos, estaba seguro que el camino para conseguir al castaño seria aun más difícil.

Anthony finalmente se estaba abriendo a ellos, al Beta, entonces el hombre debía pensar y no precipitarse y hacer una estupidez, no necesitaba que dos miembros de su manada estuvieran peleados, eso solo traería incomodidad, lo último que quería.

Tony soltó un suspiro, su mirada se centro en Harry, estaba resignado porque hubiera deseado pasar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a su hijo, pero el niño definitivamente era terco y orgulloso.

-Debo irme

El Alfa no dijo nada, el castaño se alejó dispuesto a despedirse del resto...cuando Amaya era la última que faltaba unos pequeños brazos detuvieron al castaño de irse, sonrió, realmente no quería irse. Tomo las pequeñas manitas y se giró, se agacho para poder quedar a la altura de su niño y le abrazo.

-No te vayas

-Lo siento cachorro, pero tengo qué, prometo que serán solo dos semanas ¿si? además, estarás aquí con la manada, con la abuela Amaya, y con el Alfa...oye-lo separó, limpió aquellas lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos castaños-hazme un favor ¿si?

Harry asintió, hipó a causa del llanto.

-¿Vigilas que Abdel se porte bien?

-Pero él es el Beta

-Si...pero Liam me dijo que ha sido un niño malo, entonces...qué te parece si, cuando regrese salimos los tres ¿te agrada la idea? escuche que Abdel prometió llevarte a la feria, seria divertido

-¿Promesa?

Tony rió entre dientes y engancho su dedo meñique con el de su hijo.

-Es una promesa

Abdel llegó en ese momento, tomo al cachorro de los hombros dandole un suave apretón.

-Vamos Harry, tu padre debe irse

-¡No-o!

Si, nadie le dijo que esto seria fácil, Tony se levanto con su hijo en brazos, estuvo unos minutos ahí, dejando que llorase mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien y no tardaría...al final, tuvo que salir del claro prácticamente corriendo, seguro que, si volteaba atrás no tendría la fuerza de irse. Si hubiera sido otro momento le habría encantado la imagen, Abdel con su hijo en brazos, lamentablemente las lágrimas arruinaban la escena feliz.

-¿Ya te vas cariño?

-Señora Fatima-sonrió de lado, o al menos eso espero que fuera-yo...si, tengo algunas cosas por hacer

-No te preocupes cariño, el niño estará bien, ni siquiera se acordara de ti una vez vea el nuevo juego que Bryan trajo

Rió, seguramente eso pasaría.

-Nos vemos después señora Faty

-Los ojos abiertos siempre cariño

Cabeceó, jamas entendería las frases de la anciana, pero...sabia que no estaba loca, así que al menos intentaría interpretarlas como creía. Dos semanas y estaría de regreso, tal vez y...podría aceptar la cena que Abdel le había propuesto desde hace dos meses, eso de saber por parte del señor Crowl que las turistas eran algo..."cariñosas" con el hombre no le gusto mucho, ¿debía ser menos rencoroso por aquella vez?

¿Celoso?

No, solo no le gustaba compartir lo que era suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	15. 14

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_En últimas noticias..._

-¡Apaga eso Ray! Odio los noticieros falsos, desgracias y mentiras son lo único que transmiten

-¡Oh mujer! es mejor que las noticias de chismes

-¡Chismes! ¡Chismes! ¡Ray Crowl retráctate en este momento! Lo que veo no son chismes, y aunque fuera así, sabes muy bien por que lo hago

El hombre de cabello oscuro con algunas hebras plateadas rodó los ojos, esa bruja estaba igual de loca que la vieja Amaya, con razón eran tan amigas.

-Si Fen sabe que vigilas...

-¡Ja! No lo hago por él

-De cualquier forma, eso se llama espiar

-¿Espiar? Espiar es lanzarle un hechizo para saber donde se encuentra, que el hombre agradezca que no lo hago aun

-Solo no lo hiciste porque Fen te lo ordenó

-¡Lo hice porque sabia que el chico no estaría feliz! Suficiente tiene con todas esas arpías hambrientas...

_...Interrumpimos este programa para informar..._

-¡Te dije que apagaras ese aparato, viejo tonto!

_...el ejercito estadounidense se encuentra..._

La anciana se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a apagar la televisión, odiaba que la tecnología y la magia no funcionaran de la misma forma.

-Pero mujer, si tu programa iniciara...

_...el magnater multimillonario Anthony Stark..._

El hombre guardo silencio y la mujer se detuvo con el control en la mano.

_...las autoridades no están seguros de los hechos, pero hasta el momento confirman que su desaparición puede ser un acto terrorista. Tras haber llegado a una presentación con el ejercito estadounidense en Medio Oriente el multimillonario regresaba a la base para volver a tierra americana cuando, a medio camino el convoy donde viajaba fue atacado..._

-¡Oh santo Merlin!

_...-Tenemos confirmado la muerte de 12 solados, al llegar a la escena descubrimos los cuerpos, sin embargo el cuerpo del señor Stark aun no ha sido encontrado, tenemos a un escuadrón en busca del hombre, lamentablemente el área donde sucedió es bastante extensa_

_El Capitán de la base asegura tener a cada hombre buscando al multimillonario, los hechos ocurrieron hace una semana, para este momento el genio debía encontrarse en la apertura de la nueva sucursal de IS en Estambul. Su socio el señor Obadiah Stane aseguró que mantiene un estrecho contacto con el ejercito para..._

La televisión se apagó dejando el establecimiento en un extraño silencio...la mujer logró sujetarse del respaldo de la silla más cercana antes de sentarse sin aliento.

-Fatima...

-¿Aun crees que lo espío?

El hombre tragó, la mujer frente a él parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse...podía entenderla, también sentía aquella impotencia, el dolor.

-Hay que decirle al Alfa

-¡Oh por Circe!-ahogando un sollozo la mujer intentó no quebrarse-el pequeño, Ray ¡El pequeño!

Ray Crowl suspiró, mañana se supone seria el día en que el chico regresase...parecía que fue ayer cuando lo vió partir. Cerró los ojos tomando una respiración profunda, los sollozos de Fatima se escuchaban ya, la mujer era muy sensible.

-La tormenta esta cerca

-CE-

El aire frío se colaba por algún lado de aquella habitación, algo ilógico porque juraba estar bajo tierra, entonces...¿qué significaba eso? Había estado tumbado en aquella mesa de metal conectado a esa batería de auto platicando con Yinsen, y después unos hombres lo habían arrastrado fuera de ahí hasta dejarlo en este...lugar.

Los Diez Anillos.

Con solo escuchar el nombre supo que nada podría salir bien, querían algo de él, o no lo habrían dejado vivo, el problema era que no daría nada. Si hubiera sabido que algo como esto podría haber sucedido no habría ido, dejaría que Obie se encargara, retrasaría la presentación...pero solo era esa presentación y entonces podría pasar un mes con la manda y luego...cerró los ojos, no lo esperó.

-Quien iba a decir, que Anthony Stark seria una perra de criar

Se tensó, había pasado suficiente tiempo para poder identificar a un hombre lobo, ni siquiera necesito verlo, el olor le delataba y sabia...que era un dominante, no solo eso, la magia estaba concentrada en el lugar, tenia magia, era un mago...tragó.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le provoco un escalofrío, ¿que hacia un hombre lobo en un lugar como ese? mejor dicho, ¿estaba solo?

-Hueles a manada, entonces...estas muy lejos de ellos Stark

Respiraciones lentas, mantener la calma, buscar una salida.

-¿Acaso no te dijo tu Alfa que los sumisos no salían del territorio?

-Tu no sabes nada, eres un solitario

La risa baja del hombre tras él le erizo el vello de la nuca, se encogió e intento alejarse cuando una mano lo sujeto por el cuello...las semanas sin comida y agua cobraban factura, apenas y podía moverse, un lastimero gemido escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, odiaba eso, el dominio que lobos como éste lograban tener sobre él, los detestaba a morir.

-Es extraño, la mayoría de los Alfas suelen tomar a sus perras, solo conozco a un Alfa que no lo hace

Intentó alejarse, defenderse....pero la batería le impidió movilidad y terminó acorralado entre el cuerpo del hombre y la tierra bajo él, el brusco movimiento le quito el aire, añadan el jalón de los cables y el desplazamiento del electroimán dentro suyo, el dolor en su pecho regreso, ya estaba sensible y con esto...un grito estrangulado escapo de sus labios, peor al sentir el peso del hombre en su pecho.

-A Fenrir nunca antes una perra se le extravió, pero parece que siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿cierto Anthony?

-Y estoy seguro, que nunca antes una _perra_ te había golpeado

Fue rápido, su puño choco contra la mandíbula del contrario sorprendiéndolo...lamentablemente no fue suficiente, y conociendo su suerte supo que aquello simplemente había complicado las cosas. El gruñido del lobo no lo asustó, nada comparado con su Alfa.

Aun así, no espero que el otro devolviera el golpe, su visión no era tan buena como un hombre lobo, y aunque era mejor que el de un humano normal tenia desventaja. Sus brazos terminaron aprisionados por el lobo, se tensó cuando los colmillos se asomaron. Pocos lobos lograban aquella transformación, su Alfa incluido, pocos eran quieren lograban cambiar incluso cuando la luna no estaba cerca...se arrepintió de sus acciones y deseó desaparecer, encogerse y luego...luego qué ¿dejar que el hombre lo tomara? que lo marcase y...sumiso, pero seguía siendo un Stark y no se dejaría dominar.

-Vas a pagar por ello, cuando salgas de aquí te prometo que no será en una pieza

Se tragó el miedo, no podía dejarse intimidar, no por él.

-Intentalo

¿Precipitado? Mejor dicho un idiota. Giró el rostro en un intento por alejarse cuando las mandíbulas del lobo se cerraron cerca de él. Joder. Nunca antes se sintió tan débil, tan inútil...

-Sé, que después de esto estaré muerto, pero al menos espero que tu Alfa reciba el mensaje, aun hay lobos que buscan a Greyback-escuchar la voz del hombre desde el hocico del lobo fue peor que cualquier cosa antes vista-voy a destrozarte Stark-¿pelear? ¿luchar? era imposible, _desesperante_ -recuerda mi nombre-deseó, por un momento no ser solo un simple portador-David Howell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	16. 15

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

La manada observó, sorprendida y desconfiada al hombre que se acercaba, por lo general los magos se mantenían apartados del territorio, más aun cuando la luna llena estaba cerca, unas horas más y la noche caería…

-Abdel

El Beta asintió, tomando el lugar del Alfa junto al cachorro, Harry estaba nervioso, su padre aun no llegaba y el hombre no era alguien que faltara a su promesa, además, solía ser muy puntual, a menos que alguien del pueblo lo hubiera entretenido…pero en ese caso el Alfa sabría que ya estaba en el territorio, en esta ocasión la presencia del castaño no estaba cerca.

El menor se abrazó con fuerza al oso de peluche en sus brazos, lo había traído de contrabando (Tony lo sabia), después de la noticia que su padre le había dado prefirió llevar a su _Oso América_ (como prefirió llamarle, su padre solía llamarle _Capitán Oso_ ), de esa manera podría soportar las dos semanas lejos de su papá, lo cual en opinión a la abuela Amaya había sido una increíble idea, nadie lo tocaba a excepción de él o perdería el aroma del mayor.

El hecho de que Bryan Brown se presentara horas antes del anochecer no era una buena señal, Abdel se obligo a mantenerse tranquilo, si algo grave sucediera estaba seguro que Tony se pondría en contacto con ellos, con él…el celular que el castaño les había entregado no había sonado en ningún momento, entonces debía estar bien.

-¿Abdel, qué hace el señor Brown aquí?

La voz de Harry se escucho lejana, un mal presentimiento se instalo en él al ver al Alfa enderezarse con brusquedad por algo que el mago le hubiera dicho.

-Harry cariño-Amaya llamó al cachorro-ven aquí amor ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

Abdel dejo al menor ir antes de levantarse y acercarse donde el Alfa se encontraba, el señor Brown palideció al verle ¿y eso?

-Señor Brown, Alfa…

-Regresa con Harry

Ante la brusquedad de la orden retrocedió un paso, había tal fuerza y autoridad que su lobo no pudo evitar encogerse.

-Yo…

-Vuelve

-Tal vez…él deba saberlo también…

El rugido del Alfa logró silenciar a la manada completa.

-¡No eres quien manda! ya informaste, ahora largo

Bryan no discutió, como había dicho el hombre, su tarea ya estaba completa.

-¿Quiere que busque información?

-Hazlo, ahora vete

-¿Alfa?

Ni siquiera miró al hombre, se dirigió a donde el resto de la manada se encontraba y cargo al cachorro, ahora podía entender porque había estado tan inquieto, Anthony jamas le contó de las pesadillas del menor, entonces ahora que estaba con ellos era difícil calmarle, sin la presencia de su padre el único que lo mantenía tranquilo era él, con esta noticia simplemente empeoraría.

-¿Alfa, el señor Brown dijo algo de mi papi? ¿Llegara pronto?

Gruñó, tratar con sentimientos nunca fue su fuerte, menos si se trataba de un cachorro.

-Estas con la manada, estas a salvo

-Um…yo sé eso, pero…

-Anthony tuvo un problema, no podrá…llegar

-Pero él…

-Estas conmigo cachorro, la manada te protege

El menor no insistió, sabia que su Alfa no era de mucha explicación, rara vez, pero no siempre. Consciente de esto asintió, resignado y decepcionado, su padre no rompería su promesa a menos que fuera algo importante…esperó verlo a la mañana siguiente, seria la primer luna llena que pasaría lejos de él…no estaba seguro de saber que hacer, lo extrañaba, más de lo que pudo imaginar, bajo su mirada respirando el aroma del _Oso América_ , extrañaba a su papi.

La abuela Amaya le había dicho que era normal, la mayoría de los cachorros no solía separarse de sus padres hasta cumplir 10 años, dijo que estaba sorprendida de la madurez con que soportaba esto.

El resto de la tarde la paso junto al Alfa, como los días pasados, por una extraña razón, así como su padre, el Alfa era el único que lograba alejar las pesadillas, ni siquiera Abdel lo hacia, pero al Alfa no le importaba y mientras fuera así entonces permanecería junto a él.

Cuando la noche llegó se sintió…inquieto, _mal_ , era tan confuso que no estaba seguro de que sentir.

-Vamos cariño-Aida le ayudo a desvestirse, el Alfa había ido con Abdel bosque dentro, no sabia por qué o para qué, pero intuyó que era por su padre, él también quería saber-¿Harry?

Los ojos cálidos de la beta le miraron, pero no fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo, se removió, sus brazos picaban y sentía…frío.

-Papá no vendrá ¿cierto?

-Harry-Liam se acercó, el toque del Beta en su brazo no calmo el frío-tranquilo, estas con nosotros

Él lo sabia. Los conocía, no era la primera luna llena que pasaba ahí…pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que debía correr? ¿Por qué buscaba aquel toque cálido de su padre?

-Yo-o…-hipo, sus ojos buscando a su padre-yo-o no…

-Harry, cariño mírame a los ojos ¿de acuerdo? todo esta bien, tranquilo…

Negó, esto no estaba bien, nada estaba bien…tenia frío, tenia miedo ¿por qué su padre no llegó? Él lo prometió, lo prometio por el meñique…el lobo en su interior se sintió sólo, abandonado, apartado…

-Harry, cachorro, necesito que te calmes ¿si? ¿Harry?

El menor se encogió cuando el gruñido del Alfa se escucho a lo lejos.

-Esta bien cariño, esta bien…

-No funciona así-Amaya se acercó tomando al menor entre sus brazos-necesita a su padre, habrá que mantenerse alerta-evitó tocar de más al peluche pasándoselo al pequeño quien rápidamente se abrazó a éste

-No tiene sentido-Milo colocó una mano en la frente del cachorro, pero no aprecia enfermo-Anthony jamás lo dejaría aquí, no en una luna llena

-No es su culpa, algo serio debió suceder para impedir que viniera, sea lo que sea tampoco pasara bien esta noche, el lazo entre los padres y sus cachorros es fuerte, pasar una luna separados no es algo saludable

-¿Amaya, tienes alguna idea…?

-El Alfa nos dirá cuando sea oportuno, mientras tanto no alejarnos de Harry será lo primordial, su instinto lo obligara a buscar a su padre, no debe abandonar el claro

-¿Tan malo es?

-Si tan solo Anthony hubiera aceptado el cortejo de Abdel las cosas serian diferentes, pero mientras no lo haga no hay un ancla que impida al menor ir a buscarle

-Es por eso que los sumisos no tienen permitido hacer grandes tareas cuando tiene cachorros ¿cierto?

Amaya asintió, peino los cabellitos del menor quien llorando en silencio se abrazaba a su oso.

-Ojos bien abiertos y no bajar la guardia, sea la razón que mantenga a Anthony lejos del claro seguramente no es por gusto

-¿Crees que llegue mañana?

-No, si viene pasaran dos días, demasiada energía que recuperar

-¿Eso que significa?

La anciana negó, recordó que, a pesar de vivir en manada ninguno de ellos había logrado tener cachorros, seria un milagro que alguno de los sumisos pudiera, los embarazos entre hombres lobo eran uno en un millón, pocos fetos sobrevivían al cambio.

-Aqui

El Alfa estaba de regreso, tomo al menor.

-Alfa…

-Mañana

Tendría suficiente lidiando con su Beta esa noche, cuidar de Harry e impedir su escape…eso era otra cosa, la desaparición de uno de sus sumisos tampoco ayudo a su humor. Habría que ir por el resto de su manada, aquellos a los que había mordido, presentía que esto no era una coincidencia, necesitaba más dominantes, reforzar las barreras al rededor de su territorio. Necesitaba a toda su manada segura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	17. 16

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_2 meses después..._

Los brazos de Rhodey se cerraron en torno a su hermano cuando lo alcanzó, jamas en su vida había estado tan angustiado como los últimos dos meses, buscando al castaño por todo el desierto, baja cada grano de arena y en cada duna, tenerlo ahí, frente a él, vivo, era…un gran alivio.

Sin embargo toda tranquilidad desapareció al sentir la tensión en sus hombros, la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido fue lo único que le recibió.

-¿Tony?

Tal vez era el shock, o quizá simples imaginaciones suyas…un minuto después su hermano estaba de regreso, el brillo en sus ojos y una tenue sonrisa se formo en sus labios, resecos a falta de agua.

-¿Decidiste explorar o qué?

Rhodey sonrió.

-La próxima vez, regresas conmigo ¿escuchaste?

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, a excepción de la pequeña discusión que el castaño tuvo con los médicos cuando intentaron revisarlo. Tony se negó alejándose cada dos pasos de los médicos, él no necesitaba atención, no necesitaba medicamentos y no necesitaba que alguien le tocara…no de nuevo.

Llegar al aeropuerto no tomo mucho, sin embargo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el castaño logro convencer (sobornar) a los pilotos para llevarlo a Londres, Obie había hecho un buen trabajo en su ausencia, seguramente no moriría unos días más sin él.

Intentó pensar en la excusa que habría de inventar para Rhodey, pero lo único que tenia en mente era llegar a la manada, ver a Harry y permanecer ahí por el resto de su vida si era posible…¿salir? no, nunca, jamás. Aprendió que su lugar era ahí, tal vez de la peor forma posible.

¿Bañarse? El agua apenas formaba un chorro, lo suficiente pequeño para no tener algún ataque, aun tenia los recuerdos de la cueva, del cautiverio. Eso no impidió que el baño fuera…concienzudo, su piel estaba roja para cuando terminó, tenia algunas heridas a causa de la fuerza ejercida, pero no importaba, no si podía quitarse aquel aroma, no si podía quitarse…todo.

Ni siquiera se miró al espejo, no tenia la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, no quería ver lo poco que quedaba de él, lo que logró sobrevivir…al final y pensando en la única persona que no merecía verlo en ese estado, solo por eso termino por arreglarse, no fue lo mismo de otros días, no fue con aquella dedicación…era una obligación, su cachorro no necesitaba verlo destruido.

-Te ves horrible

Fingió una sonrisa, Rhodey no tenia la culpa de cualquier forma, y lamentablemente con el paso del tiempo la confianza que tenia en él ya no era tan fuerte como antes, un extraño sentimiento de melancolía y añoranza lo invadió, necesitaba la seguridad del claro, del Alfa.

-Tan amable como siempre Rhod

-Descansa un rato Tones, llegaremos a Malibú en la mañana

Cabeceó, su amigo ni siquiera preguntó por la ropa que llevaba, un pans oscuro y una sudadera a juego, la más gruesa que encontró debido al reactor…sentía que debía protegerlo, mantenerlo oculto de ojos ajenos, era su secreto, hasta que supiera en quien podía confiar.

Se sentó al lado contrario donde el moreno se encontraba y miró al exterior, el paisaje era…demasiado brillante para su gusto, hizo una mueca, dudaba mucho en poder siquiera cerrar su ojos sin ver aquel rostro, la sangre, la oscuridad…

-Señor Stark-una de las azafatas se acercó-¿necesita algo?

Una rápida mirada a su amigo, Rhodey era ajeno a él, o eso aparentaba. Su mente pensó en un plan, algo que pudiera ayudarle a irse…sin que el otro lo impidiera, sin que le siguiera.

-En realidad…si hay algo

Convencer a la chica de hacer algo arriesgado no fue tan difícil como pensó, aparentemente no había perdido la practica y con coqueteos y uno que otro piropo cayó a sus pies. ¿Quién necesitaba toqueteos? ¿Sexo? él podía ser más que eso, él podía…quizá ya no.

-Te traje un trago

-Realmente lo hiciste ¿cierto?

Se limitó a sonreír.

-Dos meses en abstinencia es demasiado tiempo ¿no lo crees Rhodey-bear?

-Ciertamente, eres de lo que no hay Tones

Rió, sus labios apenas rozaron el liquido…si solo supiera que sus palabras eran reales. Esperó, no mucho, pero lo justo. Le aparto el vaso a su amigo cuando este termino dormido, si sus cálculos eran correctos despertaría cuando el avión estuviera camino a Malibú, esperaba que el somnífero y el alcohol no le afectaran…nunca se equivocaba, Rhodey estaría bien.

-Señor, le pediré que se coloque el cinturón, estamos próximos a aterrizar

Conseguir un auto no fue difícil, el dueño del local lo conocía de años, entonces no tuvo problema en darle el auto, menos sabiendo quien era, las ventajas de ser conocido. Increíblemente, no se sintió culpable por abandonar a Rhodey, seguramente Obie tendría un montón de problemas cuando se diera cuenta que no regresaba a Malibú…no importaba, tenia un objetivo y eso haría.

Cuando llegó al pueblo el lugar estaba igual de tranquilo a como recordaba, necesito de unos minutos para controlarse y no derrumbarse, aun no. Tomando una respiración profunda y, armándose de un inexistente valor finalmente salió del auto, se coloco la capucha de la sudadera y los lentes oscuros que había conseguido camino aquí.

Sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, y cuando llegó a la puerta del bar se detuvo, no podía ir al claro, no estaba listo, no quería que su cachorro lo viera… _así_.

-¿Necesitas ayuda amigo?

Esa voz, podría reconocerla en cualquier lado…sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, un sentimiento de nostalgia y alivio, de verdad, había extrañado este lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿estas perdido? ¿necesitas…?

Las herramientas que Ray traía en las manos cayeron con un gran estrépito cuando el “desconocido” finalmente se volteó, incluso con la capucha y las gafas él habría reconocido al hombre. Un milagro en verdad, que recordase, aun no daban la noticia de su rescate, a menos que…

-¿An-Anthony?

-Hola señor Crowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	18. 17

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Su cabeza se recargo contra el marco de la ventana, el aire del exterior entraba, y él jamas creyó que algo tan banal y simple fuera como el mejor regalo del mundo. La luz de la habitación iluminaba por completo, algo que agradeció infinitamente porque no soportaba la oscuridad, ni eso, ni los espacios cerrados, o los sonidos fuertes, o el agua…pero sobre todo, no soportaba el toque, ninguno, ni siquiera un roce…

Llevaba toda la tarde mentalizándose de lo que muy posiblemente sucedería pronto, era consciente que el Alfa no se conformaría con verlo o escucharlo, y también, era consciente que una vez viera… _eso_ , posiblemente perdería el control.

Un mensaje había dicho, en su opinión era una advertencia, una amenaza.

El aroma del del Alfa llegó a él minutos antes de que se acercara. Esto era…nuevo, intimidante. A pesar de saber quien era, a pesar de…saber qué era, fue imposible contener un escalofrío, encogerse en su lugar junto a la ventana. Las voces de Ray y su Alfa se escuchaban claramente, no le intereso, solo quería terminar con esto, acabar de una vez…quería estar en casa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y brincó, la impotente figura del Alfa apareció ante él, retrocedió cuando cerró la puerta. Debía ser valiente, lo había llamado después de todo.

-Alfa…

Dos pasos y el hombre ya estaba junto a él, la mano en su nuca le recordó episodios oscuros…Fenrir retrocedió, sorprendido ante la sumisión del castaño, no esperaba un desafío, pero tampoco esperaba… _esto_. Entrecerró los ojos observando el cuerpo tembloroso del hombre arrodillado ante él, había cambiado, de eso no había duda…pero había algo _más_.

El olor a sangre y terror se podían percibir en el aire, y aquel otro aroma, como a metal y hierro…

-Anthony

-Dijo que…-tragó, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza ante el recuerdo…-él…

Quebrar a un humano era sencillo, a un mago era un poco más laboriosos, pero finalmente se conseguía ¿un hombre lobo? Difícil, la resistencia que tenían era sorprendente, la voluntad y fortaleza…fuera lo que hubiera sucedido, aquel que había quebrado al castaño había sido un experto en ello, o quizá un demente.

Lo sabia. Fenrir había vivido lo suficiente para distinguir cuando un lobo había sido _roto_. Los ojos eran la principal señal, el brillo y la seguridad en el hombre frente a él eran claros, no existía ya, en realidad, estaba seguro que lo único que le mantenía vivo era el lazo con su cachorro.

Se acuclilló, su mano se poso en la nuca del hombre…este no era el miembro impertinente e imprudente que conocía, no era aquel genio que había llegado hace cuatro años con un cachorro con él, no era el Anthony Stark que conocía.

Cuando la sudadera del hombre fue retirado, supo lo que había sucedido, supo _quien_ había sido.

-Él tenia razón…y no lo escuche, Harry lo sabía y yo…

Furia. Rabia. Saber que el hombre había sido corrompido, saber que no pudo protegerle…se supone era el hombre lobo más temido de Europa, se supone era un monstruo en extremo peligro…se supone, era el Alfa de este hombre, y le había fallado.

-Lo lamento Alfa…

-No, no es culpa tuya

El silencio reino, interrumpido por el ocasional movimiento de las hojas de los árboles al exterior.

-¿Qué es?-señalo el artefacto, podía sentir la energía que desprendía, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacia

-Yo…-Tony desvió la mirada-creo que debo hablar desde el principio

El Alfa lo observó, avaluando su reacción, asegurándose que era lo que deseaba y no la obligación para con él.

-Habla

Una respiración profunda, y Tony no omitió nada, confiaba en el lobo, confiaba en el hombre, confiaba en Fenrir Greyback, en su Alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	19. 18

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Cómo esta?

Alba se acercó, el calor de la fogata cubría el espacio de pieles donde Amaya y Harry se encontraban, después de dos meses alejado de su padre el menor era todo inseguridad y lágrimas. El peluche que siempre llevaba consigo perdió el aroma del mayor pasada la cuarta semana, la cosas simplemente empeoraron ahí. Apenas comía cuando el Alfa le obligaba, las pesadillas eran constantes y aquella alegría e inquietud que solía desprender había desaparecido tras la segunda luna llena.

Amaya sonrió levemente, su mano acariciando el cabello castaño oscuro, después de dos horas en llanto Harry termino agotado, el oso fuertemente apretado a su lado, los recuerdos eran lo único que ayudaban, no eran suficientes. Estaba preocupada, si la próxima luna llena Anthony aun no regresaba entonces el lazo que compartía con el cachorro comenzaría a romperse, y todos sabían que cuando eso sucedía, pocos eran los niños que sobrevivían, sino es que ninguno.

-Se durmió hace poco, Fenrir logró que comiera la mitad de su ración-suspiró-si continua así terminara enfermando

-No puedo imaginar lo que esta pasando-mirando el rostro contraído por la tristeza Alba deseó cambiar lugares, cualquiera en realidad, encontrarse en el lugar del menor con tal de no verle más así-el Alfa aun no regresa

-Si, lo sé, Abdel esta muy nervioso

-¿Por eso lo enviaste a asegurar el perímetro?

-Me estaba poniendo de nervios y su aroma estaba angustiando a Harry, lo último que el niño necesita es esto-resopló-que agradezca no enviarlo por mis cremas

-Seguro el Alfa pasara por ellas, ¿sientes dolor?

-Estoy bien, aun me queda un poco, si el Alfa no lo hace sobreviviré

-Abdel podría ir por ellas entonces

La mujer mayor sonrió, lo que sea para que el hombre se alejara con el humor que cargaba, desde la noticia del secuestro de Anthony, el Beta se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza, Fenrir tenia que enviarlo a vigilar o ir por algún encargó, un poco más y el Alfa tendría que tomar medidas extremas, su humor no ayudaba a nadie, y menos a Harry.

-¿Luke y Dante no han regresado?

-Esos dos deben estar por ahí, honestamente no me gustaría ir a buscarles-se estremeció-prefiero mantener mi salud mental como esta, muchas gracias

-¿No te mordiste la lengua cariño?

-¡Amaya!

La mujer rió en voz baja al ver a la otra sonrojarse avergonzada.

-Aun recuerdo la cara de Leo cuando regresaba del bosque, Milo y tu estaban...

-¡Para! eso es demasiado...

-¡Oh! no me vengas con eso, cuando llega la luna ninguno de los dos se inmuta porque el resto este ahí ¿acaso olvidas aquella vez con Anthony?

-¡Oh Merlin, detente por favor!-Alba no podía estar más avergonzada-ni siquiera pensamos que Harry podría prestarnos atención cuando estaba demasiado emocionado contándole a Abdel sobre su primer semana de clases

-Bueno, debo decir que fue bueno que Anthony interviniera o te aseguro que yo no me hubiera limitado con solo gritarles

-Él no hizo solo eso-una mueca en el rostro de la Beta apareció-¿ya lo olvidaste? Logró convencer a Leo de ayudarle con esa maldita broma

-¡Oh lo recuerdo!-la mirada divertida en Amaya fue suficiente para saber que la mujer lo hacia-ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada hasta la próxima luna-sonrió-esa luna se mantuvo pegado al Alfa como chicle, seguramente Abdel habría enloquecido si no supiera la razón por ello

-El Alfa lo consciente demasiado

-No diría eso, creo que a quien consciente es a otro-le guiño un ojo-Fenrir solo es...protector

-Por supuesto-Alba resopló-no me vengas con eso, él y Harry se convirtieron en sus favoritos desde el momento en que llegaron ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste? no puedo recordar la ultima vez que acepto a alguien externo tan rápido como con ellos, y dudo mucho que sea por lo que ambas sabemos ¿no?

-Tienes razón-Amaya admitió-Anthony tiene algo que...es imposible odiarle, incluso con su humor y extravagancia...-desvió la mirada, sus ojos recorriendo el claro asegurándose que todo estuviera bien-es verdad, no eres la primera que se queja sobre eso

-No me quejo ¡Merlin no! yo solo...

-Lo sé, lo sé, como dije, no serias la primera...y no me malinterpretes, no quería que sonase así...es solo que...-sus ojos bajaron al cachorro, opacándose levemente-sé que todos aquí adoran a Harry, quieren a Anthony como uno más, es uno de los nuestro por supuesto

-¿Amaya?

-Sabes muy bien que Fenrir es sincero, jamas nos mentiría...odia eso, los secretos, las mentiras, el engaño...la traición

-Hay una razón ¿cierto? el Alfa nos quiere, a su manera por supuesto, pero...con Anthony es diferente

-Le recuerda a su madre

-¿Disculpa?

-Anthony, él y Harry le recuerdan a cuando el Alfa era niño. La madre de Fenrir también se encontró sola cuando tuvo que criarlo, viajaban de un lugar a otros, ella era una portadora, su padre había muerto por la _Caza_ y no tenia experiencia con cachorros, cuando Fenrir y su madre llegaron a la manda el Alfa los recibió, él debía tener 8 años entonces

-Yo...no lo sabia

-Lo sabrías, si tan solo le preguntaras

-¿Puedo?

-Alba ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que el Alfa te negó algo? quizá este algo reacio a contarte en un principio, cualquiera lo estaría, a nadie le gusta hablar de su pasado, no si es...doloroso, pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano él lo hará. Fenrir espera honestidad dentro de su manada, seria ilógico que él no hiciera lo mismo

-¡Oh! yo...supongo que...si, lo haré, yo...preguntare...-frunció el ceño confundida-pero...es solo que es un poco confuso que...Anthony es...

-Todos tienen secretos, cada uno tiene una historia, recuerda, no debemos juzgar antes de conocer la verdad, Anthony no juzgo a nuestro Alfa cuando supo de él, no nos juzgo

-No juzgo a Anthony, no podría...solo tengo curiosidad...bueno, ya sabes, como...

-Eso querida, quizá debas preguntarle a él-sonrió-agradesco la confianza que tienen cada uno de ustedes conmigo, pero por eso mismo es que vienen a mi, si tienes dudas debes hablar con ellos, no conmigo, cada uno tiene sus fantasmas, qué sepa más de cada uno de ustedes que el resto no, no significa que iré contando todo a quien sea

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, no es malo tener curiosidad

El crepitar de las llamas fue lo único que se escucho, eso y las voces ahogadas del resto de la manada, cuando la noche cayó todos se encontraban al rededor de la fogata, hablando en voz baja para no interrumpir el sueño del cachorro, era la primera vez que dormía más de 4 horas seguidas y deseaban que continuara así si con eso se borraban aquellas horribles manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

-El Alfa no ha regresado

-Gran observación Lukas cariño-el nombrado se sonrojo avergonzado cuando Amaya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia-el Alfa regresara cuando termine aquello que Crowl necesite, si sucede algo estoy seguro que el resto de nuestros dominantes podrán protegernos, pero dudo mucho que algo suceda

-Yo...no pretendía que...

-Lo sé, ahora guarda silencio y come, resulta que tengo a dos cachorros en lugar de uno-la mujer negó-que la Luna me ayude

-No es para tanto Amaya

-¡Oh! vuelve a responderme y te prometo que sabrás lo que es un...

Amaya calló cuando el cachorro comenzó a removerse, las charlas terminaron y todas las miradas se centraron en Harry. El menor se enderezó, desorientado y confundido, había estado durmiendo muy bien cuando un extraño sentimiento lo embargó, era como si un _algo_ lo llamara, como si le invitara a un lugar, mejor dicho a... _alguien_.

-¿Cachorro?

La abuela Amaya acarició su cabello mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de ella podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. El tirón regresó, un poco más fuerte e insistente...busco al Alfa, él siempre lograba calmar el frío, esto era diferente por supuesto, pero era...extraño, nuevo...se enderezó, se talló los ojos, estaba cansado y solo quería regresar a dormir...gimió.

-Harry amor...

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, la incomodidad y desesperación volvían, tenia mucho sueño pero al mismo tiempo algo no le permitía descansar, se sentía tan extraño y quería solo...no sabia, no entendía...

-Cariño-Amaya lo abrazó, quería calmarlo antes que el llanto regresara-vamos amor...

Harry se apartó, como si el toque de la mujer quemara, él no quería consuelo, no quería que lo calmara, no quería que fuera ella, no...un nuevo tirón, en esta ocasión lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle el aliento...su mirada se fijo en un punto, en el limite del bosque donde dos figuras comenzaban a acercarse...

-Harry...

Contuvo el aliento, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa cuando las dos figuras finalmente entraron al claro...

-¡PAPÁ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	20. 19

**Disculpen cualquier falfa de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

- _No_

Fenrir detuvo al Beta cuando el hombre llegó, le tomó unos minutos poder comprender lo que sucedía, _quien_ se encontraba, cuando finalmente se percato que esto era real y no un producto de su imaginación como en ocasiones solía creer, no lo dudó, encaminándose a donde Tony y Harry se encontraban, solo para ser interceptado por el Alfa.

El gruñido de advertencia escapó de sus labios antes de ser consciente de lo que hacia, termino hincado mientras el Alfa lo sostenía de la nuca, su comportamiento rebelde y temerario terminaba ese día...inclino su cabeza a un costado mostrando sumisión, realmente no había pretendido desafiar una orden del Alfa.

-Esto termina ahora o prometo nombrarte el próximo Omega de esta manada, ¿ _escuchaste_?

-Lo lamento Alfa

Unos minutos más, y Fenrir lo dejo libre. Abdel ni siquiera tuvo el valor para levantarse, permaneció ahí, simplemente observando al castaño quien dormía junto a su cachorro, separados de la manada lo más cerca que podía de las pieles del Alfa, como si el hombre fuera una muralla que los protegía...¿de qué?

-Respetarás su limite

Se giró, sorprendido ante sus palabras, ante la orden. Sus ojos regreso al castaño, buscando algo que le dijera por qué, ¿por qué apartarse? ¿por qué no podía ir y abrazarle? asegurarse que estuviera bien, que estuviera...su rostro era un poco más delgado a como recordaba, estaba seguro que el color en su piel era mucho más claro pero no podía estar seguro y...entrecerró los ojos, había _algo_ ahí, diferente, extraño...

-No te acercas, no a menos que él lo permita

-¿Alfa?

El hombre no dijo más, como siempre, siendo directo...si quería respuestas entonces debía investigarlas por si mismo. Abdel supuso que si no hubiera estado interesado en el castaño seguramente el Alfa le hubiera contado, después de todo era el Beta de la manada y, así como Fenrir, tenia que saber la mayor parte de la información para tratar con la manada.

Permaneció un rato más sin moverse, solo se levantó cuando sus rodillas protestaron...apenas se había recostado cuando la voz del castaño se escucho, parecía tener una pesadilla porque sus ojos continuaban cerrados y se removía inquieto...el Alfa fue lo suficientemente rápido para actuar, aparto al cachorro antes de que Tony se incorporara completamente despierto y alterado.

Le tomo unos minutos poder recordar donde estaba, y cuando lo hizo pudo oler el crudo aroma que desprendía, vergüenza, dolor y miedo, su corazón se oprimió y deseo ir y abrazarle, tenerlo en sus brazos y no soltarle nunca, prometerle que no lo dejaría irse, que lo protegería...quería alejar aquella tristeza y soledad que sus ojos reflejaban.

Ese no era su Tony.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se sorprendió al ver el horror en esta, como si verlo fuera algo...incorrecto, penoso. El Alfa le tendió una de las pieles que solía ocupar y regreso a Harry con su padre, el cachorro continuaba durmiendo ajeno a lo sucedido, y por un momento creyó era lo mejor.

¿Dolor?

Estaba desconcertado, Tony nunca le había mirado de esa forma, al contrario, la lujuria y el interés, tal vez un poco de duda...pero nunca con pena. No durmió, no pudo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que el castaño estaba ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. La necesidad de acercarse, al menos poder dormir junto a él...pero Fenrir debía tener una razón para haberle ordenado mantenerse apartado, se sentía como al principio, aunque en esta ocasión no tenia idea de cómo acercarse.

La primera vez que conoció a Tony era mucho más jovial, risueño, y aunque algo receloso, permitía el acercamiento y compañía, en esta ocasión no estaba seguro de eso. ¿Qué Tony le prohibiera acercarse? ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido para impedir que alguien se acercase a él?

Podía entender que estuvo confinado en algún lugar, quizá incluso siendo amenazado o...torturado, pero que clase de muggle podría forzar a un lobo a tal punto de...Tony era fuerte, tal vez la persona más fuerte que conociese en cuanto a pensamiento, en fuerza de voluntad, en espíritu...¿podría alguien ser tan malvado para dañar al castaño?

Quebrarlo.

La simple idea le era inverosímil. Ningún humano lograría eso, ni siquiera un mago...o tal vez si, pero pasarían meses antes de lograrlo, Tony solo estuvo desaparecido dos meses y regresaba...así.

Cuando escucho a Luke y Amaya levantarse decidió que no tenia caso continuar ahí recostado, era mucho más útil ayudando, y lo último que necesitaba es que su mente continuara haciendo conjeturas, una más desagradable que la anterior.

-Supongo que no debo sorprenderme tenerte aquí tan temprano ¿no?-la mirada comprensiva de la mujer no mejoro su ánimo-¿Fenrir te advirtió?

Abrió la boca para preguntar algo...con un chasquido la cerró, Amaya no diría nada si es que el Alfa le informó de todo, además de Fenrir, ella era quien los conocía mejor, quizá incluso más que el Alfa, una buena terapeuta podría haber sido si quisiera.

-Toma-miró la taza de café confundido, ella debía saber que odiaba esa cosa, Amaya rió-no es para ti tonto-sus ojos siguieron la dirección a donde la mujer miraba...por supuesto

-¿Quieres qué...?

-Solo, si prometes mantenerte al margen, el Alfa me matara si Anthony...-negó-solo...no te precipites ¿bien?

-¿Eso qué significa?

Luke evitó su mirada ¿por qué sentía que se perdía de algo? ¿acaso era el único que ignoraba lo sucedido con el castaño? Amaya ya estaba preparando el té del resto, Tony era el único que tomaba café, y aunque intentaban acostumbrarlo al té, el castaño era 100% americano.

Respiró hondo, mentalizándose en lo que debía hacer. Se incorporó decidiendo no perder más tiempo, no debió sorprenderse cuando vio a Tony despierto, recostado junto al cachorro quien continuaba durmiendo.

Abdel no paso desapercibido la tensión en Tony una vez se acercó, diez pasos lo separaban de él y el castaño parecía listo para huir. El gruñido de advertencia del Alfa lo detuvo, sabia que protegía al castaño y su cachorro más que a cualquiera, pero esto era...diferente.

Indeciso. Podía sentir la mirada del resto, y no tenia la fuerza suficiente para acercarse más, podía sentir el miedo de Tony, el castaño le temía, su compañero...tenia miedo de él. Tragó, se hinco despacio, su mirada nunca se despegó de la espalda del hombre, escuchaba la respiración acelerada, como si estuviera a poco de entrar en pánico, como si...se detuvo, el aire cambio de dirección y fue ahí cuando lo supo.

Sus ojos abriéndose ante la verdad, ante aquello que el resto sabia y él había ignorado...hasta ahora. Retrocedió no siendo capaz de aceptarlo, de soportar la verdad...se adentró al bosque y corrió, corrió alejándose del claro, de la manada, de...Tony. No era real, no era posible, no era...terminó arrodillado en el suelo, incapaz de seguir, de huir...la única forma en que un portador podría convertirse en un hombre lobo real era si...si solo...

No lo merecía, no era digno...le falló, como protector, como guardián, como pareja.

Él no merecía a Tony, ya no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	21. 20

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Anthony?

Necesitó de unos minutos para relajarse, era Anthea quien le llamaba, se encontraba en el claro, en su hogar, con su manada, con su hijo...estaba a salvo, estaba vivo.

-Hola

No se movió, sus ojos puestos en su cachorro en todo momento, no podía mantenerse alejado por mucho tiempo, pero sabia que tampoco podía retenerlo, ayudaba que Harry necesitase de él, cada 20 minutos regresaba para asegurarse que continuaba ahí, dolía, la ultima vez que había visto el miedo en su mirada fue en los primero meses de tenerlo, y se supone que ya había superado esa etapa.

-Oye-Anthea se sentó junto a él, dos pasos alejada-¿todo bien?

La manada sabia que Tony necesitaba espacio, toleraba la cercanía de los sumisos, podía permitirles acercarse lo suficiente para mantener una conversación sin necesidad de gritarse, pero hasta ahí llegaba. ¿De los betas dominantes? Ni siquiera lo mirasen porque el castaño se alteraba, si se acercaban comenzaba a estresarse y de ahí a que lo tocasen...nadie, a excepción del Alfa y su hijo, cualquier otro toque era catastrófico.

Lo habían comprobado la tarde pasada, las cosas parecían ir bien, nadie preguntó por la nueva orden del Alfa con respecto a Tony, respetaban la decisión, fuese el motivo que sea. Un accidente, Aida apenas rozó un poco el hombro del castaño y Tony se encontró perdido en los recuerdos y...

El Alfa tuvo que actuar, nunca antes le habían visto tan autoritario, prácticamente le exigió al castaño calmarse...una suerte que Harry se encontrara con Amaya preparando la comida, el menor no necesitaba ver a su padre en tal estado. Tony terminó hecho un ovillo suplicando a quien sea que lo hubiera dañado que parase, el resto no tuvieron que ser unos genios para saber la verdad tras eso. Veinte minutos, y eso si el cachorro no hubiera llegado, Tony necesito ese tiempo para recuperarse, y a pesar de ello aun podían ver el tormento en sus ojos, obligado a componerse por su hijo.

Nadie dijo nada, tampoco comentaron algo cuando Abdel se adentro al bosque, aunque Amaya vió el dolor en la mirada café, una que reconoció muy bien después de tantos años viviendo, una mirada de resignación, de culpa.

-Bien

Eso también era nuevo, las respuestas cortas, casi automáticas...sea lo que Anthony hubiese pasado, la manada prometía que cuando encontrasen al culpable no sobreviviría para contarlo, se había metido con uno de ellos, con el miembro más honesto que tuvieran. Anthony era como un libro abierto, no tenia que contar nada para ver cuanto había sufrido desde niño, la solitaria vida, una que cambio cuando llegó con ellos, el hombre era tan puro que no cabía duda de donde su hijo había sacado tanta inocencia, tras aquellas mascaras de sarcasmo e hipocresía se encontraba un hombre sencillo y noble que había sido corrompido por un ser vil y cruel.

-¿Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa, ya sabes, solo...

-Estoy bien, gracias

Anthea dudó, antes de asentir y dejarle de nuevo.

-¿Esta bien?-Ben preguntó cuando vió a su compañera acercarse

-Si...¿crees que este listo para esta noche?

-Mientras se mantenga junto al Alfa lo estará

-No me refería a eso

Ambas miradas se dirigieron a donde Abdel se encontraba, distante y alejado, así se mantuvo toda la semana, ni siquiera la broma de Liam logró molestarlo como otras veces.

-Es un idiota

-Bueno...no podemos juzgarlo ¿Cómo te sentirías si me hubiera pasado a mi?

-No digas...

-¿Ves?-la chica negó-esta confundido, se siente culpable...no sabe como actuar, quizá...esta noche las cosas puedan cambiar

-Es demasiado rápido

-Nuestros lobos saben lo que queremos, si el lobo de Abdel se acerca a Tony puede que lo ayude a mejorar, lo necesita

-No creo que sea tan fácil

-No lo sabemos Ben, todo puede suceder

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué si Abdel no se cerca? ¿Y si lo rechaza?

Los ojos de Anthea se fijaron en el castaño, decaído y silencioso, la única vez que sonreía era con el cachorro, pero no más, se transformaba para evitar que Harry se percatase de su estado, en su opinión no debería, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para decirle, el menor era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, el Alfa lo había dicho, y ellos lo veían, suspiró.

-Si Abdel lo rechaza...-negó-será una suerte que continue aquí-tragó-realmente esta mal Ben, Anthony necesita tiempo, necesita a su compañero

-CE-

Observó el mapa, de acuerdo con las indicaciones que aquel amable señor le había dado, su hermano debía haber ido en esta dirección, aunque...ahora dudaba, lo peor es que no tenia forma de localizarle, y desgraciadamente sus jefes lo habían dado de baja.

La "broma" de su amigo le costo mucho, no podía culparle, pero tal vez si le hubiera dicho sus intenciones él podría haber...no sé, algo se le ocurriría...pero drogarlo y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno no era lo que hubiera esperado.

Suspiró, estaba perdido y necesitaba de un buen descanso. La noticia de que Tony Stark había sido encontrado no se dió a conocer, para el mundo su hermano continuaba secuestrado y su información había sido solo una falsa alarma...aquí había gato encerrado.

Aparentemente era él único que había visto al genio, el resto de los soldados que le acompañaron aquel día, las azafatas y pilotos negaron haberlo visto, como si todo lo que hubieran hecho fuera solo producto de su imaginación.

¿Por qué?

No estaba loco, y el desierto no lo había afectado...pero sus superiores creían que si, entonces se encontraba aquí, perdido en Reino Unido en medio de la nada con un mapa y la mitad del tanque, cansado y hambriento mientras buscaba a su amigo. Un desastre.

Se maldijo cuando se percato de ello. Creyó que Tony se encontraba bien, que nada malo había ocurrido...pero que ingenuo, parecía que cada vez que intentaba hacer las cosas bien resultaban ser todo lo contrario. Aun recordaba la mirada del castaño, el grito silencioso de ayuda que pedía, un grito que ignoró y desestimó.

Era un pésimo amigo, un pésimo hermano, era...una vergüenza.

Pero estaba dispuesto a arreglar eso, reparar su error, encontraría a Tony, así tuviera que ir al fin del mundo lo encontraría, le pediría perdón y no se apartaría de su lado incluso si eso le costaba su trabajo, Tony siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, pero ...¿y él?

Una tras otra, siempre fallando, fracasando.

La universidad. El entierro. El nombramiento. Su amistad.

Se lo debía, y por una vez hacia las cosas bien, pediría perdón y...no se alejaría, siempre a su lado, como el hermano-amigo que debió ser, como el único apoyo que Tony siempre esperó tener de su parte.

-Aguarda Tones, prometo no fallarte otra vez, no de nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	22. 21

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Tony no podía estar más pálido de lo que ya se encontraba, las últimas tres lunas llenas no habían sido las mejores vividas, el recuerdo del dolor en el cambio, seguido de la confusión y el miedo persistían a pesar de todas las palabras alentadoras que Luke y Alba le decían.

El recuerdo del lobo dominante junto a él durante las noches era un martirio, se sentía tan pequeño e indefenso que fue un milagro no encontrarse alterado durante todo el día. Solo cuando faltaba media hora para que la luna apareciera es que recordó, sabia que los dominantes de la manda no lo lastimarían, al contrario, pero no era suficiente para él.

Tener al Alfa junto a él le transmitía un poco de calma, el instinto de saber que el hombre lo protegería de cualquiera era más que suficiente para permitir su acercamiento y presencia, ayudaba que Fenrir no fuera tan abierto como el resto, Tony no era fan del silencio o la calma, pero incluso ahora podía apreciar eso.

-¡Papá vamos! ¡Todos están listos! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

-Harry...

El resto de la manada prácticamente ya estaba desnuda esperando la llegada de la luna, meses antes él habría estado junto a ellos, quizá no completamente desnudo, pero si esperando con ansias la llegada del astro...ahora no, aterrorizado, así era como se encontraba, la noche significaba dolor, la oscuridad significaba angustia y la luna significaba tortura.

Su hijo tiró de su mano pero él no pudo moverse, aun vistiendo la sudadera oscura y el pans, la sola idea de despojarse de ellos era algo...sus ojos buscaron aquel rostro, aquellos ojos que en otro tiempo le transmitían cariño y aprecio, que le demostraban comprensión...

-Anthony

El Alfa estaba junto a él, el único que sabía la razón de su negativa, el odio por la noche, el desprecio por sí. Se negaba a que vieran en qué se había convertido, lo que le habían hecho, la marca que llevaría...por siempre.

-Alfa...

-Harry-el menor miró al Alfa, confundido por la reacción de su padre, no entendía, su padre siempre había estado igual que él, esperando con ansias la llegada de la luna llena, el regreso a la manada simplemente para ser ellos, para ser lo que eran...-ve con Abdel

-Pero...-la alegría se esfumo dando paso a la inseguridad y el temor-pero... ¿papá?

Tony no podría haberse sentido más despreciado que ahora, cuando el Beta ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada, quizá...era lo mejor, por que después de todo no valía la pena, no era digno...

-Concentrate

Negó, no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera la orden del Alfa lograba alejar aquel sentimiento, la necesidad de huir, de escapar...

La manada observaba, aprensiva y ansiosa, viendo como el Alfa sometía a uno de sus compañeros, viendo como trataba de calmarle ante lo que, todos sabían, era inevitable. Anthony llegó siendo un portador sin oportunidad de cambio, y el hombre lo había aceptado increíblemente bien, sin embargo una vez regreso de aquel secuestro él había cambiado. Podían olerlo, ademas de aquel extraño olor a hierro y energía, también podían sentir ese olor a lobo, quien sea quien fuera su verdugo, debió haber sido un hombre lobo, hombre que lo transformo seguramente bajo presión y sin consentimiento, un gran trauma sin duda alguna.

-¿Abdel...?

El Beta sostuvo al cachorro, evitando que fuera con su padre sabiendo que esto era necesario, era difícil porque él también deseaba ir, escuchar los gemidos angustiosos y suplicantes del castaño eran como una tortura, pero Tony estaba perdido en los recuerdos, en aquellos días de oscuridad y no había mucho que poder hacer. El Alfa tenia que controlarle, evitar que se lastimara, tratar de contener el dolor del cambio, el trauma de transformaciones forzadas.

-¡Papá...!

-No, Harry mírame-acunó su rostro obligándole a verle-esta bien ¿de acuerdo? esta todo bien, el Alfa no dejara que algo malo le suceda, Tony estará bien, solo...necesita esto

-Pero...

Los ojos cristalinos del menor rompieron aun más su corazón, entre el pequeño cachorro y su padre, Abdel terminaría siendo su siervo, pero no, no permitiría que el menor viera aquella escena, difícil de entender para su pequeña mente, incluso si era inteligente.

El hormigueo en su piel inició, durante todo el cambio sostuvo el cuerpo tembloroso y sollozante del cachorro mientras los gritos agonizantes de Tony resonaban tras ellos. La mente humana era diferente, había más control y dominio, cuando eran lobo poco quedaba de eso, guiándose por el instinto y la naturaleza.

El cuerpo de un lobo castaño se encontraba acurrucado entre la hierba, inmóvil tratando se no emitir sonido alguno, no sabiendo como actuar con el lobo negro que se alzaba sobre él, sabia que era un Alfa, sabia que era _su_ Alfa...pero después de años en cautiverio no tenia idea de si era bien recibido, no cuando un lobo forastero lo había reclamado como suyo, aunque la marca comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Se encogió mostrando completa sumisión, podía sentir el viento y el olor del resto de su manada que traía éste, sabia que su cachorro estaba con ellos, pero ninguno podía acercarse hasta que el Alfa diera su aprobación, o su rechazo. Si el Alfa no lo aceptaba no tenia idea de que hacer, no tendría manada que protegiera a su cachorro ni dominantes que pudieran protegerlos...

El Alfa olfateó al sumiso, disgustado al oler el terror en él, molesto por verle tan mal, y desconcertado ante aquel objeto metálico, cuando se acerco a éste el lobo castaño emitió algunos gemidos lastimeros, como si temiera que fuera a lastimarle...retrocedió. Sabia que eso era algo importante, aparentemente esencial para que el lobo sobreviviera...aunque no entendía el por qué. Continuo con su inspección, podía oler una enfermedad, aunque no como tal, era algo que estaba presente, advirtiéndole que el sumiso no estaba completamente saludable. Finalmente y tras confirmar que no había algo mortal, se giró a su manda, este era aquel miembro perdido de su manda, aquel por el que había estado deseoso de buscar si no supiera que seria imposible de encontrarle en tan solo una noche...el primero en llegar fue el cachorro, y tras frotar su hocico contra su pelaje corrió a su padre.

El lobo no se movió, demasiado débil tras la transformación, pero tampoco evito el acercamiento del cachorro quien se acurruco a su lado feliz por tenerle de regreso. Eso estaba bien, necesitaba uno del otro tras las últimas lunas separados, reparar el lazo que les unía.

El Alfa no se alejó cuando el resto llegó, su Beta lo miró por un momento antes de ir con su compañero...un bajo gruñido logró calmar al lobo castaño, permaneció con la cabeza gacha cuando el dominante se acerco a él...Fenrir supo que las cosas estarían bien cuando, tras unos minutos más, el sumiso acepto la cercanía del otro lobo. Uno a uno los miembros de la manda se acercaron dandole la bienvenida al lobo reconociéndole como uno de los suyos de nuevo.

Si el Alfa no se equivocaba para la mañana siguiente cuando la luna hubiera desaparecido el ambiente al rededor del claro seria mucho mejor, el sumiso se reincorporaría a ellos y permitiría un poco más los acercamientos, un paso a la vez hasta lograr ser de nuevo aquel que conoció la primera vez. Su manda estaría bien, y muy pronto todos estarían ahí, junto a él, seguros y a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	23. 22

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El ambiente tranquilo en la mañana era, definitivamente más de lo que hubiera esperado, y aunque en un principió le costo un poco recordar dónde se encontraba y con quién, terminó relajándose sabiendo que estaba de regreso en la manada, y lejos de aquella cueva.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo Tony se permitió relajarse, dejar que el lobo que continuaba en la superficie le controlase solo para no sentir la inseguridad que su mente humana aun conservaba. Era tan extraño como funcionaba esto, el miedo a la transformación y a su lobo no se comparaba con la noche anterior, de hecho ni siquiera recordó como había vuelto a ser humano.

El dolor al rededor del reactor persistía, pero era tolerable comparado con otras noches, ademas, aquí nadie había jugado con éste, intentando quitárselo simplemente, algo que definitivamente no era agradable. Su mano pasaba por los cabellos de su hijo, observándole dormir entre sus brazos y junto al Alfa, tras él la respiración tranquila de Abdel y un brazo rodeándole por su cadera, increíblemente no estaba incomodo, el toque no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía seguro y protegido, mucho más que junto al Alfa.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, escuchando el silencio del claro solo interrumpido por el leve ruido del rió y las respiraciones acompasadas de la manada, no se percato de nada, hasta que el brazo que le rodeaba se tenso unos minutos, solo para relajarse y acercarle al cuerpo tras él.

-¿Estas despierto?

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se formo en sus labios, recordando las mañanas donde despertaba con esa sencilla pregunta, se limito a encogerse de hombros acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del Beta cuidando de no despertar a su hijo en el proceso.

-Tal vez

Imaginó la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del hombre y suspiró, Tony por un momento se sintió bien olvidando todas su preocupaciones y dejando que alguien más estuviera ahí, sosteniéndole, cuidándolo.

-Te extrañe

Contuvo la respiración, sus ojos empañándose de lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras, él también lo había extrañado, tal vez más de lo que nunca podría admitir, a él, a Harry, a todos.

El llanto silencioso era quizá la cosa más cruda que Abdel había tenido que soportar, sus brazos cerrándose más en torno al cuerpo de su compañero y, tras una mirada a su Alfa quien había despertado por el cambio de ánimo en el ambiente, no dudó en levantarse con el castaño en brazos alejándose un poco de todos sabiendo que el cachorro estaría bien si llegase a despertar.

No se alejaron mucho, lo suficiente para tener algo de privacidad y evitar cualquier mirada indiscreta, estiró la piel que había traído en el suelo y se sentó, permitió que Tony llorara, que se abrazara a él mientras todo el estrés de los últimos días, mientras la angustia y cualquier otro sentimiento negativo en sus días de cautiverio se vieran borrados. Lo sostuvo, intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad y protección que podía, todo el cariño que sentía por él, y el amor que, así pasasen años, jamás desaparecería.

Había llegado a la conclusión que no podría alejarse del castaño, la sola idea de verlo con alguien más que no fuera él le carcomía por dentro, el hecho de saber que tenia alguien más quien le protegiese cuando él no tuvo el valor para hacerlo fue...doloroso. Entonces no, no tardo mucho, pero tampoco tenia idea de como acercarse sin asustarle, sin causarle más daño de lo que ya había pasado...la noche de luna llegó y agradeció por eso, porque si el castaño no lo aceptaba en forma de lobo entonces habría estado perdido.

Tenerlo ahí, en sus brazos, de regreso con él era algo que había extrañado, puede que Amaya tuviera razón, el miedo por lastimarle habían sido su impedimento para dar el siguiente paso, y ahora, viendo el estado en que había regresado simplemente se negó a continuar estancado, quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes si tan solo...pero el daño estaba hecho y él haría todo lo posible por traer de regreso al risueño y alegre Tony, obstinado y terco, incluso si eso significaban dolores de cabeza, le amaba de esa forma, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus bromas y sus aciones extremistas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz temblorosa e insegura de su compañero se escucho, Abdel lo separo encontrándose con sus ojos, irritados a causa del llanto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Estar aquí, junto a mi, tu...no deberías, no tienes porque...

No permitió que continuara, junto sus labios cortando cualquier insulto hacia si y lo beso, tan suave y delicado como pudo. Al principio solo fue él, pero pasada la sorpresa Tony correspondió, lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos, sus manos aferrándose a sus brazos y cuando el beso termino simplemente se oculto en su pecho.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, estoy aquí por que así debe ser, por que te quiero y quiero ayudarte, porque eres mi compañero Tony y quiero verte feliz de nuevo, porque no importa lo que haya pasado, no importa lo que sucedió ni tampoco importa...

-No-o...

-Te amo, y lamento ser un idiota por tardar en decirlo, por permitir que el miedo y las inseguridades permitiesen alejarme de ti, por no haber hecho lo que en un principio debí...-Tony negó, pero no permitió que lo interrumpiese-tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes si tan solo yo...

-No sigas

-Tony...no me importa lo que sucedió, no importa...

-No lo entiendes

-Tal vez no, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero estar ahí para ti, ayudarte a superar esto, quiero ser quien devuelva aquella sonrisa que tanto amo, quiero ver al Tony arrogante y seguro de si...

-Me odiabas

Abdel sonrió.

-Eso no es verdad, admito que eres un poco...

-¿Solo un poco?

-De acuerdo, quizá demasiado insistente y terco-ambos sonrieron-pero eso no significaba que te odiaba, supongo que soy desesperado, entonces...Tony tienes que admitir que no ayudas mucho, me contradices siempre y yo solo...-suspiró-aun así, no recuerdo nunca haberte dado alguna señal de haberte odiado

-Supongo que no...

-Tony...

-No te merezco, yo...yo no...no creo que pudiera solo...no sabes nada Abdel, no puedes decir que no importa cuando...

-Entonces dime

Tony negó, ya era suficiente humillante que el Alfa y Amaya supieran como para que Abdel también lo hiciese, lo último que quería es que el Beta comenzara a verlo como...

_Una basura_

-Tus pensamientos se escuchan hasta China

-Yo...

-No voy a forzarte Tony, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi, quizá no sea tan insensible como el Alfa, y puede que más de la mitad de lo que digas me haga perder el control o solo...quizá no sea tan comprensivo como Amaya, pero te aseguro que sea lo que digas no me apartare de tu lado

-No puedes estar seguro

-Tony, soy un hombre lobo, lo eh sido por mucho tiempo y créeme, sé bastante de nuestra especie para conocer la forma en que un portador se transforma-el cuerpo en sus brazos se tensó, no permitió que se alejara

-Tú...

-¿Sigues pensando que voy a odiarte? quizá no tenga toda la información, pero me hago una idea de ello-los sollozos regresaron-me importas Tony, te amo y esto no va a cambiar nada, sí, admito que me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te transformara, ser quien te ayudara en tu primer cambio...pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de no ser quien lo hiciese no voy a alejarme, no a menos que me lo pidas...

-No deberías...

-Pero quiero, quizá no sepa como te sientas, pero quiero ayudar, estar junto a ti cuando superes esto...cuando el dolor de la marca termine

-Abdel...

-No me alejes Tony, quiero ayudarte, y no importa si al final no te sientes preparado para algo más que no sean abrazos y besos, incluso si esto ultimo no es posible, no importa, si debo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti solo abrazándote yo seré feliz con eso, pero no me alejes

-No es justo, no es...tú no...

-Es mi decisión, y yo quiero estar junto a ti, junto a Harry, no me importa, siempre que este ahí para ti, para ustedes

Tony no sabia de donde sacaba tantas lágrimas, el Beta estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de estar ahí con él, sabia que incluso si intentase apartarlo Abdel podría ser mucho más terco que él mismo, entonces...no tenia mucha opción, y honestamente tampoco quería alejarse, la sola idea eran tan devastadora que prefería morir antes de alejarlo.

-¿Realmente quieres decirlo? Estar...atrapado conmigo sin...solo con...

-Lo hago, y te advierto Tony, puedo ser mucho más obstinado que tú, lo sabes

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios del castaño, se abrazo al contrario y permaneció ahí, simplemente disfrutando de su presencia, de aquel momento de paz...

-No puedo, solo...

-Entonces no lo hagas, te lo dije, no voy a obligarte a nada, voy a esperar, hasta que estes listo, hasta que puedas decirlo sin...

-Pero quiero

-Tony...

-No, yo...solo no...-en verdad no quería hablar, pero se conocía y sabia que si en ese momento no lo hacia entonces jamas lo haría, y necesitaba que Abdel lo entendiese, que viera la magnitud del problema, igual y una vez terminase cambiaba de opinión, se alejaba y él...

Abdel beso la frente del castaño, sabiendo el dilema en que se encontraba, Tony a veces era fácil de leer, podía ver las ideas que se hacia, adelantandose a los hechos, las decisiones de otros.

-No me iré Tony, no voy a dejarte

Una respiración profunda, Tony se alejó sentándose junto a él y abrazando sus piernas, su mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él...comenzó a hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	24. 23

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El lugar era acogedor, nada ostentoso, pero tampoco tan simple, un televisor en la esquina derecha, varias mesas a su al rededor y, al fondo del local la barra de bebidas, quizá si su hermano estuviera junto a él le preguntaría si estaba bien, no era común que entrase a un bar por cuenta propia, menos si iba a beber.

-Buenas tardes ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

El hombre era alguien mayor, vistiendo un overol de mezclilla algo gastado y una chamarra abrigarle color café, poco común para un Barman.

-Hola, yo...-dudó un momento, por lo general era Tones quien pedía por ambos, pero ahora...-un whisky

Si...su hermano para ese momento ya habría soltado alguna burla o chiste sobre si, dios cuanto lo extrañaba.

Se sentó en el banquillo y suspiró agotado, llevaba ya varios días y ninguna noticia de su hermano, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, nadie parecía haber visto a Tony Stark por estos rumbos, en realidad la gente le miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón, no los culpaba, el mundo aun creía que el castaño estaba desaparecido en Medio Oriente ¿Qué se supone que estaría haciendo ahí?

-¿Viaje agotador?

Sonrió, agradeció el vaso que el hombre le tendió.

-Algo así

-Deberías descansar, la carretera en estos días es traicionera, el clima aquí no es igual a las grandes ciudades

-Si...gracias, supongo que buscare un lugar pronto, solo...necesitaba distraerme

Sintió la mirada del hombre, como si intentara leer su mente o algo parecido.

-Eres turista

Rhodey sonrió.

-¿Lo supo por el acento?-bufo-si, podría decir que lo soy...vengo de Nueva York

-¡Norteamericano! ¿Qué hace un neoyorquino por estos lugares?

-Bueno...estoy...estoy buscando a un amigo...hermano, es difícil

-¿Y crees que él este por aquí?

-Ni idea, pero necesito encontrarlo, hubo...bueno, necesito disculparme con él

-¿Tu pareja?

Si hubiera tomado del vaso, seguramente en ese momento se estaría ahogando, afortunadamente no fue así.

-¡Qué! No, no, no...él es...es prácticamente como mi hermano menor, nos conocimos en la universidad y yo...no, Tones no es...supongo que es guapo y eso, la gente lo considera así, lo es, pero yo no...

-¿Tones?

Y ahí estaba, una vez hablara seguramente seria tomado en broma, suspiró desviando su mirada y haciendo una mueca incomodo.

-Si...es...puede que suene loco, créame hasta yo pensaría eso si no supiera...no seria la primera persona que me toma por loco por lo...-su mirada bajo al vaso entre sus manos-estoy buscando a Tony Stark, él y yo...soy su mejor amigo, o...eso quiero creer...digamos que no fui...-cerró lo ojos, se sentía tan culpable-no eh sido un gran amigo, y yo creí...solo intento reparar todo, y puede que no sea tan fácil, soy consciente de ello, pero quiero que sepa que a pesar de todo yo aun estoy aquí

-¿Tony Stark?-la burla era clara

-Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero créame, él no esta secuestrado, al menos y ya no

-Imposible

-Lo sé...puedo jurarle que es la verdad, fue mi escuadrón quien lo encontró, hace dos semanas, cuando íbamos de regreso a Malibú él...-negó-fui un idiota, creí que las cosas estarían bien y no preste atención a...no estaba bien, no era...el mismo que conocía y solo...convenció al piloto de cambiar el rumbo, me drogo y cuando desperté él ya no estaba. Así que vine aquí, para buscarlo y...

-¿Qué pasa si lo encuentras?

-¿Disculpe?

Era, la primera vez que alguien no se burlaba, que le preguntaba algo más que no fuera algo como "¿Estas tomado?"

-Si lo encuentras ¿lo llevaras de regreso a su país?

-No, yo no...supongo que pediría una explicación...no, no tiene que hacerlo solo...lo apoyare, si estar aquí es lo que necesita para superar aquellos días entonces...no, no lo llevaría a América

-¿De verdad eres su amigo?

-Ya se que soy un asco, me lo eh dicho mil veces desde que vi mi estupidez...pero quiero cambiar eso, incluso si tengo que renunciar a mi trabajo para estar ahí cada vez que me necesite, para compensar todos los años lejos yo...solo quiero pedirle perdón

Bryan Brown observo al hombre frente a él, sabia que decía la verdad porque, siendo un muggle y desconocido, tenia la costumbre de poner un poco de Varitaserum cuando alguno de estos lograba encontrar el pueblo. Por lo general la mayoría de los muggles pasaban de largo gracias a los hechizos al rededor del pueblo, eso y por las defensas que el Alfa había colocada, tenían un pacto y hasta ahorita la manada y ellos habían funcionado muy bien, incluso si se trataba de un "criminal" según las autoridades.

Que este hombre lograra haber pasado las protecciones, incluso las del Alfa, significaba que podría ser, o un aliado, o un espía, no es que viera la forma de que fuera lo último, pero desde hace dos meses ya ninguno estaba seguro. Tras el regreso de Anthony la seguridad se reforzó, incluso Fatima pensaba hablar con el castaño para decirle respecto a lo que iba a hacer, sí, _iba_ porque ni siquiera era una sugerencia, colocaría algún hechizo de rastreo en el hombre para evitar otra catástrofe, fueron meses difíciles y angustiantes, ninguno quería repetirlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre ya estaba buscando el dinero para pagar, pero se detuvo cuando pregunto girándose a verle.

-Yo...James, James Rhodey...¿Cuánto le debo?

Bryan dudó, debatiéndose entre hacer lo que creía correcto o no, en si debía intervenir o no...

-¿Señor?

-Sígame

Rhodey se quedo unos minutos más ahí, congelado sin saber si seguir al hombre o no...vio sus opciones, tampoco es como si no pudiera enfrentar al hombre si quería hacer algo en su contra...aun inseguro le siguió, subiendo algunos escalones hasta llegar al segundo piso. Supo que había entrado a la casa del señor al ver una pequeña cocina y sala.

-Yo...

-Reconozco a un hombre arrepentido cuando lo veo señor James, y también puedo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras por lo que, recordando mis años de juventud, se las tonterías que uno suele hacer en esa edad. Usted esta arrepentido y quiere encontrar a su amigo, le sugiero en todo caso descansar, uno no piensa bien cuando se encuentra cansado, si quiere que su amigo crea en sus palabras lo mejor seria que lo viera bien

-Señor no...

-Por favor, quiero ayudarle, se ve que a pasado mucho tiempo viajando, e incluso si no, esta próxima una tormenta, la carretera no estará apta para viajes

-Yo...

-Llámeme Bryan, o señor Brown, como crea conveniente

-Señor Brown, yo no creo que...

-Por favor señor James, acepte mi ayuda

Soltando un suspiro Rhodey aceptó, pocas eran las personas que confiaban en un extraño, y había aprendido a aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban.

-Yo...de acuerdo, no tenia que hacerlo, pero...gracias, y por favor llámeme Rhodey, "señor" me hace sonar muy viejo y no paso de los 30

Bryan rió, aceptando la petición.

-Muy bien Rhodey, en ese caso...siéntese como en su casa, si me disculpa seguiré con mi negocio, pero no se detenga en descansar y tomar lo que necesite, mi casa es su casa

Sin oportunidad a responder, Rhodey observo al hombre salir, frunció el ceño, confundido por lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo desconcertado; se encogió de hombros, quien era él para cuestionar las acciones de un hombre mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	25. 24

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¡Iuck! ¡Papá no!

Harry llegó en ese momento, apresurándose a apartar a su padre del Beta, su carita arrugada en disgusto ante la "escena" que los dos mayores estaban protagonizando.

-Hola Harry

El menor entrecerró los ojos, una mirada que podría haberse entendido como amenazante o...intimidante (sino fuera porque era el cachorro quien la hacia) a Abdel, antes de subirse al regazo de su padre y abrazarle como koala.

-Hey, wow qué...

-¡Es mio! ¡Mi papá! ¡MIO!

Tony y Abdel intercambiaron una mirada, sorprendidos ante la escena que el menor hizo solo porque habían estado compartiendo un beso...Harry había estado siendo muy celoso últimamente con todo aquel que se acercase a su padre, pero especialmente con el Beta a quien, como ahora, lo apartaba sin importarle nada.

-Harry...

-¡No papá! ¡Tu eres mío! Mi papá, tu me quieres, a mi y solo a mi...¿verdad?

¡Oh! Tony estaba indefenso ante aquella mirada, y tras días alejado del cachorro le era prácticamente imposible negarle algo...entonces, se limito a suspirar y le abrazó.

-Bueno, hola, parece que alguien fue desplazado ¿me equivoco?

Abdel resopló ante la mirada divertida que Aida le dió, podía escuchar las risas silenciosas del resto de la manada, pero no se quejaba, habían esperado esto, una vez regresaron al claro ya muy tarde el día después de luna llena, la manda se percato que algo entre ellos había cambiado, algo que sin duda alguna, todos pudieron agradecer.

El Beta había estado recibiendo indirecta tras indirecta de lo mucho que había tardado, Tony no se quedo atrás por supuesto, pero por experiencia tenia mucho mejor control y sabia como responder a estas, sí, el Tony Stark que conocían regresaba poco a poco a la superficie; Abdel jamás estuvo tan agradecido del lobo como ahora.

-¡Oh! ¿qué hiciste?-Milo llegó, sentándose junto a él con aquel brillo en su mirada que prometía una infinidad de burlas-¿tan rápido se pelearon?

-Vete al infierno Milo

-¿Ya pelearon?-la voz de Leo se escucho tras ellos y el hombre lobo se acercó

-No es verdad, ¿tú también?

-¿Eso es un no, entonces?

Un gruñido...y Liam le impidió levantarse deteniéndolo por los hombros, regresó a su lugar con fastidió sabiendo que de ahí no saldría a menos que Amaya o el propio Alfa le salvaran, podría irse por supuesto, era el Beta...pero no solía usar su puesto en estos casos.

Las risas y gritos de alegría del cachorro resonaron en el claro cuando su padre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, los celos olvidados y, aparentemente, el "odio" también.

-Esta creciendo-Luke comentó, sentándose junto a Leo-pronto podría ingresar al Colegio...¿Anthony permitirá que vaya?

Las miradas se dirigieron al Beta quien resopló, que saliera con Tony no significaba que supiera todo, ademas, no es como si tuvieran mucho tiempo juntos, a penas unos días atrás se habían reencontrado y arreglado las cosas.

-No lo sé

-¿Qué?-Liam se burló-tú, el Beta de nuestra manada, la pareja del hombre más codiciado en el mundo y el hombre lobo niñero...¿no sabe si Harry ira a un colegio?

-Cuida tus palabras Liam

-Lo que este idiota quiere decir-Milo se apresuró a aclarar-es que si sabes si Anthony y el Alfa han hablado...

-Creo que la respuesta es más que clara, si tanta curiosidad tienen ¿por qué no le preguntan ustedes mismos al Alfa?

-Sabes Abdel, no puedes ponerte en ese plan solo porque Harry les interrumpió, Merlin que yo estaba apunto de hacerlo

-Y si dejaras de ser tan gilipollas te aseguro que serias menos chismoso e irritante

Liam se salvó de lidiar con el Beta cuando la voz de Tony los sobresaltó, el castaño le dió una mirada indescifrable que hizo dudar a más de uno respecto a que tanto había escuchado.

-Anthony...

-La próxima vez que alguno de ustedes quieran saber algo respecto a mi hijo, ¡¿puede tener la amabilidad de venir a mi y no molestar a Abdel con eso?!

Abdel sonrió, ese era el Tony Stark que conocía. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, con la mirada molesta que el castaño les dirigió fue suficiente para callarlos.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?

Anthea apreció, mirando al grupo "regañado", al Beta divertido y a un Anthony irritado, una curiosa escena poco común.

-Bien-el castaño murmuro-perfectamente bien-¡Oh! el sarcasmo regresaba

-De acuerdo...-Anthea se giró al Beta-Abdel, el señor Brown quiere hablar con el Alfa y...-una mirada al castaño-con Anthony

La curiosidad surgió, el Alfa no estaría contento, era la segunda interrupción por parte de los magos en menos de un mes dentro del prado, que estuvieran un acuerdo y la promesa de protección de la manada no significaba que tuvieran permiso de venir cada que se les antojaba, después de todo ellos iban una vez al mes al pueblo.

Abdel se levantó, miró a Tony quien estaba igual de desconcertado que el resto, antes de asentir e ir por el Alfa quien ahora se encontraba con el cachorro ¡Oh Merlin! Fenrir odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando se encontraba junto a Harry, el menor estaría insoportable porque al parecer, ni el Alfa ni su padre estarían disponibles.

Tony cargó a su hijo cuando este corrió hacia él, su ceño fruncido en disgusto porque no termino de aprender a pescar porque Abdel necesitaba al Alfa.

-¿Harry?

-No es justo

-Si todo fuera justo entonces el mundo seria muy aburrido cachorro

-Pero abuela Amaya...

-Vamos cariño, necesito que me ayudes con la sopa

Todos agradecían que la mujer estuviera ahí, y rezaron que la adoración por parte de Harry con ella continuara por siempre, Amaya era la mejor para distraer al cachorro, la más paciente, pero sobre todo, muy comprensiva. Todos deseaban ser como ella cuando mayores, tener esa mano firme y al mismo tiempo ser tan amable y cariñosa, ser solo...sencilla.

-¿Crees que sea grave?

Tony se encogió de hombros, les dió una mirada significativa antes de acercarse a donde el Alfa y Beta se encontraban, por el semblante de Fenrir supo que algo le molestaba.

-Señor Brown

Los tres hombres guardaron silencio, mirando al castaño como si temieran que en algún momento...¿qué cosa? en realidad solo era el señor Brown quien algo nervioso, miraba entre el Alfa y él.

-Um...¿Qué sucede?

-Tony...-Abdel se acercó, dudando un momento sobre como tomar el tema-el señor Brown a...

-¿Quién es James Rhodey?

Si, el Alfa no se iba por las ramas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	26. 25

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Rhodey?

Escuchar esa voz fue...como una bendición, mejor dicho, un milagro. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba la lluvia caer al exterior de la casa, que no se percato en que momento alguien entró a la habitación. Su hermano se encontraba ahí, Tones le miraba...con duda y desconcierto, no le culpaba.

Se sorprendió al verle vestido con la misma ropa de hace días, generalmente el castaño era tan cuidadoso que no se repetía el atuendo más de una vez, por algo tenia un gran guardarropa y...le observó, se veía menos estresado, asustado, más relajado. Un cambio bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que no había pasado mucho desde que lo encontró en el desierto caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-Tones...

-El señor Brown dijo que estabas buscándome...¿Qué...sucede?

Un momento, ¿su hermano había estado aquí? En un lugar a mitad de la nada donde la tecnología apenas y se podía ver, donde lo viejo y antiguo prosperaba y donde todo parecía ser más un pueblo embrujado que otra cosa ¿aquí? ¿Tony Stark en un lugar tan...simple? Tal vez no estaba tan bien como aparentaba, porque...no lo creía, o no lo habría creído sino lo estuviera viendo y...

-Yo...te estaba buscando

Muy bien, eso era obvio y estúpido, pero realmente estaba algo sorprendido por este cambio, habría esperado verlo en alguna gran ciudad, o quizá viviendo en una casa con todas las comodidades y lujos posibles, con un montón de chicas y botellas de alcohol y...¿realmente este era su amigo?

Tony por su parte solo miró al moreno, podía ver las preguntas y dudas que se formaban en su cabeza, el desconcierto era claro en su rostro y no faltaba mucho para que entrara en shock, tal vez si supiera todo seguramente lo estaría...se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja esperando que terminara con su...dilema interno.

-Tones...¿estas bien?

Y él creía que Rhodey lo conocía, tal vez lo hacia, o pudo hacerlo. Su hijo ciertamente había cambiado mucho de su yo anterior, y no pudo más que continuar agradeciendo su aparición, no tenia idea de donde estaría en ese momento si no fuera por Harry, le debía demasiado al cachorro.

-Estoy...mejor

Y era verdad, a comparación del primer día donde ni siquiera podía soportar la cercanía de alguien o siquiera encontrarse en un lugar cerrado, bueno, al menos no se había quedado paralizado una vez quedaron Rhodey y él en la habitación, además, confiaba en que si tenia algún problema, Abdel estaría ahí para ayudarle, después de todo el Beta no permitió que fuera solo al pueblo sin compañía, y por supuesto que tenia que acompañarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo, tú...? No entiendo

Sonrió algo avergonzado, en realidad nunca esperó que Rhodey algún día se enterara, y si lo hacia pues...al menos creyó que estarían en su mansión, la que fuera, donde JARVIS podría ayudarle y demostrarle al moreno que no era mentira nada de lo que decía y quizá...pero no importaba ya porque Rhodey estaba frente a él y tenia que saber como es que lo había encontrado, mejor dicho, como encontró el pueblo.

Tony se dirigió a la cama y pensó en que podía o no decir, decidiendo si era conveniente hablar, viendo que seria bueno, sin revelar o poner en peligro a la manada, a su hijo...igual tendría que hablar con el Alfa. Ante de poder ordenar sus pensamientos, Rhodey habló.

-Lo siento

Se giró a verle, sorprendido ante sus palabras, confundido.

-¿Rhod?

-Yo...eh sido un idiota, Tones yo...

¡Ah! ya sabia por donde iba esto, sonrió, por que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho era él quien se disculpaba, quien se arrepentía y quien parecía creer que era su culpa, negó soltando un suspiro.

-Sabes-cortó-no te sienta bien esa cara

-Tones por dios...-esto era el colmo-podrías solo por un momento...

-No, no voy a escuchar nada que...

-¡Al menos déjame...!

-No, no, no, no y no-se enderezó-no voy a escucharte

-¡Tony! estoy intentando...

-Hacer una tontería, sí, lo sé, sueles hacerlo muchas veces...pero como siempre yo te salvo de ello

-¿Qué?

Estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que había avanzado, sonreír hace días habría sido impensable, incluso si esta era para burlarse...Abdel podría decir lo que quisiera, pero en su opinión no había perdido toda su magia, incluso siendo un hombre lobo. ¡Oh, qué cursi se escucho!

-Lo que escuchaste, piensas hacer algo ridículo. Rhodey ¿hasta cuándo vas a protegerme?

-Yo no...

-Lo haces, tomas mis errores como tuyos, intentas disculparte de cosas que no...

-Pero...

-¿Es que no lo ves?-se levantó y le encaro-tu siempre te culpas y yo...bueno, durante todo este tiempo eh intentado alejarte, apartarte de mi esperando que...ya sabes-desvió su mirada-quiero que abras los ojos y te des cuenta que estar a mi lado es...

-Ni siquiera te atrevas

-Es la verdad

-No, Tones eso no es...-Rhodey habría querido golpearle, esperar a que su cabeza se aclarase y dejara de pensar tonterías, resopló con fastidio-no eres un estorbo, tampoco una perdida de tiempo o...lo que sea. ¡Dios! eres la persona más sincera que eh conocido en mi vida, sí, tal vez la gente deteste a personas como tú, pero ojalá fuera un tercio de lo que eres...

-Creo que ya te traumé

-¡Tony! calla y escúchame por un momento. No. Eres. Un. Fastidio. Ojalá y fuera como tú, tan sincero y abierto, decir lo primero que se me venga a la mente, tener tu humor, tu forma de ser...claro, todos tenemos fallas pero...incluso cuando tienes errores intentas repararlo, siempre cargando con cosas que van más allá de ti, que...Tones, si me disculpo no es por cargar tus errores, es porque sé que eh sido...

-Te dije que no escucharía...

-Realmente lamento no haber hecho nada antes-Tony le miró, intentando descifrar sus palabras-sabes, si pudiera, si solo...ojalá _aquel_ día hubiera tenido el valor y hubiera enfrentado a Howard

-¿Rhod, qué...?

-Sabes a qué me refiero, el día de graduación...cuando tu...-suspiró-solo...renunciare al ejercito

-¡Wow! ¿qué? espera esto no es...

-Lo eh pensado, desde hace un tiempo...creo que te debo mucho, prometimos vernos cada cierto tiempo y hasta la fecha nosotros solo...te lo debo Tones, no solo por lo pasado recientemente, sino por...Todo

No sabia que decir, la confesión fue tan inesperada que cualquier cosa que intentara decir se quedaba corta, ciertamente no esperó que llegaran a esto, una platica corta, pero...bien, si iban a ir por ese camino entonces...

-¿Rhodey?-nadie además de él lo sabia, ni siquiera el Alfa aunque seguramente ya lo intuía y...tragó, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y era tan...-sé...sé quien fue

-Tones...

Respiró hondo, armándose de valor, si hablaba entonces Rhodey podría ver cuanta confianza le tenia y si este le creía entonces...¿podría decirle todo? ¿hablar de Harry?

-Yo...-desvió la mirada, sus ojos enfocándose en cualquier lado, su corazón estaba acelerado y estaba a punto de...-fue Obie, él...-sus manos fueron sostenidas por las de Rhodey en un apoyo silencio, le miró-Obadiah fue, él...él ordenó secuestrarme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	27. 26

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-No estoy seguro de esto

Tony rodó los ojos, ciertamente Abdel comenzaba a ser un poco fastidioso, la risa de Harry a su lado le hizo sonreír, a diferencia del mal humor que se cargaba el Beta, su hijo parecía encantado que, finalmente y después de tanto tiempo, alguien más supiera de él.

-No tienes que estarlo-el castaño codeó al hombre quien le dirigió una mirada molesta-es la verdad, además, el Alfa me dio permiso

-¿Y crees que acepte?

-Lo hará

-Tony...

-¡Oye! Conozco a Rhodey desde hace mucho, él aceptara con tal de...

-Prácticamente le pedirás que...

-No creo que quieras terminar esa oración _Jones_

Abdel gruñó, cuando Tony decía su apellido significaba que, o se detenía o estaría en problemas, y con problemas se refería a no permitirle acercarse hasta que el enojo se le pasara.

Con un suspiro Tony se detuvo, girándose a ver al molesto hombre.

-Oye...-tomo su rostro obligándole a verle-esta bien ¿si? confío en Rhodey, sé que en un principio será algo...escéptico, pero es de confianza, Abdel...

-Solo no quiero que alguien te lastime

¡Oh! tan tierno y cariñoso, prácticamente como un caramelo dulce y...el castaño sonrió.

-No lo hará, en realidad...soy yo quien suele lastimar...

-Ni se te ocurra terminar con eso

Con una risa ligera Tony acepto y guardo silencio, por una vez permitió que alguien le callara, que ordenara...se sentía bien, se sentía seguro...los labios de Abdel se juntaron con los suyos por un momento.

-De acuerdo, pero confía en mi ¿bien? al menos deja que se entere, que sepa todo...será un gran shock y tendrá un sin fin de preguntas, pero...confió en que lo lograra, escuchaste a Fenrir, si logró traspasar las barreras y ver el pueblo entonces puede que...-suspiró-es mi mejor amigo Abdel, prácticamente como un hermano, y puede que no lo entiendas pero incluso a pesar de toda la basura que le eh hecho continua ahí, regresando y viendo por mi, si no fuera por él entonces no sé donde me habría encontrado en este momento, después de todo, indirectamente le debo el hecho de haber encontrado a Harry

Juntando sus frentes Abdel suspiró, cerró sus ojos e inhalo el aroma del castaño, aquella mezcla de café y canela, su cuerpo se relajo tras unos minutos, y sonriendo, ambos escucharon los pasos apresurados del cachorro.

-¡Papá!

Abdel le abrazó, ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

-Ciertamente hay que hablar con él-Tony ya veía la escena de celos que su hijo comenzaría si Abdel no lo soltaba pronto

-Es tu culpa, le concedes todo y no le contradices

-¡Oh no empieces también! tengo suficiente con un celoso para lidiar con dos-tomo un mechón de su cabello y tiro de este con cierta fuerza, Abdel no ayudaba-ahora señor posesivo, me soltaría para poder llegar pronto al pueblo y causar otro ataque al corazón a mi amigo, presentarle a mi hijo y, tal vez también a ti

-¿Tal vez?-Abdel se enderezó-¿eso que significa Tony?

-Significa que podría o no molestarme si nos entretenemos más aquí y...

-¡PAPÁ No!

Harry regresó corriendo de quien sabe donde, se abrazo a su padre y gruño molesto al Beta, no quería que nadie a excepción de él y el Alfa estuvieran cerca de su padre, no entendía porque, pero sentía que debía ser así.

-Harry...

La advertencia era clara, pero el menor la ignoró, era su papá y él iba a protegerle.

-De acuerdo-Tony ignoró la mirada del otro quién, seguramente esperaba que dijera algo más que solo "Harry" al cachorro-vamos entonces, la señora Faty dijo que quería hablar conmigo la próxima vez que regresara y si bien no olvide, Amaya necesitaba sus pomadas ¿nos vamos?

Como Tony había predicho, cuando Rhodey fue informado de todo, completamente todo e incluso del mundo mágico, su amigo necesito de un día completo para asimilarlo, magia, hombres lobo, cachorros, sumisos...demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Lo bueno, se recordó Tony, es que no le había contado su estancia en aquella cueva, solo las tres personas en quien confió eso sabrían, hasta nuevo aviso, pero era casi poco probable que alguien más supiera.

Para el segundo día, Rhodey se presento en el claro, había sido sincero, estaría junto a su amigo compensado todos esos momentos en que le había fallado y, por lo tanto, ahí estuvo. Una rápida mirada al castaño quien parecía más sorprendido que nadie, dirigiéndose al que creyó ser el Alfa, se arrodillo y expuso su cuello.

¿Una decisión fácil?

Ciertamente no lo fue, pero tampoco se arrepintió una vez sucedió, Tony confiaba en que podría, y él también lo hacia, entonces, para la próxima luna llena, y ante la sorpresa de los miembros de la manada, Rhodey fue el primer muggle que hubieran visto en poder transformarse sin sucumbir en el intento. Un potencial beta dominante, un miembro más de la manda y un nuevo protector.

Las cosas no fueron como se habían esperado, el tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido, pero cada una de las desiciones tomadas eran a consciencia y no había mucho de que preocuparse.

Un pequeño cuerpo choco tras él y, si bien Tony no estaba sorprendido, si algo preocupado, su hijo se estaba comportando de una forma tan infantil que incluso Luke, el miembro más relajado de la manada, ya estaba igual de inquieto que el resto ante la actitud del cachorro.

-¿Harry?

Cubierto de lodo y hojas, ve a saber donde se había metido para encontrarse en ese estado, pero...soltando un suspiro resignado Tony cargo a su hijo y se dispuso a ir colina abajo. Tuvo un momento de vacilación, por lo general solía bañarse en la orilla, donde la corriente no podría arrastrarle y donde los recuerdos no lo atacaban, si, estaba superando el trauma, pero no era suficiente para aventurarse y entrar al río, no aun. Sus ojos buscaron un punto donde la corriente no fuera tan rápida ni alta y se dirigió ahí, se sentaría a la orilla y podría bañar a Harry, entonces no tendría que entra por completo y estaría bien, si, esa era una idea espléndida.

Desvistió al cachorro quien en ningún momento levanto la mirada ni dijo nada, tampoco él lo hizo, la paternidad le había enseñado a ser paciente y esperar, su hijo hablaría cuando estuviera seguro. Un poco de shampoo y comenzó a lavar su cabello, para cuando terminó, Harry finalmente levanto la cabeza, Tony se detuvo, los ojos nublados por las lágrimas le miraron con duda.

-Ven aquí

Le dejo llorar, podía entender lo difícil que era para su hijo, lo sabia, ¿después de todo a qué hijo le gustaba ver a su padre mal? Abdel estaba siempre ahí cuando lo necesitaba, recordándole que no era su culpa lo sucedido, que no había hecho nada para merecerlo...y él, esperó el momento en que Harry se acercara, Amaya le había dicho, no debía forzarlo, tampoco obligarle a hablar...la espera ciertamente fue desesperante.

-Estoy aquí Harry, estoy bien, tranquilo, esta bien solo...estaré bien-le cubrió con una toalla y se alejo del río

Espero el momento en que se tranquilizara, el silencio entre ellos no era incomodo, al contrario, una vez Harry estuvo vestido, Tony decidió permanecer un rato más ahí, el resto sabia donde se encontraban y sabia que cuando la comida estuviera lista vendrían por ellos, por mientras estarían ahí, pasando un rato solos. Su mano paso por el cabello mojado de su hijo, su respiración ahora tranquila y lenta, eso estaba bien.

-La abuela Amaya dijo que tu...¿por qué eres un lobo?-Harry se enderezó, mirando con duda a su padre sin entender muy bien todo, nadie en la manada le decía algo, y el Alfa simplemente se limitaba a decirle que preguntara a Tony-no eras un lobo, pero ahora si, y...y hueles diferente ¿Qué es esa cosa de metal? Alfa dijo que era importante, pero no más ¿Y por qué ahora Abdel y tu están juntos? ¿ya no me quieres?

Tony suspiró, por supuesto que su hijo heredaría su curiosidad, se enderezó y lo sentó en sus piernas, ni siquiera dudo cuando se quito la sudadera, además de aquella mañana tras la luna, nadie más había visto el reactor, el Alfa y Abdel, pero en ningún momento alguno de ellos dos se atrevió a preguntar o...inspeccionar, era algo que definitivamente no podía soportar.

Tomó una de las manitas de su hijo y la poso en su reactor, era extraño, pero no incómodo como imaginó, tal vez porque Harry era pequeño y su hijo, aun así no se atrevió a pensar demasiado, aguanto la respiración cuando los deditos curiosos del menor comenzaron inspeccionar.

-¿Qué es eso? es...

-Harry-los ojos claros del menor le miraron-escucha, cuando...fui allá, tuve un accidente-evitó estremecerse, tenia toda la atención del cachorro-esto, le llamo "Reactor ARC", lo que sientes es la energía que genera, el Alfa cree que la única razón por la que funciona es porque...bueno, aparentemente la energía que despide es parecida a la magia, me ayuda a...después del accidente mi corazón tuvo un...un problema

-¿Y esto te ayuda?

-Sí-asintió-de alguna forma me ayuda

-¿Y si se apaga?

-Lo dudo

-¿Pero y si pasa?

Le abrazó.

-Esta bien, tranquilo, me eh asegurado que no pueda suceder-mintió, en realidad no lo sabría hasta regresar a Malibú, pero confiaba que por el momento nada sucediera-¿Harry?-el menor le miró-¿Por qué dices que no te quiero?

Esperó, viéndolo dudar.

-Es que...-su hijo bajo la mirada y se pegó a él-es que escuche a Ulises y Dante, ellos dijeron que tu y...que ahora que estabas con Abdel entonces tu...tu podías tener más hijos y yo...yo no soy tu hijo entonces...entonces tu ya no...

Lo levantó, sorprendiéndolo pero no importo, necesitaba que le viera.

-Escúchame, tu eres _mi_ hijo

-Pero...

-Harry, tu eres mi hijo, no importa lo que el resto diga ¿entiendes? eres mi hijo y el mundo puede decir lo contrario pero eso no importara porque tu y yo sabemos la verdad...¿o ya no me ves como tu padre?-tuvo que preguntar, incluso cuando le dolió más a él, tenia que hacerlo...gracias al cielo su hijo negó horrorizado, lo atrajo a si-Ulises y Dante pueden decir eso pero ellos no saben nada, incluso si fuera así (lo cual dudo) nada cambiaria. Harry, ¿crees que si no te quisiera no habría peleado con el ministro de magia? ¿crees que no intentaría buscar lo mejor para ti? ¿crees que no estaría contigo en lugar de ir a trabajar? cachorro...nunca, Nunca pienses lo contrario ¿de acuerdo? puede que...que yo no te haya engendrado, pero desde el momento en que te encontré supe que no podría dejarte, te convertiste en mi hijo en el momento en que esos ojitos tuyos me miraron-sonrió, podía sentir las lágrimas mojar su cuello-créeme bebé, no habría hecho todo lo que hice sino te quisiera, eres mi mundo Harry, eres la persona más importante para mi, eres mi hijo y nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo, oye-lo separo, el rostro de su hijo estaba mojado a causa del llanto-¿ya lo olvidaste? tu y yo hicimos un ritual, así que, ante la ley y la magia, tu y yo somos padre e hijo, e incluso sin eso seguiríamos siéndolo, eres mi pedacito de luz que llegó en el momento justo, te amo Harry, y no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de eso

-¿Y Abdel?

-¿Abdel? él es...un hombre bueno...

-¡Pero le quieres!

-Eso es verdad, pero te digo un secreto-intento acomodar el cabello oscuro del menor, sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver la duda y el miedo, acaricio su mejilla y beso su frente-yo te quiero más que a él

-¿Lo prometes?

Sonrió, tal vez Harry había crecido, pero aun seguía siendo su niño tímido e inseguro, incluso si no lo dejaba ver muy seguido.

-Tu eres mi hijo, y siempre vas a estar antes que nadie, incluso que Abdel

-¿Y no se enojara?

-Él sabe, que yo te amo mucho más que a él, y sabes una cosa, esta de acuerdo conmigo

-¿Cómo?

-Por que nadie puede competir contigo Harry

Harry sonrió, con el dorso de la mano se limpió los ojos antes de abrazarlo, realmente lo había extrañado, y esperó que con esto fuera suficiente para dejar aquel comportamiento tan inusual, sino, entonces continuaría repitiendo, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez cuanto lo amaba, por que nunca se cansaría de decírselo, nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	28. 27

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a conocer.**

-¿Estas bien?

Rhodey levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, Leo se lo había prestado para que entendiera un poco mejor la vida en la manda, el mundo mágico y como es que podían vivir entre ambos mundos sin ponerse en peligro. Tones se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa tranquila, entre recuperarse, Harry y Abdel, prácticamente había abandonado a su amigo a su suerte, como siempre.

-Ni siquiera pienses en disculparte

-No pensaba hacerlo-Rhodey cabeceó-¿Qué es?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Leo me lo presto

-Ya veo...parece que lo estas tomando bastante bien ¿sabes? esperaba...no sé, un poco de gritos y quejas...ya sabes, lo normal y esas cosas

Que le dijeran lo obvio fue...un poco crudo, no se había percatado en que momento las cosas se salieron de control, de pasar una tarde juntos tomando cerveza y charlando, a llegar y gritar reclamando era...un cambio fuerte.

-Tones yo...

-Oye esta bien, es mi culpa

-Debi ser más comprensivo

-¡Oh no! no voy a ser sentimental ni nada de eso, además, la mayoría de las veces lo hacia a propósito

-¿Cómo?

-No importa, entonces...-el castaño sonrió-¿Ya te enseñaron a cocinar? por que déjame decirte que en lo que respecta a Amaya, tengo prohibido acercarme a todo lo que no sea agua o café

-¿Tan malo resultaste?

-No te burles-le dió un ligero empujón-no es mi culpa que las cosas necesiten tanta...especie y atención

-¡Oh si! si fuera por ti vivirías de café y donas

-¿Y qué no se puede?

-Idiota

La risa del castaño fue relajada, tranquila... _real_ , y Rhodey se dio cuenta que definitivamente la manada era el mejor lugar al que su amigo pudo haber llegado. El hijo de Tones llegó en ese momento, saltando al regazo de su padre quien lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un beso en su frente, la manada pudo haber sido un buen aliciente, pero lo mejor que a su amigo pudo pasarle fue Harry, desde que lo había conocido nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, relajado...el pequeño fue un milagro en la vida del castaño, y quizá también, él en la del pequeño.

Rhodey sonrió, había hecho lo correcto en su decisión, su mirada recorrió el claro, pudo ver a Liam, Milo y Dante despellejando un ciervo, Anthea, Aida y Luke preparaban todo para la comida mientras Alba y Amaya se encargaban de guardar las nuevas reservas que el Alfa y Abdel habían traído, un día normal en la manada, seguramente Leo pronto regresaría junto a Ulises y Ben mientras Daniel llegaría en la noche.

Eso, fue una razón más para aceptar unirse a esta...familia, el Alfa a pesar de ser un hombre aferrado a las tradiciones, era consciente que el mundo estaba cambiando, no todos estarían felices aquí sin hacer algo más que lo común...y así como Tony, algunos habían tenido un trabajo antes de convertirse en hombres lobo, un trabajo que el Alfa permitió conservarles mientras cada luna llena la pasaran en el claro, ademas de otras condiciones.

Le gustaba este lugar, donde podía alejarse del estrés de las grandes ciudades, donde se sentía a salvo y protegido, donde...había amor. Un lugar para vivir, un lugar donde no era juzgado, donde no había criticas, donde...podía ser él. Entendía porque a Tony le gustaba, nunca antes había conocido personas más amables, la comprensiva y amorosa Amaya, los intelectuales que eran Ben y Leo, los divertidos de Liam, Luke y Milo, el serio de Ulises aunque cuando se juntaba con los otros tres eran todo una desastre, la genialidad de Daniel que cuando se juntaba con Tony no había quien les detuviera con sus inventos, las atentas Aida y Alba, además de Anthea, aunque ésta última solía ser un poco más risueña y algo desinteresada, una versión de Tony aunque menos loca y extremista. ¡Ah! no debía olvidarse de Dante, quien era quizá, el más sensato. Fenrir, el Alfa, era...una persona seria, de poca palabra y algo gruñón, pero tal vez era por todo lo que había vivido, aunque eso no significaba que fuera malo o un monstruo como había entendido que decían los libros, solo...un líder, el protector de la familia, justo (quizá un poco mejor que Ulises); y a su lado como un fiel amigo y Beta de la manada estaba Abdel, un hombre que si bien parecía ser todo menos amable y risueño, un tonto en cuestiones de amor y un loco enamorado de su amigo, era una gran persona, sensato, observador, paciente y atento, siendo el segundo al mando era algo normal que fuera así, no sabia mucho de él, no sabia mucho de ellos, pero no importaba, los conocería a medida que pasara el tiempo, a medida que se fuera acoplando.

-¿Tones?

El castaño no necesito palabras, con solo una mirada sabia lo que Rhodey quería decir, lo que debían conversar...suspiró, un último beso a su hijo antes de dejarlo ir junto al Alfa.

-Supongo que no puedo aplazarlo más ¿cierto?

Por la sonrisa apagada, Rhodey deseo haber callado, pero pronto se cumplirían cuatro meses desde su desaparición y...habría que regresar.

-Sabes que no estarás solo, voy a apoyarte y, aunque no haya renunciado yo...

-Realmente me gustaría quedarme aquí-la mirada anhelante de Tony paso por el lugar, aun no se haba ido, y ya lo extrañaba-cuando me sentía solo recordaba este lugar, el frío desaparecía, _él_ desaparecía...-Rhodey tragó al comprender de que hablaba-el recuerdo de Harry era lo que me mantenía vivo, no podía rendirme sabiendo que estaba aquí, que me extrañaba, a veces...solo, solía preguntarme si alguien me buscaba, sé que suena tonto pero...intento imaginar lo que seria de mi sin Harry, sabía que cuando regresara tendría un lugar donde ir, que a pesar de todas mis inseguridades y temores la manada me aceptaría no importando qué...pero si él no estuviera, si...aquella noche no lo hubiera encontrado yo...

-Tal vez Obadiah no te extrañaba, tal vez Happy o la señorita Potts no lo hicieran...pero yo sí Tones, no solo por el hecho de debértelo, sino...porque me importas, somos hermanos y...si no hubieras salido de ahí-el castaño se estremeció ante la idea-te habría seguido buscando, incluso sin Harry cuando regresaras yo estaría ahí, sí, quizá habría tardado de recapacitar ante mi actitud, pero igual lo hubiera hecho, hubiera regresado y...solo quiero que entiendas que incluso sin la manada, aun hay personas a las que les importas, a mi me importas

Tony sonrió, era agradable saber eso, y Rhodey era sincero, veía la verdad en sus ojos, en sus palabras.

-¿Incluso si fuera un dolor de culo?-se burló, recordando todas las cosas que había hecho para molestarle, las cosas vergonzosas y estúpidas, y de las cuales Rhodey había tenido que sacarle

-Tones-Rhodey bufó, divertido y resignado-tú _eres_ un dolor de culo, eso no importa, siempre harás cosas precipitadas y locas de las cuales yo tendré que salvarte, aunque...-sonrió-quizá en esta ocasión no seré el único que te regañe-ambos se giraron, observando al Alfa quien intentaba atrapar al cachorro, la única persona con la cual el hombre se permitía relajarse, solo un poco; Tony se estremeció

-Para tu información, no eh hecho nada estúpido y tonto

-Si...supongo que debo darte la razón...¿cuánto durara eso?

-¿Qué insinuas?

-¡Oh! nada...solo que...bueno, Harry esta creciendo y entonces eso significa que ya no necesita un gran ejemplo...

Rhodey logró alejarse a tiempo antes de que su hermano le golpeara en la nuca.

-Pues para tu fortuna, haré algo mejor que una estupidez

-¿Debo de preocuparme?

-No lo sé-el castaño se encogió de hombros levantándose-pero una vez regrese tengo planeado cerrar la división de manufactura de armas

Fue todo, Rhodey sabia del trauma de su hermano, pero...¿esto?

-Espera...¡Qué!-se giró, Tony ya se alejaba colina abajo...-no, espera ¡Tones! ¡¡Tones!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	29. 28

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Eres un idiota

La pantalla frente a ellos donde pasaba la noticia de Tony hace tan solo una horas atrás estaba en todos los noticieros del país, sino es que del mundo.

-Dime algo que no sepa ya

Rhodey gruñó por lo bajo mientras se paseaba por el espacio dentro del avión, estaba irritado, frustrado y molesto, como había dicho, no falto mucho para que su hermano hiciera una tontería, ¿tontería? mejor dicho estupidez, si, una estupidez por completo.

-¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurrió?!

-¡Oh dios! basta, tengo suficiente culpa para escuchar tus reproches ¿bien? además, despertaras a Harry con tus gritos

Ambos miraron al menor quien descansaba junto a su padre, su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del mayor ajeno a todo el ajetreo que había.

-¿Qué te dijo la MACUSA?

Tony resopló recordando la "reunión" que tuvo con el jefe de aurores y el presidente del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué esperabas? Lo de siempre, tonterías y amenazas-rodó los ojos-pero afortunadamente por una vez agradesco ser famoso

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Aparentemente hay una lista con el nombre de...algunos "elegidos" no-mags

Cruzándose de brazos Rhodey se paro frente a él y elevo una ceja.

-Explicate

-Eres tan malditamente insufrible cuando...

-Tony...

El nombrado suspiró, desvió su mirada al exterior e hizo una mueca, si así se encontraba su hermano no tenia idea de como se pondría el Alfa y Abdel cuando llegasen al claro.

-Al parecer, todos aquellos que están en esta lista tienen...el derecho o la obligación de saber del mundo mágico

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ni idea, pero creo que es gracias a mi madre...por lo que entendí...o algo así, la familia de mi madre venia de una familia mágica

-¿Tu madre era bruja?

-Mmm...no, mi...¿bisabuelo? mi madre era una squib, y por lo que entendí yo soy...algo así, no sé, no preste mucha atención, pero lo que supe fue eso, además recuerdo que el Alfa comento algo así, pero incluso sin Harry en algún momento yo debería de haberme enterado de ellos, creo que Howard firmó un acuerdo para crear armas que no revelaran la existencia del mundo mágico

-¿Osea...?

-Significa que dañarían a los muggles, pero a los magos y brujas no-Tony sonrió-ahora entiendo porque el viejo me recalco tanto una formula en especifico

-¿Y sin esta?

-Entonces no importa, traspasaría todas las barreras mágicas y...lo que más le agrado (nótese el sarcasmo) al presidente Quahog, es que no puede hacer nada

-¿Nada de qué?

-Aparentemente, ese...pergamino o rollo, lo que sea, tiene un hechizo, todos los que estén escritos en este son inmunes al hechizo " _obliviate_ ", entonces aunque quisiera, no puedo olvidar nada del mundo mágico, también me hace...¿cómo dijo? un protegido por el Wizengamot-rió-aparentemente soy un...peligro en potencia para la comunidad mágica, mi conocimiento de éste y respecto a armas mortales me convierte en un hombre de alto riesgo

-Perfecto, tu ego es lo suficiente grande para que unos idiotas te digan esto

-¡Oh vamos! deberías agradecer que estoy en esa lista

-¿Y cómo por qué?

-Por que eso significa que Harry no corre peligro de que lo aparten de mi lado

-¿Incluso tras la estupidez que hiciste?

-De hecho, en su opinión soy, aparentemente, la persona mejor calificada para cuidarlo

-No es verdad

-Escucha, soy un genio, un multimillonario, un...¿squib? (si es que me pueden llamar así), y un...superhéroe

-No eres un superhéroe

-¿No? Bueno, desde ahora me auto-nombro superhéroe

-Tones por dios-Rhodey se cubrió el rostro con una mano-no puedes solo...

-Oye, se que parece que no sé el peligro que eso conlleva, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? ya hable y no puedo retractarme ¿comprendes? lo único que me queda es aceptar mi error y sobrellevar esto, ademas...te tengo a ti ¿no? necesitare que alguien cuide a Harry mientras no pueda

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, pero...solo me gustaría que pensaras antes de actuar ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué...?-negó-ni siquiera entiendo como fue que sucedió, todo iba bien y entonces tu...

-Honestamente, no tengo idea-recargándose en el respaldo Tony suspiró-fue...un impulso, sentía que debía hacerlo, no puedo explicarlo, pero lo único que tenia en mente era Harry y la forma de alejar a los medios, Iron man y después solo...no sé, paso

-Eso no tiene sentido

-¡Ya sé! ni siquiera yo entiendo porque sucedió, pero paso y estoy aquí, escuchando tus reclamos, sintiéndome culpable y pensando en lo que pasara ahora

-Tones...

-¿Suena demasiado egoísta querer mantener a Harry un poco más para mi?

Rhodey miró a su hermano, confundido ante el drástico cambio, viendo la culpa y tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Llegara un momento en que el mundo sepa de él, esta mal que lo mantenga escondido, que lo tenga apartado del mundo...ni siquiera el mundo mágico sabe que soy su padre...nadie lo hace, nadie ademas de la manada y...

Tony negó, su cabeza era un lío en ese momento, se sentía tan inseguro...sabía porque dijo eso, porque revelo ser Iron man, por que...sentía esa necesidad de que el mundo supiera, que viera que no era alguien débil, que era capaz de protegerse, que sabia luchar, que...atrajo a su hijo hacia él y le abrazo cuidando de no despertarlo.

Sentándose junto a él Rhodey le observó, acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida era complicado y cada vez podía identificar mejor los olores, como el hecho de saber que su hermano mentía, que se sentía inseguro, que tenia miedo...ser un dominante era difícil y extraño, y quizá esa fue la razón por la que el Alfa les permitió irse del claro, porque sabia que cuidaría de Tones y su hijo, porque sabia que alguien de la manada estaría junto a ellos, quizá no los hubiera dejado si su hermano se encontrara sólo...no tenia idea.

-No es egoísta-susurró-es normal-el castaño le miró-nunca fuiste bueno compartiendo Tones

Compartiendo una sonrisa Tony se recargo en su hombro, extrañaba el claro y no podía esperar para regresar, para estar junto a Abdel.

-Harry no ira al colegio mágico, no esta inscrito...las criaturas mágicas no tienen permitido ir

-¿Lo sabe?

-No, pero temo por el día en que quiera

-Dijiste que no estaba interesado Tones

-Puede cambiar de decisión, puedo ver su carita cuando vamos al callejón Corvus*, en 3 años todo puede pasar...

-En ese caso, lo resolveremos, no estas solo Tones, ya no más

No hubo más platica, Rhodey se limitó a suspirar y abrazo por los hombros al otro, cuando la luna llena estaba tan cerca los instintos eran más fuertes, en este caso y a poco tiempo de la libertad del castaño era normal que estuviera tan aprensivo, en busca de protección, de un dominante, tan diferente a como lo conocía, pero mejoraría con el paso de los días, poco a poco su hermano regresaría a ser él mismo, solo necesitaba más tiempo y apoyo.

Ser sumiso no significaba ser débil, al contrario, significaba ser alguien de creencias fuertes, alguien quien podría sobrellevar todo y no rendirse, alguien como su hermano, alguien, como Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Callejón Corvus es de mi invención :3
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	30. 29

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_2 años después..._

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

La desesperación en la voz del castaño era bastante clara, y si no fuera por el hechizo de ventilación Daniel no habría podido trabajar sin la necesidad de abrazar al sumiso intentando transmitirle un poco de calma.

-¿Cuánto es lo que estas tomando ahora?

-No lo sé, 2 o 3 litros...no sé...

"2.36 litros al día señor"

¡Oh si! La voz de la IA resonó en el pequeño taller, Anthony no había perdido el tiempo, una vez Daniel y él vieron que congeniaban increíblemente bien, cuando la nueva casa del mecánico estuvo lista en el pueblo no dudo en mudarse, incluso si pocas veces o ninguna durmiera ahí, por supuesto no pudo faltar aquel espacio para el castaño y claro, la instalación de la IA de este. Era enorme, no tato como el suyo en Malibú, pero lo que Milo y Dante habían logrado fue asombroso, prácticamente el taller estaba construido bajo la casa de Abdel y Daniel, espacioso y cómodo, genial.

Con una mueca Tony tomo un gran trago del vaso entre sus manos conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que tienes la audiencia?

-Pasado mañana, es un asco, juro que si pudiera los golpearía

-Eso solo te traería problemas

-Como si no los tuviera nunca

Daniel no pudo contradecir eso, maldijo en voz baja cuando los números rojos aparecieron de nuevo.

"La simulación con el elemento 356 ha fallado, señor Lirck"

-No me digas-masculló dejándose caer contra su asiento cansado-¿ya cambiaste el núcleo, Anthony?

Bajando de un salto de su lugar en la mesa de metal Tony se acerco al medidor de paladio, había cambiado el núcleo apenas ayer, pero...

"Toxicidad en la sangre 20%"

-No debiste usar el traje

-Tenia qué

-Pues no debiste, sabes que su uso acelera esto, Anthony...

-Ok, ok, ok, ya entendí, prometo no usarlo hoy

Daniel rodó los ojos.

-Si lo usas el Alfa se molestara y Abdel ni se diga ¿Qué dicen de esto?

Un bajo gemido escapo de las labios del castaño.

-Abdel esta molesto

-Te dije que debías decirle

Si...de unos meses para acá comenzó a sentirse mal, creyó que quizá eran nervios (algo estúpido), tal vez el estrés del trabajo, la falta de sueño, las miles de ideas en su cabeza o...quizá, la falla del núcleo en el reactor ARC. Envenenamiento de paladio. Creyó poder resolverlo...ahora estaba desesperado.

-Lo sé...pero creí que pasaría pronto, creí que podría resolverlo

-Y hora estamos aqui, buscando formas de reemplazar el paladio ¿Y el Alfa?

-¡Oh! ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, Fenrir esta furioso, pero no conmigo, consigo mismo, es la segunda vez que estoy en peligro y él no puede hacer nada...-suspiró-no es su culpa, pero...

-Es el Alfa, por supuesto que estará así, un miembro de la manda esta en peligro y no cualquiera, su sumiso favorito

-No soy su favorito

-Bueno, pero eres el padre de su favorito

-¡Oh cierra la boca! Harry tiene 9 años

-¿Lo sabe?

-¡No! ¿estas loco? no, no lo sabe...pero intuye algo, esta creciendo y...

El hombre sonrió, podía ver la felicidad y orgullo del castaño, pocas veces lo veía así, tan...sensible y sentimental, extraño.

"Señor, el coronel Rhodey se acerca"

-¡Rhodey llegó!

-¡Espera un momento!-Daniel le detuvo-primero cambia el núcleo y no me hagas esa cara

Tras años conviviendo, los pucheros y quejas del castaño ya no eran tan efectivos como antes, así que con una mueca Anthony no tuvo mucha opción y fue a donde el resto de los núcleos se encontraba. Daniel no reprimió una mueca al ver el humo que salió del reactor cuando éste se abrió, podía ver el "crucigrama tecnológico" comenzar a rodear el reactor, una suerte que Antony era un hombre lobo, eso logró retrasar el problema...ahora ya era inevitable.

-¡Oh mierda!-la voz de Rhodey se escucho cuando llegó-por favor dime que eso es normal-comentó al ver el humo

-Tiene falta de neutrones

-¡Y tienes esa cosa en el cuerpo!

-James no aqui

Estando con esos cambios tan extraños de humor, Daniel no dudaba que Anthony se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Oh perdóname por preocuparme! pero ver humo salir del cuerpo de mi mejor amigo no es algo que me agrade ver, _Lirck_

-Solo déjalo estar

-¿El Alfa sabe de esto?

-No tú también, saben, tengo a todos los dominantes de la manada tras de mi y a cada sumiso preguntando una y otra vez si estoy bien, Yo estoy bien, ahora par de tontos sobreprotectores se calman porque no ayudan mucho cuando expulsan todo ese aroma protector

-Solo nos preocupamos Tones

-Pues preocúpense lejos de mi, tengo suficiente con la cita en el cenado y todo el desastre en IS además de las tonterías que hace Dum-E en mi taller ¿bien? además, quien debería estar preocupado serias tú, Rhodey ¿ya hablaste con el Alfa sobre el juicio?-sonrió al ver a su amigo palidecer

-¿Qué con eso?-Daniel miró al castaño-¿acaso no puedes acompañarlo?-se giró a James entrecerrando los ojos

-No, Rhodey esta obligado a estar en mi contra

-¡Oh! el Alfa no estará feliz con ello

-Hablare con él después

El castaño resopló, si claro. ¿Estresado? Mejor dicho agobiado, Tony se arrepentía de haber dicho la verdad sobre Iron man, en realidad, se arrepentía de haberlo revelado, odió el momento en que no arrestó a Obadiah cuando pudo y dejo que todo ese lío en IS se hubiera hecho.

-¿Ya hablaste con la señorita Potts?

-¡Oh no! no voy a tener esta platica ¡estábamos hablando de Rhod! ¿en que momento regresó a mi? cambie el núcleo ¡listo! ¿podemos regresar al claro?

-Tones...

-No estoy escuchando, es más no te escucho, me voy, adiós

-¿James?

El nombrado negó.

-Aparentemente...-ambos hombres ya estaban cerrando el lugar-la señorita Potts tiene...un interés romántico con Tones, pero como sabemos eso no va a suceder, las cosas están algo tensas últimamente

-Ahora entiendo porque están aquí

-Creí que nos extrañaban

-No me quejo, hablar con Anthony es entretenido y tener a Harry aquí es...interesante, pero es poco usual que se queden tanto tiempo, incluso el Alfa esta un poco confundido

-Supongo que es raro

-¿Algo nuevo ademas de...lo que ya sé?

Comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque, a lo lejos el señor Brown se despidió de ellos antes de entrar a su local.

-No hay gran cosa, Tones acepto construir un traje para mi, así podré ayudarle con sus expediciones por destruir sus armas

-¿No han terminado?

-Harry esta algo...enfurruñado cada que Tones se va

-¿Aun?

-Si, el Alfa dice que es normal, pero lo dudo, es decir...no es que durmiera en su propia habitación (Harry, continuaba durmiendo con su padre y el mayor parecía no importarle este hecho, todo lo contrario, por él mejor), pero a llegado al punto de no querer asistir a clases

-¿Tanto así?

-Siendo Tones como es no ve problema de tener a Harry pegado a él cual chicle, pero creo que el chico intuye algo, no lo culpo, ya sabes, el aroma de Tony a cambiado

Daniel asintió, el metal en el aroma del castaño había aumentado, no solo eso, el olor a enfermedad también y...uno más, uno mucho más agrio, tóxico.

-¿Crees que lo sepa?

-Harry es listo, un genio igual que su padre...si no lo sabe ya y se mantiene callado, entonces pronto lo hará, solo necesita preguntarle a JARVIS y tendrá la respuesta

-¿Creí que Anthony había cambiado su programación?

-Si bueno, eso dice y después tiene un nuevo proyecto en mente, el paladio realmente le esta afectando, se encuentra más distraído de lo común, estoy esperando el momento en que haga una locura

-¿En serio?

-Qué declare en su contra no ayuda tampoco, no es que lo quiera hacer, intentare ser lo menos específico que pueda, pero no es suficiente

-Perdera el control

-Dejaremos a Harry-ambos hicieron una mueca ante esto-no es lo mejor...pero si lo correcto, el chico no necesita ver a su padre en este estado

-Se esta controlando

-Esta desesperado

-Todos en realidad

El grito de Harry fue lo primero que escucharon, seguido del llanto y la típica escena de celos que volvía a tener cuando su padre estaba con Abdel. Daniel estuvo de acuerdo con Rhodey, si el menor no lo sabia sí lo intuía, se encontraba en la edad donde Anthony aun era indispensable para él, entonces sentir aquel aroma diferente no debía ser algo lindo. Sino encontraba un elemento que sustituyera al paladio y con la imprudencia del castaño al usar el traje, más pronto que tarde se encontrarían celebrando un funeral, Harry no necesitaba esa experiencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	31. 30

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Harry va enloquecer cuando despierte y no me vea

-Lo estas consintiendo demasiado Tony-el aliento de Abdel junto a su nuca le hizo estremecerse-no puedes continuar así

-Ya sé...-el aire quedo atorado en su garganta al sentir los labios del otro por su cuello-pero no puedo...no...¡Abdel!

¡Dios! era imposible concentrarse cuando el otro hacia esas cosas.

-¿Si?

¡Oh maldito bastardo! si bien que sabia lo que hacia, ya podía ver su sonrisa mientras disfrutaba ponerlo así de nerviosos y...sin que pudiera formar más de una oración, esperen, era mas de dos ¿no? _Joder_.

Un gemido bajo escapo de sus labios antes de que estos fueran capturados por los de Abdel, sus manos se entrelazaron tras la nuca del contrario atrayéndolo a él. Retrocediendo Tony quedo atrapado entre el tronco de un árbol y el cuerpo del moreno, las manos de Abdel recorrían con agilidad el torso del castaño sacando bajos gemidos y suspiros, Tony estaba perdido entre tanta atención y cariño, su mente se desconectaba cuando estaba con el Beta y era todo un manojo de nervios y temblores, nunca imagino que esto pudiera sentirse tan bien, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la universidad, cuando solía irse de fiesta, siempre era el dominante, el que llevaba las riendas del momento, quien otorgaba y...

Sin embargo, de ahí no pasaban, no después de Afganistan, no después del secuestro...aun no podía ir más allá de eso. Las manos de Abdel fueron sostenidas antes de que estas viajaran más abajo de la cadera del castaño, Tony suspiró frustrado y cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza contra el pecho contrario, era demasiado difícil esto.

-Tony...

-Lo siento

-Deja de disculparte, esta bien, tranquilo, perdóname a mi

-Yo no...

-¿Cómo va la investigación?

Claro, Tony bufo, siempre intentando distraerlo para evitar que se disculpara, se abrazo al torso de Abdel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aun nada

El Beta se tensó, no había sido su plan que llegaran a otro tema incomodo, por no decir estresante.

-De acuerdo...encontraran algo, siempre lo hacen

Tony no dijo nada, sus brazos se cerraron más y respiro hondo el aroma del Beta, este siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

-¡PAPÁ!

Ambos hicieron una mueca, Harry estaba despierto y como era de esperarse ya buscaba al castaño, si su hijo no se detenía el Alfa tendría que intervenir.

-Tenemos que...

-Tony

El moreno le detuvo evitando que se apartase.

-No es su culpa Abdel-Tony desvió la mirada-sabe que algo anda mal

-Eso no significa...

-No importa

-JARVIS dijo que has estado vendiendo varias cosas

-Bueno...no eh perdido la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero a como va esto...

-¿Tony?

-Si no puedo...al menos sé que...el dinero es lo único que puedo darle a Harry si...

-Pero no sucederá

-No lo sabemos

- _Yo_ lo sé, no vas a morir, oye...-tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le obligo a mirarle-escúchame bien Tony. No vas a morir, no voy a permitirlo, encontraras el elemento, Daniel y tu han estado trabajando en ello y...

-Abdel eh probado todo, estoy desesperado, nada funciona, ninguno es compatible y usar el traje solo...

-Sé que vas a encontrarlo, tengo fe en ti, solo...solo necesitas un poco de tiempo

-¡No tengo tiempo!

-Vas a encontrarlo, yo lo sé, ahora intenta tener fe

-Yo...

-El Tony Stark del que estoy enamorado no se rinde nunca, no te rindas Tony, no lo hagas

-No me rindo

-Vender tus cosas es signo de estarlo

Sus labios se juntaron, Abdel intentó transmitirle toda la confianza y cariño que le tenia, no perdería a Tony, no era una opción aceptable y el castaño debía comprenderlo.

-De acuerdo

-¿Seguro? porque no me importaría continuar con esto hasta...

La risa de Tony lo relajo, podía ver aquel toque de esperanza y fuerza de regreso, eso era lo único que necesitaba, que le recordasen que no porque lo intentara mil veces y no funcionara significaba que era el fin, sino que tenia que ir por mil veces uno y continuar hasta que finalmente resultase. Tony era terco y pocas veces se rendía, pero cuando se trataba de él y la felicidad de Harry algo fallaba y...entonces entraba Abdel, para recordarle que era un genio, para recordarle que él no se rendía, no hasta conseguir el éxito, justo como en ese momento.

-¡PAPÁ!

Ambos suspiraron, se miraron y sonrieron, bueno, ahora tenían que lidiar con un problema mucho mayor, un pequeño cachorro celoso y temeroso. Ninguno se equivoco cuando regresaron al claro, Harry estaba "peleando" con Liam y Rhodey, luchando por liberarse e ir en busca de su padre...el Alfa ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar sobre la cueva y el resto se preparaba para iniciar el día, un día bastante agitado.

-Harry...

El menor se detuvo de intentar golpear a ambos betas, levantó la mirada y sonrió, sin previo aviso empujo a Rhodey quien le sujetaba y corrió a los brazos de Tony.

-¡Papá, dónde estabas!

El castaño elevo una ceja ante la demanda del menor, si bien lo consentía como la manada decía, no significaba que permitiera que le hablara de esa forma.

-Fui a dar una vuelta con Abdel ¿hay algún problema con eso jovencito?

Harry miró al Beta, entrecerrando los ojos como si buscara que dijera algo más...gruñó y oculto su rostro en el estomago de su padre. Tony suspiró y cargo a su hijo.

-¡Dios! a este paso no voy a poder contigo ¿cuánto has crecido?

-¡No estoy gordo!

-No dije que estuvieras...olvídalo

Discutir con Harry era algo que no quería hacer esa mañana, tras una última mirada al Beta se dirigió junto al resto de los sumisos, Amaya ya tenia una taza de café lista para él y un vaso de leche para su hijo, si, una típica mañana.

-James

Rhodey suspiró resignado, podía ver la platica que se avecinaba y si no se equivocaba seria un poco estresante, ya veía al Alfa acercarse, intercambio una mirada con Daniel, bien, reunión extraoficial para el tema de cada día: Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	32. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ciertamente no son largos jeje pero estoy actualizando más o menos 5 a la vez jeje ¿eso lo compensa?  
> Disfruten la lectura.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Harry?

El menor no se inmutó, continuó coloreando el libro de dibujo que Leo le había regalado, desde que su padre había regresado a Malibú estaba aburrido y molesto, según su padre tenia que quedarse porque ni Rhodey ni él podrían cuidarle...tonterías, no seria la primera vez que JARVIS lo cuidara, lamentablemente el Alfa estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sabes, supe que alguien obtendría un nuevo celular para su cumpleaños

-Papá prometió regalarme uno cuando cumpliera 10-masculló sin mirar al Beta-y eso todos lo saben, incluso el Alfa

Intentar que el cachorro dejara aquel genio con él era un poco más complicado de lo esperado, no entendía en que momento Harry comenzó a odiarlo...tal vez esa era una palabra muy fuerte para lo que sentía el chico, celoso podría ser la correcta.

-Oye...sabes que nunca podría...

-Papá ya lo dijo-le interrumpió-y no soy tonto

Abdel hizo una mueca, siempre era lo mismo, pero no podía hacer gran cosa si el cachorro no le daba una oportunidad.

-¿Estas bien?

El crayón se detuvo unos minutos antes de continuar coloreando el ala del hipogrifo.

-Bien

-¿Seguro?

-Mucho

Un suspiro en derrota y Abdel no tenia idea de cómo o qué hacer, sabia que mentía, él aun estaba tenso después de saber lo sucedido con aquel loco, peor cuando Tony casi muere sino fuera porque su secretaria llegaba justo a tiempo con el traje. Ese traje, Iron man, era un alivio y un dolor de cabeza, si Tony solía meterse en problemas, ahora todo empeoraba al convertirse en un "superhéroe", afortunadamente y eso nunca lo admitiría, Rhodey estaba ahí para auxiliarlo, no es que lograra mucho, pero de eso a nada...no podía pedir más.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede?-silencio-Harry...sé que estas asustado, yo también lo estoy ¿sabes?

-No lo estoy

-Bueno, yo si, tengo miedo a lo que podría pasarle a Tony, no voy a mentirte, creo que...eres un chico listo, no lo creo, lo eres y...hable con el Alfa y tu padre, por supuesto que él no estaba de acuerdo...sé que sabes que sucede con Tony ¿me equivoco?

Harry se detuvo, y por una vez Abdel supo que estaba escuchando, _realmente_ le escuchaba.

-No seria la primera vez que tu padre esta en peligro...pero aquí es diferente

-Huele diferente

Una pequeña sonrisa, y Abdel se sentó a su lado en el pasto, podía ver la tensión en el menor, estaba asustado.

-Él lo hace

-¿Por qué no me dice?

-Bueno...creo que...Tony espera no asustarte, él sabe que intuyes algo, que...podrías saber, pero si no te dice nada entonces él...

-¿Va a morir?

Ni siquiera lo dudó, habría esperado resistencia o algo parecido...pero Harry simplemente se dejo cargar y abrazar, orgulloso y terco a cual mas, pero era igual a Tony, en silencio gritaba por atención y cariño, digno hijo suyo.

-No lo hará, tu padre encontrara algo que le ayude

-¿Cómo?

-Es listo, él podrá

-¿Y si no?

-¿Dudas acaso?

Harry negó, confiaba en que su padre encontraría una forma de curarse...de lo que fuera que estuviera enfermo, siempre lo hacia, resolvía problemas y reparaba cosas que aparentemente eran imposibles...confiaba en que en esta ocasión él también podría resolver esto, aunque ya había tardado mucho.

Permanecieron ahí, en silencio y solo apoyándose el uno al otro, Harry descubrió que estar con Abdel, aunque no era lo mismo que con su padre, también era...confortable, lindo incluso.

-¿Abdel?

-¿Si?

-¿Soy mal hijo?

El Beta frunció el ceño, confundido ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo...soy malo con papá, es que...él dijo que no me va a dejar y...yo le creo, pero...pero siempre que regresamos esta aquí, contigo, y yo...

-Tu padre te ama, y aunque no lo creas siempre estas presenta para él, ¿te digo un secreto?-el menor asintió-la mayor parte del tiempo Tony habla de ti, de lo increíble que eres y los logros que has hecho

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, tu eres muy importante para él Harry, no hay momento en que no hable de ti, incluso cuando...cuando salimos a pasear él habla de ti, el momento en que no dice algo es cuando come, pero estoy seguro que si pudiera lo haría-el cachorro rió, podía imaginar a su padre-no quiero competir contigo por su atención, si somos honestos tu siempre ganarías, pero...me gustaría que me dejaras conocerte, no solo como el cachorro de Tony, tampoco como el cachorro de la manada...sino, como Harry. Sé que amas a tu padre, y sé que al igual que yo quieres lo mejor para él, entonces...¿que tal si intentamos llevarnos mejor?

-A papá no le gusta que te odie ¿cierto?

-¿Me odias?

Harry negó, pero tampoco sabia como ponerle a lo que sentía por Abdel cada que su padre estaba con el hombre.

-Eso es...bueno, gracias

-¿Tú me odias?

-¿Por querer alejarme de Tony?

-Si...

-No, es imposible odiarte Harry, nunca lo haría-miró al cachorro de soslayo-entonces...¿amigos?

-De acuerdo...pero papá dormirá conmigo

Abdel rió, por supuesto que el menor diría algo así.

-Y quiero tartas, como las que le obsequias a papá ¿si? muchas, muchas tartas y...y tienes que ayudarme con papá, yo sé que puedo ayudar con Iron man, soy listo, pero él dice que soy muy pequeño...¿trato?

El Beta sonrió, no acepto ni negó nada, suponía que podía conseguir más tartas de arándano, tampoco es como si la señora Faty se opusiera y sabia que al menos la mitad de las que le obsequiaba a Tony el menor se las comía, sin embargo, eso de convencer a Tony con el traje...ciertamente lo dudaba, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que Harry ayudara.

-¿Abdel?

-Dime

-¿Sabes dónde esta el Alfa? ¿A dónde fue?

-Bueno...

El Beta no necesito responder, quejas y chillidos se escucharon del bosque y poco después llegó el Alfa junto a una chica, debía tener 15 o 16 años, cabello oscuro y con ropa...bueno, un poco indecente, Abdel juro que un poco más y esa cosa azul con brillos dejaría de llamarse vestido.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Eso, es algo que averiguare pronto, quédate aquí

Harry observó, la chica parecía un bebé con todas esas quejas y pataletas, seguramente si su padre estuviera aquí ya le habría _corregido_ , algo que no deseaba recordar. Si, podía ser mimado y caprichudo, pero tenia limites y esa chica sobrepasaba cualquiera, Abdel tomo a la chica de la nuca intentando controlarle mientras el Alfa se quedaba ahí, de brazos cruzados y esperando que ella se sometiera. Mordiéndose el labio inferior indeciso, se pregunto si podría o no ir con el Alfa...

-Harry

Luke le llamó, dandole una seña para acercarse...a gatas el menor fue, tenia flojera levantarse y no quería llamar la atención.

-¿Luke?

-Vamos cachorro, ¿me acompañas al pueblo?

Una última mirada a la chica...

-¿Podemos ir con la señora Faty?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Esta bien

Ni flojo ni perezoso, y Abdel agradeció que el resto distrajera al cachorro, incluso si era llevarlo al pueblo...lo último que Harry necesitaba era ver esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Nuevo miembro?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	33. 32

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Tones?

Rhodey se preocupó, desde el momento en que abordaron el avión la sonrisa y despreocupación desaparecieron para sustituir una inmensa seriedad, Tony llevaba dos horas pensando, en silencio y sin moverse...esto era peor que cuando se estaba muriendo.

-¡Oh dios! Tones solo háblame...

-¿Crees...que Potts y yo hubieras terminado juntos si no hubiera encontrado a Harry?

Si bien no era lo que esperaba, al menos agradeció que reaccionara.

-¿Juntos? ¿tú y ella?

-Si, si, si, ya sabes, salir, dormir en la misma cama, hacer...ese tipo de cosas que hacen la gente enamorada y...

-Ni siquiera lo haces con Abdel ¿seguro que hablas de ti?

-Tienes razón, el punto es que...lo estuve pensando y creo que...bueno ya sabes

-Normalmente cuando dices que estas "pensando", es una advertencia para saber que harás una tontería

La mirada ofendida de Tony le divirtió, pero era verdad.

-Eso es insultante

-Y aun así es vedad, se supone que estaríamos aquí por una semana y mira lo que paso, afortunadamente o no, logre convencerte de no contratar a esa...chica ¿como se llama?

-¿La rusa esa? si bueno, no lo hice porque me advertiste

-¿No?

-No, lo hice porque olía extraño, no era de fiar

-Y como tu siempre te guías por...

-Sabes, puedo llegar a ser responsable cuando se trata de la seguridad de mi familia, en especial la de Harry

-Y eso no lo dudo, pero...¿aquella noche? ¿Le dirás lo que paso a Abdel?

-¿Qué insinuas?

-No lo sé Tones, pero sueles mantener este tipo de cosas en silencio hasta que no tienes más opción

-Lo que paso con la señorita Potts no fue...nada ¿de acuerdo? fue...el momento

-¿El momento?

-¿Hay algo que deseas decirme?

-¿Qué querían esos hombres?

-¿Quienes?

-No te hagas-tomo asiento frente a su hermano-sabes bien de lo que hablo, los hombres que llegaron al día siguiente, has estado callado desde que regresaste de quien sabe donde ¿y bien?

-¡Oh! esos hombres...

- _Esos_ hombres, sí

El castaño se encogió de hombros y se levantó, una táctica que Rhodey conocía bien y que sabia, intentaría cambiar de tema, no en esta ocasión.

-Tones...

-No fue nada, un...amigo de mi padre quería hablar y ya

-¿Un amigo de tu padre? ¿Desde cuándo los amigos de Howard te buscan?

-¡Oh! ya sabes...desde que me convertí en un hombre responsable y famoso

-Ni siquiera tú te crees eso

-Pero no importa, porque en realidad es...no volverá-Rhodey se recargo en su asiento sin apartar la mirada del otro no creyendo nada-es enserio, oye te lo estoy diciendo con toda la honestidad que puedo

-Bueno, con toda la honestidad que tengo no te creo

-Pues cree lo que quieras

-Por cierto, ¿para que trajiste el traje? el Alfa no estará de acuerdo con esto, que acepte la tecnología y eso no significa...

-No lo llevare al claro, lo dejare en el taller, planeo tener unas extensas vacaciones ahora que no soy más el CEO de IS, se le debo a Harry

-¡Oh si! el chico estará insoportable, en serio Tones, debes dejar de consentirle tanto

-No lo consiento

-Lo haces, y mucho

-Bueno, bueno, quizá un poco-admitió-pero no tiene nada de malo ¿si? Harry es un niño muy dulce y no lo niegues, además a comparación de mi es mucho más responsable y...

-No

-También es atento...

-No

-Y guapo

-¡Oh no voy a discutir más!

Por la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de su hermano, supo que era lo que quería.

-No olvidaste su regalo ¿cierto?

-Me ofendes ¿crees que seria capaz de algo así?

Rhodey sonrió.

-JARVIS te recodó

-¡Joder como te odio!

-CE-

-Si continuas con eso se quedara tu cara así-se burló Liam ante las muecas que hacia el menor

Harry le enseño la lengua, no era su culpa que la nueva chica fuera _tan_ fastidiosa. ¿Cómo la soportaban los otros? Eran tan, tan, tan...irritable, mandona, exigente y fea.

-Pero si sigues siendo un cachorro Harry...¡oye!

Luke se encontró saltando en un pie al recibir una patada en la espinilla, el menor no estaba de humor para bromas.

-Harry...

-¡Él empezó!

Mindy, la nueva chica que el Alfa había traído hace poco a la manda, resopló ante lo infantil que era el cachorro.

-¡Tu cállate!

-¡Harry!

¡Oh! si Tony no regresaba pronto Abdel tendría un dolor de cabeza, una cosa era llevarse mejor y otra poder tener la autoridad con el cachorro, que fuera el Beta no significaba que podía reprender al cachorro cada dos por tres, ni siquiera el Alfa llegaba a tanto, de eso como era de esperarse, se encargaba el padre del chico.

La educación de los cachorros era de los padres, y él aun siendo la pareja de Tony no llegaba a tanto, la mana apoyaba a Tony, pero toda la responsabilidad recaía en el castaño.

-¿Y yo soy la niña?

Daniel logró detener al menor antes de que se abalanzara a la chica, lo cargo y se alejo, aunque la mirada de reproche hacia ella no desapareció.

Mindy Brook, una chica de familia mágica, sus padres habían hecho un trato con el Alfa cuando era pequeña, acordando que, a cambio de que la salvara tras un accidente, ellos la dejarían ir con la manada cuando fuera conveniente. Quizá Fenrir debió rechazar la oferta, pero en ese entonces acaba de perder a su manada y los pocos que quedaban se encontraban ocultos, escondiéndose evitando atraer la atención del ministerio.

Entonces ahí estaba, siendo la segunda en llegar cuando el Alfa decidió que, tras el incidente con Anthony y ahora su nuevo "trabajo" (si es que se le podía llamar así), necesitaba a toda su manada junto a él, donde podía cuidarla y protegerla al tener suficiente con las misiones suicidas en las que aquel sumiso se metía, la compañía de James ayudo un poco, pero no fue suficiente.

Mindy era una chica...a quien sus padres consintieron a morir, una vez se dieron cuenta que viviría creyeron que podrían huir del trato con el hombre lobo, ingenuos. Incluso cuando viajaron por toda Europa, aun así Fenrir los encontró, y, si una cosa odiaba el hombre, eso eran las traiciones. Los mató, asegurándose que entendieran que con él nadie jugaba, después se llevó a la chica, por supuesto ella no tenia idea de nada y aun así, no tenia mucha opción.

Por una vez Fenrir acepto la ayuda de Anthony, y aunque no le interesaba mucho esos asuntos políticos ni nada por el estilo, tuvo que admitir (para si y en silencio) que si no quería tener a los aurores tras él sin poner en peligro a su manda, entonces no tenia mucha opción que dejar que los hombres del castaño encubrieran las muertes.

Claro, nadie ademas de esos hombres y él sabrían la verdad, si sabían lo que les convenía, no le dirían a Anthony, por su propio bien.

Lo que no tomo en cuenta, fue la resistencia de la chica por permanecer ahí, había conocido gente como ella, en realidad él creyó que Anthony seria un problema...grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el hombre se acoplaba tan bien a esta vida, pero después de estar rodeado de lujos y dinero imaginó que necesitaba un respiro. Mindy era otro caso.

Odiaba estar ahí, en un lugar donde la tierra y los insectos se encontraban, fue tal vez, la persona más irritante que había conocido, incluso teniendo 16 la chica era un dolor de cabeza, Harry incluso se comportaba mejor que ella, con berrinches y caprichos incluidos.

Fenrir no se sorprendió cuando unos pequeños bracitos lo abrazaron por detrás, el cachorro había aguantado mejor que nadie los gritos de la chica, con más madures de la que había creído.

-Harry

-¡Es muy irritante!

Si, en eso estaba de acuerdo, una queja más y terminaría siendo la Omega de la manada, no es que le gustara pero incluso él tenia un limite. La risa de Abdel cuando se acercó mejoró un poco el ánimo de Harry.

-Alfa...¿no puedes callarla? incluso papá es menos hablador

-Que no te oiga tu padre, Harry

-Es la verdad-el pequeño se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento entre los troncos que el Alfa estaba cortando-además él lo dice mucho, el tío Rhodey esta de acuerdo conmigo

-Y por que no me sorprende

Harry rió antes de levantarse de un salto y correr junto al Alfa.

-¡Yo ayudo!-intento levantar el hacha-yo puedo ¿puedo Alfa? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?

Fenrir no deseaba regresar al claro, así que intercambiando una mirada con Abdel comenzó a enseñarle al cachorro, le gustaba esto, tener la atención de Harry siempre que podía, aunque claro, cuando algo le interesaba el menor era un gran alumno.

-Tony tendrá un infarto si sabe de esto Harry

-Él no, ademas el Alfa me ayuda y sino te tiene a ti

Definitivamente, el menor no dejaría de sorprenderle nunca, aunque teniendo en cuenta de quien era hijo debía esperarlo.

-Pequeño diablillo

-¡No! ¡Yo puedo solo! ¡yo solo Alfa!

Abdel negó, decidió dejar a esos dos y regresar al claro, alguien tendría que controlar a Mindy, y al no ser el Alfa...suspiró, necesitaba un respiro, en realidad, necesitaba a Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf! terminamos con Iron man 2 y cada vez nos acercamos un poco más a ver al equipo reunido... :3 Steve pronto aparecerá, y aunque no vimos a Nat...sabemos que el secreto de Tony y Rhodey esta a salvo, creo que intuyen lo que sucedio con Pepper ¿cierto? jeje conocemos un poco más de Mindy...que cosas ¿Tony realmente no se enterara de nada? eso será interesante ¿no? vamos, era de esperarse que Fenrir no seri aun santo ¿ok? es un asesino en el mundo mágico, o eso parece...pero por la manada y su honor no quieran que se quede de brazos cruzados :D  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	34. 33

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Señor Stark?

Tony evitó soltar un gemido, busco una salida rápida...pero claro, nadie estaba disponible aparentemente, suspiró rendido y poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía se giró a la chica. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que al regresar al claro se encontraría con una loca fangirl obsesionada a cual más por él, ni loco hubiera decidido poner a Potts como CEO, se habría limitado a regresar a Malibú y volver con Harry y Rhodey cada luna llena, hace mucho que había olvidado lo que se sentía ser acosado, no era agradable.

-Mindy...

La chica se sentó junto a él, tal vez mucho más cerca de lo esperado...se removió incómodo, mirando a cualquier parte e intentando relajarse, había superado el trauma en Afganistan, pero quizá era porque nadie invadía tanto su espacio como ella.

La chica le sonrió, abriendo el libro que traía consigo y buscando...algo, Tony no paso desapercibido el hecho de que era un libro de ciencia ¡Bendito dios y que alguien lo rescatara! Sabia tratar con gente como esta, pero Mindy superaba todas sus expectativas, desde el momento en que pisó el claro, ni siquiera pudo abrazar a su hijo, un mata de cabellos oscuros se abalanzo a él casi cortándole la respiración y entonces tenia a una niña de 15 chillando y gritando toda emocionada, aunque en realidad no era como tal una niña y tenia 16 años, ¡Ah cierto! y también era parte de la manda.

No necesitó ser un genio para saber como era, y tampoco necesitó una palabra para entender que nadie ahí la soportaba, intentó no juzgarla y conocerla, pero incluso él admitió que había excepciones. Ser lo más razonable y maduro que podía fue un reto, él era un hombre de 31 años y ella una chiquilla de 16, pero admitámoslo, él no era tan responsable y maduro como aparentaba, incluso tenia problemas con educar a Harry, tratar con una niña como Mindy era...una proeza.

-Aquí-brincó, sabia que hacia, o lo que intentaba-necesito su ayuda, Daniel esta ocupado y usted es el mejor en el tema...

Tony pasó las ultimas dos horas "explicando" un tema sin sentido a una niña de 16 que para su horror, parecía obsesionada con tener al menos, algo más que solo su atención y presencia. Estaba seguro que si en verdad lo intentaba, competiría con Harry por sentarse en sus piernas, aunque claro que no lo permitiría, una cosa era su hijo y otra muy distinta era ella.

-¡PAPÁ!

¡Oh! Harry era un ángel, siempre apareciendo en el momento correcto, un segundo más y habría comenzado a hiperventilar. No quizo ser grosero, realmente no, pero cuando se trataba de su cachorro no importaba a quien dejara con la palabra en la boca, él no tenia ojos para nadie que no fuera su hijo, ni siquiera Abdel se salvaba.

En menos de lo esperado Harry ya había brincado a sus brazos, después de haber ido al pueblo con Alba y Milo por más de cuatro horas, seguramente no podría haber esperado por regresar junto a él.

-Harry ¿todo bien?

-Bien, la señora Faty dijo que cocinaría el más grande y rico pastel solo para mi

-¿En serio?

-¿Vas a darme mi regalo?

Rió entre dientes, a su hijo no se le escapaba nada, le alboroto el cabello.

-Eso lo sabrás el día de tu cumpleaños

-Pero...

-Vamos, vamos, faltan 2 dias

-¡Es mucho tiempo! ¡Una pista!

-¡Oh no! nada de eso, mis labios están sellados Harry, y no te atrevas a ir con Abdel, nadie sabe, ni siquiera JARVIS

-¿JARVIS?

¡Oh! como dijo, no era su intención ser grosero...Mindy le miraba con curiosidad, por supuesto, al ser nueva no tenia idea de nada, tampoco es como si quisiera revelar todo, la chica no necesitaba saber algo más de él, juraba que sabia mejor su vida que él mismo...bueno no, pero si la mayoría.

-No es nada Mindy, ahora...¿por qué no vas con Luke y las chicas? necesito hablar con Harry ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó respuesta, intentó no ser obvio y cargando a su hijo se alejó, mejor dicho huyó. Mindy era una chica rebelde y obstinada, mimada y caprichuda, en parte podía entenderla, juraba que él fue peor a su edad pero la situación en ese entonces era diferente, ella por el contrario...¿la envidiaba? en realidad no entendía como es que era así, bueno si lo hacia, pero no era razón para estar tan...fría con ellos, o mejor dicho con el resto. Podía estar molesta y frustrada, podía encontrarse odiando a todos...pero había una gran diferencia entre molestia e insolencia.

-¿Papá?

No se había dado cuenta en que momento se detuvo, observando a la chica dirigirse con el resto con aquella actitud fría y desinteresada, también veía la tensión que surgía cuando ella se acercó...y por un momento recordó su juventud, cuando se sentía más solo que nunca, cuando prefería encontrarse sólo o en compañía de Rhodey para evitar la incomodidad que generaba en las aulas al llegar...

-¿Papi?

Parpadeó, saliendo de aquellos recuerdo y le sonrió a su hijo.

-Vamos, quiero hablar contigo

-CE-

Sus ojos siguieron al hombre hasta perderse en el bosque, un suspiro salió de sus labios y bajo la mirada al libro en sus manos, esperaba que todo fuera bien, esperaba que no hubiera problema alguno, esperaba...como siempre.

-¿James?

-Hablara con Harry-susurró cerrando su libro mientras Abdel se sentaba junto a él-por lo que entendí, el colegio en America comienza un año antes que aquí

-Finalmente si le intereso ¿no?

-Tones descubrió un montón de cartas que Harry escribió, las tenia escondidas bajo su cama en una caja, todas ellas eran para Ilver...el colegio de magia

-Lo intuía-Abdel susurro y negó, como siempre Tony nunca se equivocaba

-Es su hijo, lo conoce mejor que nadie...por supuesto que lo sabría

-No lo aceptaron ¿cierto?

-Después de Vanko, Tones fue al ministerio-Abdel levantó la mirada sorprendido-estuvo una semana ahí, paso todo ese tiempo en el mundo mágico...

-Quería que aceptaran a Harry

-Si bueno...-Rhodey negó-no lo aceptaron, pusieron un montón de excusas, e incluso intento sobornarlos...-ambos sonrieron, por supuesto que el castaño haría algo así, incluso vendería su alma si se trataba de su hijo-sin embargo...

-Espera, crei que...

-Tones siempre consigue lo que quiere-de eso el moreno podía asegurarlo-quizá no como deseaba pero...

-¿James?

-Consiguió reunirse con Agilbert Fontaine

-¡El director de Ilvermorny!

-El mismo en persona-Rhodey sonrió-llegaron a un acuerdo, el presidente Quahog ya debería saber que Tones nunca pierde

-¿Sabes que acordaron?

-Bueno, puede que Harry no asista al colegio como deseaba, pero aprenderá de uno de los mejores magos existentes

Abdel estaba sorprendido, no tenia que ser un genio para saber el resto, que Tony hubiera conseguido que el mismísimo Fontaine educara a Harry era todo una proeza, los magos con el tiempo se volvían unos asnos, creyéndose los mejores con forme más tiempo vivían y mientras su magia se fortalecía. Ahí tenían a Albus Dumbledore, el viejo era un mago sorprendente, fuerte e inteligente, poderoso, quizá uno de los más poderosos, pero era un maldito hipócrita, siempre con su "bien mayor" que quien sabe qué diablos significase.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?

-Para nada, Tones consiguió que el hombre educara a Harry en menos tiempo que el resto de los alumnos, siendo el chico un genio podría estar en cuarto año con solo 12 años

-Mierda

-Lo sé, cuando me lo explico no lo creía, pero entonces recordé que era Tones y...es imposible que mienta cuando se trata de Harry, si él pudiera revocaría cualquier ley respecto a los hombres lobo con tal de conseguir lo mejor para el niño

-¡Oh! estoy seguro que él podría, es solo Quahog, el hombres es un racista de primera

-Dicen que pronto saldrá

-Ojalá, América era el único lugar donde respetaban a las criaturas mágicas, Asia igual, pero es mucho más difícil acceder ahí

-¿De qué habas?

-Poco después de la guerra Fenrir tenia planeado irse, huiríamos de Londres

-¿Habrían ido a...?

-Ese era el plan, hasta que Quahog logró implementar las leyes contra las criaturas mágicas...entonces no había mucha opción, allá son muy estrictos, los aurores son eficaces a comparación de aquí...no podíamos arriesgarnos

-El Alfa habría sido arrestado

-Fenrir es un hombre buscado por lo que hizo, se convirtió en fugitivo cuando escapo de Azkaban...es peligroso que salga, tenemos suerte que el pueblo lo conozca o no sé como habríamos sobrevivido

-La sociedad puede llegar a ser un asco

-Ni que lo dudes...me alegro por Harry, el chico es listo, no puede estar quieto y todos podemos ver lo interesado que esta con la magia, si te soy sincero temía que no pudiera aprender, lo poco que sabemos no habría sido suficiente y solo algunos aun tienen magia

-Estará insoportable los próximos años

-¿Más?

Rieron, era verdad, Harry ya era insoportable, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-¿Cómo ves a la chica?

-¿Mindy?-un gruñido bajo escapo de los labios del Beta-insoportable y un dolor de cabeza, nada comparado con Harry

-¿Realmente?

-¡Oh! ¿no la has visto?

-Lo hago pero...creo que exageras-a Rhodey no le agradaba la actitud de la manda con Mindy, pero tampoco es como si ella ayudara mucho-esta asustada, hasta hace unos días tenia una familia, un hogar...y de un día para otro se encontró aquí, entre extraños que...

-¿La defiendes? puedo entender tu punto, pero no es razón para comportarse de esa manera

-Supongo que no, pero creo que es su forma de defenderse, sobrellevar el hecho de estar aquí

-¿Disculpa?

-Digo, que alguien debería intentar hablar con ella

-Creí que no te agradaba, después de como a estado con Tony...¿te recuerdo que lo intentamos por dos semanas? puedo entender, en serio...o al menos lo intento...sé que es difícil al principio, todos hemos pasado por ello, pero ella solo...supongo que no soy bueno con los adolescentes, con los niños en general...

Rhodey sonrió.

-Supongo que puedo darte razón, pero...no es que no me agrade, pero tienes razón, Tones a soportado bastante bien su actitud, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento tuviera una recaída ¿sabes? pero igual seria su culpa...no me mires así, pudiendo decirle que no sea tan encimosa...

-En primer lugar ella debería aprender a respetar...

-¡Tiene dieciséis años! si estuvieras frente a una de tus figuras artísticas favoritas te aseguro que en ese momento lo último en lo que piensas es en darle espacio, Tones es como su...amor imposible ¿entiendes? ese del que esta enamorada pero que sabe que jamas podrá ser suyo

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por favor dime que no estas celoso de una niña

Resoplando ante la ridícula idea Abdel desvio la mirada.

-No, es ridículo

-Entonces deja de pensar con las emociones y comienza a pensar con la cabeza, se están comportando como niños, todos y sin excepción

-Ya quiero ver que le digas eso a Amaya

-Ella no cuenta y lo sabes

-El punto...

-EL punto-Rhodey se cruzo de brazos-es que somos adultos y ella una niña, tiene miedo y esta asustada, el único modo de defensa con el que cree contar es con el enojo y los desplantes, toda su vida fue consentida y mimada, estar aquí es...un cambio total, nadie la soporta y aparentemente la "odian"

-¿Me dirás que la quieres?

-Quizá no, pero tampoco la odio

-Y es por eso que siempre te escudas entre los libros cuando Tony busca alguien que lo "salve" ¿me equivoco?

-Lo que quiero decir-Rhodey continuo intentando no avergonzarse ante la verdad, lo habían descubierto-es que hay que demostrarle que es aceptada, que es parte de la manda. Se junta con Tones porque hasta ahora es el único que a sido lo suficiente responsable y maduro como para...

-La compadece

-Te equivocas, él la entiende

Frunciendo el ceño Abdel no tenia idea de que hablaba, Rhodey exhaló, seguramente Tones no le habría contado todo al hombre.

-Explicate

Rhodey desvío la mirada, sus ojos centrándose en Mindy quien con molestia observaba la olla donde la comida debía estarse cociendo, esperaba que por esta ocasión no dejara que se quemara.

-Cuando conocí a Tones era...quizá un poco peor a como es Mindy, la diferencia se encuentra en la atención de sus padres, Howard y Maria solo eran sus padres por nombre y no porque hicieran algo, me refiero a que...le querían, pero nunca le prestaron la suficiente atención que merecía, no hasta un año antes de su muerte

-¿A qué te refieres con...?

-El cariño y atención que les falto a Howard y Maria con su hijo intentaban compensarlo con obsequios, regalos y todo tipo de cosas materiales, si Tones pedía algo ellos se lo daban, cualquier cosa...excepto su presencia. Mindy me recuerda al Tony Stark que conocí, el orgullo y arrogancia que solía cargar, la frialdad con la que trataba a la gente y lo altanero que solía ser eran su medio de defensa, la única protección que conocía para no salir lastimado. Es lo mismo con la chica, finge que no le importa nada, que odia a todo el mundo...pero por dentro esta aterrada de nosotros, nos teme. Abdel solo...piénsalo-se giró a verle-intenta verlo desde su perspectiva, al menos inténtalo, si no es por ella, al menos por Tones

-¿Eso que significa?

-Como dije, no me sorprendería encontrar en algún momento a mi amigo perdido en algún flashback, intente acercarme a Mindy pero por supuesto que no le agradó, quizá...puedas hablar con las chicas, seria menos intimidante si alguna de ellas se acerca...¿dónde esta eso que dicen? no juzgar antes de conocer, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Crees que suceda...?-cerró los ojos y suspiró-tienes razón, pero...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Rhodey ya podía ver el plan del Beta-Tones no te perdonaría si alejas a la chica, estoy seguro que la única razón por la que a soportado tan bien todo este tiempo es porque se ve a si mismo cuando joven, se identifica con ella ¿por qué crees que castigo a Harry cuando accidentalmente silencio a la chica?

¡Oh! Abdel lo recordaba muy bien, aquel día Mindy había estado muy insistente con Tony, tanto que Harry acabo por explotar y sin que nadie lo esperara, la chica terminó sin voz por el resto del día. La manada lo tomo con gracia e internamente lo agradecieron, pero el único que no estuvo muy feliz fue Tony, el castaño regaño a su hijoquedando castigando durante una hora en silencio y quieto, creyeron que era solo el deber como padre...pero que equivocados estaban, la manda no lo había visto tan molesto como aquella vez. Tony se disculpo con Mindy y estuvo ayudándole en todo lo que podía, desde entonces intentaba prestarle atención, siendo civilizado y un poco más abierto...Harry no volvió a quejarse de Mindy, ni siquiera cuando su padre no estaba, sea lo que el castaño le hubiera dicho fue suficiente para dejar de ser grosero con la chica, o al menos lo suficiente para mantenerse en silencio cuando ella hacia o decía algo, era tolerante.

-Lo dices en serio ¿cierto?

-Habla con Fenrir, eres el único al que escucha en estos casos...estoy seguro que si intentamos ser más amables ella dejara ese comportamiento, se acoplara

Abdel suspiró, era verdad, sin embargo por más que se decía que no hacían nada malo...ellos eran los adultos, ellos eran quienes debían ayudar a Mindy a sentirse segura y aceptada en lugar de alejarla...

-Deberías ser Beta

-Si...pero entonces no podría irme y honestamente no estoy interesado en el puesto, me gusta mi vida como esta muchas gracias, ademas...a diferencia tuya no tengo el tacto para tratar con el Alfa

Sonriendo Abdel asintió, tenia que comenzar a comportarse como el Beta de la manada, intentar poner orden y alejar la incomodidad en la manada.

-Eh sido un idiota

-Solo un poco

El grito emocionado y alegre a lo lejos se escucho, intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, el cachorro ya debía de saber y como esperaban, estaba más que feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que decían, Harry no aprenderá magia...¡pues no! y que crees Albus, no eres el único mago poderoso existente XD así que si, damas y caballeros, Tony Stark logró lo imposible (como siempre), todo sea por su cachorro :3 ¿lo esperaban? jeje ¿Qué les pareció Mindy? si...como que en este cap la manada se durmió...pero ¡ey! admitámoslos, la adolescencia es una etapa de...uf! creo que me entienden jaja y tomando en cuenta la situación de la chica...¿alguien me apoya? ¿no? ¿nadie? uf!  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	35. 34

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Realmente no entiendo como puedes decir eso

-No me culpes a mi-Rhodey gruñó-el ejercito quería algo tuyo y yo...

-Como un mal amigo huiste con MI traje

-En realidad es mío ¿recuerdas?

-Que te lo regalara no significa que te pertenezca, es mío por el simple hecho de tener mi tecnología; sin embargo debo admitir que prefiero que lo manejes tú a otro

-¿Y a donde nos lleva esto entonces?

-A qué eres un mal amigo y me debes un favor

-¿Otro? Tones...-negó-ni siquiera entiendo por que regresamos a esto

-De hecho, y no lo sé, estaba aburrido y necesito molestar a alguien

Rhodey observó a su hermano, concentrado en una de las mesas digitales, frunció el ceño al leer el nombre del proyecto.

-Realmente vas a hacerlo

-No es mi culpa, es necesario y, aunque odie admitir que no quiero dejar Malibú, Nueva York será a partir de ahora un lugar al cual tendré que ir mucho, entonces puesto que no quiero comprar una casa donde cualquier persona puede entrar así tenga la mejor seguridad del mundo, prefiero ir a vivir bajo mis propios términos, y también porque estaría cerca del ministerio

-¿Y el Alfa lo sabe?

-¡Dios! no soy un crío ¿si? Fenrir lo sabe, y Abdel y todo el maldito planeta, no es como si pudiera ocultar el hecho de que un enorme rascacielos se este construyendo en medio de la ciudad ¿bien?

-Sabes a que me refiero

-Yo sé

Tony suspiró, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, últimamente sus emociones habían estado en descontrol, no le gustaba y no tenia idea de porque sucedía, tampoco quería ir y preguntar, había pasado bastante tiempo para que no supiera lo que era ser un hombre lobo, además era un genio y se supone que ya debería saber todo...a quien engañaba, estaba asustado por todo este cambio, en los últimos años las cosas habían cambiado tanto...parecía una eternidad desde el día en que llegó a la manada.

-Yo sé eso solo...

-¿Estas bien?

Desvió su mirada, no, no lo estaba.

-Hable con Fenrir ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre... _esos_ hombres?

-Los "amigos" de tu padre

-Si-el castaño sonrió, era ridículo ahora que lo escuchaba-sí...en realidad...no son amigos como tal, supongo que conocidos...Howard estuvo involucrado en tantos lugares desde la guerra que...creó una organización, SHIELD, el director de ésta quería verme y hablar respecto a una supuesta iniciativa de, creo que le llamo, Vengadores

-¿Y...?

El castaño negó, recordando aquel día.

-Tenias razón, esa chica, Romanoff era una espía suya, fueron ellos quienes me entregaron todas esas cosas de Howard...querían que trabajase con ellos, querían que...

-¿Ser un "Vengador"?

-No, más bien un consultor, aparentemente no califico para ser parte de su equipo...no lo culpo, la información que tienen respecto a mi no es la mejor supongo

-¡Oh si!-rodó los ojos-el playboy, narcisista y egocéntrico Stark-Rhodey ya imaginaba lo que debía decir la información, su hermano se había esforzado bastante en continuar con aquella tapadera, y vaya que en ocasiones hasta dudaba que fuera una simple treta-¿y qué dijiste?

-Mi prioridad es Harry, si aceptaba entonces no podría estar aquí, Romanoff fue una espía, ¿quién dice que no pondrían más? no quiero arriesgarme y que descubran lo que soy, que descubran a mi hijo, la manada...jamás me lo perdonaría, si algo llegase a suceder...

-Tones...

-Todo este tiempo manteniendo el secreto para que ellos lo descubran en un descuido mío...

-No sucederia, estaria contigo

-No en esta ocasión, Fury dijo que no estabas contemplado, no mientras trabajaras en el ejercito

-Si renunciara...

-Quizá en un futuro, admitámoslo, War Machine no a hecho actos tan llamativos como Iron man, y no lo digo solo...

-Lo sé, entiendo...pero sabes que no dejaría que cometieras alguna estupidez, la manada también es mi familia, los quiero Tones, sin importar su forma de ser ellos son importantes tanto como lo son para ti, Harry...ese niño es un amor y...¿de verdad crees que dejaría que algo les sucediera? ¿a ti? Tones...

-Supongo que a veces olvido que no estoy sólo

-No me cansare de repetirlo hasta el cansancio ¿bien?

Tony sonrió, Rhodey siempre sabia como tranquilizarlo, siempre teniendo las palabras correctas para ayudarle.

-Por cierto...tengo una pregunta

-Siempre es lo mismo-riendo entre dientes Tony se enderezo y continuo revisando los planos del edificio-te escucho

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Rhodey pensaba en como formular la pregunta...aunque al final no es como si pudiera ser menos agresivo y obvio.

-Harry dijo algo hace poco

-Mi hijo dice tantas cosas al día que es imposible saber a que te refieres

-Bueno...él dice que...que tu y Abdel tendrán cachorros...

Tony maldijo cuando su rodilla choco contra la mesa al girar, honestamente no esperaba eso.

-¿Qué?

-No me mires así, tu hijo lo dijo

-Eso no es...-Tony negó ¿en qué momento Harry pensó eso?-yo no...no es algo que...¡eso es ridículo!

-¿Entonces no?

-¡No! No, claro que...¿cómo pudiste siquiera...?

-Bueno lo siento, se veía tan seguro y feliz que...

-Un momento-los planos de la torre olvidados-¿feliz? Harry estaba... ¿feliz? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

-Por tu reacción supongo que no tenias ni idea de ello ¿cierto?

-¡¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso?! ¿Harry lo dijo? ¿estas seguro? no es algo que...

-Lo estoy, de hecho Luke casi se ahoga cuando el chico...

-¿Luke? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

-La noche pasada, tu y Abdel se habían perdido en el bosque y Harry soltó eso, debo admitir que nos tomo por sorpresa, y estoy casi seguro que el Alfa esta en este momento hablando con Abdel....

Tony gimió, se cubrió el rostro y gruñó irritado, por supuesto que debió esperar algo como esto, su hijo había estado soltando frases aquí y allá desde que había regresado al colegio, indirectas sobre niños pequeños, bebés... _hermanos_. Honestamente no le había tomado mucha atención, sobre todo cuando la gran mayoría de las ocasiones su hijo se quejaba de lo ruidosos que solían ser los bebés cuando salían y se topaban con algunos, hablaba de una amiga, Gwen Stacy, quien tenia un hermanito y del cual se quejaba mucho.

Nunca imaginó que intentaría decir lo contrario ¿hermanos? Tony tenia suerte que el ministerio no supiera que clase de criatura era Harry, el hecho de que no recibiera carta alguna de Ilvermonry fue la razón por la que lo citaron al ministerio, siendo él logró distraer a la joven secretaria encargada del Cuerpo de Protección de las Especies Mágicas, pero aun así seguía en la mira. Realmente no quería que su hijo se viera forzado a inscribirse en aquella tonta lista, mil veces él que Harry...cuanto odiaba al actual presidente.

-¿Tú y Abdel no...?

-Sé que quiere, pero yo...

-No te forzaría, te ama Tony y estoy seguro que si tu nunca vuelves a estar listo para... _ese_ paso entonces...

-¿De verdad hablaremos de _eso_?

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Honestamente no tengo idea-admitió el castaño-pero es como...no sé, Rhodey no quiero hablar de esto ¿de acuerdo? si en el colegio jamas te hable de mis problemas menos ahora

-Y aun así no has huido

-Que te jodan

El moreno rió, quizá era demasiado pronto para este tema...podía ver lo nervioso que se encontraba su hermano, incómodo un poco...si, tal vez en otra ocasión.

-CE-

-¿Mindy?

La chica levantó la mirada, sorprendida y confundida porque el señor Stark le llamase, desde que el Alfa le advirtió que, si seguía incomodando a Anthony por su cercanía él mismo se encargaría de mantenerla lejos del castaño, desde entonces se mantuvo alejada. Por supuesto ella no creía que fuera tan...fastidiosa, el señor Stark era tan amable y atento, a diferencia del resto, que simplemente se sintió segura a su al rededor, tenia envidia del hijo de éste, el cariño y la atención con la que le atendía era algo que extrañaba, de un momento a otro se encontró arrastrada a este lugar sin saber por qué o cómo, no entendía que hacia ahí ¿y sus padres?

Todos la odiaban, todos...a excepción del señor Stark.

Miró a su al rededor, de un tiempo para acá el resto de la manada había intentado cambiar, eran mucho más atentos y pacientes con ella, como si intentaran conocerla, aunque en su opinión habían dejado muy en claro sus intenciones y pensamientos desde el principio. Se levantó, despacio y sin apartar la mirada del Alfa quien parecía mucho menos tenso y malhumorado que otros días, mas...curioso por el celular que el cachorro tenia ahora en sus manos mientras jugaba algo en éste a su lado.

-Ten, es...un obsequio

Juraba que, si no fuera por el Beta, el señor Stark estaría brincando como niño entusiasmado solo esperando para que ella abriera la caja de regalo que le tendía.

-¿Para mi?

-El Alfa me dio permiso, claro, trata...de no usarlo mucho y por supuesto, ningún contacto con el...exterior, se que es demasiado pedir, a tu edad yo solo...

-Tones-el señor James intervino

-Solo ábrelo

Sonrió, algo nerviosa por tener la atención de todos, se supone que este era el día del cachorro, el hijo del señor Stark cumplía años y era a él a quien debían de festejar y obsequiar cosas...¿por qué a ella? se mordió el labio inferior y con nerviosismo comenzó a desenvolver la caja, una exclamación de sorpresa y levanto la mirada hacia el hombre castaño.

-Esto es...es...

Tony sonrió y cabeceó, vio a la chica abrir la caja con emoción sacando el segundo modelo del nuevo Stark-phone, los únicos hasta que salieran al mercado dentro de unos meses más.

-No es que no confíe en ti ¿de acuerdo? pero...bueno, lo hice basándome en el modelo de Harry y tiene ciertas protecciones entonces...intente no hacerlo tan simple-Tony se acerco a ella, tomo sus manos y le miro a los ojos-tienes que prometerme que no harás una estupidez ¿entiendes? no hay redes ni nada de eso, pondrías en peligro a la manada ¿Mindy?

-Yo...

-No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, sé que en ocasiones para alguien como tu quien vivió en una casa y lujos, este lugar puede ser algo aburrido y tedioso al principio, muy simple...por eso quise darte esto, quizá...podrías acostumbrarte más fácil

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo...cómo sabe que no...?

-Por que eres parte de nosotros y esta es tu casa

Y sin decir más el señor Stark se alejó, el resto ya estaba junto al cachorro y ella observo el celular, tan fácil como hacer una llamada...suspiró, sus manos apretando el aparato, no podía, no...quería.

-Mindy-Anthea le sonrió-¿vienes?

Quizá...este lugar no era tan malo.

_Solo dales una oportunidad Min, quieren entenderte, solo...una oportunidad_

Ella confiaba en el señor Stark, entonces...quería que él confiara en ella, como hasta ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿futuro hermano por llegar? jajaja Tony no es un consultor y...¡qué veo! un pequeño crush a futuro ¿si me entienden? jejeje será interesante ¿Mindy hará una estupidez o se abstendrá y esperara que todos ahí confíen en ella como Tony?  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	36. 35

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_1 año después..._

-Entonces...

La risa ligera del castaño lo relajo, sonrió besando su mejilla y acercándolo más a él.

-Abdel, no crees que...

-Lo haremos a tu manera, lo prometo ¿de acuerdo? solo...tu tienes la última palabra

-¡Dios!-sus manos se entrelazaron tras la nuca del contrario y beso sus labios-si lo dices de esa forma como negarme

-¿Tony?

Un pequeño gemido y Abdel rió ante el puchero de Tony.

-Creo que te buscan

-Rhodey sobrevivirá...

Prácticamente se colgó del cuello del moreno volviendo a juntar sus labios, ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a irse cuando apenas llevaban unos minutos a solas.

-Tony...

Abdel rió, cargo al castaño, sus manos apretando su trasero mientras el beso subía de intensidad, amaba las ocasiones en las que el castaño se ponía tan entusiasta, con suerte y la próxima luna finalmente podría estar junto a éste, en todas las formas posibles.

Hace unos meses atrás Tony había dado el primer paso, o mejor dicho el primer salto, después de una reunión en Londres con su empresa y por lo que supo, tras tres horas junto a su secretaria por ciertos problemas con la construcción de la Torre en Nueva York, el castaño había regresado y, asegurándose que su hijo estaba vigilado, prácticamente lo arrastro al bosque...

El Beta había estado tan sorprendido ante sus acciones que por un momento intento detenerle, después de mil veces preguntando si era lo que quería y otras mil veces preguntando si realmente estaba seguro, logró convencerle de esperar. La primera vez que estuviera con Tony no seria en el bosque, no en el suelo duro y no rodeado de arboles y arbustos, de tierra, no era un romántico, pero con Tony podía intentarlo.

Así que sí, la primera vez que finalmente logró estar con Tony fue aquella noche, en la pequeña casa que tenia en el pueblo, alejados de ojos curiosos y oídos ajenos, solos en la intimidad de la habitación, su habitación...fue lo más cuidadoso y atento, lo último que quería era que recordase aquellos días en la cueva. Después de ese día Tony se volvió mucho más osado, Abdel podía entender por que en años pasados al castaño le había nombrado el mejor playboy, pero ahora era suyo, solo suyo.

Y entonces llegamos al punto en el que tras varios meses en los que el castaño se encontró bastante ocupado, por fin había logrado lo que esperaban, unos meses de descanso, lo suficientes para que él, Abdel, pudiera marcarle.

Los hombres lobo eran como los lobos reales, no solo por vivir en manadas, tampoco por tener posiciones...sino que además, cuando encontraban pareja tenían la oportunidad de marcarles. Por supuesto que ésta funcionaba diferente, aunque era una decisión muy importante, compleja incluso.

Cuando se recibía la marca la pareja debía estar junta, no podían alejarse mucho entre ellos, nadie sabía porque, pero si sucedía podía llegar a ser peligroso y doloroso. Tenían que acoplarse a ésta, sus emociones estarían conectadas e incluso, en ocasiones, cuando la pareja era muy poderosa podían escuchar los pensamientos del otro, aunque por lo general solo ocurría con la pareja Alfa. Si Tony aceptaba la marca habría entonces tres parejas con marca.

La marca se recibía de un modo...diferente a como se creía, era un proceso complicado puesto que el lobo tenia que marcar a su pareja mientras fuera humana, extraño, la transformación debía detenerse en cierto punto y...peligroso.

Tony había sido marcado hace años, pero no del modo en que debía ser, esa marca había desaparecido con el tiempo, un proceso doloroso, agotador y frustrante, la acción fue para provocar sufrimiento y no para unirse, lo cual era bueno porque entonces el castaño habría estado gravemente enfermo.

No debían olvidar los compromisos que se tenían con ésta, la marca era una forma de mostrar que "pertenecían" a alguien, si alguno de los dos se involucraba con alguien más entonces podría borrarse y nunca más volverse a formar, un compromiso de por vida.

-¡Oh dios, ustedes dos!

El beso terminó, Tony gimió por lo bajo frustrado cuando se vieron interrumpidos...su playera había desaparecido y la cremallera de sus pantalones estaban abiertas.

-Rhodey, ¿qué quieres?

No se iba a mover, no porque estuviera avergonzado, sino porque planeaba que, una vez su hermano se fuera, él y Abdel podrían continuar. El nombrado resopló, como si le gustara interrumpir al castaño cada que él y el Beta decidían estar juntos, al menos en esta ocasión aun estaban vestidos.

-No me hables así-gruñó desviando la mirada a cualquier parte-créeme que no me gusta venir y verlos...en plena faena, pero tienes una llamada

-Y una mierda como si me importara

-Es Fury

Tony se congeló, estaba dispuesto a continuar importándole poco si Rhodey estaba ahí o no...cuando mencionó al tipo ese, deseo golpearse contra algo y soltó un suspiro rendido, el hombre no se cansaría a menos que le atendiera.

-Ahora voy

-¿Fury?

Una vez James se fue Abdel se acerco a ese cuello canela, comenzó a repartir besos formando un camino hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Es un...tipo que...-Tony jadeó, el moreno era tan bueno en eso-dios, Abdel...espe-era

-No voy a soltarte

-Escuchaste...Rhodey...él...

Tony comenzó a moverse, frotando sus erecciones ahora libres mientras Abdel repartía besos por su torso ayudándole a levantarse. Tal vez si Rhodey no hubiera llegado a interrumpirles habría aguantado más, pero entre las caricias de su compañero era casi imposible...Abdel sabia que podría ser importante, pero también no lo dejaría irse sin terminar lo que había iniciado. El orgasmo lo golpeó inesperadamente, su grito ahogado por la boca del moreno, ¡Oh! Abdel era un dios en esto, mejor dicho, un mago.

-Eso fue...

-¿Intenso?

Tony sonrió, junto sus labios en un corto beso y se paro.

-Creo...que hay que limpiarnos

-Mmm...mejor no-los dientes de Abdel capturaron el lóbulo de su oreja dándole un suave mordisco-me gusta cuando tienes mi olor

-¡Dios! a veces eres todo un lobo ¿cuál es tu obsesión por mi oreja?

-Soy un hombre lobo, no esperes menos de eso Tony

Se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron, al menos lo suficiente para estar "presentables" tampoco es como si pudieran aparentar que no habían hecho lo que todos sabían. Harry y Mindy se encontraban jugando con sus celulares, el Alfa en su lugar de siempre, ahí arriba de la cueva, y el resto estaba esparcido por ahí en sus cosas, los únicos que no estaban a la vista eran Dante y Luke, seguramente igual de "perdidos" en el bosque.

-¿Terminaron?

Tony rodó los ojos, le dio una sonrisa burlona a su hermano antes de arrebatarle su celular, justo en el momento que volvía a sonar, suspiró, recordó que Fury no le hablaría a menos que fuera urgente o de vida y muerte, él tampoco estaba deseoso por hablar con el hombre.

-¿Cuándo se van?

Abdel no perdió de vista al castaño cuando se alejo para atender la llamada, y una vez éste se detuvo al linde de los árboles se giró a James.

-¿Acabamos de llegar y ya nos corres?

-Sabes de lo que hablo

-Mañana, Harry tiene una última sesión este jueves y Tony tiene que asegurarse que la energía de la torre este bien, no es como si regresara al día siguiente para repararla

Asintiendo Abdel se sentó junto a Liam, el hombre se encontraba pelando más papas que Amaya le había encargado, un "castigo" por estar molestando al cachorro con sus preguntas respecto a sus clases.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué quiere?

-Ese hombre es...impredecible, no me da confianza, la mayoría de los hombres con quienes trabaja tampoco lo hacen, son traidores, prácticamente la mitad de SHIELD esta conformada por ellos

-¿Cómo pueden trabajar así?-Liam se detuvo, se había limitado a escuchar pero incluso en eso no pudo evitar contenerse-¿acaso el tipo no sabe?

-Supongo que no, ya sabes, son...normales, no-mags

-Lo único que pueden hacer es confiar ciegamente

-Correcto

-Absurdo

-Eso lo dices porque estas acostumbrado a ser un hombre lobo, pero antes de eso trabajabas igual que ello

-No, antes de ser un hombre lobo tenia magia, un hechizo y sabía si la persona era de fiar o no

Rhodey bufo.

-Eso lo resuelve todo ¿no?

-¿Todo bien por aquí?-Alba se acercó, sentándose junto a Liam y tomando una papa examinándola

-Bien-Abdel respondió-solo que Liam piensa que los muggles son...

-Yo no pienso nada, digo que los muggles...

-¡Oh vaya!-los tres se giraron, su mirada fue a parar donde un castaño bastante agitado y algo alterado se encontraba discutiendo con el hombre al teléfono

-Eso no parece ir bien

-James

El nombrado brincó, en algún punto el Alfa había llegado junto a ellos, igual o más preocupado que el resto.

-Alfa...

-Ve y averigua

Si algo Fenrir odiaba, era ver al castaño en tal estado, le molestaba que alguien pudiera alterar al hombre, era tan protector con él como con su cachorro que la simple idea que alguien los importunara le provocaba un sentimiento de protección al punto de, si le fuera posible, matar al culpable.

-Si...yo...en seguida

-Alfa-Harry llegó en ese momento, su mirada puesta en su padre quien ahora comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro-¿qué pasa?

-Esta bien Harry-Abdel le sonrió, dio una rápida mirada a donde Mindy aun se encontraba, su atención aun en el móvil-¿terminaste de jugar?

-No, es que Mindy aun no pasa el nivel y es muy lenta

-¡Oh Merlin! Harry tienes que ser más paciente cachorro, no todos son unos genios como tu

-¡Me rindo!-el grito de la chica se escucho, Harry rió entre dientes y, dandole una ultima mirada a su padre regresó junto a la chica para ayudarle

-Esos dos son imposibles...

-Es algo grande-Abdel se levantó, Tony había terminado la llamada pero ahora se encontraba con una pantalla holográfica frente a él y Rhodey-tal vez...

-No-Fenrir lo detuvo, vio a los dos miembros de su manada discutir algo antes de que el castaño se alejara, seguramente iría al pueblo-espera ¿James?

-Creo...-Rhodey no sabia como explicarlo, a penas si el otro le había contado un poco-que nos iremos antes de lo previsto...-sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba el menor-Harry se quedara

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No tengo idea, Tones apenas me dijo algo...pero no quiere a Harry en América, sea lo que sea necesitan a Iron man

-¿Por qué...?

-No lo sé Abdel, Fury envió algo y es urgente que Tones lo vea...si no fuera importante habría colgado a la mitad de la llamada, algo esta sucediendo

-¿Regresan a Nueva York?

-No Alfa-negó-primero iremos a Stuttgart

-¿Alemania?

-Averiguare todo, solo...mantén el celular a la mano, ya sabes, el de emergencia...

-¿Tan grave?

-Esto no es como una expedición para destruir armas o combatir con hijos vengativos de socios, es...algo más

-Vete-Fenrir podría obligarle a quedarse, pero era consciente que el castaño no seria feliz con eso, mientras no hiciera una locura todo estaba bien-cuida a Stark

-Siempre Alfa

-Fenrir...

El hombre ya se había alejado, Abdel suspiró, odiaba el trabajo del castaño y sin embargo no podía detenerle...

-¡Yo gane!

¡Oh! había que decirle a Harry aun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redoble de tambores...creo que ya sabemos lo que se avecina ¿cierto?  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	37. 36

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Apenas el casco se abrió, Tony tuvo que volver a cerrarlo, agradeció que Rhodey se encontrara ahí o habría terminado como idiota cayendo el suelo, podría culpar al Quinjet, pero ni siquiera había turbulencia.

-¿Tones?

Negó, no ahí, lo explicaría más tarde, quizá solo era el vuelo o la falta de comida...lo dudaba.

-Tus ojos

No, no era la falta de comida o sueño, no lo imagino solo...

-Después-susurro esperando no llamar la atención

Un trueno resonó, el Capitán América los miró antes de girarse al dios de renos. Bendito el momento en que decidió asistir, bendito el momento en que decidió ser un héroe y bendito el momento en que dejo que Obadiah influenciara tanto. Ciertamente cuando creo el traje no espero verse en esta situación, mucho menos imaginó que el Capitán América continuara vivo.

Algo golpeo el techo del Quinjet y Tony se apresuro a abrir la contrapuerta, todo con tal de estar lo suficientemente lejos del Capitán.

-¿Tones?

Sí, como había dicho él no esperaba esto. Una cosa eran magos y criaturas mágicas que, aunque en el pasado creyó simples historias, leyendas incluso, esto era...diferente. Dioses. Pero no cualquier dios, dioses mitológicos, de otros planetas, de un planeta que en realidad si existía y del cual parecían venir.

Loki. Thor. La diosa de la guerra. El Destructor...todos reales y vivos, _muy_ vivos. ¡Oh pero no era todo! El Capitán América también se encontraba en esta extraña y loca realidad, un hombre que aparentemente había muerto hace 70 años, un hombre del cual creció escuchando historias y que en su adolescencia terminó detestando y aborreciendo comprendiendo que era alguien mucho más importante que él para su padre...y ahora estaba ahí, vivo y en plena acción. Una espía entrenada en una...academia o como se llamase, una loca asesina que aunque dijera que no, juraba que había sido alterada, nadie era tan perfecto e invencible en una pelea, nadie era tan eficaz.

También se encontraba Hulk, aquel monstruo creado por un accidente de rayos gamma, un científico con problemas de control de ira, un hombre peligroso y mortal. Ojo de halcón, otro espía, un hombre con excelente puntería, con una vista única y...no, todos podrían decir lo que fuera pero él estaba seguro que también estaba modificado.

Y al final, se encontraban Rhodey y él, quienes si no fueran hombre lobo entonces se encontrarían en un plano muy diferente, claro que nadie lo sabia, para el resto solo eran simples mortales, hombres en una lata de metal...incluso siendo lo que era jamás perdió la noción de ello, era fuerte y ágil, tenia mejor resistencia...pero no era suficiente, siendo honestos todo se lo debía a la manada, a Harry.

Harry.

¡Dios! su hijo, el pobre se había quedado en la manada, había ido al pueblo sin pensar en nada más que la advertencia de Fury, aquella donde le advertía que el mundo estaba en peligro...su único pensamiento entonces fue proteger a Harry, tan centrado en eso que olvido por completo despedirse, tan angustiado, tan aterrado.

-¿Estas bien?

Una vez llegaron al Helicarrier ni siquiera se detuvo, presentaciones y esas cosas poco le importaban...necesitaba aire, necesitaba espacio, prácticamente salió del traje cayendo al piso, había encontrado una habitación vacía y no lo dudó. Rhodey se encontraba junto a él, arrodillado y esperando a...¿qué cosa?

-Tones háblame, ¿qué...?

Negó, ni siquiera él sabia que sucedía, que había pasado, de repente él casi perdía el control, casi se transformaba...era algo nuevo, fue algo inesperado, estaba aterrado. La voz de Rhodey apenas la escuchaba, un ataque de pánico, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico...necesitaba aire, tenia escalofríos, sus manos temblaba y la habitación giraba...

-¿Tony?

Esa voz. Su respiración se corto y esperó...¿estaba imaginando?

-¿Tony? ¿estas...? oye hermoso, esta bien ¿de acuerdo? tranquilízate, esta bien

La voz de Abdel fue lo único que Tony escucho y Rhodey respiró tranquilo, el único que podía calmar al castaño era el Beta, así que no teniendo muchas opciones llamó al claro, gracias al cielo a mitad del primer timbrazo el hombre respondió, fue una suerte, apenas y logro explicar y...ahí estaban.

-¿Mejor?

El castaño asintió, contesto después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su compañero, creyó que moriría.

-¿Tones, qué...?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, solo...por un momento estaba bien y después yo solo...tenia que ir por él

-¿Por quién?

-Yo no...no tengo idea

Su mirada se centró en el móvil, ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto?

-Creí que ya lo habías superado

-Yo también-cerró sus ojos, realmente creyó que eso había pasado-es diferente

-Podremos averiguar eso después

-No puedo salir, no...

-Vendrán por nosotros, esta bien Tones, no voy a dejarte ¿bien? estaré junto a ti, solo mantente cerca...toma

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido al encontrarse con sus lentes oscuro.

-Rhodey...

-Eres multimillonario-le resto importancia-si alguien puede utilizar lentes oscuros dentro de una instalación eres tú, no es como si no hicieras cosas extravagantes ¿cierto? esto no es diferente a las ruedas de prensa, ¿quien va a impedírtelo? ¿Fury?

Tony sonrió, eso era cierto.

-Mantente cerca ¿de acuerdo?

-Siempre Tones

-CE-

Se adentro a la habitación, su mirada recorrió el lugar y sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquellos sobres, las lechuzas aun no entregaban las cartas, no hasta dentro de unos minutos más...tenia tiempo, solo había que asegurarse, un simple vistazo.

Una por una leyó, la dirección a la que estaba dirigidas paso, pero ninguna era la que buscaba, su ceño se frunció al terminar con la ultima carta, la pluma mágica ya había terminado y parecía que no faltaba ningún más...

Tal vez y estaba dañada, decidió entonces que iría al libro, en este encontraría lo que buscaba. Se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, ahí donde ya hacía un grueso libro forrado con pastas de piel de dragón, los nombres escritos en este brillaban con luz dorada confirmando que las cartas ya estaban escritas y listas para enviarse.

Buscó. A, B, C, D, E...N, O, P....

Parkinson.

Patil.

Thomas.

Weasley...

Un momento. Regresó a la P, tal vez se había saltado el nombre, quizá y leyó muy rápido...no, no se equivoco, el nombre no estaba, el chico no estaba...

-Imposible

Quizá se extravió, sí, eso debía ser, eso tenia que...no estaba, incluso regresando unas cuantas paginas atrás el nombre no estaba, como si se hubiera desvanecido, como si...nunca hubiera existido.

-Imposible

Salió de ahí, esto era un error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Los vengadores y el mundo mágico en un solo capitulo? nada aquí puede salir bien...¿o si? un pequeño vistazo al mundo mágico en Europa o...a cierto viejo mago conocido  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	38. 37

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Cuándo regresara mi papá, Abdel?

-James dijo que el viernes Harry-le recordó Aida-tu padre y James están en un...trabajo importante

-Pero...

-Harry-Abdel alboroto su cabello-esta bien ¿de acuerdo? Tony regresara pronto

-¿Pero y mi clase?

-Oye, que faltes por una vez no será algo grave

-¡Pero el profesor Agilbert prometió enseñarme las bases del hechizo _Patronum_!

Ambos mayores intercambiaron una mirada, sorprendidos por lo avanzado del estudio del chico.

-No sabia que estuvieras tan avanzado, Tony jamas comentó nada

-¡Oh...! papá no sabe

-¿Cómo?

-El profesor Agilbert dijo que era lo mejor, dijo que él no podría entenderlo, el profesor Agilbert dijo que mi magia era lo suficientemente fuerte para avanzar del plan inicial

-¿Qué tanto has aprendido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que íbamos a comenzar con el nivel 5

-¡5! ¿aplicaras los TIMOS antes de los 2 años previstos!

-Bueno, eso dijo el profesor Agilbert ¿podemos ir por una tarta de arándanos? la señora Faty prometió que cuando regresara me daría una para mi solito

-No lo sé Harry, ya es tarde y el Alfa...

-¡Pero ya estamos aquí!

Habían tardado más de lo previsto, y aunque la gente en el puebloapresiaba su visita, Fenrir bien podría molestarte por la tardanza.

Abdel suspiró, ya qué, por una ocasión le daría el gusto...

-Solo en esta ocasión ¿de acuerdo? pero una vez regresemos no hay juego ni nada, te pondrás a estudiar

si Tony sabia que el cachorro estuvo todo el tiempo en el celular en lugar de practicar y estudiar como esperaba, que el cielo los amparara.

-¡Lo prometo!

No perdió el tiempo, Harry se adelanto un poco.

-¿Y dices que Anthony lo consciente?

-Él lo hace, yo en cambio puedo consentir ciertas cosas, una, dos veces al mes

Aida sonrió, si claro.

-¡Abdel! ¡Abdel!-el Beta se giró, Harry regresaba con bastante prisa

-Oye qué...

-¡Están haciendo una fiesta en el local del señor Brown y la señora Faty no esta en su tienda! ¿Podemos ir allá? por favor, por favor ¿si?

-¿Una fiesta?-Aida reflexionó-no recuerdo que alguien cumpliese años

-¿Podemos ir por favor? ¡Solo un momento! ¡Prometo estudiar mucho cuando regresemos! ¡Por favor! Abdel...

¡Oh Merlin! este niño era todo un manipulador de primera, suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero no te...-la risa de Aida se escucho a su lado-adelantes-claro que el chico no los esperaría-desesperado como su padre

-Ya deberías de haberlo esperado ¿no crees? con tantos años aquí...

-¡Oh! ni me lo recuerdes

Harry tenia razón, el bar del señor Brown estaba atestado de gente, sin embargo no era una fiesta ni nada por el estilo, aun no habían entrado y podrían sentir la tensión y el miedo en el lugar, la voz de la señora Fatima se escucho desde dentro cuando Harry debió aparecer.

Aterrada o asustada, las protestas de Harry por ver quien sabe que en el televisor se escucharon claramente, ninguno de los dos dudó en entrar, dejaron las cosas en la entrada y pasaron, todas las miradas se centraron en el Beta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Abdel! ¡Abdel, es mi papá! ¡Mi papá esta en la tele!

El color desapareció de su rostro cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la pantalla, el noticiero informando de una invasión...¿alienígena? mientras mostraban las imagines de Nueva York en vivo. Podía ver dos armaduras volando en el cielo, una de estas de color rojo disparando a criaturas voladoras...

-¡Mi papá va a salvar la ciudad de nuevo!

-Yo...no creo que eso sea...¡Oh santo Merlin!

Uno de los pobladores sujeto a la loba antes de que terminara en el suelo, a diferencia de Harry los adultos podían entender la gravedad del asunto, James tenia razón, esto no era una batalla contra enemigos, no era una misión de recuperación de armas, no era...nada a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

-Él no dijo que fuera tan grave

Abdel habría golpeado a James en ese momento, esto no era nada a lo que imaginó el hombre les había ocultado información y estaba seguro que Tony estaba detrás de eso...

-¡El Capitán América!-el grito de Harry le recordó que aun estaba ahí

-¡Fatima saca al chico de aqui!

-¡Qué! ¡No!

El noticiero continuo, las imágenes no eran claras, apenas y se distinguía lo que sucedía, pero eso no significaba que el caos y las ruinas cambiaran. Podían ver claramente como la pelea continuaba, incrementando en daños y ruinas, la torre Stark era quien sufría más los daños al encontrarse debajo de aquel...portal oscuro.

Cuando Tony regresara se aseguraría de no dejarlo ir, esto no era lo que creyó ¡¿pero en qué había pensado?! Y James, el hombre estaría en graves problemas por mentirles, el Alfa estaría furioso cuando supiera.

Había otros "héroes" también, pero eso a él no le importaba...

-¡Harry regresa aquí cariño!

Gruñó, logró atrapar al menor antes de que corriera al frente del local cuando escapo de la señora Fatima decidido a ver la noticia, Abdel no permitiría que el chico viera todo el caos.

_"...sabemos que el multimillonario_ _Tony_ _Stark_ _..."_

El Beta se detuvo a medio camino de la salida, girando cuando la reportera comenzó a hablar.

-¡No Abdel! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡Quiero ver a mi papá!

-¡Una bomba nuclear! ¿Pero en qué están...¡Anthony!?

El timbre del celular del menor comenzó a sonar, removiéndose intentando soltarse Harry logró tomar el aparato y presiono el botón verde emocionado cuando vió el nombre del remitente.

-¡Papá!

Aterrado. La figura de Iron man se veía subiendo volando directo al portal con la bomba a cuestas y a pocos kilómetros intentando alcanzarlo War Machine se acercaba.

-¿Papá?

Iron man entró al portal.

-¿Hola? ¿Papá?

Abdel bajo la mirada, podía sentir la angustia que desprendía el menor cuando su padre no respondió...

_Tony_

-¡¿Papá?! ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

El portal se cerró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	39. 38

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Las quejas del castaño se escucharon cuando Rhodey lo abrazo una vez fuera del traje, había estado tan asustado, no, aterrado cuando el hombre entró al portal y después éste comenzó a cerrarse.

-Eres un idiota ¿escuchaste? ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

-Si bueno...oye Rhod...puedes, solo...aflojar un poco...

-Ni lo sueñes-sus brazos se cerraron más entorno al castaño-estuve a punto de perderte, casi mueres ¡Ibas a morir! la próxima vez deja de ser un tonto egoísta y comparte tus malditos pensamientos ¿me escuchaste?-soltó una exhalación-Dios, el Alfa me matara

Tony rió en voz baja.

-Te prometo no dejarte solo ¿bien?

-Stark

El abrazo terminó, se encontraban en aquel restaurante de comida que Tony había sugerido y el resto ya los esperaba, nadie parecía alterado por aquel momento...nadie a excepción del Capitán, se veía...incomodo y...bueno no tenia idea de como descifrarle, pero supuso que en los años 40 esto no era algo que se veía muy seguido, aunque no es que Rhodey y él estuvieran haciendo algo...inusual.

-Si, si, si, ahora vamos...-miró a su hermano-dime que...

-Esta bien, tus ojos están normales, tranquilo

¡Oh! eso era tan...bueno.

-Adelántate, tengo que...yo...

-Estabas hablando con Harry ¿cierto?

-Si...creo que el hecho de pensar que podría ser...

-Solo ve, juro que si escucho otra palabra de tu boca voy a golpearte, necesito vacaciones Tones

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo

-¡Con playa y todo ¿escuchaste?!

Negó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba, solo unos minutos y regresaría antes de que sospecharan, ya podía ver el regaño del Alfa y Abdel ¡Oh mierda! tenia tantas preguntas y dudas, tenia un montón de miedo por lo que pudiera suceder ahora...lo bueno de esto es que pronto se alejaría del Capitán América y el resto de ellos, unos meses junto a la manada eran bien que bienvenidos.

-¿A dónde fue Stark?

-Regresará-Rhodey tomó asiento dispuesto a comer algo-necesita llamar a la señorita Potts

-Lady Potts estará orgullosa por el hombre que Stark representa

Jesus bendito. Rhodey se atraganto con la malteada que estaba tomando, pudo sentir las palmadas de Barton intentando ayudarle.

-Tones...-se aclaro la garganta-Tones no...él no esta...

-¡Oh! no quise decir eso, en realidad sé que lo tuyo y Stark es algo...

-¡Detente! Tones y yo solamente somos...como hermanos

-¿Y aquella demostración tan...afectuosa sargento?

Si Rhodey pudiera, habría golpeado a la pelirroja, se lo debía por el año anterior, la pregunta podría haber sonado inocente, pero era claro lo que intentaba, sonrió internamente.

-Conozco a Tones desde años atrás, años antes de que sus padres murieran, siempre hemos estado juntos-se encogió de hombros-¿qué me dice usted agente? sus números rojos están saldados

¡Oh! pero un día lograría provocar una reacción en la espía, aunque por aquel pequeño tic en su ojo fue suficiente por ahora.

-Es lo mismo coronel-Clint Barton dijo-mi amistad con Natasha es de años atrás

-Por supuesto

-Bueno-Tony regresó, sentándose junto a su hermano y recargándose en su hombros soltando un suspiro exhausto-esta furiosa, te aseguro que no me dejara en paz en ningún momento, amenazo con que si vuelvo a irme sin decir nada hará lo que sea por ir tras mi ¿sabes lo que significa eso?-Tony tomo una papa frita y masticó-lo peor es que me hizo prometer que tendría que traerla, realmente quiere esa clase, bueno tampoco es como si pudiera negarme, se lo debo, aunque mi mayor preocupación es si podremos regresar antes de que la torre termine de ser reconstruida

Rhodey negó divertido, acostumbrado a su rápida platica y consciente que, aunque parecía hablar de Pepper, se refería a Harry, el cachorro podía ser un caso, se limitó a pasar un brazo por sus hombros dandole un poco de seguridad, aunque indescriptible, podía sentir los leves temblores del contrario.

-Tengo que regresar hoy

-Eso es imposible Stark-la atención se dirigió ahora a la espía-Fury quiere vernos mañana

-Mi hermano y yo regresaremos a Asgard también-coincidió el dios-me gustaría poder despedirme de ustedes igual, no sabemos el día en que podamos encontrarnos, además, sé que SHIELD desea examinar el cetro de Loki a cambio de entregarme el Tresseracto, creo que es un trato justo, pero estaré más tranquilo si tú eres quien dirige la investigación

-¿Yo-o?-el castaño se enderezo-¿quieres que yo lidere eso?

-Um...no creo que sea una gran idea, ¿Tones?

-Coincido con el coronel, el Dr. Banner podría también estar...

-¡Oh no! me gustaría regresar al ambiente donde sé, no tendré problemas...

-Pero que dices Banner-Tony bufó-tú te quedaras en la torre, tengo un montón de espacio y estoy seguro que te encantará

-Stark, crei que no estarias...

-Ese no es el problema Capitán, y a todo esto ¿qué hará usted?

-No confiare la investigación del centro a otra persona que no sea el hombre de metal, quien sea capaz de entrar a un portal con una bomba nuclear sin titubear es digno de confianza para asegurarse que el cetro estará seguro

Rhodey observo que esto definitivamente se saldría de control en algún momento, que el grupo hubiera congeniado minutos antes en la batalla alienígena no significaba que podría congeniar en todo lo demás, sobre todo Tones y el Capitán, había cierta tensión entre ambos que...no sabia cómo, ni porqué, pero presentía que había algo más ahí, algo...extraño.

Puede que el resto no lo sintiera, pero él y muy probablemente también Tones, sí lo hacían, era...como una especie de energía, de... _algo_ que se encontraba al rededor de ellos, como si tirara entre si, como si...les invitara a...pelear, no, no pelear, era algo mucho más allá que sabia debía comprender, pero no lo hacia, no aun. Estaba aquella reacción del castaño, podía ver la tensión en su hermano, el esfuerzo que realizaba para mantener el control del lobo...pero Tones nunca antes se había transformado fuera de la luna llena, nunca antes tuvo el impulso e incluso cuando intento...no pudo.

¿Por qué ahora si? Extraño. Curioso. Raro.

Entrecerrando los ojos continuo observando, la interacción entre esos dos era...algo que ya había visto antes, pero era tan improbable y tonto...porque se supone Abdel y Tones estaban juntos. Por lo que entendió, Tones era...la pareja destinada del hombre lobo, aquella quien no podría pertenecer a nadie más, aquella a quien amaría hasta la muerte. Ridículo, y además, el Capitán América era humano, no, no había ninguna probabilidad.

-¿Rhodey?-pestañeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su hermano se escucho-¿todo bien?

Sonrió, intentando calmarlo y asintió.

-Debe ser el cansancio, estoy bien

Tones dudó un momento, sus ojos lo analizaron antes de asentir, supuso que su aroma no había cambiado puesto que no hubo más preguntas o cuestionamientos, él estaba bien ¿pero y Tones?

-CE-

-Interesante

Tony no prestó atención, continuo ajustando las esposas sin levantar la mirada, mientras más pronto terminara con esto, más pronto se alejaría de aquel dios, aunque en lo personal había algo diferente en este, algo...puro.

-Nunca antes creí encontrarme con alguien de tu especie

Se congeló, había escuchado mal, si...necesitaba descansar bien, apenas durmió dos horas y no pudo más, entonces...era eso, estaba cansado e imaginaba cosas, sí, eso tenia que...

-El poder que tú y tu amigo desprenden es...fuerte-Loki continuo hablando-no lo suficiente pero aun así cualquier hechicero como yo lo habría percibido, ahora me doy cuenta que era lo que te hacia diferente del resto

-No sé de que hablas

-¡Oh! estoy seguro que lo haces ¿qué es lo que temes hombre de hierro? ¿debo llamarte así o...?

El dios calló cuando tuvo a centímetros de su rostro el guante de la armadura del castaño.

-¿Cómo?

Loki sonrió, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que Tony interpreto que se divertía de su miedo.

-Ya te dije, cualquier hechicero...

-¿Y tu hermano?

-¿Thor?-un resoplido de burla escapo de sus labios-mi hermano apenas tiene cabeza para la magia, prefiere la fuerza bruta que la delicadeza que requiere tal poder

-Si, aja...habla cuernitos

-Sabes que esto es injusto

-¿Disculpa?-Tony rió-¿injusto? veamos...¿quien fue quien mato a más de 80 personas solo por diversión?

-En mi defensa...

-No, aquí no hay nada de eso, no quieras engañarme cuernitos, eres culpable de eso y otros crímenes, y si Thor cree que tu...

-Sabes que te equivocas, soy inocente Stark

El castaño soltó una carcajada, retrocedió guardando el guante y negó, este dios en verdad se creía un santo.

-¿Inocente? por favor, ni siquiera tú lo crees

-¿No me crees? bueno, qué me dices de tu olfato, vamos, como dije sé qué eres

La diversión terminó, la tensión regreso a sus hombros y Tony le observo, entrecerrando sus ojos le miró, sin embargo no podía negar que...lamentablemente el dios tenia razón, aquel aroma tóxico que días atrás le cubrían ya no estaba, como si...después de la batalla este desapareciera, como si se desvaneciera...cuando los Chitauri murieron.

-Lo sabes, sí...tus ojos han cambiado, puedes ver mi inocencia

-¿Y eso qué?-Tony intento concentrarse, retomar el control-no cambia el hecho de que fueras el causante de tantas muertes

-Es verdad, pero cada una de ellas no fue por voluntad propia, sabes de lo que hablo ¿cierto?

-No me compares contigo _Loki_ , tu y yo...

-No somos tan diferentes

Y ante la sorpresa del castaño, vió como el dios comenzaba a cambiar, su piel tornándose a un color azul y sus ojos a un rojo intenso, creció unos centímetros mientras unos curiosos cuernos se formaban en su craneo.

-¿Qué...?

-El Padre de Todo solo necesita una excusa para castigarme, no soy asgardiano como puedes ver y eso todos allá lo saben, me odian

-¿Cómo...?

-Pertenezco a una raza llamada Jotuns, enemigos de los asgardiando, sí, lo se, ¿cómo es que el rey de Asgard pudo llevar a un niño perteneciente a su raza enemiga?-el Jotun sonrió, unos dientes blancos y afilados se asomaron por sus labios-es sencillo: control

-Tú...

-Lamentablemente la jugada no le salió como deseaba, mis padres no se inmutaron cuando me llevaron, al contrario, era un peso menos para ellos, nací siendo un ser débil y pequeño, algo que ellos no deseaban-sonrió con burla-apuñale a mi padre cuando creyó que lo había perdonado, pero no era así, a veces el odio y resentimiento te hacen realizar cosas negativas, sabes lo que se siente, lo has vivido

-Pero nunca mataría a...

-Lo habrías hecho

-Tú que vas a saber

-Te propongo un trato

-¿Tú? ¿A mi? por favor-el castaño se burló-¿qué podría ofrecerte yo?

-Eres un hombre...

-¡Calla!-Tony miró a su al rededor, por suerte JARVIS tenia el control de las cámaras y el audio-¡¿estas demente?!

El Jotun le observó, comprendió que, al igual que él, su ser era un secreto...uno que nadie podía saber.

-Les temes

-No

-Sí, lo haces

-Tú no entiendes

-Supongo que no-gracias al cielo, el dios regreso a su...estado, Tony jamas lo admitiría, pero aquella forma azul le resultaba un poco...intimidante-pero no deberías temerles, son humanos

-Como dije, tu no entiendes y...es suficiente charla, se supone que debería...

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando las manos del dios le detuvieron ¿cómo se había escapado? el collar que debería anular sus poderes aun continuaba ahí y...

-Ayúdame

Fue...como un ruego, una suplica. La desesperación en esa palabra fue...provoco un sentimiento en Tony, los ojos verdes le recordaron tiempos pasados, ver la desesperación y el terror, el abandono y la soledad...conocía esa mirada, él en algún momento la tuvo también, por bastante tiempo hasta que...hasta que Harry llegó a su vida. Quizá el dios tenia razón, quizá...si eran parecidos.

- _Por favor_

Tragó, una sensación de abandono y tristeza, desesperanza. La celda se lleno de aquel aroma tan...desolado, que casi lo tira, que...le hizo desear regresar a casa, estar a salvo, seguro...un hogar.

-¿Por qué confiaría en ti? ¿Por qué a mi?

-Reconozco a un hombre que ha sufrido, puedo ver la soledad y el miedo que has vivido, tus ojos son...como una ventana a tu alma, lo que dicen es cierto ¿lo sabias? yo...sé lo que has pasado, lo que has sufrido...puedo entenderlo

Negación, Tony no podía creer...no era como él ¿o si?

-¿Cómo sé que no...?

-Por que entonces no te habría mostrado lo que soy, porque no habría mantenido tu secreto en silencio porque...sé que eres justo

-¿Tones?

La voz de Rhodey se escucho al otro lado de las puertas, podía escuchar los pasos del resto de los agentes, tendrían compañía pronto.

-¡Sabes que digo la verdad!-el dios le detuvo haciéndole girar y encararlo-sabes que esto no es justo, sabes...por favor ayúdame, si regreso el Padre de Todo va a enviarme a un lugar sin retorno, no lo merezco, no era mi intensión, por favor hombre de hierro, solo tu puedes ayudarme...por favor

-¡¿Tones?! ¿puedes abrirnos?

- _Por favor..._

Respiró hondo, era una mala idea, era una _pésima_ idea...

-Si te ayudo...tienes que prometerme que no...

-Lo que sea

-No vas a traicionarme, ni a mi ni...

-¿Tones me estas escuchando? ¡Tones!

-Tendrás mi lealtad y confianza, tú y el resto de tu manada, jurare por mi magia, por todo lo que tengo, lo que soy...pero por favor, _ayúdame_

-¡Oh cielos!-Tony iba a arrepentirse...esto era una locura, era...miró al dios-de acuerdo, pero si me traicionas te prometo que ni siquiera el Padre de Todo o como se llame lograra hacerte lo que yo haré contigo si me traicionas ¿escuchaste? ningún lugar será tan malo como el que yo te haré pasar...

-Tienes mi palabra

_¿Dios, qué voy a hacer?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	40. 39

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Abuela Amaya, ¿A dónde fue el Alfa y Abdel?

Todas las miradas se posaron en la vieja anciana, la pregunta había estado rondando en sus mentes, pero ninguno se había atrevido a formularla en voz alta, ninguno...a excepción de Harry, por supuesto, el cachorro por naturaleza era curioso, tal como su padre, si en algo tenia duda él preguntaría, siempre lo hacia, justo como ahora.

Amaya sonrió, divertida ante la espera del resto, seguramente si Harry no preguntaba se quedarían con la duda hasta que el Alfa regresase, desafortunadamente continuarían con la duda.

-Tenia un asunto que atender Harry, querido

-¿Es por papá?-el menor frunció el ceño-él no tiene la culpa

-No, no es por tu padre...no exactamente, pero ¿a qué te refieres con que no es su culpa?

Harry desvió la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Mindy, ella le había dicho que no tenia que decir esas cosas tan desagradables que pensaba, que el resto de los adultos no lo tomaría muy bien como ella, no lo entenderían, pero...él nunca mentía.

-¿Harry?-Milo observó al cachorro, aquella conversación silenciosa que tenia con Mindy no le agradaba en absoluto-¿qué es cachorro?

-Nada, solo decía

¡Oh! pero si en algo Tony se había encargado de enseñar al menor, era en no mentir, entonces...cuando el chico negó, por supuesto que nadie pudo creerle, Harry era quizá, el peor mentiroso existente en la tierra.

Milo entrecerró sus ojos, Alba ya había dejado su plato a un lado para intervenir...pero no fue necesario, o mejor dicho no hubo oportunidad, el Alfa y Abdel regresaron al claro, y aunque el último parecía un poco...incomodo y pensativo, pronto lo dejo cuando vieron a Anthony correr y abrazarle por la espalda, claro que necesito tomar impulso para poder brincar.

-Bueno, eso parece ser...

Las palabras quedaron al aire, James entró al claro pero todos pudieron ver que no estaba tan feliz ni tranquilo como el castaño, en realidad parecía estar a punto de golpear a alguien...las dudas respecto a su carácter quedaron resueltas cuando vieron al _hombre,_ que jamás en su vida creyeron ver ahí, entrar al claro. El dios que intento gobernar la tierra, quien destruyo el centro de NY, quien lucho contra Anthony, James y el resto de los Vengadores, se encontraba ahí, a pesar de traer ropa...normal, a pesar de verse...casual, el aura que desprendía era muy fuerte, su cabello oscuro parecía haber sido recortado hace poco y las puntas de éste apuntaban en todas direcciones, su piel blanca estaba algo colorada por el sol del día y sus ojos, verdes, observaron el lugar.

-¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?

-¡PAPÁ!

¡Oh! Tony miró de soslayo la expresión de asombro y sorpresa del dios, antes de bajar de la espalda de su compañero y cargar a su hijo, definitivamente había valido la pena adelantarse solo para ver esa expresión, después de todo Loki no era alguien muy expresivo.

-Hey Harry, regrese cachorro-beso su mejilla-te dije que lo haría ¿ves?

Los brazos de su hijo se cerraron más entorno a su cuello y un sollozo entre aliviado y estresado se escucho, si...no había querido preocuparle.

-Shh...esta bien, tranquilo, estoy de regreso, tienes padre hasta los mil y más años de edad, no te libras tan fácilmente de mi bebé

Los brazos del Beta les rodearon y sonrió, continuo pasado su mano por el cabello de su hijo esperando a que se calmase y respiró el dulce aroma de su compañero, le gustaba estar en casa, en su hogar...incluso si Rhodey era una lata y tendría que responder un sin fin de preguntas, no olvidar el castigo que el Alfa podría darle por su imprudencia.

-Oye, quiero presentarte a alguien ¿de acuerdo?

Si a Loki le hubieran dicho que terminaría viviendo en un bosque, en medio de la nada, lejos de la sociedad, lejos de comodidades, de miradas acusadoras e indirectas intencionadas, por no decir del odio y desconfianza de la gente...¡Por Odín! habría ido a la tierra años antes y buscado al hombre de hierro solo para pedirle ser parte de su manada, de su familia, de su hogar.

Era un dios, era un Jotun, pero a veces solo deseaba ser...Loki, ni siquiera un príncipe ilegitimo, o un hechicero reconocido por sus travesuras, que más que eso parecían otra cosa. Ser solo alguien que amaba la magia, que amaba la paz, la tranquilidad, que deseaba ser escuchado, ser entendido, solo...tener cariño, solo eso. Por supuesto, no toda su vida fue mala, al menos no los primeros mil años, pero una vez comenzó a convivir y su magia se manifestó mucho más fuerte que antes, fue entonces que los problemas comenzaron, y con esto, el rechazo, años después la verdad de su origen fue lo último que necesito para convencerse que Asgard ya no era su hogar, sí los primeros años...pero no ahora.

La única razón por la que siguió ahí fue por su madre, la única persona que continuo ahí para él incluso después de todo lo que hizo y dijo, incluso después de saber la verdad, ni siquiera Thor, ni siquiera su hermano le apoyo, es más, juraba que Odín hizo todo lo posible por ocultar la verdad de él, recordar aquellos ojos y la expresión sorprendida y horrorizada cuando supo todo fue...doloroso. Era su hermano, la persona que prometio cuidarle, la persona que estuvo siempre junto a él en cada una de sus aventuras y...la persona que más le dañó, quien le traiciono peor que Odín, peor que el resto de los asgardianos.

-Entonces...-uno de los miembros de aquella manada se acercó a él, el ambiente había sido tranquilo y armonioso, hasta que se acerco y...extraño, no cambió-tu eres ese tipo loco que...

-¡Luke!

El hombre frente a él calló cuando el Alfa le gritó, parecía que era algo común que fuera tan directo y...

-Loki

-¿Solo Loki?-la castaña se acercó, detrás de ellos el resto también le siguió

-Solo Loki

La manda sonrió, comprensiva y sin atreverse a preguntar más, si Anthony lo había traído aquí después de lo sucedido y el Alfa lo había aceptado incluso tras saber sus acciones...

_No juzgar, antes de conocer._

-CE-

El director de SHIELD gruñó paseándose frente a las pantallas mientras estas repetían por sexta vez los videos de seguridad donde el dios se había encontrado días atrás. No había nada extraño, no había alteración alguna...o al menos no que él pudiera observar.

Fue su culpa, dejar que Stark, un hombre común y corriente, un mortal, se encargara de Loki sin vigilancia alguna fue algo estúpido, cuando el coronel Rhodey entró a la celda encontró a Stark inconsciente en medio de ésta, y el dios...ni rastro alguno de él. Se maldijo una y otra vez cuando supo de esto, tuvo a todos los agentes en busca del dios, los Vengadores no se quedaron atrás y Thor, ese dios fue un problema más que otra cosa.

Y ahora tenia que lidiar con la desaparición de Loki, el genio de Thor y la indisposición de Stark, quien tenia unos asuntos de su empresa que tratar y por supuesto, como su fiel compañero y protector, el coronel Rhodey le siguió.

-Señor-la voz de la agente Romanoff se escucho en la sala-tenemos todo preparado

Cabeceó, entrecerrando su ojo continuo analizando el video, esto definitivamente era frustrante.

-Señor...

La agente Hill entró, traía una carpeta entre sus manos y al levantar la vista se detuvo, vio a su jefe frente a las pantallas y a la agente Romanoff esperando, soltó un suspiro, la desaparición de aquel dios simplemente trajo más inconvenientes.

-Agente Hill ¿dónde se encuentra Thor?

-El Capitán Rogers se encuentra...intentando dialogar con él, Thor no esta muy contento por lo sucedido señor-hizo una mueca-el doctor Banner esta camino a la Torre Stark

-¿Y Stark?

-Bueno...el señor Stark junto con el coronel Rhodey subieron a un jet con rumbo desconocido, aunque sabemos que antes tuvo una reunión con el arquitecto para las modificaciones y reconstrucción de su torre, la señorita Potts se encuentra vigilada aunque no tenemos más noticias

Y ahora, esos dos también estaban desaparecidos, aunque tampoco es que le preocupara mucho, mientras el multimillonario no hiciera escándalos todo estaría bien.

Tomo una respiración profunda cuando los videos se detuvieron y encaro a las mujeres, ciertamente había mucho que resolver y trabajar, comenzando con la limpieza en la ciudad y terminando con los medios de comunicación, un caos sin lugar a dudas.

-Agente Romanoff, pónganse en marcha, usted y el agente Barton manténganse en contacto en todo momento

-Señor, el Capitán...

-El Capitán tiene otras misiones por atender agente

Natasha no dijo más, asintió y salió rápidamente, encontrar al dios era en ese momento lo primordial, quien sabe lo que pudiese hacer después de todo lo visto, y mientras éste se encontrara libre y deambulando SHIELD se encontraría alerta, listo para atraparle cuando se diera la oportunidad.

-Señor, Thor planea regresar a su mundo

-¿Algo más agente?

-Se llevara el Tresseracto, informara a...su padre de lo sucedido y regresara para su búsqueda

-Bien-al menos solo seria eso-manténgame al tanto agente ¿alguna novedad con Loki?

-Los especialistas han analizado los videos pero no encuentran error alguno

-Stark tampoco ayudó mucho-negó-continúen buscando, no podemos perder tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Loki ahora podría ser parte de la manada...¿qué tal? ¿les parece algo adecuado o no? un mejor futuro para nuestro hermoso hechicero  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	41. 40

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Se talló el rostro agotado, estaba frustrado y malhumorado. El Alfa le había prohibido bajar al taller y trabajar en cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con su armadura, algo que para él era un castigo sumamente injusto, pero lo acepto sabiendo que al final era decente tras el susto que les había hecho pasar.

Llevaba ya dos semanas en lo mismo, terminó, por primera vez todos los pendientes atrasados y presentes de IS, y ahora no tenia mucho que hacer, incluso había llamado a su secretaria para preguntar por algún pendiente que se le hubiera pasado...no había nada. Suspiró recargándose contra el respaldo, pronto amanecería y tendría que regresar al claro, cada día era lo mismo, una vez se aseguraba que todos se encontraban durmiendo él venia aquí, pasaba cada noche y tan solo una hora antes de que alguien despertara regresaba, ayudaba a la vieja Amaya con el desayuno y el resto era historia, pasando la tarde con Harry o Abdel, en ocasiones con Loki, intentando solo...entenderlo, después de todo parecía ser al único que le tenia confianza, ademas del Alfa por supuesto.

-¿Eres suicida acaso?

Resopló, por supuesto que el dios vendría, siempre lo hacia, no es que le molestara, bueno si, un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a que nadie se enterase. Sabia que sospechaban, pero no había forma de confirmarlo, aunque muy seguramente el Alfa pronto le ordenaría parar, sentarse un rato y descansar, Abdel no estaba tan lejos de ordenarle dormir, pero no podía, no quería.

-Estaba a punto de regresar-se giró, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios-¿me estas vigilando?

-El...Alfa me pidió hacerlo, y tu...compañero también, aunque más bien fue una orden

Soltó un suspiro, si...ese debía ser Abdel.

-Lo siento por eso

-Lo entiendo, es mi culpa después de todo

Tony parpadeó, confundido ahora por la culpa echada.

-Vamos Stark-Loki comenzó a examinar el lugar intentando no mirar al hombre-es bastante obvio, si no hubiera venido no habrías tenido que atentar contra tu vida, supongo que es algo...traumático para un mortal la visión de un ejercito extraterrestre

-¿Por qué piensa que...?

-¿Y no es así?-el dios arqueó una ceja retándolo a negarlo, era imposible-si...-sonrió cuando el castaño no objetó-eso creí, espero no estes trabajando en tu..."armadura"

-El Alfa me lo prohibió ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y resulta que eres obediente ahora?

-Fury es una cosa, cuernitos, el Alfa es...es mi Alfa-Tony se encogió de hombros-no puedo contradecirle

-Sensato

-Entonces...¿qué harás ahora?

El dios le miró, tan solo unos minutos antes de desviar su mirada tomando asiento en uno de los bancos que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Por qué la urgencia?

-Bueno...mañana es luna llena-el castaño se cruzo de brazos-no puedes andar por el claro siendo un... _hombre_

-El Alfa dijo...

-Que tenias hasta la luna llena-le recordó-y mañana es, entonces...creo que no tienes mucho tiempo-su sonrisa se borró y en esta ocasión tomo un papel mucho menos desinteresado, un semblante serio y preocupado apareció en su rostro-¿Qué harás Loki?

El nombrado le miró, la preocupación era sincera en su voz, sus ojos reflejando claramente el sentimiento, Stark estaba...preocupado, por él.

-No lo sé

Esto era extraño, diferente, lidiar con este tipo de cosas, era algo nuevo para él, pero simplemente el mortal lograba sacar esa parte suya, esa...debilidad que por años la mantuvo oculta, guardada de todos aquellos que quisieran dañarlo. En realidad todos ahí se preocupaban por él, unos más que otros, unos lo expresaban y otros simplemente lo mantenían oculto, incluso el amigo de Stark, el coronel James.

-Sabes...-Tony podía entenderle, el futuro era algo indescriptible, dudoso-creo, que si en alguien puedes confiar es en el Alfa, se que Fenrir nunca...-exhalo-nadie sabe lo que podría suceder, pero quizá no sea tan...diferente de un mago, la cuestión aquí es saber si estas dispuesto a perder tu magia

-Mi magia...

-Sé que es...difícil, pero piénsalo, incluso si sucediera tu...continuarías aquí, es decir, si no aceptas igual lo harás, pero permanecerás en el pueblo cada luna

-¿Fue así para ti?

-No exactamente-hizo una mueca-yo...era diferente, por mi sangre corría el veneno del lobo, no había peligro de que me atacasen, pero tu...ni siquiera el hechizo más poderoso podría ocultar tu aroma ¿sabes? hueles a magia, y si en algo estoy seguro, es que eso no le agrada al Alfa

-No me importaría perder mi magia

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto, en realidad...mi magia es la principal fuente de problemas, es la culpable de lo que soy

-Yo...no entiendo ¿qué significa?

Loki negó, no era algo que pudiera explicar, o al menos no en ese momento.

-No es malo tener miedo-el castaño susurro desviando su mirada-eso...no te hace débil

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

-Bueno...supongo, sí. Cuando encontré a Harry yo...cuando los papeles de adopción fueron firmados fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo sucedido, estaba aterrado y solo...es difícil aceptarlo, mi padre siempre decía que la debilidad era algo inaceptable en la familia, pero en ese momento en lo único que pensaba es que arruinaría todo, la manada me ayudo, el miedo es algo natural, una parte de nosotros

-Puede que mi parte Jotun no lo acepte

-Y puede que si lo haga, lo peor que te puede pasar es que no suceda nada, quizá el veneno sea poco, eres un dios después de todo cuernitos

Loki sonrió, al principio le resulto molesto aquel apodo, pero una vez conociendo a Stark supo que no lo hacia intencionalmente, no para molestarle...con mala intención.

-Supongo

-Seria bueno tenerte mañana, es divertido, pasar la noche con la manada...convivir sin preocupación alguna

-¿Lo dice el hombre que huye cada noche a su taller?

Una pequeña sonrisa culpable se asomo en su rostro.

-Sabes lo que se siente ¿o no?

-Aplica tus palabras Stark-no había sorna o burla, solo...comprensión-el miedo nunca se va, solo...

-Aprendes a vivir con este, lo sé

-Quizá con el tiempo, aunque puedo asegurarte que hasta el momento no me a sucedido

-Tal vez...es necesario tener alguien que te ayude, lo creas o no, tener alguien quien te escuche lo hace

Loki alzo una ceja, como si sus palabras no hubieran sido procesadas por el otro.

-De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón-Tony suspiró-prometo hablar con Abdel ¿de acuerdo?

-Es justo

-¿Y tu?

-Cuando hables con Abdel, yo hablare con el Alfa

-¡Oh! eso es chantaje, es trampa, cuernitos no puedes hacer eso-Tony resopló enderezándose-hay que regresar

-Debes descansar

-Tengo esta noche, despreocúpate-agitó una mano restándole importancia-¿nos vamos?

-Te escondes tras el lobo-Loki reflexiono-esperas a la luna llena y dejas que se encargue de todo, que arregle tus problemas

Tony se detuvo, tan solo unos segundos antes de recuperarse.

-Lo vuelve más fácil...aceptar-negó-no lo entiendes, vamos

-CE-

Cuando Tony y Abdel regresaron de una extensa y traumática platica al claro, supieron que algo había sucedido, el castaño ni siquiera pensó en un problema externo, después de todo era extraño que su hijo se encontrara apartado de Mindy.

-Por favor dime que no hizo de las suyas

Preguntó una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del grupo, Abdel sonrió abrazándole por la espalda y enterrando su nariz en su cuello dandole un suave beso provocando un estremecimiento.

-En realidad...-Milo dudó un momento, el Alfa había salido junto a Liam y Dante en busca de uno de los miembros "extraviados"-no es algo...de _ese_ tipo

Tony frunció el ceño, su mirada se dirigió a Luke quien parecía más blanco que un fantasma y después a Mindy quien lanzaba algunas miradas temerosas a su hijo, espera ¿qué?

-Tony, cariño-Amaya le sonrió, la mujer siempre tranquila no importando la situación-¿sabias acaso que tu hijo podía...hablar con serpientes?

Los brazos de Abdel se tensaron y levantó el rostro mirando a la mujer.

-Wow ¿qué?

-Aparentemente tu hijo es un chico talentoso-Rhodey habló una vez regreso junto a Anthea y Alba-le dió un buen susto a Luke y Mindy

Tony parpadeó, las palabras siendo procesadas en su mente aunque no vio problema alguno por eso, es decir...su hijo era un mago ¿no? entonces era...¿normal? ¿Qué mago no solía hablar otra lengua? ¿algún dialecto? Harry era un chico listo, sabia ingles, francés, italiano y latín, entonces...tal vez era algo ¿natural? hereditario ¿quién podría saber?

-Yo...temo que no entiendo ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Nada-Anthea resopló ante la mirada asustada de Luke-este es un miedoso, no tiene nada de...

-¡Claro que tiene!-el grito del sumiso los sobresalto-¿es que acaso no recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?-los ojos de Tony pasaron de Luke a Anthea esperando una respuesta-¿Qué es lo que...?

Abdel suspiró, negó ante el miedo estúpido que se había originado.

-No es nada Tony, es decir...no es común que los magos sepan Parsel

-¿Parse-qué?

-Parsel-Aida susurró mientras su mirada se dirigía al cachorro, aun alejado de ellos-es...como se le conoce a la lengua de las serpientes

-¿Y eso es malo por qué...?

-La última persona que se sabia podía hablarla era aquel que todos temían

-¿Te refieres a Vold...?

-¡No lo digas!

-¡Oh por favor!-el castaño resopló ante el terror de Luke-decir el nombre no significa que...

-¡No! su nombre es como un tabú, nadie lo dice, ni siquiera el Alfa

Cruzándose de brazos Tony miró al hombre con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el Alfa, el hombre lobo más temido del mundo mágico, teme decir el nombre de ese tonto mago? ¿en serio Luke?

-No es eso cariño, solo...bueno, ya sabes, Fenrir trabajo un tiempo con él, entonces es como...no es miedo o temor, sino odio y rencor, Voldemort-Luke chilló aunque el Beta le ignoró-fue un hombre peligroso, devastaba familias y pueblos, mataba a inocentes, mestizos e hijos de muggles, siempre tenia una serpiente que le acompañaba, aquellos que estuvieron en sus filas (el Alfa incluido) son testigos de haberle visto hablar Parsel

-Anthony-Amaya le sonrió con tranquilidad intentando despejar el tenso ambiente formado-la lengua Parsel fue denominada como una lengua oscura por el ministerio y la gente comenzó a creer que todo aquel que la hablara seria un mago oscuro, justo como Quien-tu-sabes, como le llamaron

-Eso es estúpido

-Lo sé, pero así es, de la misma forma en que nos temen y odian, la gente simplemente teme a lo desconocido y prefieren aceptar mentiras que otros dicen

Tony pensó, que los magos y brujas no eran diferentes a los no-mags, en realidad todos los seres humanos eran estúpidos...pero al mismo tiempo era normal, una forma de defensa.

-Espera, eso significa qué...-entrecerró los ojos y miró a Luke-¿crees en lo que dicen?¿crees que Harry se convertirá en un mago oscuro? ¿vas a odiarle de ahora en adelante?

La tensión regresó y el nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la acusación, negó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Harry es un niño dulce y bueno, él no...

-Entonces deja de mirarle como si fuera la peste, y tu Mindy-la joven se sobresaltó-lo que sea que te hayan dicho olvídalo, conoces a Harry y, aunque se convirtiera en un mago oscuro...¡qué!-se giro a Luke-sigue siendo mi hijo y un miembro de esta manda, malo o no Harry nunca lastimaría a nadie aquí

Y con un último gruñido de advertencia el castaño se dirigió junto a su hijo, la mirada que Abdel le dirigió al beta le hizo encogerse en su lugar, conocían a Tony para saber que, cuando se trataba de Harry, cualquier problema o acusación falsa, nadie ni nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión con respecto a su hijo. Se encontraría a la defensiva y molesto, quizá apartado hasta que el enojo se le pasara, Harry era su todo y le amaría no importando nada.

-Lo lamento

El Beta gruñó sentándose junto a Milo.

-Hablante de Parsel o no, sigue siendo Harry y todos lo conocemos, ¿no pensaste acaso que estaría asustado?-Luke bajo la mirada, arrepentido y culpable, era verdad, y la forma en como actuó no había sido la mejor-tu y Mindy se disculparan, cuando Tony lo permita

-Lo siento, yo...

-Entiendo tu miedo Mindy, y no sé lo que te hayan contado, pero no importa, como dije todos conocemos al cachorro

-Parecía bastante sorprendido-Alba susurró-incluso feliz...me pregunto como es que paso, es decir, hace mucho no había visto una serpiente por aquí

-Harry dijo que venia del pueblo-la voz baja de Mindy llamó la atención de todos-estábamos en el bosque y se adelanto un poco, fue entonces que la encontró, dijo que el señor Brown la había conseguido en una apuesta o algo así, que planeaba conservarla, al parecer su veneno es...bastante útil en algunas pociones

-¿Ella?

-Aparentemente es una _ella_ esa serpiente

Abdel suspiró, Harry era simplemente único, cada sorpresa con que salía...se enderezó, su mirada paso por el claro.

-¿Dónde esta Loki?

-Dijo que necesitaba estar solo-Alba se encogió de hombros-no vi problema alguno

Rhodey frunció el ceño, intentó no pensar mal...imaginar cosas, Loki prometió no hacer algo en su contra, e incluso si salía el mundo entero le buscaba. Aun no perdonaba al castaño por ocultarle aquella decisión sobre el dios, tampoco confiaba en las palabras de Loki y, hasta que fuera oficialmente parte de la manda o hiciera un juramente no estaría tranquilo, incluso cuando el Alfa les había ordenado aceptarlo como un miembro más de ellos, no podía.

-¿Sigues desconfiando?

Brincó ante la pregunta de Abdel, suspiró.

-Sé que no debería, pero...

-Puedo entenderlo, pero confió en Tony, no habría hecho lo que hizo sin poner en peligro a Harry

-Loki podría hacer cualquier cosa

-Lo dudo-Milo negó-habló conmigo, tenia ciertas dudas...puedo ver que le agrada este lugar, incluso admitió que si tenia que renunciar a su magia por vivir aquí lo haría, él quiere estar aquí

-Imposible

-James sé que es imposible aceptarlo tan fácilmente, pero todos cambian

-No puedo, lo siento Abdel, pero a menos que Loki sea parte de nosotros entonces no...-negó

-Esta bien cariño-Amaya le sonrió-nunca es fácil, cada quien tiene su punto de vista, todos tenemos dudas cuándo alguien nuevo se integra, esta bien

-¿A quién creen que traiga el Alfa?-Luke decidió cambiar de tema-espero sea una chica

-Que no te escuche Dante, Luke

-Cierra la boca Aida, nadie pidió tu opinión

-¡Harry no!

Todos voltearon, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Abdel al ver al menor riendo junto a su padre cuando una pequeña serpiente marrón oscuro comenzó a envolverle, confiaba en que el chico tenia el control del animal, lo último que necesitaba era salvar a su compañero...por la risa y los gritos del castaño sabia que no había problema alguno.

-Anthony nunca cambiara ¿cierto?

-Tones siempre ah tenido una debilidad con lo extraño, quizá es por eso que aceptó la magia y todo esto tan fácilmente

-Tiene un buen corazón-Abdel susurró-deberíamos aprender de él, siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas incluso cuando parece no haber

Todos pudieron sentir cuando las barreras se tambalearon, el Alfa estaba de regreso, con el nuevo miembro de la manda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo miembro...¿ustedes que piensan? ¿será igual de difícil como Mindy? ¿más maduro? ¿adulto o joven? tal vez alguien viejo...  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	42. 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, imparable

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Andrew Page era un chico de 19 años quien había vivido los primeros años de su vida en un orfanato muggle, mordido cuando apenas tenia 5 años por un hombre lobo quien había prometido llevarlo lejos de aquel lugar, antes de que una pareja mágica lo adoptase, solo para que, pasada la luna llena volviesen a abandonarlo una vez descubrieron lo que era.

Después de eso aprendió a vivir en la calle, robando aquí y allá, husmeando entre la basura y manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de la civilización cuando la luna llegase, buscando, aunque sea el mínimo rastro de aquel hombre que quizo salvarle.

Descubrió que tenia magia cuando cumplió siete años, logrando escapar de unos chicos mayores que él, solo porque había "hurtado" su botín, fue un milagro porque sino fuera por ésta seguramente ya estaría muerto; a pesar de eso jamás recibió su carta de Hogwarts, en primer lugar por que no tenia el dinero suficiente para pagar la matricula, y en segundo por ser una criatura mágica...quizá el peso de la segunda valía más, pero tampoco importaba porque no sabia absolutamente nada del mundo mágico, desventaja de ser un hijo de personas normales.

Paso divagando de pueblo en pueblo, siempre yendo al sur en busca de su manada, en busca del Alfa, sabia que si lograba encontrarlos estaría a salvo, sabia que si lograba llegar no tendría por qué preocuparse por sobrevivir, por ser atrapado por el ministerio, por morir. Y fue ahí, a las afueras de Wookey Hole donde los encontró, o ellos lo encontraron...ni siquiera lo dudó, acepto ir sin que le preguntasen por segunda vez, conocía al Alfa, sabia como era el hombre, y aunque no fuera así no importaba, él lo había salvado de vivir en un infierno porque si no fuera un hombre lobo, seguramente habría muerto en aquel orfanato.

Honestamente no tenia idea de que encontraría cuando llegase a la manada, pero ciertamente lo que vió no era lo esperado porque...¿quién piensa encontrar al hombre más rico y famoso del mundo en un lugar como Somerset? por no decir que ahora también era un...superhéroe para los humanos normales. Aunque quizá eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino el hecho de encontrar al mismísimo dios Loki, quien intentó conquistar la tierra con un ejercito de alienígenas, ahí también...sí, las noticias respecto al ataque en Nueva York y todo eso fue una transmisión mundial, y él claro que lo vió.

-¿Estas bien chico?

Parpadeó, alejando su vista del cachorro del señor Stark solo para encontrarse con la mirada burlona y divertida de Ulises Bole, un famoso abogado conocido por ganar gran parte de sus casos en el mundo, estaba seguro que si el señor Stark lo intentara, el hombre trabajaría para su empresa.

-Yo...

-Tranquilo, sé que puede ser algo abrumador al inició, pero te aseguro que te acostumbras-señalo a la única joven del lugar, no debía tener más de 18, la más cercana a su edad, recordó que su nombre era Mindy-puedes preguntarle a Min, al principio cuesta trabajo, pero lo aceptas

Su atención regreso al cachorro, ahora platicando con otro hombre, Leo, al parecer. Ulises rió entre dientes cuando sus ojos enfocaron al menor, Harry era tan parlanchín como su padre.

-Como dije, llegas a acostumbrarte, Harry es el único cachorro de la manada, al menos el más pequeño como te has dado cuenta, es...digamos que es la adoración de la manada

-¿Adoración?

-Es difícil poder concebir cachorros, el nacimiento de uno es casi un milagro, por eso se les valora tanto, supongo que has de haber escuchado de Anthony

-¿Y quién no?-¡Oh! la admiración era clara-¡Es el maldito Tony Stark! un superhéroe, genio, multimillonario y playboy, ¡El hombre más conocido en el mundo! construyo un circuito de electrones con tan solo dos años ¿quién no podría conocerlo?

-De acuerdo...solo te recomiendo no acosarle ¿vale?

-¿Qué?-Andrew se sonrojó una vez entendió-¡Oh! yo no...no...no me refería...

-Esta bien, solo...lo veras tu mismo, pero mantente al margen ¿de acuerdo? últimamente Abdel se ah vuelto un loco paranoico desde lo sucedido en NY, es un milagro que deje a Anthony solo con su hijo

-¿Abdel? el...el Beta...

-Es la pareja de Anthony-asintió-sí, tranquilo, no hay nada que temer

-¿Y el Alfa? ¿él no tiene...?

-Emmm...digamos que por el momento no...esta bien, tu tranquilo, ya lo veras una vez te acoples-Ulises decidió cambiar de tema-¿listo para esta noche?

-Estoy...nervioso-admitió el joven-seria la primera vez que estoy con otros lobos y yo...

-Esta bien-el hombre posó una mano sobre el hombro del joven intentando calmarle-no serás el único, también será la primer luna llena de Loki

-¿Loki es...?

-Así es, aceptó ser parte de esta manada, supongo que viste cuando el Alfa se alejo con él

-Pero él no le mordió

-Eso es correcto-se encogió de hombros-supongo que a pesar de todo en el único en quien confía más es en Anthony, y mientras Loki se uniera a nosotros el Alfa no tenia problema alguno por saber quien lo convertiría, mañana descubriremos que sucede, o mejor dicho esta noche

-¿Cómo?

Ulises negó, el chico era nuevo y...aun era joven para entender todo, ademas pocos conocían el secreto del dios y si esperaban que confiara en ellos mejor esperar a que decidiera quien podía o no conocer su historia.

-¡Ulises! ¡Ulises!-el hombre sonrió, abrió sus brazos y alzó al menor cuando este llegó corriendo

-Harry

-Mira lo que Leo me regalo-ambos, Ulises y Andrew vieron el libro grueso y viejo que el cachorro traía-es un libro de misterio

-Creí que tu padre te había dicho...

-Lo sé, pero Leo dijo que hablo con papá y le convenció de permitir que leyera este tipo de libros otra vez

-¿En serio?

Ulises no veía como el castaño podría aceptar tal cosa, es decir...Anthony no era muy dado a permitir ese tipo de lecturas, misterio y terror, crímenes y guerras ficticias...prefería que su hijo leyera libros de historia que esas cosas.

-Si, Abdel lo convenció

Por supuesto, eso tenia mucho más sentido.

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho, parece...interesante

No tenia idea de que trataba, pero Leo era un experto en encontrar libros buenos.

-Lo es-Harry se giro a Andrew-¿quieres ayudarme? Leo dijo que tiene palabras muy...difíciles y Mindy no esta porque se fue con Anthea, Alba y Aida al pueblo-hizo un puchero-papá esta en el taller con Daniel y el tío Rhodey, y el Alfa se encuentra hablando con Abdel y Loki

-Yo...

-¡Por favor! mi padrino Milo tampoco esta y a la abuela Amaya no le gustan estos libros, Leo tiene que ir a trabajar y Ulises también ¿cierto?

El mayor asintió, era cierto, tendría una reunión de último minuto y más tarde regresaría junto al resto de aquellos que también tenían trabajo fuera del pueblo.

-Además...-Harry frunció el ceño-el Alfa dijo que tenia que convivir con todos y no solo con Kaa

-¿Quién es Kaa?

Ulises sonrió, bajo al menor quien tenia una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con cierto toque de...diversión.

-Kaa es mi serpiente, papá y el Alfa me dejaron conservarla siempre y cuando no lastimara a nadie

-¡Serpiente!

-Bien, creo que los dejare...ustedes tienen tanto de que hablar, Harry no asustes al pobre de Andrew ¿de acuerdo? mantén a esa serpiente tuya en control

-No es mi culpa que Kaa siempre este hambrienta, Loki me ayudo a alimentarla hoy en la mañana, pero ella tiene mucho apetito

-Harry...

El menor sonrió con inocencia, Andrew por el contrario se había vuelto más pálido que el papel y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la pequeña cabeza de la serpiente asomarse de entre las ropas del cachorro.

-Basta con eso, ¿al menos sabe lo que somos?

-A ella no le importa, dice que mientras sea un parlante es suficiente para...¿respetarme? dice que me debe su vida por salvarle del señor Brown

-Si bueno, mientras mantenga esos colmillos y su veneno para ella todo esta bien

-Esta bien, el Alfa también dijo eso

Ulises no estaba muy convencido, pero asintió.

-Debo irme, no hagas travesuras y obedece ¿de acuerdo?

-No prometo nada

Rodó los ojos, por supuesto que no prometía nada, miró al joven.

-Estas a cargo Andrew ¿qué mejor forma de integrarte que cuidando al cachorro de la pareja Beta?-sonrió-suerte, portante bien Harry

-CE-

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama con un suspiró agotado, la toalla blanca que traía en su mano termino a un lado, la monotonía en este lugar comenzaba a ahogarlo. Siempre entrenando y practicando, nada cambiaba.

Despertar, correr, bañarse, desayunar, entrenar, comer, entrenar y dormir. En ese orden, no había cambio, quizá uno que otro día salía, pero solo para grabaciones de spot o anuncios, o cualquier otra cosa ridícula donde necesitasen la imagen del Capitán América. No había más guerra donde luchar, no había más enemigos a quien derrotar, no había más Hydra a quien desmantelar...no había nada, ni nadie.

Agarró el celular que días después de de la batalla en NY había comprado, seguramente si Stark se encontrara ahí ya se habría burlado de él, seguramente ya le habría sacado de quicio y muy seguramente también, él lo habría golpeado si pudiera. Se pregunto que estaría haciendo el hombre, no es que le importase en realidad, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo el resto del...equipo de Vengadores.

Steve había esperado que lo enviasen de misión, quizá con Natasha y Clint en busca de aquel dios, o por cualquier terrorista existente...pero no había nada de eso, su misión fue mantener un perfil bajo mientras se acoplaba al siglo XXI, no más. Entonces se encontró ahí, en las instalaciones de SHIELD en Washington DC, apenas había conocido a un hombre, Sam, el único "amigo" que había hecho en este tiempo.

Nunca pensó que algo así sucediera, cada tanto iba a visitar a Peggy, pero no era lo mismo, no le agradaba, verla significaba recordar la vida que perdió, que pudo haber tenido si tan solo no hubiera quedado atrapado en el hielo. No tenia a nadie, no tenia nada. Su mente recordó la noche pasada, cuando en la última visita a casa de su antiguo amor vió una fotografía de ella y su esposo con un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños.

- _¿Sorprendente no?_ -Daniel había dicho, una cálida y nostálgica sonrisa se había asomado en su rostro- _es triste saber que al crecer cambiamos al punto de...olvidar quienes éramos_

No había entendido, pero una parte de él le decía que conocía a ese niño, algo improbable porque seguramente habría estado en el hielo cuando la foto fue tomada.

_-No me sorprende que lo conozcas, después de todo trabaja contigo_

Y cayó en cuenta, que el niño en la fotografía no podía ser nadie más que Tony Stark, el mismo Iron man, el hombre que solía sacarle de quicio, el hombre que lo desesperaba al punto de querer golpearlo, el mismo hombre que...tenia una mirada tan misteriosa y enigmática.

Daniel Sousa y Margaret Carter eran los padrinos de aquel castaño, padrinos que habían dejado de tener contacto desde el momento en que Stark perdió a sus padres, desde el momento en que Obadiah Stane comenzó a guiarlo, solo para traicionarle años después.

_-Es un chico bueno Steve, quizá es la persona más buena que haya conocido antes, solo...no a tenido buenos guías, obligado a crecer antes de lo esperado, tenle paciencia, puede ser difícil tratar con él al principio, pero te aseguro que no es lo que aparenta, los medios pueden arruinar hasta la persona más pura existente, son arpías_

Observó la pantalla del celular, el nombre de Anthony Stark se encontraba en ésta, SHIELD había puesto todos los contactos que pudiese necesitar, incluyendo el del millonario, y aunque en un principio juró que nunca lo necesitaría, en ese momento necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y si de alguien sabia lo que era esto, sentirse acosado por los reporteros, sentirse en la mira de todo el mundo, ese era Stark, leyó su reporte una noche en la que el insomnio y las pesadillas no le dejaba descansar, ciertamente podía coincidir con las palabras de Daniel, el hombre se había visto obligado a crecer más rápido que el resto de las personas, con solo 2 años ya estaba bajo la mira del mundo, no solo por ser un genio, sino también por ser hijo de Howard Stark.

Pudo comprenderlo mejor, un poco al menos, la rebeldía y las burlas eran su medio de defensa contra comentarios hirientes y ofensivos, contra criticas. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de soltar el aire, se mordió el labio inferior indeciso. Bueno, ciertamente necesitaba ayuda para soportar toda esta atención, las personas eran mucho más insistentes y locas que en los 40, mucho más audaces.

¡Oh bien! presionó el botón de llamada y la pantalla se oscureció, el tono de espera comenzó a sonar. No había vuelta atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	43. 42

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Cuando despertó, se encontró envuelto en los brazos de Abdel, el hombre aun dormía al igual que el resto de la manada, el sol ni siquiera daba indicios de salir aunque la luna ya no estaba a la vista. Regresaba a ser humano, la razón estaba de vuelta y con esta las pesadillas. Suspiró cerrando los ojos agotado, él realmente quería descansar, dormir al menos cuatro horas como máximo...pero parecía que no funcionaria, justo como el resto de las noches pasadas. Él esperó que por ser luna llena esto cambiaria, regresar a la rutina de siempre, superar el trauma...que equivocado.

Intentó incorporarse listo para ir al taller, pero los brazos del moreno se cerraron más entorno a él acercándolo a su pecho. Esto seria difícil. Hizo una mueca y levantó la cabeza viendo a su al rededor, parecía que no tendría un escape sencillo, todos se encontraban durmiendo juntos, lo más cerca uno del otro para mantener el calor, a pesar de los hechizos el aire aun lograba pasar.

-Tony...-se tensó, creyó ser discreto-vuelve a dormir cariño

Abdel masculló aun medio dormido, aunque lamentablemente una vez despertaba era poco probable que volviera a dormir.

-Lo siento

Un suspiró escapo de los labios del moreno y abrió sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al cachorro, dormido entre Amaya y Fenrir.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Hasta parece que yo soy el crío en lugar de Harry

El Beta hizo una mueca, acercó su nariz a la nuca del castaño y respiró su aroma, por mucho que Tony intentara aparentar era imposible, de alguna forma ambos estaban conectados, quizá la magia de la luna o algo parecido, no podía imaginar cuando lo marcara.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No es diferente, el portal, los chitauri...-Tony soltó un largo suspiro-la cueva

Los brazos de Abdel se tensaron, cualquier mínimo rastro de sueño desapareció y ahora estaba alerta.

-Tony...

-Esta bien, solo...me imagino ahí, estoy encerrado y después llegan esos monstruos, el portal, la bomba...ni siquiera sé porque lo sueño

-¿Tony?

-Harry también esta ahí-apenas hablaban en susurros, a pesar de contar con una buena audición fue difícil escucharle cuando continuó-esta en medio de todo, perdido, él me busca pero incluso cuando estoy ahí no me ve, no puedo abrazarle y decirle que estoy aquí, que todo estará bien. La batalla esta en pleno apogeo, la bomba viene y entonces es cuando debo elegir...

-Detente, es suficiente Tony, fue solo una pesadilla

-Y pareció tan real...

-Pero no lo fue, no sucedió, él esta bien Tony, Harry esta a salvo

El castaño se giró entre sus brazos enterrando su rostro en el pecho del moreno, había sido tan _real_ , respiró hondo, el aroma del Beta logró tranquilizarlo, estaba a salvo.

-Abdel...-tragó, había retrasado esto por bastante tiempo-¿recuerdas aquel día, cuando Rhodey te llamó?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Claro que lo hacia, apenas y había entendido una parte de lo que el hombre le dijo, lo único que su mente logro registrar fue "Tony", "transformar" y "tranquilizarle", incluso Fenrir tuvo problemas para captar todo.

-Es...difícil que un hombre lobo logre tener una transformación fuera de la luna llena tan repentinamente como la tuya Tony, pero no es imposible

-¿Sabes la razón?

-¿Qué sucedió?

El moreno se estremeció cuando el castaño comenzó a realizar formas sin sentido en su pecho, Tony estaba nervioso.

-No tengo idea, pero...fue extraño, había un...un aroma, parecido al tuyo pero al mismo tiempo diferente, más intenso, _atractivo_ incluso

Abdel frunció el ceño, algo al fondo de su mente le decía que sabia la respuesta, no estaba seguro.

-Perdiste el control

-Ni siquiera recuerdo como pasó-admitió el castaño-apenas logre llegar a una habitación vacía y...entonces escuchaba tu voz, admito que fue difícil regresar a ser...yo, incluso dolió, Rhodey estaba junto a mi...es confuso, el recuerdo es borroso, no...no recuerdo bien que sucedió

-¿Qué paso después?

-Tuve que recordarme que estaba con extraños, mantener el control

-¿Tenias la necesidad de transformarte?

Las alarmas estaban en su cabeza, Abdel sabia lo que significaba, estaba cerca, estaba... _muy_ cerca.

-Yo...-Tony detuvo sus movimientos, tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y se pegó un poco más al Beta-tenia la necesidad de someterme

-Someterte...

-Al principio no lo entendí, pero una vez yo...¿sabes lo que paso? ¿lo que provoco que yo...?

Sí, Abdel lo sabia y...no le gusto, no se supone que pasaría esto, no a ellos.

-Vamos

Se levantó, se alejaron de la manada y tomó un par de pantalones para Tony y él antes de adentrarse al bosque.

-¿Abdel?

Tony jadeó cuando se encontró acorralado entre el tronco de un árbol y el Beta, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera lo vió venir, sus labios fueron capturados por los contrarios en un beso salvaje, era quizá la primera vez que esto sucedía que lo tomo por sorpresa sin poder responder ante la acción, apenas notando la forma deforme del tronco que raspaba su espalda.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Su respiración era acelerada y ambas frentes se encontraban juntas, ojos cerrados, juntos, tan cerca que podían escuchar el latido del contrario.

-Déjame marcarte Tony-un estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir su aliento junto a su cuello- _por favor_

Gimió bajo al sentir sus labios recorrerle, los dientes de Abdel mordieron una parte de su hombro.

-Tony...

Creía saber porque la insistencia, creía saber porque era esto...puede que no le gustase, puede que no lo quisiera, pero...si su intuición era correcta prefería que Abdel estuviera junto a él, que fuese el primero.

-Hazlo

-CE-

Rhodey gruñó cuando escucho por quinta vez el molesto timbre del celular de Tony, incluso estando bajo todas esas pieles al fondo de la cueva, aun así podía escucharlo. Entre abrió los ojos y miró a su al rededor, podía ver al Alfa despierto y cubriendo al cachorro de manera que el timbre no lo despertase, suspiró, eso significaba que él tenia que ir y apagar el aparato.

Alejándose de Liam se levantó camino a la cueva, era costumbre que terminaran despertando juntos después de la luna llena, en un principio le resulto incomodo y vergonzoso, pero con el paso del tiempo te acostumbrabas, despertar desnudo ya no era lo mismo de antes, eran hombres lobo y aunque no eran tan primitivos, los instintos continuaban cerca, no había vergüenza o incomodidad alguna.

Desenterró el maldito aparato y estuvo apunto de apagarlo cuando vió el nombre en la pantalla, parpadeó y paso una mano por su rostro alejando el sueño, solo para encontrar el mismo nombre cuando creyó que era su imaginación.

-Qué carajo...

-¿Vas a contestar?

Brincó cuando la voz de Liam tras él lo sobresalto, su suerte era terrible porque al hacerlo accidentalmente presionó el botón verde.

- _¿Stark?_

Excelente ¿Qué se supone que hacia ahora? Intercambió una mirada con Liam inseguro de que hacer.

- _¿Stark estas ahí?_

Tragó, su mirada se dirigió a la manda, ni Abdel o Tones se encontraban a la vista, e incluso si fuera así dudaba que su hermano quisiera hablar con el Capitán Rogers.

- _Stark..._ -un suspiró del otro lado de la linea- _escucha...no sé si esto es correcto, pero...me gustaría poder...vernos, es un asunto...importante, profesional por supuesto, solo...¿estas escuchando? Créeme que no llamaría si no tuviera otra opción, es decir la tengo, pero...¿vas a responder?_ -el tono de voz se volvió un poco frío- _no es un juego Stark, créeme que eres la última persona que...sabes qué, olvídalo, no importa_

La llamada terminó y Rhodey no estuvo seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

-Excelente forma de ayudar a tu amigo, _coronel_

El nombrado resopló, dirigió una mirada molesta al dios, aunque no como hubiera deseado, después de todo demostró que era de fiar al unirse a ellos.

-Creí que estarías en tu siesta real, _majestad_

Loki bufó, una parte de él estaba aliviada de continuar manteniendo su magia, pero otra estaba algo...decepcionada porque el hecho de ser una criatura mágica humana significaba que seguía siendo un monstruo. Jotun. Asgardiano. Hombre lobo.

-Si continuas pensando así el Alfa encontrara una forma de castigarte-Liam no tenia que ser un genio para imaginar lo que el dios pensaba-no eres un monstruo solo por convertirte ahora también en uno de nosotros

-Soy un ser con tres...

-Y eso te hace único

-No soy un dios ya

-¿Y qué importa?-Rhodey se enderezó ahora que había vuelto a guardar el celular-creí que era esa la razón por la que aceptaste ser uno de los nuestros

-Y lo es

-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?-Liam no podía entender al... _hombre_ -deja de preocuparte Loki, ahora eres uno de los nuestros y que el resto te importe poco, eres parte de esta manada y ya, nadie podría entendernos incluso si intentases explicarles ¿comprendes?

-Liam tiene razón-Rhodey se encogió de hombros-y sino nos crees solo ve a Tones, admito que nunca le ha importado la opinión del resto, pero...supongo que en parte es algo bueno que sea así

-Eso no parecía cuando se encontraba junto al Soldado de América

-Si...honestamente no tengo idea de porque

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo ¿entendí bien o...?

-No importa, lo que sí, es ese odio que tiene, hay que arreglar eso-Rhodey sonrío con burla-será interesante

Loki entrecerró los ojos no muy seguro de lo que esa mirada significaba.

-No tienes magia, así que mantente alejado

-¡Oh no prometo mucho! después de todo algunas mañas se pegan ¿sabias que Tones siempre ah sido un bromista natural?

Liam negó, James decía ser serio y recto, pero incluso en ocasiones como había dicho, algunas mañas del castaño se habían pegado a él a lo largo de los años ¿bromista? cuando James lo deseaba podría ser peor que Harry.

La mañana había iniciado, la manda comenzó a despertar y la rutina regresaba a la normalidad, no faltaría mucho para que el cachorro despertara y estuviera corriendo por ahí, seguramente Abdel y Anthony regresarían pronto...o no, realmente no importaba mucho, por lo general todas las parejas solían tomar aquel día para estar juntos, disfrutar de aquella calma y libertad que la luna solía dejar.

Un poco de tranquilidad después de aquellos días estresantes vendrían bien. La llamada del Capitán Rogers quedó en el olvido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento Steve, tendrás que esperar un poco más...  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	44. 43

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

_2 años después..._

Leo frunció el ceño cuando leyó el titular del Profeta, la noticia era tan inesperada que, si tuviera su taza de té, ésta seguramente habría terminado en el suelo. Sus ojos pasaron por cada línea con rapidez, con cada palabra que pasaba sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y aterrados, esto era simplemente...imposible.

-Tu cara lo dice todo ¿Fudge hizo de las suyas o qué?

Milo habló, traía dos tazas, una suya y otra para Leo...elevó una ceja cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Leo?

-Hogwarts ha cerrado

-¿Disculpa?

Se acercó, leyó por encima del hombro del contrario sorprendiéndose igual, era cierto, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cerraba sus puertas ante los ataques ocurridos en el periodo escolar, con más de 5 ataques a hijos de muggles y la desaparición de una menor.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Es real?

-¿Y ahora que chismorrean ustedes dos?-Alba sonrió abrazando por la espalda a su pareja, su sonrisa se borro cuando sus ojos captaron el titular-¿eso es cierto?

-Aparentemente, lo es

-Pero...

-Los ataques comenzaron en octubre-susurró Leo leyendo-van más de 10 alumnos petrificados y los aurores ya se encuentran investigando estos hechos, el Director Albus Dumbledore esta siendo investigado y se encuentra detenido en el Ministerio de Magia desde hace dos días...hay una búsqueda por la chica desaparecida, el Jefe de Aurores aun no revela nada ante esto, pero según investigaciones se cree que pueda estar...

-Sorprendente-interrumpió la chica-¿quién iba a imaginar que el mago más poderoso del mundo terminara siendo un criminal?

-No es un criminal, Alba, amor-Milo le pasó la taza de té a su hermano-es sospechoso hasta que se diga lo contrario

-Se supone que Hogwarts es un lugar seguro, quizá uno de los mejores lugares con protecciones que superan las barreras de Gringotts

-Bueno-Alba tomó un sorbo del té de su pareja-esto seguramente supera la noticia de hace un año

-No lo sé...la desaparición del chico Potter aun tiene mucho valor ¿ya lo olvidaron?-Leo resopló-no puedo recordar cuanta gente vino a mi librería preguntando por la biografía del chico-negó-no entiendo como la gente puede ser abusiva e insensata, el pobre chico perdió a sus padres teniendo poco de vida y gente tan egoísta aprovecha su nombre para ganar dinero

-La gente suele ser así Leo

-Es desagradable, ni siquiera puedo imaginar al niño, donde sea que esté espero que se encuentre bien

-La gente opina que si él se encontrara nada de esto sucedería-Milo señalo un párrafo del diario-eso es realmente tonto, Potter tendría doce, la misma edad que nuestro Harry

-¿No es raro? tenemos a un niño con la misma edad que Harry Potter

-Leo, por favor no pienses estupideces ¿ya olvidaste de dónde viene nuestro Harry?-Alba negó-es hijo de Anthony, ambos americanos...por favor, simplemente son tonterías esas, además por mucho que fuera así...no tiene ningún parecido con el chico Potter, ojos verdes contra ojos castaños, cabello castaño oscuro contra cabello azabache...hasta la nariz y esa sonrisa son copia perfecta de Anthony

-Si...lo siento, solo...es extraño, pero no puedes decirme nada-se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado, ahora que lo pensaba sus palabras eran ridículas-lo siento, simplemente no pensé

-Dejemos esto, no importa mucho

-¿Deberíamos informarle al Alfa?

-No lo creo necesario, pero por si acaso...seria mejor hablar con Abdel

Leo y Alba resoplaron divertidos, como si el Beta tuviera tiempo para algo como esto, seguramente apenas supiera la noticia le restaría importancia, nadie se relacionaba mucho con la comunidad mágica, ninguno de los cachorros asistía al Colegio, no les afectaba, al contrario, les favorecía porque eso significaba que el Ministerio estaba lo suficientemente ocupado para resolver la problemática como para buscarles.

-Suerte con eso, si puedes alejarlo de Anthony por más de cinco minuto-se burló Leo

-No es gran cosa-Milo le resto importancia-solo necesito a Harry y esta listo

-¡Ja! amor-Alba sonrió divertida ante la ingenuidad de su pareja-primero debes captar la atención del cachorro, alejarlo de ese móvil y sus libros, además de apartarlo de Mindy y Andrew, para poder (si es que consigues al menos cinco segundos de su atención) convencerle de hablar con su padre

Milo soltó un suspiro en derrota, era verdad.

-¿En qué momento dejo de ser ese pequeño niño celoso?

-Eh...quizá, desde que entro a la ¿pre-adolescencia?-Leo bufó-definitivamente le hace honor a su apellido, y con eso que ah terminado los primeros cinco bloques de educación mágica, y la educación media muggle, es imposible, tenemos suerte que Anthony aun pueda controlarle y que Loki le enseñe de Asgard

-¡Oh! eso esta por verse ¿olvidas aquella vez Leo?-Alba negó-el escándalo que se creo cuando casi incendió los laboratorios

-¡Ja! tuvo suerte, fue bueno que James y Ulises se encontraran ahí, para este momento el mundo ya sabría de Harry, Loki tuvo una buena platica con Anthony respecto a qué ensenarle o no al cachorro

-¿Cuándo piensa Anthony revelarlo al mundo? pronto cumplirá trece, si antes era complicado mantenerlo a oscuras, un año más y será un milagro si Harry no se topa con alguien ahí en la torre

-¿Por qué crees que Ulises aceptó trabajar con Anthony?

Leo entendió finalmente, ahora todo era mucho más claro, ya decía él que había sido bastante extraño aquel cambio de aires para su hermano de manada, tras años de insistencia y suplicas de un día para otro Ulises aceptaba trabajar para el castaño sin pensarlo mucho, era algo extraño y confuso.

-Tendrá que apresurarse, Harry no es un niño ya y, a como va, lo más seguro es que será un pequeño rebelde obstinado, mucho más de lo que ya es

-¡Padrino!

-Y hablando del rey de roma...-Leo sonrió-es todo tuyo Milo, el Alfa debe estar esperando

-Ayudare con el almuerzo, suerte-un beso en su mejilla fue depositado antes de ver como su pareja se alejaba, suspiró

-Padrino...

Harry llegó, un libro bajo su nariz como generalmente se le veía ahora ¡Oh! ahora tenia que responder preguntas que incluso él solía desconocer la respuesta.

-Harry, buenos días

-Hola, oye ¿Qué se supone que significa esto del alcohol y la impotencia?

Parpadeó, una, dos...¡Qué! la mirada expectante y confundida del cachorro simplemente no ayudó.

-¿De...de dónde sacas eso?

-Andrew y Mindy estaban hablando sobre alcohol e impotencia y quien sabe que otras cosas, pero cuando llegue callaron ¿qué se supone que significa eso?-el ceño de su ahijado se frunció en confusión-papá no esta y él dijo que si tenia dudas preguntara, de preferencia a ti

Milo tendría algunas palabras con Anthony por hacerle esto, el maldito seguramente había huido, si hasta hace unos minutos lo había visto con Abdel en el claro y ahora ninguno de los dos se encontraba a la vista ¿por qué tenia que tocarle estos temas a él? suspiró viendo al cachorro aun esperando respuesta ¡Oh! él también hablaría con esos otros dos por decir cosas como esas tan cerca de la audición de su ahijado ¡por qué tenia que pasarle esto a él!

-Papá dijo que también te pregunta sobre esa...creo que lo llamo "charla", dijo que serias mejor explicando eso

Gimió cerrando los ojos y apretando el puente de su nariz. ¡Oh Anthony estaba muerto!

-Tienes 12 años

-¡Lo sé!-Harry sonrió-y también soy un genio

Bendito el día en que el cachorro terminó la escuela a tan temprana edad, claro, este tipo de charlas no las había tenido antes por ser un niño, pero ahora...¿por qué a él? ¿debería?

-CE-

-Pero mira, pareces todo un rey

Tony levantó la mirada, Loki lo había agarrado con un pedazo de tarta de arándanos a medio camino de su boca, sonrió.

-¿Celoso?

El azabache resopló, se sentó junto al castaño y vió como el hombre devoraba la tarta, sabia la adicción que tenia Tony por esa cosa, pero admitía que incluso así, jamás lo había visto devorar eso tan rápido como ahora. Arrugo la nariz cuando el olor a metal fue demasiado intenso, más de lo normal, entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qhé coha?

¡Oh! uno pensaría que los modales de Tony serian mejores sabiendo donde creció y el ejemplo que tendría que dar.

-Eso Stark, es asqueroso, primero termina el bocado y después respondes

El castaño tragó, le dio una mirada burlona antes de comer otro trozo.

-¿Enthonces qhé?

Gruñó, por la indiferencia y el desinterés.

-Pregunte que era ese olor

-¡Oh! si...Abdel es algo...sucio a veces, creí que ya te habías...

-¡Oh! por...favor no, no me refería a _eso_

Tony rió, divertido ante la mueca de desagrado en Loki, le encantaba molestarlo con eso, a pesar de no ser mentira, Abdel ciertamente solía ser algo...sucio, pero era un hombre lobo y ya estaba acostumbrado, últimamente el Beta estaba más obsesionado con que tuviera su olor ¿por qué? ni idea, pero no es que le molestase mucho.

-Lo siento, ¿te referías al olor a metal entonces?

-Eres detestable

Se encogió de hombros, no es que le importase mucho su opinión, ademas sabia que no eran ciertas sus palabras.

-Es mi nueva armadura

-¿Tu armadura esta en tu cuerpo?

-Si, ¡Qué! no, no es...-negó-no en ese sentido, aunque seria interesante...pero no, no tengo idea de cual pueda ser la reacción con mi lobo...es una idea interesante ¿sabes? nanotecnología...-lo meditó-buena idea cuernitos-guiño un ojo y continuó comiendo

Loki rodó los ojos.

-¿Y bien? El Alfa...

-Lo sabe, lo sabe, también Abdel, Rhodey y Daniel, tu tranquilo cuernitos, sé como funciona esto, sí...admito que en un principio no le agrado a Fenrir, pero cuando Daniel y Abdel le aseguraron que me estaban vigilando...aun así no estuvo de acuerdo-recordó-pero mientras no me mate todo estaba bien, quiero vivir, así que no, no moriré pronto

-¡Oh! que calamidad

-Hay mucho Tony para después Loki, lo siento

-¿Y como funciona?

-Em...si bueno...aun no lo pruebo, Abdel me saco del taller antes de intentarlo, por lo menos logre colocar todos...

-De acuerdo, supongo que no me interesa

-¡Oye! tu preguntaste

Loki arqueó una ceja al ver como el castaño tomaba una nueva tarta, el recipiente de la anterior ahora sin una morusa.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste...otra cosa que no fueran tartas?

-Como...hace 32 horas, Abdel me castigo de su presencia-hizo un puchero

-Honestamente Stark-Loki resopló-prácticamente te pasas pegado al hombre cual sanguijuela, están peor que cuando te marco

-Solo estas celoso

-¿De ser conejo como tú? no gracias

El castaño sonrió de lado, ignoró la presencia del azabache y continuo disfrutando de su nueva tarta, ¡dios! estaba tan hambriento que podría comer mil y aun así no se llenaría, la señora Fatima era un ángel por crear estas maravillas.

-¿Y tu hijo?

-Por ahí, con Milo o Andrew

-Eso es nuevo, por lo general enloqueces cuando no sabes donde se encuentra

-Mientras este con esa serpiente suya puedo estar tranquilo

¡Ah! eso tenia más sentido, bueno en parte tenia que darle la razón, la curiosa compañera del cachorro era ciertamente una buena guardiana, una Oxyuranus, o Taipán, una de las serpientes más grandes, rápidas y venenosas de Australia. Única y especial, _mortal_.

-Creo que es bueno para ti y tu corazón

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso _alteza-_ el castaño bostezó, una semana parecía ser...demasiado tiempo sin dormir

-Eres un desastre Tony-en otro tiempo Loki ni siquiera permitiría que alguien se acercase a él, pero ahora...no se inmutó cuando el otro se recargo en su hombro dispuesto a dormir un poco-sabes, que Abdel sea tu pareja no significa que sea tu niñera, no puede cuidarte a ti, a Harry y a la manada al mismo tiempo, es decir...sí puede, claro, pero...¿no crees que estas lo suficiente grandecito para poder...?-suspiró, el castaño ya estaba roncando suavemente, negó

-Si continua así un día de estos colapsara-Dante susurró y cubrió al castaño con una manta quitándole con cuidado el resto de la tarta que había dejado-¿te dijo algo?

-Además de lo común, no

-Déjalo dormir, Abdel no tardara en llegar

-¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

-El Alfa creyó que era hora para que Andrew comenzara a participar en las caza de manera formal, ¿James no ah regresado?

-Creo que recibió una llamada del presidente...algo sobre un terrorista, no escuche mucho ¿eso es importante?

Dante dudó, con solo escuchar presidente y terrorista en una sola frase fue suficiente para preocuparse.

-Esperemos que no...

La tarde fue tranquila, Tony continuó durmiendo incluso cuando Abdel lo recostó entre las pieles, nadie hizo el intento por despertarle, sabían lo estresado y agotado que había estado en los últimos días, el Alfa prácticamente ordenó dejar al hombre descansar, y como no, la experiencia en Nueva York realmente le estaba cobrando factura, las pesadillas en la noche...Tony no dormía, no hasta que el cansancio, literalmente, lo noqueaba, e incluso así, despertaba tres horas después, alerta. Después de meses las cosas debían de haber sido menos traumáticas...no parecían ser el caso.

La manada estaba reunida en torno a la fogata y James aun no regresaba, o el hombre había ido al pueblo o la llamada era muy extensa, Fenrir estuvo a punto de ir en su búsqueda cuando un sonido a metales y golpes se escucho en el bosque.

El silencio reino, Alfa y Beta se levantaron alertas y el resto de los dominantes se prepararon para cualquier cosa...Loki coloco un escudo justo a tiempo de que la armadura dorada y roja chocara contra ellos, tras este otra armadura pintada en azul, rojo y blanco apareció y la lucha entre ambas armaduras siguió.

-Pero qué...¡Tony!

El castaño se interpuso entre ambas armaduras, la armadura de Iron man se congelo para segundos después apagarse.

-¡¡James!!

El Alfa estaba furioso, el nombrado salió de aquella armadura tricolor, aunque su mirada continuó en Iron man.

-¡Tony!

¡Oh! esto era lo que temía, aun necesitaba arreglar ciertos logaritmos.

-Estoy bien, esta bien, Abdel...

Le dejo, era inútil razonar con el hombre cuando se trataba de su seguridad, esperó paciente a que terminara de asegurarse que no estaba herido mientras observaba a su hermano recibir los gritos y la frustración del Alfa, su atención regreso a su armadura, no entendía como es que había sucedido, pero de alguna forma parecía actuar para...defenderle. ¿Le habría llamado en sueños? lo último que recordaba era el misil y su camino al agujero en el cielo, malditas pesadillas.

-¿Mejor?

-¡Merlin, Tony! no vuelvas a hacerme eso

Si bueno, no prometía nada, pero de alguna forma había tenido que detener aquella pelea antes de que lastimara a alguien, Rhodey seguramente podría dudar sus movimientos, pero la armadura no, por muy avanzada cualquier cosa podría desatar una catástrofe.

-¿Tony?

-Estoy bien-suspiró, cerró sus ojos y sonrió al sentir el toque del moreno en su frente-eso se siente bien

Abdel sonrió, Tony aun se encontraba dormido, por lo general no era tan tranquilo al despertar, algo atontado, así es como se encontraba.

-Papá...-Harry se acercó a la armadura-¿esta es nueva?

Su error, Tony no tuvo tiempo para detener a su hijo cuando la armadura ya lo había tomado del brazo y le apuntaba con el guante.

-¡JARVIS apágalo!

¡Oh! agradeció no haberse quitado el comunicador, la armadura se detuvo y en esta ocasión Tony no dudo en desarmarla de un golpe ¡Dios! esto había sido una pesadilla.

-¡Quiero esas cosas fuera del claro AHORA!

Tony dudaba que Fenrir le permitiera continuar trabajando con las armaduras, asintió aun abrazando a su hijo, fue horrible, un segundo más y...sus ojos se enfocaron en la armadura de Rhodey, pero qué...

-¡¡Qué mierda le hiciste a mi armadura Rhodey!!

Esto no podía ser peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, llegamos hasta aquí...tardamos un poco...¿Habra protocolo "Fiesta salvaje"? ¿Extremis a la vista? ya veremos que pasa  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	45. 44

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Tony?

Levantó la mirada, respiró hondo intentando relajarse, la discusión que tuvo con Rhodey minutos antes no había terminado muy bien que digamos, _Iron Patriot_ , estúpido y patético nombre ¿quién le ponía ese nombre a una armadura como la suya? ¡era ridículo! y luego el color, como si estos no fueran bastante obvios. Se la había hecho especialmente para él, confió en que cuidaría de ésta ¡¿por qué permitió que experimentaran con ella?! ¡La arruinaron! y peor aun, con la tecnología de ese idiota de Hammer, maldito tonto.

-¿Tony?

-Daniel, oye...que curioso, creí que estarías trabajando

-Lo hacia...¿ya viste la hora? el Alfa no estará muy feliz después de ayer

-Si...supongo que no ¿y Abdel?

-No eh ido al claro, no has salido de aquí desde ayer ¿cierto?

-Uhm...no, tenia que corregir los errores y esas cosas, ya sabes, no quería otro susto como ayer

-Ya...-el hombre paso la mirada por el taller, era un desastre, piezas de armaduras, tornillos, y papeles regados por el suelo, frunció el ceño-¿seguro estas bien?

-¡Por supuesto!-Tony sonrió levantándose del suelo y acercándose al plato con tarta de...arándano

-Por favor dime que has comido algo más que...solo eso

Daniel suspiró cansado, últimamente los hábitos del castaño eran cada vez más dañinos, comer, dormir y trabajar, no en ese orden y obviamente tampoco con el mismo tiempo, trabajaba hasta el agotamiento, comía a deshoras y dormía apenas tres horas, Abdel estaba tan desesperado que poco le faltaba para ordenarle parar.

-¿Daniel?-la voz de Ben se escucho en el piso de arriba-¿Tony esta ahí?

El castaño se giró, miro al hombre con duda antes de pasar el bocado y bufar.

-Abdel los envió ¿cierto?

-En realidad...-Ben entró en ese momento, una mueca de disgusto por el desorden-fue Harry

Tony se enderezó, el hambre pasando a segundo termino.

-¿Qué?

-Tony...honestamente nos diste un buen susto ayer, Harry no durmió por esperarte, Fenrir no esta feliz por que no regresaras, esta mañana fue a recorrer el perímetro para evitar hacer una locura, James se fue por una misión y...Tony ¿ _realmente_ estas bien?

Desvió la mirada, una mueca cruzo por su rostro...se encogió de hombros, tomo su plato con la rebanada de tarta a medio comer.

-Podemos irnos

-Tony...

-JARVIS apaga todo, termine por hoy...¿creen que podamos pasar con el señor Brown? se me antojo ese batido de moras que suele hacer ¿entonces?

Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos cuando el castaño continuo su camino, los cambios de humor y el desinterés eran cada vez más...extremos.

-Vamos, antes de que se le pase el hambre

¿Hambre? Tony comió como si no hubiera mañana, no solo fue aquel batido, dos hamburguesas con tocino, tres ordenes de papas fritas y dos rebanadas más de tarta ¿dónde le cupo todo eso? incluso Abdel solía comer menos.

El castaño paso un dedo por le plato limpiando el resto de la mermelada de arándanos, se congelo cuando se fijo de las tres miradas en él.

-¡Qué!

-¿Terminaste?

-Si...supongo ¿no tiene más tarta señor Brown?

El hombre rió, asintió regresando al refrigerador para sacar el resto de la tarta y guardarla en un recipiente para que el castaño se lo llevara.

-¿No crees que es demasiado Tony?-Ben titubeó-es lo único que comes, tarta y más tarta

-Y mi querida Fatima esta encantada con ello-Bryan le tendió la bolsa-no la había visto tan feliz desde que llegaron-negó

-Bueno, sus tartas son deliciosas ¡por supuesto que voy a comerlas! gracias por todo señor Brown-Tony sonrió-estuvo delicioso

-¡Oh! no fue nada chico, espero descansen y, Tony, hijo, no te desveles ¿de acuerdo? creo que has trabajado suficiente

Un mirada avergonzada y el castaño salió seguido de los otros dos.

-No puedo creerlo Tony, casi terminas con todo

-¿Eso que significa? ¿Me estas diciendo gordo?

-Wow ¡Qué! un momento, ¿Cómo llegamos a...?

-Es eso, me estas diciendo gordo ¡Crees que estoy gordo!

-¡Merlin santo!-Ben negó, Daniel y su bocota

-No te estoy...

-¡Me has llamado gordo!

-¡Nunca dije eso!

-¡Lo pensaste!

-¡No lo pensé!

-¡Lo hiciste! dijiste que terminé con todo, eso significa que me llamaste...

-¡Tony ni siquiera pensé...!

-¡Y que creíste! Disculpa pero con ese comentario cualquiera creería...

-¡Pero no fue así! ¡Por favor dime que no vas a comer más tarta!-prácticamente rogó cuando vió al hombre abrir el recipiente donde se encontraba la tarta

Ben pasó una mano por su cabello, esos dos eran imposibles, que importaba si Tony continuaba comiendo, era natural después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo sin alimento, el hombre necesitaba comida y descanso, más descanso que comida últimamente.

-¡Cuál es tu problema! ¡Si quiero comer más tarta entonces voy a comer más tarta!

-¡Es lo único que comes! Esta es qué, ¿la quinta?

-Séptima

-¡Séptima! ¡comiste siete...!

-Creo que séptima se refiere a siete...

-¡Tony!

Jamás estuvo tan feliz como cuando llegaron al claro, todas las miradas se centraron ellos, o mejor dicho en los otros dos quienes continuaban discutiendo por esa tonta tarta, se alejó, honestamente Ben había tenido suficiente.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ben

Suspiró, ya esperaba que el Alfa y Abdel le interrogaran.

-Pasamos con el señor Brown, Tony comió

-¿Comió?-Loki elevó una ceja mirando aun al genio quien se metió una cucharada de tarta "desafiando" a Daniel por detenerle-parece más hambriento que nunca

-Eso es cierto, cuando lo encontramos en el taller tenia como cuatro recipientes de tarta vacíos

-¿Cuatro?

Abdel se giró, sus ojos observando a su compañero aun discutiendo con Daniel, ambos ajenos al resto. Ben cabeceó, el Alfa le despidió y regreso a su lugar en la fogata, Abdel podía encargarse del castaño, él solo agradecía que hubiera regresado, una noche más escabulléndose al taller y Fenrir no iba a permitirle irse de nuevo, no importaba si tenia o no misión, hasta que el castaño descansara lo necesario no saldría del claro, esperaba no llegar a ese extremo.

Harry sonrió, divertido al ver a su padre y Daniel discutiendo por el trozo de tarta...se escabullo quitándosela a su padre sin que se percatara, ninguno de los mayores le presto atención, bastante entretenidos en esa tonta discusión, el resto de la manda sonrieron divertidos. Abdel se sentó junto al cachorro, dejaría que esos dos se desahogaran antes de intervenir, eran más babosadas que otra cosa. ¿Desde cuándo a Tony le preocupaba si estaba gordo o no?

-¡Oh esto es horrible!-Harry apartó la tarta con una mueca de asco

-¿Harry?

-¡Esta muy acida!

Abdel alzó una ceja, tomo un pedazo y probo...¡mierda! el cachorro tenia razón, demasiada acida para su gusto ¿esto comía Tony?

-Ben, ¿dónde la consiguieron?

-El señor Brown dijo que la señora Faty la había preparado especialmente para Tony

-¿Abdel?

-No puede estar tan mal ¿cierto?

-Leo no creo...

El hombre hizo una mueca, nada comparadas con las tartas de arándano anteriores.

-¿Se le paso la mano a la señora Faty?-Aida le ofreció un poco de agua al beta-toma

La tarta paso de mano en mano, todos de acuerdo con las palabras de la mujer...incluso el Alfa tuvo que admitir que nunca antes había probado tarta así, ni siquiera protesto cuando Amaya le arrebató el plato, medio pedazo de tarta había desaparecido entre probadas.

-Es suficiente

-¡Abuela Amaya no!-Harry miró alarmado a la mujer quitándole la tarta, tarta que le fue arrebatada por Abdel-no te gustara

-¡Oh cariño! eso ya lo sé

Loki entrecerró los ojos, la anciana ocultaba algo...regreso su atención a Tony, el castaño ahora se limitaba a escuchar los "reclamos" del beta ocultando un bostezo tras su antebrazo y...

-¡Oh!

Amya sonrió, aparentemente ya no era la única que sabia.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué...?

Loki miró a la anciana, por la sonrisa en sus rostro y el brillo en sus ojos supo que había acertado.

-¡Oh!-repitió

-¿Amaya?

-No puedo creerlo, podría esperarlo del resto, pero tu Abdel...

El Beta estaba confundido, sinceramente no entendía que estaba pasando, intercambió una mirada con Harry antes de girarse a la anciana.

-Yo...

-¡Deja de justificarte!-la voz de Tony se elevó-¡Me dijiste gordo y punto!

Algo en su mente hizo click, el aire quedo atorado en sus pulmones y el mundo se detuvo a su al rededor, la rebana de tarta terminó en el suelo y miró a la anciana, por su sonrisa confirmó lo que nunca esperó, o al menos no tan pronto.

-¿Abdel?

¡Merlin bendito! ¿Por qué no lo vió antes? sus ojos regresando al castaño, todo tenia más sentido, todo encajaba ahora...¡Oh Merlin! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-CE-

Rhodey se sorprendió al ver al Capitán América derribar a unos cuantos hombres con su escudo, honestamente cuando solicitó ayuda no espero que ésta fuera, habría esperado al ejercito e incluso esperó con ansias la llegada de su hermano...pero nunca al hombre frente a él.

Es decir, por una parte se aliviaba que no fuera Tones, aparentemente Killian lo quería por una formula incompleta y, no le extrañaba, el castaño era el único que había logrado completarla años atrás, así que sí, esperaba y no que su hermano llegase, lo último que necesitaba es que el Alfa se molestara aun más con él, pero no fue su culpa (no por completo) que la armadura de Iron man se volviera loca e intentara atacarle obligándolo a defenderse y terminando en el claro.

No era un crío al que necesitasen castigarle, pero aceptaba un poco de culpa lo sucedido, el Alfa tenia suficiente con el comportamiento autodestructivo de Tones como para agregar uno irreverente suyo, con tanto estrés, ordenes, misiones y agreguen el cuidado del castaño, él simplemente no pudo lidiar con todo. Por una razón es que no era el Beta y respetaba, admiraba a Fenrir por todo que tenia que lidiar, por que...vamos, Tones era todo un caso, luego Harry y el resto, no olviden el pueblo, los aurores y la comunidad mágica...¡oh! quien como su Alfa.

-Coronel

-Capitán...¿qué...?

-Supe que tenia problemas y...me enviaron ¿el señor Stark no esta con usted?

-Um...Tones tenia...tenia trabajo que...resolver en IS...imposible que pudiera ayudar...

-Extraño, es decir, aparentemente este terrorista lo busca ¿cierto?

-Killian es un...si, eso parece

Era una suerte que Tones no hubiera re-programado a JARVIS, de esa manera logró mantenerlo alejado de todo esto ordenándole a la IA no decirle nada respecto a los ataques ocurridos. Una suerte que...de alguna forma tuviera casi la misma autoridad que él en IS, logrando mantener al margen a Hogan y Potts, Tones no necesitaba más destrucción ni gastos en su empresa, después del ataque, aunque era consciente que el castaño tenia dinero para 30 vidas y más, varios accionistas eran un poco más reacios a unirse con IS.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno-Steve se encogió de hombros-soy un apoyo, usted tienen toda la información de esto ¿a dónde?

Atrapar a Killian fue...mucho menos complicado de lo esperado, SHELD ayudo bastante y el Capitán America ni se diga, hubo otros hombres más arrestados, como el vicepresidente y algunos demócratas más...no hubo bajas, o al menos no de civiles ni nada por el estilo, el actor que se hacia pasar por el Mandarín igual terminó arrestado y como era de esperarse su "fama" se hizo conocida. Una misión más sin inconvenientes y con el rescate del presidente vivo. Rhodey no supo si había sido bueno que Tones no hubiera participado, tal vez se habrían ahorrado un montón de peleas, pero al mismo tiempo quizá habrían terminado con más heridos, a veces su hermano no solía medir los daños que llegaba a dejar a su paso, con el dinero no había mucho que le preocupase...al menos no en cuestiones materiales.

-¿Coronel, podría tener unas palabras con usted?

Cabeceó, estaba deseoso de regresar al claro, aparentemente con esto no tendría más misiones próximas y necesitaba un tiempo de descanso, alejarse del estrés y locos terroristas, unas merecidas vacaciones. O las vacaciones que se podrían obtener con la locura dentro de su manada...preferible eso que la lucha.

-Usted dirá Capitán

Le observó, parecía nervioso, no, estaba nervioso, elevó una ceja curioso, ¿El Capitán América nervioso? de cuando acá se veía eso, quizá en contadas ocasiones.

-Podría entregarle esto al señor Stark

Esto era interesante. Rhodey vió la carta que el hombre le tendía, sumamente extraño y curioso ¿una carta? la última vez que alguien envío una carta fue hace como...quizá el siglo pasado, pero claro, estábamos hablando de Steve Rogers, el hombre fuera de tiempo, el que nació en los años 40.

-¿Capitán?

-Eh llamado a Stark, pero me temo que cada vez que lo hago su secretaria es quien me responde, tampoco es que pueda ir más allá del lobby antes de que algún guardia de seguridad me saque, es...importante, llame una vez a su...SHIELD guardó su número telefónico pero temo que tampoco eh podido contactarme

-¿Sabe que podría pasar a su oficina si muestra su identificación de...?

-Lo sé-el rubio hizo una mueca-pero no soy muy dado a alardear de mi...figura pública si me es posible

-Capitán, podrá solicitar una reunión con...

-Es algo complicado Coronel

-¿Un tema de trabajo? quizá pueda ayudarle si...

-Necesito que sea Stark

Se cruzo de brazos, el hombre era un manojo de nervios aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, lástima que era un hombre lobo y hasta el mínimo indicio Rhodey podía captarlo.

-¿Puedo saber qué es tan urgente?

-Es....algo personal

¡Personal! Vaya, eso si que no lo esperó.

-Capitán...-Rhodey suspiró y guardo la carta-si me permite...creo que Tones no es el indicado para tratar con temas _personales_ , el mundo sabe lo cabezota que puede ser mi hermano, es un milagro que Tones aun no haga una locura con IS, pero claro eso es gracias a la señorita Potts y no olvidemos que apenas si puede cuidarse si no es que...-negó-le entregare la carta, pero no espere que resuelva su problema, ahora si es algún tema en cuestión de economía...

-No es nada de eso Coronel, solo...apreciaría su ayuda si le entrega esa carta a Stark, como dije eh intentado contactarme con él pero es mucho más difícil de...

-Tones es un hombre ocupado, IS es una empresa bastante grande por controlar y entre contratos, reuniones, juntas y beneficencias mi hermano se encuentra con las manos ocupadas, no olvidemos que hay veces en las que Iron man tiene que aparecer...-asintió-le entregare la carta, pero como dije, no espere contestación, al menos no la que...desearía

A Steve no le importó mucho, si el genio leía esa carta estaba seguro que finalmente podía contactar con él, observo al Coronel partir y soltó un suspiro, era una suerte que contara con el casco, si la gente le viera...no estaba logrando adaptarse, era un completo caos y las únicas ocaciones en las que lograba mantenerse cuerdo era cuando entrenaba...estaba lo suficiente desesperado como para contactar a Stark.

Estaba seguro, confiaba en que el genio era el único que podía ayudarle, quería creerlo...era su última esperanza, terapeutas, psicólogos, yoga...nada ayudaba, y Steve no podía continuar una noche más sin sueño, las pesadillas le atormentaban y el _hubiera_ o el _ojalá_ tampoco ayudaban, que Fury no le otorgara más misiones solo empeoraba su situación, pero quizá era lo mejor tomando en cuenta que se había vuelto un loco suicida, un adicto a la adrenalina.

Respiró hondo y se montó en su motocicleta, esperó que el hombre cumpliera su palabra, confiaba en que Stark podría ayudarle con esto, al menos darle...no sabía, un consejo o lo que fuera para sobrellevar todo esto, la fama principalmente, el acoso...SHIELD no tenia las mejores camas existentes, por un momento Steve realmente deseaba dormir sin pesadillas, en una cama por lo menos, unas ocho horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento...no hubo acción, no protocolos, no...pero se recompensa ¿cierto? espero que al igual que Abdel, sepan que esta sucediendo  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	46. 45

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Tony gruñó, molesto, fastidiado y harto de lo mismo, simplemente Abdel había tomado la manía de llevarlo lejos del resto, según para platicar...y terminaban en cualquier cosa menos en eso, en pocas palabras en un maratón de sexo. Debía admitir que al principio no le importó, pero cuando se convirtió en algo más cotidiano la curiosidad pudo más hasta terminar...en esto.

-¡Tony espera!

Que Abdel se fuera al carajo, el hombre no soltaría palabra alguna y él ya estaba cansado de lo mismo, momentos incomodos y en silencio, tartamudeos y más silencio.

-¡Tony! Amor, espera...

Se detuvo a medio camino, sonrió y corrió cuando vio a Rhodey llegar, ¡oh! si alguien podía ayudarle con ese idiota era su hermano, además de Daniel y Amaya, pero el primero estaba trabajando y no quería molestar a la pobre mujer.

-¿Quiero saber que paso?

-Yo quiero saber que paso ¿por que mierda convertiste mi traje en esa...esa cosa? ¿Cómo le llamaron?

-Tambien me da gusto verte Tones

-¡Tony!

Rhodey observo divertido al Beta, frustrado y arrepentido, el resto también le vió pero conociendo a esos dos sabían que lo más sensato era mantenerse al margen, el carácter del castaño era tan explosivo y brusco, más de lo normal, que preferían mantenerse lejos de este.

-Vamos, necesito ir al taller

-¡Taller no!-el gritó de Fenrir fue tan autoritario que más de uno se estremeció, no el castaño

-¡Oh esta bien! iré con la señora Faty, se acabaron las tartas, acompáñame Rhod

-Tony, amor por favor, espera...

Abdel suspiró rendido, lo había arruinado de nuevo y finalmente Tony se había molestado.

-No es tu culpa-Loki sonrió colocándose a su lado-Amaya dijo que esto pasaría ¿lo olvidaste?

-Instintos

-Exacto, sin embargo...te aconsejo no dejar pasar más el tiempo, aunque en mi opinión creo que el mayor... "problema" no será él-y Abdel lo sabia, ambos miraron el menor quien se encontraba junto a Mindy y Luke hablando sobre algún tema del nuevo libro que leía-supe que el crío anteriormente estaba...emocionado porque algo como esto sucediera ¿pero ahora lo esta?

El Beta paso una mano por su cabello y maldijo los estúpidos instintos de lobo, no creía que Tony fuera feliz si hablaba con Harry antes que él.

-¿Qué dijo el Alfa?

-Creo...que todos están sorprendidos por esto, no lo esperaban, yo no lo esperaba...

-Bueno, eso les enseñara a usar protección

El moreno rodó los ojos, solo a Loki se le ocurría esa estupidez.

-Idiota

-En otro momento, estaría ofendido

-Pero ahora no, así que no finja que eh herido sus sentimientos _alteza_

Loki resopló.

-Cuando necesites ayuda con Stark, ni siquiera me busques

-Por qué necesitaría ayuda con... ¿Loki?

Excelente, ahora temía por como actuase el castaño.

-CE-

-Papá...

Tony levantó la mirada, creyó que Harry dormía pero aparentemente eso no estaría sucediendo, habría deseado que se quedara con la manada, pero el menor no haría nada de eso, lamentablemente el Alfa tampoco aceptó.

La manada se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, bastaba ver que ahora no solo Ulises y Rhodey los acompañaba, Liam se había integrado a su...grupo de guardaespaldas, ridículo, él podía cuidarse solo, si no fuera porque el Alfa le ordenó, lo más seguro es que habría tenido una razón más para enojarse con el Beta, aunque razones le sobraban.

Harry tomo asiento junto a él antes de recostarse apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, elevó una ceja, ahora esto era...no nuevo, pero si curiosos, últimamente su hijo decía ser un "niño" independiente y maduro, entonces eso de acurrucarse a su lado y recibir mimos y todo tipo de cosas vergonzosas que los adolescentes solían odiar recibir eran escasos. No le molesto, por él se quedaría con su bebé, con ese niño pegajoso y mimado que solía buscar abrazo y cobijo junto a él, entonces esto no era nada que le disgustase, acomodó la carpeta que había estado leyendo y comenzó a pasar una mano por el cabello de su hijo.

-¿Sigues molesto con Abdel?

Detuvo su lectura, esto si era nuevo ¿de cuando acá Harry preguntaba sobre la relación que tenia con Abdel?

-Es...complicado Harry

No estaba molesto con el Beta, bueno si, pero no realmente...ok a quien engañaba, sí, estaba molesto, muy molesto, comenzaba a exasperarse por su comportamiento paranoico y machista, que no debía levantar cosas pesadas, que no debía correr, que tuviera cuidado en el taller, que no usara su armadura ¡hey! ser sumiso no significaba que fuera una...una mujer ¿de acuerdo? había peleado con alienígenas y transporto una bomba nuclear al espacio, cargar con una caja de herramientas no era tan peligroso como eso. ¡Alba cargaba una caja de fruta sobre el hombro! que Abdel no le viniera con cuentos.

-No es su culpa, bueno...un poco, pero estoy seguro que solo quiere cuidarte

Suspiró, cerró la carpeta dejándola en la mesa de a lado, terminaría con eso antes de regresar a Nueva York, Pepper seguramente estaría insoportable, a penas y tendría tiempo de aterrizar cuando la junta iniciara.

-¿Debo saber por qué ahora tienes este...interés con mi relación?

Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

-Abdel es un buen tipo, me agrada...siempre me agrado, pero es divertido sacarlo de quicio

-Harry...

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, ademas...bueno, puede ser un idiota en ocasiones y eso, pero no creo que sea justo que te enojes con él antes de que te explique todo

-¿Y qué debe explicarme? ¿Sabes algo que ignore? ¿Por qué la manada se comporta tan extraña últimamente? tan amable y cooperativa-¡Dios! Tony admitía que jamas los había visto tan atentos con él, lo trataban como si fuera de cristal y era tan...tan...es decir apreciaba la ayuda, pero aun podía bañarse solo, muchas gracias-¿Harry?

La risa de Harry se escucho y negó, quizá no estaba 100% seguro de la razón, pero intuía, no sabia que opinar respecto al despiste de su padre, pero no le culpaba, seguramente no tenia planeado algo como esto tan pronto y con todos los pendientes que tenia ni siquiera la idea se le cruzaba por la mente.

-No sé, pero podrías preguntarle a Loki, o quizá al resto...

¡Oh! ahora tenia curiosidad, odiaba que le ocultasen información, tal vez necesitaba comenzar a indagar, llegar al fondo de todo esto...

-JARVIS podría ayudar supongo

-Eso no se vale papá, no puedes pedirle a JARVIS todo

-Supongo que no, pero es de gran ayuda, ahorra tiempo

-Eso es trampa

-Bien, no iré con JARVIS

-Tienes que preguntarle al resto

-¿Por qué no solo te pregunto a ti?-Tony sonrió divertido

-Porque eso no cuenta y ademas, no estoy seguro

-¿Me dirás lo que sospechas?

-No, y la verdad...si es lo que pienso yo...

El ambiente se volvió menos alegre, apagado y...el castaño no estaba seguro que lo que su hijo pensase, pero definitivamente no le agrado sentir la duda y el temor en Harry.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir?-cambiar el tema seria una táctica que ayudaba, aunque no era la mejor

-Pero tienes trabajo

-Esta bien, puedo terminarlo en otro momento, falta camino por llegar ¿vamos?

Fue tal vez, el tiempo más largo que el castaño había dormido, estaba próximos a aterrizar y Tony continuaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños, Rhodey le había dicho a Harry que no lo despertase, después de ponerse al corriente con lo sucedido en la manada supo que no habría descanso alguno, maldijo al Beta por no decirle nada a su hermano, mientras el castaño ignorase su estado continuaría con esa rutina desinteresada y dañina, no es que en algún momento hubiera cambiado, quizá disminuido, pero no lo suficiente.

-Ciertamente necesitaba descansar

-Mantente despierto por 72 horas y te prometo que dormirás todo un día

Liam se encogió de hombros, en su opinión estaba feliz que Anthony descansara, estaba poniéndolos de nervios si no dormía al menos una hora, en su estado el insomnio era peligroso.

-¿Cómo vamos a cuidarle?

La pregunta del millón, conocían al castaño, tan independiente y receloso cuando se encontraba lejos de la manada...un milagro que no hubiera lanzado a Rhodey y Ulises de la torre ante tanta atención.

-La señorita Potts lo mantendrá ocupado con las juntas que a aplazado-Harry dijo antes de comer una papa frita, realmente quería guardarle un poco a su padre, pero estaban tan ricas que si no se las quitaban terminaría acabándoselas-y supe que tenia dos viajes por unos problemas en Australia y Japón

Los tres hombres gimieron, era esa la razón por la que odiaban América, cuanto más tiempo el castaño se mantuviera alejado de sus obligaciones, más pesado seria su estadía aquí, y agregamos que todo eso se tenia que resolver antes de la próxima luna...agotador.

-¿Lograste sonsacarle algo más?

La mirada molesta del azabache fue lo que Ulises recibió.

-En primer lugar, no "sonsaque" nada, en segundo lugar si ustedes tres se detuvieran un momento y tuvieran la amabilidad de preguntarle a JARVS por la agenda de mi padre seguramente se las daría, y en tercer lugar ¿por qué engañaría a papá?

-Lo siento cachorro

Harry resopló, ahora entendía a que se refería su padre con ellos, preocupados por sus acciones pero en ningún momento le preguntaban al menos que tal había amanecido ¿America podría tener algo en el aire que entorpecía sus cerebros? En el claro todos se preguntaban que tal estaban y si no tenían problema, pero aquí...solo haciendo conjeturas sobre los posibles fallos que su padre podría tener.

-Podrían intentar centrarse en como se sentirá mi padre con sus opiniones antes de hacer conjeturas estúpidas-se levantó-y de pasó comienzan a planear lo que va a necesitar de ahora en adelante, por que si es verdad lo que todos ustedes me han ocultado, entonces tendrán que tomar el lugar de Abdel en cuanto a las necesidades de papá, como por ejemplo, sus antojos

Y sin mirar atrás, Harry se llevó la charola de comida dejando a los tres hombres lobo en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ahora si es claro o no? la pregunta del millón ¿Qué opina realmente Harry? y seguro se preguntan ¡¿y la carta?! si...ya veremos si Rhodey la entregó o no  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	47. 46

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Despertó con un molesto sonido junto a su oído, su cabeza salió de esa bruma de sueño ante el segundo timbrazo, estaba realmente exhausto, tres horas en una junta con los accionistas, dos horas con la mesa directiva, un viaje de ida y vuelta a D.C. por un tonto problema en un proyecto y dos horas más con unos nuevos socios de España, no olviden la hora encerrado con su secretaria mientras esta le pasaba documentos a firmar y de los cuales cada uno tenia que leer...como dijo, agotador.

Ahogando un bostezo respondió la llamada, paso una mano por sus ojos intentando alejar el sueño, el reloj marcaba las 23 hrs, Rhodey no tardaría en ir por él, si es que no se había encontrado con su secretaria y esta le decía la razón por la cual no debía interrumpirlo mientras atendía la video conferencia con OSCORP, aquella que ni siquiera se molesto en atender.

No sabia si agradecer o no que Pepper lograra alejar a esos tres hombres de si, estaba hartó de todas las "reglas" y advertencias dadas antes de aterrizar, se maldijo por no permanecer el resto del viaje con su hijo encerrado en la habitación, pero necesitaba terminar de leer los últimos acontecimientos y contratos perdidos, y de los cuales Potts se había encargado.

-¿Stark?

Se congeló, enderezándose verificó el número...¿era esto real?

-¿Rogers?

Hubo un suspiró aliviado del otro lado, por favor que no fuera una misión porque no tenia ni la energía ni las ganas de asistir, necesitaba un descanso, pero más necesitaba silencio absolutos.

-Lo lamento ¿te encuentras ocupado?

¡Vaya! esto era lo más educado y...pacifico que Rogers había sido con él, por lo general y desde que se habían conocido siempre estaban en el cuello del otro, bueno no literalmente hablando. Esto era tan irreal y...extraño que no supo que responder, ser sarcástico y bromista, o formal y educado.

-¿Stark?

-Disculpa, ¿decías...?-definitivamente no quería pelearse con el hombre-lo siento yo...-un nuevo bostezo ¡dios! a este paso parecía que recuperaría las horas perdidas de sueño-estaba...no estaba ocupado

-No te desperté ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? ¡No! no, no, yo...solo estaba...-su mirada se centró en los documentos frente a él-leyendo...olvídalo, em...¿necesitas...necesita algo, Capitán?

Silenció. Tony juraba que un minuto más así y terminaría colgando...

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

Frunció el ceño ¿qué mensaje?

-¿Mensaje?

-Yo...no importa-y ahora él quería saber-¿seguro que no estas ocupado?

Si no estuviera tan cansado, si no fuera porque no estaba de humor para soportar una discusión y quizá, si tampoco estuviera tan sorprendido por esta repentina llamada entonces si, probablemente habría soltado un comentario que el otro hombre no habría tomado bien y...terminaría arruinando esta conversación, quizá la única más civilizada.

-¿Rogers?

-Steve

-¿Qué?

-Yo...puedes decirme Steve, Stark

¡Oh! un eufemismo, quizá continuaba soñando...pero por lo general sus sueños involucraban pesadillas, en pocas palabras peleas y muertes.

-Yo...cla-ro...de acuerdo, llámame Tony en todo caso

¿Incómodo? Tony admitiría que, desde aquella noche cuando Daniel y él regresaron discutiendo sobre esa tontería de estar gordo, bueno...ciertamente no se había sentido tan tranquilo y en paz como en ese momento, mientras escuchaba la voz del Capitán, mientras...por segunda vez en su vida, ayudaba a otra persona que no fuera su hijo.

-CE-

Harry despertó, confundido y extrañado, estaba solo en la habitación, su padre no había regresado de la oficina y aunque intento no dormirse y esperarlo finalmente el cansancio había ganado.

"Buenos días Harry, es medio día, el Coronel dejo su almuerzo en la cocina y ahora se encuentra junto al señor Grass en el gimnasio, el señor Bole partió a su trabajo hace dos horas ¿desea que les informe que ah despertado?

-Yo...no, gracias JARVIS ¿sabes dónde esta mi padre?

"El señor Stark permaneció en su oficina toda la noche hablando con el Capitán Rogers"

Levantó la mirada sorprendido, ¿había escuchado mal? su padre hablando con el Capitán América, eso no era...ni en sus más locos sueños ¿el embarazo provocaba cambios de actitud en las personas?

-¿Regresara pronto?

"Temo que no Harry, el señor Stark tiene una reunión en 15 minutos y la señorita Potts se encuentra camino a su oficina, Harry, debo informar que el doctor Banner acaba de entrar al piso ¿llamo al coronel?"

Bueno, una ventaja o no, es que ahora que era "mayor", después de su padre, él era quien tenia "control" o más autoridad que alguno de los otros tres hombres, así que...aparentemente él decidía quien podía o no entrar al piso, la vez pasada su padre debió olvidar prohibir el acceso al doctor.

Dudó, Fenrir y su padre habían discutido sobre cuando es que finalmente seria presentado al mundo como el hijo de Tony Stark, entonces no estaba seguro que tan cierto era eso.

"Harry, el señor Stark aseguró que no hay problema con que el doctor sepa de usted, hay una rueda de prensa para mañana"

Sonrió, adiós dilema, y adiós escondites. No mentiría que estaba asustado y nervioso, pero...más emocionado se encontraba al saber que después de tanto tiempo el mundo sabría la verdad, adiós a todas esas arpías que perseguían a su padre, después de todo según estudios más de un 50% de las mujeres perdían el interés en los hombres cuando estos tenían hijos, sobretodo si eran adolescentes.

Se levantó con mejores ánimos encaminándose a la cocina.

-JARV, ¿tienes alguna pista para mi próximo cumpleaños?

Faltaban solo dos meses y él estaba más que ansioso, tendría trece y eso significaba que podría continuar con su educación mágica, debía esperar un año más para la universidad, pero por mientras continuar practicando magia seria entretenido.

"Temo, que el señor Stark me prohibió mencionar algo al respecto"

-¡Oh vamos! no puedes solo una pequeña pista

Ignoró al hombre boquiabierto en medio de la sala, oculto una sonrisa divertida y siguió su camino a la cocina, un plato de hot cakes ya lo esperaba ahí con un montón de miel y fruta, más específicamente arándanos.

-¿Tenemos chocolate JARV?

-¿Quién eres tu?

Levantó la mirada, fingiendo estar confundido ante el hombre frente a él.

-Em...Harry

¡Oh! esto era divertido, continuo buscando el chocolate esperando la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Harry?-Bruce no tenia idea de lo que eso significaba, parpadeó pensando en que hacer ¿qué hacia un...niño ahí? su cabeza imagino todo tipo de escenarios pero solo uno fue el que perduro y, tenia que admitir, no era algo que...le agradece. ¡El niño estaba en pijama! si es que a eso se le podía decir pijama, estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo unos bóxer le cubrían vistiendo una playera blanca que le quedaba enorme, pero de ahí en fuera nada...¡oh! su mente estaba jugando con él al pensar algo que...-¿qu-ué haces aquí Harry?

-Bueno...busco chocolate, debería haber...¿JARVIS?

"En la puerta superior a la izquierda, el señor Stark lo encargó hace unos día"

-¿Usted ya desayuno? por lo general suelo despertar temprano, pero después de ayer supongo que termine durmiendo más de lo esperado

-Más de...¿cuántas veces te has quedado a dormir aquí?

-Pues eso es difícil de saber-admitió, y era verdad, nunca había contado las veces que había estado aquí ¿acaso importaba? ¿y a quién? se encogió de hombros comenzando a comer-pero bastante tiempo

-¡¿No es la primera vez?!

-Por supuesto que no-bufó-¿por qué sería la primera vez? sabe, es extraño, generalmente suelo preferir dormir acompañado, pero supongo que fue el viaje o no sé

-¿Acompañado?

-¡Claro! mi habitación es...bueno no me agrada, digo, tiene un montón de cosas y así, pero definitivamente prefiero la gran cama en la habitación principal y...

-¡Habitación principal!

Esto definitivamente era hilarante, el pobre doctor estaba a punto del colapso, era divertido jugar con las personas, las expresiones en el rostro de estas simplemente no tenían precio, rió no pudiendo evitarlo.

-¿Harry?

-¡Coronel!-Bruce Banner se precipitó al hombre al punto de un colapso-el niño es...¿cómo...?

Rhode suspiró, cuando JARVIS le dijo que Harry se había levantado y estaba desayunando mientras charlaba con el doctor Banner casi tiene un ataque, claro que nadie le dijo que el castaño presentaría a su hijo el próximo día y que este encuentro no era nada malo, aparentemente Harry se había estado burlando del pobre doctor porque ante la sonrisa del chico y la expresión en el hombre...bueno, debía recordar que hablaban de Harry, el hijo de Tony Stark.

-Harry...

-Coronel, respeto mucho a Tony, pero ciertamente no creo que eso sea algo ético

Un momento ¡qué! Harry soltó una carcajada casi cayendo del banco.

-Doctor, temo que no...

-¿Sabia que el chico duerme con Tony?

Rhodey frunció el ceño, confundido ante las palabras del doctor.

-¿Si...?

-¡Y lo permite!

Aquí había algo...su cerebro hizo click ante las conclusiones que aparentemente el doctor había hecho.

-Un momento, creo que esta confundiendo...

-¡Confundido! no tengo problema con cualquier relación existente, pero definitivamente la pedofilia no es algo...

-¡QUÉ!

Cuando dijo que era divertido jugar con las personas, nunca, jamás, imagino que el doctor llegaría a esa conclusión ¡Merlin! ni siquiera se le paso esa idea por su mente ¿qué tan mal estaban las personas para pensar tal cosa de su padre?, casi cayó del banco donde se encontraba.

-Harry alto

-¡No!-esto no era lo que había planeado-¡Cómo se atreve!

-Yo...creo que me eh perdido

Rhodey intento detener al cachorro antes de que hiciera una tontería, si bien conocía a Harry, sabia que el chico odiaba que alguien pensara algo negativo de su padre, tan protector que incluso si pudiera, enfrentaría al mismísimo Alfa, pero claro Fenrir nunca diría algo contra Tony.

-¡No tiene derecho!

-Harry espera

-¡No! ¡Cómo puede pensar eso! nunca insinué algo así ¡Es mi padre de quien esta hablando!

-¡Padre!

-¿James? ¿Harry?

Liam llegó en ese momento, la IA le había dicho que había un problema con el cachorro, y encontraba a James deteniendo a Harry de atacar al...humano alterado, bueno el chico desprendía odio y frustración, elevó una ceja ¿pues qué había sucedido?

-Doctor Banner, ah malinterpretado esto, Harry es hijo de Tones...¡Harry detente por favor!

-¡No!-salió como un gruñido, el chico realmente estaba furioso-¡No tienen ningún derecho! ¡Se atrevió...!

-Liam

Harry pataleo mientras Liam lo cargaba llevándolo de regreso a la habitación, realmente quería golpear a ese humano, no tenia ningún derecho a pensar tales cosa ¡Por qué todo el mundo pensaba mal de su padre! ¡No lo conocían! ¡No sabían de él y ya estaban imaginando cosas!

-Harry por favor...

-¡No! ¡voy a golpearle! ¡Voy a...a...! ¡No tiene derecho! ¡No es...!

-Lo sé, lo sé...

Liam no tuvo mucho problema para detenerle, era mayor, fuerte, y...un chico como Harry no iba a ser un problema para un hombre lobo dominante como él, comenzaba a dudar de la intuición del Alfa. ¿Un sumiso? Apostaba que no, el chico podría ser un dominante...pero no lo sabrían hasta que tuviera 15, en dos años todo podía cambiar.

Suspiró y permitió que el chico se desahogara, podía sentir su camisa mojarse por las lágrimas...no le culpaba, él solía preguntarse también porque la gente pensaba mal del castaño.

-Esta bien, lo sé...tranquilo

-No es justo

-Lo sé Harry, pero...no podemos hacer mucho

-¡No tienen derecho!

-Oye, créeme, también sé eso, pero así es la sociedad, la gente puede pensar cualquier cosa...-respiró hondo-¿seguro que estas listo para esto? qué el mundo te conozca, las critica y ese tipo de cosas...una vez tu padre te presente habrá opiniones tanto buenas como malas, Anthony como sabes tendrá...la mayoría de estas

Y aquí era donde intentaba convencerle, empujo al hombre molesto y se encerró en el baño.

-¡Harry!

-¡Largo!

Odiaba eso, siempre intentando convencerle de lo contrario, su padre era el único que preguntaba su opinión, su abuela Amaya incluso se limitaba a escuchar, pero el resto, incluso el Alfa, agradecía que no le ordenase, pero buscaba cualquier método para convencerlo de esperar un poco más.

Él quería que el mundo supiera de él, que vieran que era hijo de Tony, que vieran que su padre podía ser responsable y un buen hombre, que dejaran de criticarlo diciendo que jamás llegaría a ser un padre ejemplar...Tony Stark era todo menos un mal padre, era el mejor del mundo, protector, cariñoso...¡era momento en que el mundo dejara de verlo como el malo! podía con esto, soportar a los medios, las críticas y todo tipo de cosas...era Harry Stark, entonces...¡claro que podía!

Iba a demostrarle a la manda que podía soportar todo esto, mañana verían que el había crecido y no actuaría con impulsividad solo porque alguien hizo un mal comentario, por que era un chico grande de 13 años capaz de soportar tontas opiniones. Si su padre podía hacerlo él también ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? el doctor Banner solo fue...un desliz, solía suceder, su padre en ocasione los tenia...pero mañana no, mañana vería que estaban equivocados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups! ¿muy cruel? Harry es un chico travieso...no puedo imaginarme verlo caminar en un centro comercial sin defender a su padre si escucha alguna critica  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	48. 47

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El televisor se apagó, no tenia palabras, acaba de ver aquella conferencia y...bueno, él nunca esperó algo como esto, es decir era Tony, el hombre podría hacer cualquier locura, pero esto...un hijo. Tony Stark tenia un hijo y ahora el mundo lo sabia.

¿Cómo logró ocultarlo?

Definitivamente era un genio, nadie había sospechado, ni siquiera SHIELD supo de esto...Nat por ejemplo, la espía, tenia entendido estuvo un tiempo cerca del castaño y nunca supo del chico...un genio sin duda alguna.

Negó, no importaba, no es como si esto pudiera evitarse, ya no...es decir, era un niño, incluso si Fury lo intentaba, no podía desaparecerlo, tampoco es com si fuera algo que permitiera, hubo una razón por la que Tony oculto a su hijo, podía entenderlo, por experiencia propia sabia las arpías que solían ser los medios, en su opinión habría esperado un poco más para revelar tal secreto, pero quien era él para juzgar.

Se preparo para salir, había perdido tiempo suficiente viendo el reportaje de Stark, necesitaba despejarse, después de estas dos noches hablando con el castaño se sentía mejor, dormir en su cama era...agradable, no más pesadillas ni insomnio, sabia que el único que podría entenderle seria el castaño, no se equivoco.

Quizá y podría encontrarse con Sam, una "carrera" no estaría mal, pero como había dicho, no es como si pudiera llamar carrera al hecho de correr tres vueltas antes de que el otro diera una al menos.

Estuvo a punto de salir deteniéndose cuando escucho el timbre de su teléfono, frunció el ceño, y dudó en dejarlo sonar o no...que él recordase no había nadie que supiera de este. Su ojos viajaron a la ventana asegurándose que no hubiera nadie...¿lo vigilaban? tomando una respiración profunda fue a responder, estaba siendo paranoica quizá.

-¿Cap?

-¿Tony?-esto era...inesperado-¿Cómo tu...? olvídalo-si, era ridículo preguntar por algo muy obvio-¿sucede algo?

¿Sorprendido? Mejor dicho confundido. Sí, que Stark y él hubieran hablado por dos noches no significaba que tuvieran un...acercamiento como para una amistad, entonces cuando el castaño le propuso desayunar algo en la torre con el doctor Banner y su hijo esto simplemente lo desconcertó.

No se negó tampoco, lo cual también le confundió en su opinión, pero bueno, estaba hablando de Stark y lo que el hombre quería siempre lo conseguía...o al menos eso había entendido. Así qué, habiéndose echado la soga al cuello se alistó para irse, en esta ocasión a un destino completamente diferente al planeado inicialmente, preparándose mentalmente también para ver a Stark, una cosa era hablar por teléfono y otra muy distinta era hablar en persona.

¡Oh santo jesucristo! ¿qué había hecho?

-CE-

-¿Me dirás ya por qué estas molesto?

Harry alzó la mirada, su padre le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas Harry, JARVIS me dijo que tuviste un...desacuerdo con Rhodey y Liam, ahora si no me dices puedo fácilmente pedir ver las grabaciones de ayer...

-No fue nada

-¡Oh cariño! si algo no te enseñe, fue a mentir, así que no me creo nada de eso ¿bien?

Suspiró, dejo el libro de pociones a un lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo no me agrado el doctor Banner

-¿Bruce? pero si es como un oso de peluche, aunque si lo molestas se transforma en un oso grande, molesto y verde

-Papá...

Riendo entre dientes se sentó junto a su hijo, lo atrajo hacia él besando su coronilla.

-Escucha Harry, se que esto puede ser difícil, al principio también lo fue para mi...que más gente este aquí es algo...abrumador, entiendo que antes, incluso con Rhodey, las cosas eran...más sencillas, por lo general éramos solo nosotros dos la mayor parte del tiempo y ahora esto es...bueno, no puedo enojarme contigo

-¿Te dijeron por qué me enoje?

-No importa

-Pero...

-Escucha, ¿sabes por qué decidí que el mundo supiera de ti ahora y no después?-su hijo negó-admito...que no estoy a gusto con la idea, espera-le detuvo al verle querer replicar-honestamente Harry, me conoces, soy un padre paranoico y sobreprotector, dios sabe que tan difícil es dejarte ir con el profesor Fontaine, es más, sabes lo mal que me siento cuando debo dejarte con la manada, entonces...sé que ahora con esto las cosas solo van a complicarse, y no me quejo, no puedo, pero...sentí que era tiempo, pronto cumplirás trece y no puedo continuar encerrándote, incluso Mindy ah salido del claro

-No me importa...

-¿Realmente Harry? aun recuerdo todas esas veces que llegabas preguntando cuando seria el momento en que el mundo te conocería ¿lo olvidas?

Harry se sonrojo, eso era verdad, pero apenas y había comenzado con eso tres meses atrás.

-¿Vas a decirme que me equivoque entonces?

-No, pero no creí...

-Siempre voy a escucharte Harry, tu eres más importante que cualquier cosa, quiero saber todo lo que pienses, tus opiniones, todo, nunca voy a tomar las cosas por dadas, no contigo bebé

-¡Papá! no soy un bebé

-¡Oh!-Tony rió-tu siempre vas a ser mi bebé

Harry gritó cuando se vió en un ataque de cosquillas gracias a su padre.

"Señor, lamento interrumpir" la voz de JARVIS se escucho "pero el Capitán Rogers se encuentra en la entrada"

-¿El Capitán América?-Harry se enderezó, sorprendido y emocionado-¿papá?

Tony se limitó a sonreír.

-JARV llama al resto, tendremos un día agitado

-Creí que tenias junta con...

-Eso es mañana, le dije a Potts que cancelara cualquier pendiente de hoy

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar un día con mi hijo?

Por la sonrisa de su hijo supo que había hecho lo correcto, rezó por que las cosas con Rogers no terminaran mal, de verdad lo último que deseaba es arruinar esto, sabia el fanatismo que su hijo había obtenido por los Vengadores, entonces...conocer a Bruce y a Steve debía calmar ese deseo por conocer al resto, en especial con este último.

-CE-

El ambiente era relajado, sorprendentemente para ambos hombres quienes permanecían en la sala bebiendo una cerveza. Cualquiera diría que esto era irreal, Capitán América y Iron man en una misma habitación compartiendo anécdotas, Steve Rogers y Tony Stark charlando sin atacarse mutuamente.

Rhodey incluso tuvo problemas para dejarles solos, es decir...en qué universo creyó que esos dos, después de estarse molestando el uno al otro, terminarían de esta forma como si fueran los mejores amigos existentes.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto?-Tony dió un trago a su cerveza, finalmente y después de que todos se hubieran ido a dormir, _finalmente_ pudo ir por algo de alcohol, incluso Harry lo había detenido para tomar una copa de vino-Rogers...Steve, no puedes hablar en serio

-Lo hago, Peggy fue testigo de ello

La risa terminó, ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que había visto a su madrina?

-¿Peggy?

Steve supo, que había tocado un tema delicado, se mordió la lengua y cabeceó, también que habían ido las cosas.

-Lo siento, yo...supe que...

-No importa-Tony no necesitaba recordar viejos tiempos, se levantó tomando una nueva cerveza-a veces olvido que eres de otra Era, Cap

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del rubio, pocas veces, por no decir nunca, había visto al castaño tan relajado como ahora, tranquilo, feliz incluso. Definitivamente se equivoco con Tony.

-Lo siento

-Vamos Steve, ya te dije...

-No, no me refería...-suspiró-te juzgue mal Tony, lo lamento

El castaño se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, aunque admitía que era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba por ello.

-Agua pasada Cap, no importa eh...¿Quieres otra cerveza? ¿al menos te gusta?

Tony observó, que él ya iba por la tercera y el rubio apenas si iba a terminarse la primera, es más, ni siquiera iba por la mitad.

-Estoy bien, es...¿Quieres emborracharme?

-¡Ja! como si pudiera ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Para sorpresa de Steve, el castaño aparto la mirada, aunque eso no evito que viera el sonrojo de este.

-Desde que tengo memoria, tu siempre has estado en mi vida, es decir...Howard y el resto de las personas con quienes crecí siempre tenían algo que decir de ti, la mayor parte de tus anécdotas en el ejercito las supe por mi madrina, entonces...uhm...puede que sepa algunas cosas tuyas

Si, no lo hubiera imaginado, o quizá si...pero vamos, al principio creyó que el genio lo odiaba.

-Es broma

-Ya quisieras, no te sientas tan afortunado, hubo un tiempo en que dejaste de ser mi héroe y pasaste a ser mi peor enemigo

-¿Me odiabas?

-Bueno...escucha toda tu vida del fantasma de un héroe, uno pensaría que con el tiempo eso dejaría de ser...importante, pero es todo lo contrario, creces y te das cuenta que conforme eso sucede el pasado es solo...el presente, tu vida entera...

No estaba seguro, pero podía jurar que esas tres cervezas comenzaban a tener efecto en el hombre.

-Tony...

-Esta bien, estoy bien...-se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, no había tenido intención de dormí pronto, pero desvelarse las ultimas dos noches...no se quejaba, había sido divertido, aunque ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse un poco-¿nunca has intentado emborracharte?

-Una vez

-Claro, con... _aquel_ día-recordó-pero ¿alguna otra vez?

Steve no se movió, permitió que el castaño se recargara en él, una parte de él se sintió culpable porque seguramente estaba así por las noches pasadas, acompañándole despierto mientras se desahogaba.

-Bueno-continuo-después de eso estuve muy ocupado desmantelando a Hydra

-Por supuesto...¿te han dicho que eres una almohada muy cómoda?

El rubio rió, Tony estaba más dormido que nada.

-Tony creo que...-soltó un suspiró, el castaño ya se había dormido ¿Qué se supone que hacia ahora? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció el acercamiento entre Tony y Steves ¿demasiado rápido? probablemente  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	49. 48

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Liam y Ulises se detuvieron al entrar a la sala, sorprendidos y...bueno, no había palabras.

-¿Y ahora qué es?

La sonrisa de Rhodey se borro una vez llegó, sus ojos abriéndose al ver la escena frente a él, Tony durmiendo prácticamente sobre el Capitán Rogers y este a su vez abrazándole por la cintura.

-Eso si es...inesperado

-¿Papá?

-¡Oh! problemas, vienen los problemas

Ulises le dio un codazo a Liam para que callara, sin embargo le daba la razón, Harry era tan celoso que necesitaron un año antes que permitiese que su padre y el Beta estuvieran más de 15 minutos solos. Le vieron entrar, traía puesta una camisa de su padre y su pantalón de pijamas ¡cielos! el chico en verdad era como un niño mimado, no podía pasar más de una noche sin el mayor o ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Harry se detuvo, parpadeó como si esperase que la escena frente a él fuera una ilusión, quizá seguía soñando...ladeo el rostro, no había visto a su padre tan relajado como ahora, ni siquiera cuando estaban en el claro, ni siquiera cuando estaba con el Beta. Se encogió de hombros, si su padre estaba bien no tenia problema, aunque la próxima vez esperaba que durmiera con él.

Mudos. Así terminaron los tres hombres cuando no hubo pataleta o queja alguna ¿y ahora que mosco le pico al chico? ¿dónde estaba ese niño quejumbroso? ¿dónde quedo ese niño envidioso? ¿el niño mimado que odiaba que alguien más robara la atención de su padre? ¿podía ser real...o seguían durmiendo?

-Vamos

Rhodey prefirió no intervenir, no seria él quien tuviera problemas, Tony era lo suficiente grandecito para cuidarse, ademas dudaba que el Capitán fuera de... _ese_ tipo. Harry ya estaba sacando todo para el desayuno, negó, estaba subestimando al chico, unos centímetros más y pronto llegaría a la altura de su hombro, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

-Deja te ayudo con eso

No hubo mención alguna sobre lo visto, la mañana continuo con normalidad, una convivencia tranquila y relajada, antes del estrés del trabajo.

-¿Descansaste Harry?

-Estuvo bien-el chico frunció el ceño-creí...-negó-no importa

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, por un momento pensé que papá realmente...ya saben

-Ciertamente no, no sé-Ulises sonrió-¿de qué hablas?

Harry se ruborizo, no era fanático de este tema, como le dijo a su padre, si hubiera sido real seguramente estaría molesto, o confundido, ambas cosas a lo mejor, no estaba seguro, pero al parecer no era así.

-Creí que papá estaba gestando-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, era un alivio que no fuera cierto

Los tres mayores rieron, 13 años y seguía siendo un cachorro.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo esta?

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró, miró incrédulo a su tío...¿escucho bien?

-¿Qué?

-Harry-Rhodey le sonrió-tu padre esta gestando ¿por qué crees que el Alfa envío a Liam con nosotros? que Tones sea lo suficientemente distraído no significa que...

-Pero...pero entonces...¿no se supone entonces que no debe tomar alcohol?

La diversión termino ahí, Rhodey prácticamente corrió a la sala...¡Oh! esto era malo, era muy malo, tendrían suerte si no habría peligro alguno, ¡un aborto! ¡Santo cielo! si algo le sucedía a Tones ellos estarían muertos, primero Abdel y luego el Alfa, si es que el castaño no los mataba antes por no decirle.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Papá va a estar bien?

Se paso una mano por el rostro, pero si sabia como era ¿por qué lo dejo solo?

-Honestamente...no lo sé-gruñó frustrado, estaba en problemas-Harry ve y despierta a tu padre-su mirada se dirigió al reloj-Potts no tardara en llegar

Con un suspiro se levantó, ahora si no sabia que pensar ¿debía enojarse? antes era solo una suposición, pero ahora...era real, era cierto...se paro a un lado del sillón y observo a su padre y al Capitán ¿qué significaba esto? no estaba celoso, no temía que el Capitán lo alejara de su padre, no tenia miedo que su padre lo olvidara...¿era porque estaba con Abdel ahora? ¿por qué iba a tener un...?

No, él no podía tener un hermano o hermana, los hermanos eran molestos e irritantes, llorones y siempre llamando la atención de todos...quizá lo pensó tiempo atrás, pero era solo eso, un pensamiento, le gustaba ser hijo único, le gustaba tener toda la atención de su padre y...con un niño eso terminaría ¿era eso? no estaba celoso del Capitán porque en realidad lo estaba del...bebé.

Definitivamente él No quería eso ¿por qué Abdel no dijo nada? ¿por qué nadie decía algo? ¿su padre querría al nuevo bebé? la imagen de esto era solo...no, no podía permitir eso, ¡no quería compartir a su papá! Su padre era suyo, ni siquiera Abdel podía...¿eso era? pero dijo que no competiría con él...no porque habría alguien más que sí lo haría.

¡Oh no! el Beta estaba muy equivocado, él no permitiría eso. Su atención fue al celular del Capitán, tenia un mensaje nuevo, una mirada al rubio y lo tomó, una tal Natasha necesitaba que le ayudase. Volvió su vista a la pareja, sea lo que pasara que no provocaba alguna reacción negativa con el rubio solo podía significar que su padre estaba bien ¿se equivoco al permitir que Abdel estuviera con su padre? le estaba ocultando información, le mentía...quizá no era su pareja destinada, su alma gemela, tal vez el Capitán...

No era un niño, ya no. Y si la manada quería que su padre aceptara al bebé cuando no había forma de negarse...no, ¡incluso el Alfa estaba de acuerdo! no, no, No, NO ¡NO! seguramente por eso lo hacían, porque sabían que su padre no lo aceptaría, que no quería otro hijo... _él_ era su hijo. ¡Él era su único hijo! ¡Era el único hijo que Tony Stark tendría! ¡El único al que quería!

Estaba molesto, pero no iba a permitir esto, no iba a dejar aquel sueño que todos tenían se cumpliera, no permitiría que ese niño naciera ¡No si se llamaba Harry Stark! ¡No señor! gruñó y sin dudar borró el mensaje, bloqueó el número y todo aquel que le resulto conocido, SHIELD, Fury, Natasha, Barton.

El Capitán hacia a su padre feliz, el Capitán era el único que lograba alejarlo de la manada, lo sabia, había cachado a su padre viendo la pantalla de su celular con el número del Capitán, los videos donde aparecía...había algo ahí, algo que parecía ser...bueno. No era tonto, incluso cuando su padre lo negara sabia que siempre estuvo enamorado de la imagen del Capitán América, tal vez gracias a sus abuelos y sus historias, era un sueño de niñez, de adolescencia, un sueño que nunca se desvaneció, que continuo ahí incluso cuando Abdel llegó, un sueño que parecía imposible hasta que regresó, cuando entrenaron al Capitán después de tanto tiempo.

Descubriría lo que era, lo que pasaba, si su padre estaba con el Capitán entonces era poco probable que regresase a la manada, no quería eso, amaba a su familia pero también amaba a su padre, no quería ser desplazado, no quería que otros decidieran por su padre...lo hacia por él, por que quería verlo feliz, por que quería ser feliz. Haría todo lo posible porque el bebé desapareciera, porque cuando intentaran salvarlo fuera demasiado tarde...encontraría una forma en que el Capitán estuviera con su padre, estaba seguro que el hombre también estaba enamorado de él solo que no lo sabia, no aun.

-¿Harry?-la voz de Liam se escucho

-JARVIS-hablo en un susurró, dejo el celular en la mesita de enfrente y se alejo lentamente-dile a la señorita Potts que mi padre no esta disponible-podía ver aun las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de su padre-quizá mañana

"Joven Stark, no creo..."

-Bloquea cualquier llamada de SHIELD y la empresa, mi padre y el Capitán necesitan descansar

"Debo..."

-No, no debes ni puedes, es una orden

"Cómo ordene joven"

-¿Harry?-con una mirada sospechosa Rhodey miró al chico, había tardado bastante-¿Qué sucede?

-Papá canceló todo hoy, dijo que estaba muy cansado...déjalo descansar tío Rhodey, lo necesita

-¿Y el Capitán?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Dijo que no importaba

-¿Él te dijo eso?

-¡Oye! los dos estaban más dormidos que otra cosa, no es mi culpa que digan eso ¿bien? creo que tomaron bastante ayer

-Abdel va a matarnos

Rhodey suspiró, ¿por qué no le creía al chico? pero no veía algún signo de mentira...y todos sabían que Harry no sabia mentir entonces...asintió, si esos dos habían dicho eso estaba bien, esperaba que Tony supiera lo que hacia.

-Vamos, termina tu desayuno

-CE-

-Entonces...¿cuál es el problema?-por el rabillo del ojo Tony miro al rubio, sonrió divertido al verle aun en shock, claro, aparecer de la nada era algo escalofriante-¿Cap?

-Lo siento, ¿cómo es...?

-Tienes suerte que mi hijo sea un fanático tuyo eh, vamos, por aquí

Lo jalo del brazo guiándolo a una tienda electrónica.

-¿Tony?

-No fue difícil, me buscaban para arreglar quien sabe que en SHIELD, Nick sabe que mi agenda ya es bastante apretada como para agregar trabajo extra-comenzó a hackear una de las laptops-fue ahí cuando comencé a sospechar que algo andaba mal, eso y...otra cosa ¿me pasas la memoria?-Steve trataba de entender todo, primero estaba solo y ahora...le pasó la USB-por supuesto seguramente en este momento la agente Romanoff estará furiosa conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Bueno ya sabes, logre que JARVIS se adentrara en SHIELD...solo necesite de un comando aquí y allá, nada difícil, extraje bastante información interesante ¿sabes?

-¿Sabes qué hay...?

-Relájate Steve, leí los informes, o...algo así, es más fácil ver los videos de los satélites, pero nah, el programa lo diseñe yo así que sé cómo, cuándo y qué realizar ¿crees que Natasha quiera matarme al verme? no respondas, por cierto...¿te han dicho que te ves muy intelectual así?

El castaño se relajo al ver una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, el ambiente estaba más relajado ahora.

-Entonces...¿qué encontraste?

-Em...espera, tenemos como 5 minutos antes que lleguen

-¿Lleguen?

-Te explicare en el camino, ahora...¿qué necesitas Cap?

Steve iba a comenzar a replicar, no estaba entendiendo muy bien como estaban sucediendo las cosas, primero escapaba de SHIELD y después se encontraba ahí, con Tony en un centro comercial mientras espera a que consiguiera la información que ninguno de los dos tenia idea de que...y luego llegó ese tipo a molestar y con unas palabras entre los dos lograron alejarlo.

-¿Casarnos?

-No son los 40's Cap, las cosas cambian, ya te había mencionado algo de eso

-Si, lo sé, pero...

-Es ahí, ¿conoces el lugar?

Se acercó a la pantalla, sí, conocía ese lugar.

-Sé donde es

-¡Excelente! justo a tiempo ¿nos vamos?

Tony guardó la memoria en la bolsa del pans que vestía y salieron de ahí.

-Espera-Steve diviso a los agentes-táctica estándar...

Rodando los ojos el castaño abrazo al rubio por la cintura cortando su monólogo, giro su rostro acercándolo a él y logrando colocar un comunicador en su oido de la manera más discreta que pudo.

-¿Te hago cosquillas o puedes reírte solo?

Steve entendió, no era el mejor actor, no como Stark pero al menos lograron engañar a los dos agentes.

-¿Y eso?

-Se llama maniobra evasiva

"Papá, honestamente no puedes llamarle a eso una _maniobra evasiva_ "

La voz de Harry se escucho, por supuesto Steve debido esperar algo como esto, fue imposible no sobresaltarse.

-Creí que lo habías alejado de ¿esto?

-¡Oh! créeme que lo habría hecho-escucharon la risa de Harry-pero es mi hijo y lo conozco, encontrara la forma de involucrarse y es bueno tener un par de ojos extra

"Tienen compañía"

Y así era, Rumlow subía por las escaleras eléctricas y era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse a medio camino.

-Bueno ese si es un problema-Tony se giró-¿alguna idea Cap?

"Bueno...las muestras publicas de afecto suelen incomodar a la gente"

Ambos se miraron, era cierto lo que el menor decía, pero...

"Cinco segundos"

Tony puso nota mental de castigar a su hijo. Una vez lograron salir del centro un millón de ideas menos...incomodas llegaron a su mente, ni siquiera podía ver al rubio a los ojos, estaba seguro que esto era...no incomodo, pero si un poco lioso, necesitaba aire y espacio, algo que era imposible de conseguir dentro de un auto, afortunadamente él no manejaba, lo habría hecho si tan solo hubiera sabido que el rubio no pasaba de los 80 km/hr.

"¿Puedo...?"

-Ni siquiera te atrevas Harry

"¡Vamos! no es mi culpa que sean unos adolescentes retraídos"

-Tony, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hijo?

El castaño se limitó a gruñir, sus ojos lo más apartados de la figura del otro, su hijo tenia razón, parecía un adolescente y él ni siquiera fue así cuando joven.

"Cumpliré 13 en menos de dos meses, Capitán"

-Mi desgracia-mascullo Tony

"¡Oye!"

La risa ligera del rubio logró relajarle, Tony no se había percatado cuan tenso se encontraba.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Ya te dije

-No, dijiste que me contarias todo

"Esa es mi señal para irme ¿cierto?"

-Solo no hagas de las tuyas y mantente en la torre ¿escuchaste Harry?

-¡Merlín! papá tengo 12, casi 13, no soy un bebé"

-Un bebé...si claro, un bebé da menos lata que ese niño

Con una sonrisa Steve negó divertido, era curiosa la relación entre esos dos.

-Es lindo

-¿Qué?

-La forma en que...bueno, supongo que es agradable saber que tienes un amor incondicional

-¡Oh! si...-intentó mantener su mirada lejos de Steve-yo...Harry es un niño increíble, si...es lindo, suele ser algo inseguro pero...es mi hijo

-No lo hubiera esperado de ti ¿sabes? uno creería que...

-Quién, ¿Barton?

-¿Barton? ¿Por qué seria Barton?

-Bruce es...todo inseguridad y odio, Natasha...-el castaño negó-esa es una espía mortal, no, imposible, Thor es fuerza y músculos, ¡tú...! bueno, no te ofendas pero apenas y puedes sobrevivir

-Vaya, gracias, creo

-¡Dije que no te ofendieras!

-Y no lo hice, pero tienes razón

-Entonces la última propuesta seria Barton, un chico misterioso, porque obviamente yo era como...el descarriado del equipo, o niégalo

-Esta bien, sí, lo admito, supongo que Barton podría ser mi primera opción...definitivamente es mi primer opción ¿crees que sea cierto? no estaría sorprendido, después de descubrir que tu tienes un hijo si un día sale que tiene esposa e hijos y una granja no seria extraño

Tony dudó, una parte de si no quería decir más cosas de las necesarias, pero otra parte le decía que lo hiciera, que hablara, que contara todo...

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que...?

-¡Tienes más hijos!

Fue imposible no reír, la sorpresa y la expresión de Steve eran tan cómicas.

-No, no, Harry es el único

-¡Oh! lo siento, no planeaba...

-No te preocupes

-¿Has pensado tener otro? bueno...es decir, ya sabes, dicen que tu y la señorita Potts...

-Señorita Potts y yo solo somos...conocidos

-Ustedes no...

-No, no es...no es mi tipo

-¿Tu tipo? lo dices porque es rubia

-¿Qué? ¡No! no tiene nada que ver...-se giró a verle-¿por qué la pregunta?

-Yo no...

-Como sea-Tony juraba que el rubio estaba a punto de un ataque nervioso-el punto es...ni idea ¿y tu Cap? has planeado tener...¿familia?

-Tu lo dijiste Tony, apenas puedo sobrevivir aquí

-Bueno, no lo decía de esa forma...quizá a futuro, eres joven

-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso

-Si...no te acostumbre, pero en serio-chasqueó la lengua, se giro en el asiento para verle mejor-¿puedo preguntar algo? olvídalo, pregunta estúpida

-Lenguaje

-¿En serio me dijiste...?

-Me equivoque, lo siento

-No, no, no, sacaste el tema

-¿Qué ibas a preguntar?

Steve se arrepintió de preguntar al ver aquella sonrisa que juraba, no prometía nada bueno.

-¿Cuándo fue tu último beso?

-¿Eso que significa? tan mal lo hice ¡Oh no, espera! lo lamento, olvide que tu eras un experto en eso

-Espera, en qué momento...

-La próxima vez que alguien me pregunte, dire que no estuvo tan mal, pero tampoco fue el mejor

-¿Disculpa? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Significa que soy el primero en besarte después de 70 años?

-Nunca dije eso

El silencio reino, si bien Tony no había planeado esto...tampoco sabia como continuar.

-¿Entonces no soy el mejor?

-¡Tony!

-Ok, entendi

-Gracias al cielo

El castaño resopló, se sentó derecho y prendió el radio, cualquier cosa para olvidar todo eso...

-Lo eres

Fue apenas un susurró que seguramente si no fuera lo que era, jamas lo hubiera escuchado...contuvo el impulso de girar, se mordió la lengua y fingió no haberlo oido, distinguió un ligero rubor en las mejillas del rubio, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus rostro, eso y agreguemos el calor en sus mejillas.

_Mierda ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo, que Tony debe ponerle limites a su hijo, esos celos podrían ser perjudiciales ¿ustedes que dicen? Como pudieron ver, la relación entre esos dos comienza a ser poco a poco más cercana, o rápidamente cercana... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo lo tomara Abdel? si prestaron atención, aquí hay gato encerrado porque...que recuerde ¿no debía haber algún problema con Tony?  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	50. 49

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El sonido de algo quebrarse hizo encogerse a más de uno de los presentes, todas las miradas se centraron en el moreno, Abdel estaba a nada de destrozar algo. Alba suspiró al verle irse, por supuesto no debía extrañarle esto, Tony de nuevo había atentado con su vida.

Un nuevo chisme que dar sobre la vida de Tony Stark.

Ella no sabia si había sido algo planeado o no, pero estaba segura que de una u otra forma el castaño habría hecho cualquier cosa por alejar la atención de su hijo, incluso si eso significaba arriesgar su seguridad.

-Es su culpa

Estuvo de acuerdo con Milo, era culpa de Abdel por no decirle nada a su pareja, Anthony no se quedaría quieto a menos que supiera las consecuencias de esto.

-Es culpa de todos

Tomo el resto de los suministros y salió del local ignorando la mirada de su compañero, era verdad, si al menos uno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a decirle...eran una familia, una manada, no todo tenia que hacerlo el Beta, demasiado trabajo...pero entendía aquella necesidad por protegerlo, estar junto a su compañero, marcarlo...

Anthony podía ser tal vez, el primer sumiso con mayor tiempo en gestación dentro de la manada, ella algún tiempo atrás lo estuvo, pero la transformación tomo tanto que...perdió al cachorro. El castaño por el contrario había logrado una luna, la próxima podría ser la más peligrosa y con esto quizá fuera casi mortal...los embarazos solían agotar a los sumisos, necesitaban mucho descanso y cuidado, nada de actividad física extrema, nada de peligros o riesgos necesarios, era quizá la etapa donde prácticamente no debían hacer nada.

Admitía que al principio podía ser fastidioso, pero el simple hecho de saber el peligro que corría el embarazo y las consecuencias lo valían completamente, por supuesto no era una gran juez y tampoco tenia mucho conocimiento en embarazos entonces...no podía estar 100% segura que tan malo era esto.

Sin importar qué, de una u otra forma el Alfa y Abdel no estarían felices con ningún de los cuatro miembros mayores de la manada, sobre todo con los dominantes, tres dominantes para cuidar a un sumiso...¿era poco? bueno pero era Anthony...esto era un desastre.

-¡Alba! Alba, cariño...

Milo la alcanzo al llegar al claro, ¡Oh! estaba molesta con él, con Abdel y con el resto de los dominantes, en realidad estaba enojada con todo él mundo, incluso con ella misma, si tan solo hubiera abierto la boca...pero en verdad creyó que el Beta diría algo, que seria él quien le dijera al castaño...

Resopló al ver al Beta pasear de un lado a otro junto al Alfa, lo más seguro es que ya le hubiera contado, lo más seguro es que estaba al borde de la histeria, ojalá y cuando Anthony regresara no comenzara a gritarle. En primer lugar por su estado, y en segundo por que era Anthony y al hombre odiaba que le gritasen, permitir reclamos y todo tipo de quejas, pero gritar...¡Oh no! era lo último que él aceptaría, incluso de su pareja. ¡Ni siquiera el Alfa!

Todos tenían debilidades y los gritos eran una de Anthony.

-CE-

-¿Papá?

Tony abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos muy parecido a los suyos sobre él, respiró hondo, pelear contra aquel Soldado del Invierno, contra Hydra y al mismo tiempo evitar la muerte de un millón de personas era tan agotador que había olvidado la sensación de fatiga y cansancio.

-Hola cariño

-¿Estas bien? Vamos, te ayudo a salir de ahí

Gimió al intentar levantarse, un agudo dolor en su abdomen lo atravesó, pero de acuerdo a JARVIS no tenia heridas o fracturas, afortunadamente el traje había absorbido los impactos, alabado sea el director Fontaine y su loca obsesión por la experimentación en tecnología no-mag, seguramente sin él le habría sido imposible lograr aplicar la energía sintética y su absorción en los metales en tan poco tiempo, amaba la magia Y la ciencia.

-Espera, espera...espera-volvió a recostarse tomando una respiración profunda, eso sí había dolido

-¿Papá?

-Estoy bien solo...creo que necesito uno o dos minutos más...

"Señor, temo observar que lleva más de una hora recostado"

Harry titubeó, podía ver la palidez en el rostro de su padre, había sido tan drástico el cambio que se asusto, saber que tenia rato recostado y sin salir de la armadura no mejoro su ánimo. Se sentó a su lado esperando.

-¿Papá...?

-Hazme un favor Harry ¿dónde esta Rhodey?

-Él y...Liam fueron a SHIELD una vez vieron las noticias

El castaño resopló, por supuesto que seria lo primero que alguno de ellos haría.

-¿Y Ulises?

-Con la señorita Potts, intentan arreglar el...¿desastre? que ocasiono tu "locura"

-Bueno, si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva fue desastre de Fury y no mío...ayude al Capitán América a petición de mi hijo

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Papá, si le dices eso al Alfa ten por seguro que nos mata a ambos

-Estarás feliz por eso entonces, tu conciencia no descansara por la culpa

Un suspiro y Harry sabia qué, o su padre aun se encontraba en shock por la...misión, o estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Quieres comer algo? ¿tienes sed?

-Estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes solo...creo que me gusta esto ¿alguna vez dije que el traje era cómodo?

-Papá...

-Estoy bien-cerró sus ojos, no mentía, estaba cómodo por increíble que pareciera-solo dame unos minutos más...-ahogando un bostezo pensó que seria bueno, no creía poder levantarse-JARV

"¿Señor?"

-Cierra el taller

-¿Papá qué...?

-Harry, ¿qué te parece unos días solos tu y yo antes del desastre total?

-Yo...-su mirada fue a la entrada antes de regresar y mirar a su padre, entendía a que se refería, sabia porque la propuesta, pero estaba preocupado por su estado-tal vez...

-JARVIS, informe de mi estado

Tony sabia que a menos que su hijo estuviera seguro que no había problema con él entonces aceptaría su idea.

"Señor, mi escaneo indica que necesita reposo, alimento y agua, tiene una ligera deshidratación, fuera de eso se encuentra bien, es una suerte que el director Fontaine y usted hayan trabajado en conjunto con las mejoras de sus trajes, el hechizo en la armadura evitó daños físicos en su cuerpo, al menos más daños perjudiciales en su salud"

-¿Suficiente información para convencerte?-pregunto elevando una ceja, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo lo tranquilizo

-Ahora regreso

-Tomate tu tiempo Harry, el resto tardara en llegar ¿cierto J?

"Aproximadamente una hora para el retorno del señor Cole y tres para el señor James y Grass"

Bien, su hijo estaba distraído entonces...sentarse fue un martirio, comenzaba a dudar de los escáners de JARVIS ¿realmente estaba bien? por qué ¡mierda! uno creería que tenia una herida profunda y abierta, el dolor era como...mil cuchillos o más enterrados en él...claro que no sabia si eso podía ser posible ¿lo era?

"Señor, detecto una anomalía"

-¿Y tenias que decirme ahora?

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras salía del traje, no quería, pero sabia lo mal que podría sentirse si permanecía mucho tiempo ahí, por muy cómodo después habría consecuencias.

"Lo lamento señor, pero creí que no quería que el joven Harry lo escuchara"

-Ni una palabra ¿es grave?¿moriré?

"Señor, si no lo conociera creería que su sentido del humor es inapropiado para algo que mis sensores no pueden detectar"

-La razón por la que no actualizo esa parte J, es porque sé lo malicioso que podrías llegar a ser conmigo, seguramente usarías el sarcasmo en todo momento

"Eso es algo...correcto señor"

Negó.

-La próxima vez recuérdame no ir a misiones suicidas

"Señor, eso lo hago todos los días"

-¿Seguro que no sabes nada del sarcasmo?

Una vez logró llegar al sillón, pudo respirar tranquilo, el dolor había disminuido...pero no era suficiente, tenia que subir antes de que Harry regresara, dormir un rato le ayudaría, de eso seguro.

-¡Dios! esto es un asco

"Señor, el señor Hogan esta en camino"

-Detenle, nadie puede subir hasta que Harry y yo nos encontremos en el taller

"¿Esta seguro que esto es una idea sensata?"

-J, ¿Cuántas de mis ideas son sensatas?

No hubo respuesta, su IA bien que lo conocía.

-Entonces...¿alguna idea de como ayudarme aquí?

"Temo que cualquiera de mis ideas serian descartadas"

-Eso es cierto...-suspiró-bien, el suelo es mejor que nada

Cuando Harry regresó, traía consigo un montón de comida y algo de ropa, JARVIS bloqueó el acceso al taller y su padre ya estaba durmiendo en el suelo junto al sillón.

-¿Mi padre esta bien J?

"No hay peligro alguno, joven Harry, el señor Stark solo necesita descansar"

Confiaba en la IA, y si decía que no había problema entonces le creería. Suspiró, no tenia idea de hasta cuando su padre se escondería, pero aguantaría lo mejor que pudiera aquel encierro, afortunadamente tenían un baño completo y el sillón podría transformarlo en una cama, gracias a la leyes mágicas de América, a diferencia de Europa eran...mucho más lógicos y sensatos.

También ayudaba que el director Fontaine le apoyara a sacar un permiso especial para usar magia dentro y fuera del país, el mago era simplemente...increíble y bueno, ayudándole a su padre y a él en todo lo que necesitasen, mejor que el Presidente Quahog.

-J, ya sabes que hacer

Los ventanales cambiaron, se bloqueó la vista del exterior mostrando la imagen de un bosque, esto era mucho mejor, no era real, pero ayudaba bastante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	51. 50

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

"Coronel, el Capitán Rogers se encuentra en la entrada ¿le dejo pasar?"

Rhodey maldijo, lo último que necesitaban era esto, la luna llena era esta noche y Tones simplemente no saldría de su taller ni siquiera bajo amenaza, si antes creía que su hermano era terco ahora podía confirmar que no había visto nada hasta hoy. Una semana, una semana y el castaño no había salido de esas cuatro paredes junto a Harry ¿qué estaba pensando Tones? ¿planeaba enfurecer más al Alfa de lo que ya debía estar? para este momento ya tendrían que haber regresado, pero no, no era posible.

Ni siquiera si Milo o Ulises venían podrían sacar a esos dos de ahí, maldijo por sexta vez al director Fontaine, sus hechizos eran tan fuertes que nadie podría derribarlos, quizá Harry, pero el chico estaba encerrado junto a su padre y si el mayor le ordenaba este no haría nada para derribarlas ¿por qué de cualquier otro mes el mago tenia que irse a una convención en Asia?

¿Llamar al Ministerio? ¡Ja! primero muerto que dejar que ese Presidente pusiera un pie en la torre y descubriera su secreto, el Alfa seguramente estaría más molesto por involucrar a los magos que por el encierro del castaño. Su celular comenzó a sonar, suspiró.

-Yo respondo

Vió a Liam salir recibiendo ahora las protestas y reclamos del Beta, podía imaginarlo, su pareja se encontraba fuera de su alcance donde no podía protegerlo, su lobo seguramente estaría al borde de la desesperación, más aun después de lo que había sucedido y las noticias dadas a conocer, él aun se preguntaba como no se percato de esto, pero por supuesto la respuesta llegó ni un minuto después: Harry.

El chico sabia el estado de su padre ¡por que apoyarle en su locura! Tony pudo perder al cachorro ¡aun podía perderlo! un desastre, todo esto era un desastre.

-¿Coronel?

Steve se detuvo, observó al hombre pasearse de un lado a otro frente al gran ventanal que daba al balcón de la torre mientras Ulises Bole, uno de los abogados de Industrias Stark permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, una computadora frente a él y varios papeles a su al rededor, por lo que entendió la primera vez que los había conocido, era un...amigo muy cercano a Tony.

Su mirada paso por el lugar, no había señal del otro hombre, Liam parecía que se llamaba, tampoco veía al hijo del castaño o al mismo genio, frunció el ceño.

-¿Todo bien? em...¿Tony...?

-Tones no puede atenderlo Capitán, él se encuentra...ocupado en este momento

-Pero...-ahora si estaba confundido-recibí una llamada suya

Ambos hombres detuvieron sus actividades y le miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo dijo?

Estaba bastante seguro que, fuera lo que sucedía, el castaño no había comentado nada al respecto de su llegada ¿interrumpía algo? ¿había sido un error? dejo a Sam posponiendo su búsqueda para ir por el castaño, después de todo se lo debía tras la ayuda prestada, tras...el apoyo.

-Tony me llamó, dijo que era importante, no entendí muy bien, pero...vine lo más rápido posible que...

"Capitán, el señor Stark lo espera en su taller"

Tenia que ser una broma, de todas las personas a las que había esperado que el castaño invitase, Steve Rogers debía haber sido la última.

-James...

Ulises se giró a verlo, el rubio había salido de ahí para encontrarse con el castaño.

-Lo sé, y no tengo la maldita mínima idea de qué decirle al Alfa

-En realidad...yo estaba pensando en Abdel

-El infierno va a congelarse

-Pues si esto logra sacarlo de ahí espero que no tarde-ambos hombres se giraron a la ventana, pronto anochecería

-Tenemos que estar en el claro antes de las 7 o pasaremos la luna llena aquí

-No es una posibilidad

-¡Crees que no lo sé! ¡Cielos en lo único que pienso son los problemas que tendremos una vez regresemos!

-Quizá ese es el problema

Liam estaba de regreso, había tenido que decirle todo lo que sucedía al Beta y, para su sorpresa en lugar de recibir más gritos y regaños, Abdel se había callado, el hombre simplemente se limito a suspirar y después dijo que hablaría con el Alfa, que dejaran a Anthony en paz y permanecieran cerca y ocultos, después de eso la llamada termino.

-¿Liam?

-Creo...que pasaremos aquí la luna

-¡Qué!-Ulises ni siquiera se preocupo por el posible daño al aparato electrónico, se levanto de un salto alerta-¿de qué estas hablando?

-Liam, tenemos que regresar...

-Abdel me ordeno dejar a Anthony en paz

-Pero...

-No tengo idea de que sucede, pero...indirectamente nos ordeno permanecer aquí

-Tenemos el traslador

Negando y soltando un suspiro exhausto Liam se recargo en el respaldo del sillon frente a él.

-Hay algo más ¿cierto?

-El Alfa...nos comentó a Milo y a mi, que independientemente de quien acompañara a Anthony tendríamos que tener cuidado con...el Capitán Rogers

Rhodey entrecerró los ojos ¿por qué él no tenia idea de qué era esto?

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Anthony fue un no-mag anteriormente, es decir...era un squib, pero al convertirse en hombre lobo hubo un...todos los seres tenemos un "alma gemela" -por que Rhodey presentía que esto no le gustaría-pero cuando nuestra alma se ve...afectada por algo fuera de nuestro alcance...

-No, detente, no voy a...

-El Alfa cree que Steve Rogers puede ser la pareja de Anthony

-No, no, no, no ¡No!

-James...

-¡Abdel es la pareja de Tones!

-La pareja del hombre lobo en él lo es, pero...

-¡¿En qué universo Tony Stark y Steve Rogers podrían estar alguna vez juntos?!-esto era ridículo-en ese caso, significa que cada uno de nosotros tenemos dos parejas destinadas, dos almas gemelas ¿eso es lo que intentas explicar?

-Sé que suena irreal pero...

-¿Abdel lo sabe?-Ulises no entendía la negatividad de James, no tenia nada en contra del rubio y no podía decir si era algo bueno o no que Anthony fuera su pareja, pero si esto tenia alguna consecuencia dentro de la manada...no era algo que podría permitir, no era algo que podría tolerar, amaba al castaño pero la manada era primero

-Por supuesto-las cosas eran más claras ahora, la posesividad del Beta con Anthony, los celos irremediables, Liam quizo golpearse por no verlo antes-no es algo común que alguien encuentre a sus almas gemelas, en realidad no se sabe mucho del tema, aquellos que las han encontrado no suelen decir mucho, pero existe y si, afuera puede haber un alma gemela que nos complementaba antes del cambio y existe otra después de esto

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo...?

-Si...esto es cierto entonces puede que tengamos un nuevo integrante en la manada

-Anthony tendría que decirle la verdad, contar nuestro secreto

-Y tiene todo el derecho

-El Capitán ira a contarle al mundo

-No lo sabemos

-¡Yo lo sé!-Rhodey no necesitaba verlo para saber que una vez el Capitán se enterase no dudaría en abrir la boca-el hombre apenas puede vivir en ésta Era ¿crees que descubrir que Tones es su alma gemela y que ademas es un hombre lobo va a ser bueno? ¡Enloquecerá! No olvidemos que, incluso si no fuera así tendría que aceptarnos, ¿olvidaron a Loki? ¡Steve Rogers es un maldito soldado que sigue ordenes! ¿qué creen que va a hacer cuando llegue a la manada y vea a Loki? ¡Apenas y tolera a Tones!

-No estamos seguros James, todo puede suceder

-Y supongo que ya pensaron que pasaría si esto termina mal

-No sé mucho, pero es más probable que Abdel y alguien más llegue mañana

-¿Perdón?

-Abdel nos ordeno permanecer cerca, eso significa que Anthony le dirá todo hoy

-¡Hoy!

-Si el Capitán lo acepta lo más probable es que pase la noche con ellos

-Eso es imposible ¡van a matarle!

-No-Ulises negó-si el Capitán Rogers acepta a Anthony como su pareja su lobo va a reconocerle como tal, no hay peligro alguno que salga lastimado

-¿Y si no?

-Bueno...-Liam titubeó, honestamente rezaba porque todo fuera bien-entonces habrá que detenerle y vigilar a Anthony, esta luna será peligrosa independientemente del resultado, estaría bien que las cosas se solucionaran, pero si no es así debemos asegurarnos que no tenga alguna complicación, todo puede suceder durante el cambio

Tirando de su cabello Rhodey esperó que una vez pasase esto no hubiera más sorpresas, él necesitaba respuestas e iba a obtenerlas una vez regresaran, maldijo a SHIELD, a la magia, a dios y a todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver con esto de las "almas gemelas", demasiada información que asimilar, demasiado en que pensar.

-CE-

Estaba paralizado, frente a él se encontraba un enorme lobo de pelaje castaño y junto a este uno más pequeño, su pelaje un poco más oscuro, pero había mucho parecido entre ambos, tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, era tanta información que asimilar, tantas cosas en que pensar...el tiempo se había ido volado y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta la hora llegó tomándolos por sorpresa y sin aviso alguno o tiempo para irse.

Tony le había prometido que le daría tiempo, que permitiría que lo pensara, aclarar su mente...pero ninguno de los dos pudo haber previsto esto, no se supone que estaría aquí cuando sucediera, cuando se convirtieran...

_-Mirada baja y no hagas movimientos bruscos_

Habían sido las únicas palabras que el castaño pudo decirle antes de que el cambio sucediera...podía sentir su corazón al cien, escuchaba el latir en sus oídos, retrocedió cuando el menor de los lobos se levantó, fue un accidente, tropezó y cayó de espaldas atrayendo la atención de este. ¡Oh dios! ¿qué hacia?

Sabia que era Harry, sabia que solo...él creía que era curiosidad pero honestamente la imagen frente a si no lo calmo, Tony parecía tener dificultades para levantarse, para moverse incluso y el cachorro estaba tan nervioso paseándose a su al rededor que era de esperarse cuando al verle le gruño.

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh Jesus! ¡¿Qué hacia?!

El cachorro se acercó, gruñendo mientras sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo...no sabia si catalogarlo como mortífero o qué más.

-¿To-ony?

¿Podía escucharlo? ¿Le entendía al menos? Continuo retrocediendo lo más lento que pudo hasta chocar contra la pared, era un lugar cerrado, seguramente los lobos preferían los espacios abiertos, árboles, aire...¡Qué hacia!

-¡To-ony!

Harry estaba tan cerca, sus colmillos al aire y un fuerte gruñido escapo de sus mandíbulas, cachorro pero con agallas y terriblemente aterrador. ¿Podía considerarse aun un cachorro? no podía lastimarle, no podía atacarle, pero tampoco podía mantenerse así, sin defenderse o...

-Harry...

Se encogió, cerró sus ojos al verle preparado para saltar...el rugido que escucho detuvo al pequeño lobo de morderle, abrió su ojo izquierdo viendo a Tony levantado, por su postura estaba listo para...¿luchar? ¿lastimaría a su hijo? ¿al menos le reconocía como tal? eran tantas las preguntas que rondaban su mente y necesitaba respuestas tan desesperadamente...miedo, terror, duda y curiosidad, ni siquiera sabia como sentirse.

Hubo una conversación entre ambos lobos, gruñidos y más gruñidos, sea lo que estuvieran diciendo pareció que terminó por convencer al menor de no atacarle, respiró más tranquilo al verle alejarse, Harry se acercó a su padre ignorándole por completo acariciando la parte inferior del lobo mayor. Eso era...era bueno, ¿cierto?

Se enderezó despacio, no se atrevió a pararse evitando causar, de nuevo, alguna reacción negativa por parte del cachorro. Observó a la pareja, si no hubiera presenciado el cambio juraba que estaba viendo a dos lobos normales, no era así.

Los ojos castaños más brillantes y enigmáticos le miraron, dejo de respirar, era como ver...honestamente no tenia palabras para describirlo, pero juraba que nunca había visto unos ojos como esos, los ojos de Tony habían adquirido un brillo intenso, curioso.

Despacio, sus ojos jamas se despegaron del lobo frente a él aunque también por el rabillo de éstos observaba al cachorro, se acercó hasta estar a una distancia considerable...su brazo temblaba al estirarse, su mano a centímetros del lobo, de Tony...no le toco, permitiéndole actuar, dejándole que decidiera...

_-No te atacaría, no podría...pero eso no significa que me hayas aceptado_

¿Quería esto? ¿Ser la pareja de Tony? su compañero...¿su segundo compañero? _Almas gemelas_ había dicho, las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido y aun así no le resultó incomodo, como si fluyeran en la dirección correcta ¿debería permitirlo? ¿continuar con esto? ¿acaso era la magia existente?

El toque frío de la nariz del lobo lo regresó al presente, no fue capaz de evitar una sonrisa, podía sentir una extraña corriente recorrer su brazo hasta rodearle, tan intenso y puro, tan...mágico.

No estaba muy seguro de esto, pero de una forma él había aceptado, inconscientemente o no. Le agradaba esto, incluso con el poco tiempo conviviendo juntos supo que seria imposible dejarle, había conocido una pequeña parte de Tony, del verdadero Tony...él quería conocer _más_.

-Almas gemelas ¿cierto?

Harry se acercó acurrucándose a su lado y pocos minutos después el lobo mayor le siguió, no había vuelta atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 50! ¡oh wow! esto es...increíble, uf!  
> ¿Se aclararon ciertas dudas? ¿les gusto? honestamente...no tanto a mi, al menos no el encuentro...¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿tal vez...demasiado forzado? necesito su opinión. Tras varias modificaciones, esta fue la que más me convenció, entonces...¿Qué nos depara el futuro? de verdad me gustaría saber lo que opinan, llegando a este punto creo, hay muchas cosas por decir  
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	52. 51

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Liam fue el primero en reaccionar, de los tres era...el de mayor jerarquía y por lo tanto a diferencia de James y Ulises no podía descansar sin dejar de vigilar su entorno, sobre todo después de la noche pasada, con el castaño y su hijo aun encerrados en el taller junto al Capitán Rogers.

Se levantó cuando la voz de JARVIS anunció la aparición de dos hombres en el balcón, exhalo aliviado al ver a Milo y Abdel llegar, ambos parecían igual de sorprendidos como la primera vez que él llegó ahí, aunque la sorpresa duro poco al verlos a ellos tres solos.

-¿Dónde esta Tony?

Abdel prácticamente demandó, la orden en su voz fue tan fuerte que despertó a James y Ulises de la pequeña siesta tomada apenas hace solo 10 minutos.

-¡Abdel!

Un gruñido por parte del moreno y no hubo necesidad de saber que el hombre estaba en plan Beta y no como un amigo.

-No ah salido del taller desde hace días-comenzó Ulises

-¿Pasarón la noche encerrados?-Milo miró preocupado la puerta que, muy seguramente daba acceso al taller-¡Los tres!

-A un lado-Abdel tenia suficiente de todo esto, necesitaba ver a Tony y lo haría ahora le gustase o no

-Abdel...no creo que logres...-los cuatro hombres se encogieron cuando el primer golpe contra la puerta sonó-es un metal...-otra patada-reforzado para...-una más-evitar personas indeseadas

-¡Anthony abre esa puerta Ahora!

Para que el Beta llamara al castaño por su nombre completo debía estar furioso, con justa razón después de los acontecimientos pasados.

-¡Stark!

Rhodey deseó que la tierra lo tragase, la mirada que el Beta le lanzo simplemente anunció lo cerca que estaba su muerte, su trabajo era cuidar del castaño, mantenerlo vigilado, cuidarle y mantenerse junto a él...algo que durante los últimos días no había hecho.

-De ti...-Abdel gruñó, la luna apenas había pasado y su lobo estaba muy cerca aun de la superficie-más te vale que Tony, Harry y mi hijo se encuentren bien o te prometo que terminaras siendo el Omega de la manada el resto de tu vida ¡escuchaste!

Ni siquiera esperó ver su respuesta incluso cuando sabia cual era, su atención regreso a la puerta y la golpeo con frustración, si Tony no salía pronto él iba a romper toda esa tonelada de metal con sus propias manos, una hora, solo una hora le daría al castaño. Se sentó en el suelo recargado a la puerta, nadie se acercó a él, mejor porque entonces se descargaría con el primero que lo intentase, iniciando con James.

-CE-

Steve despertó cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la entrada, desorientado parpadeó intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad...a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche pasada, Sam, la misión, la llamada, Tony, la platica, Harry, los lobos, la magia...estaba listo para levantarse y correr cuando un peso a su lado lo detuvo. Agradeció que el taller se encontrara en penumbras sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Tony estaba dormido a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su brazo derecho rodeando su abdomen completamente desnudo, él por su parte tenia su brazo rodeando al castaño evitando de alguna forma que huyera, aunque dudaba que el hombre lo hiciera.

Una risa baja a su lado llamó su atención, vió a Harry, o la silueta del chico sentado en el sillón, pudo distinguir que vestía unos pantalones, aunque no podía estar completamente seguro.

-¿Despertó finalmente Capitán América?

Tragó, ni siquiera podía comenzar a explicar esto, el chico seguramente estaba a nada de golpearlo...

-Es la primera vez que lo veo tan relajado

Parpadeó ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Yo...

-Eso es bueno-la voz de Harry sonaba animada y tranquila-supongo que ahora que los tiene a ambos estará mejor

Tony se removió un poco aunque no despertó.

-No despertara pronto, con Abdel aquí seguramente continuara descansando hasta recuperar los días pasados

-¿Abdel?

-¿Recuerda lo que mi padre le dijo? Abdel es la primera pareja de mi padre, es el Beta de nuestra manda...por cierto, debo agradecerle

-¿De qué?

-Por aceptarle, el hecho de no haberse ido ayer fue...gracias, quizá por ahora no este dispuesto a estar junto a mi padre como...su pareja, pero significa mucho que no huyera, necesitaba esto

-Bueno...no es que hiciera mucho, en realidad solo...

-Usted lo hizo-ciertamente no sabia que pensar del chico, parecía más maduro de como lo conoció antes-créalo, papá no a estado bien últimamente, me alegro que finalmente este aquí, no imagino lo que a de ser encontrar a tu alma gemela y no poder estar cerca, la magia actúa de forma extraña en nosotros, Abdel no era suficiente ya para papá, es decir...olvídelo, solo no le diga eso a él por favor

Sonrió y asintió, bajo su mirada, apenas distinguiendo el rostro relajado de Tony, incluso algunas arrugas habían desaparecido dandole a su rostro una expresión más joven y saludable.

-No podía irme después de todo lo que hizo-admitió-puede que no entienda lo que sucede, pero comprendo que es un secreto que no le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a mi si no estuviera seguro de que no haría algo malo al saber

-¿Lo harías?

Steve negó, y poco después se percato que quizá el chico no lo hubiera visto.

-Nunca, Tony confió en mi para contarme esto, no seria tan cruel para traicionarle

-Bien-Harry asintió, consciente que el hombre decía la verdad, dudo unos momentos antes de decidirse, se levantó acercándose a su padre y al Capitán trayendo consigo una cobija con la cual cubrió a su padre antes de acomodarse al lado libre del rubio-esta bien si...

Steve jalo al chico, dejando que se acomodara junto a él, de una extraña forma esto se sentía...bien, faltaba algo, no sabia qué pero algo hacia falta...se preocuparía por eso más tarde, por ahora dormiría un poco más, desvelarse había sido...algo normal, pero por una extraña razón se sentía cansado ¿recompondría el sueño faltante? ¡paso 70 años dormido ¿acaso no era suficiente ya?!

Sus ojos se cerraron, y lo siguiente que supo fue despertar con el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta.

-Carajo J, ¿qué demonios?

Tony estaba despierto, Harry estaba despierto, y él estaba despierto.

"Lo siento señor, pero temo que su broma de dormir al resto de su manada no le pareció algo divertido al señor Jones"

-¿Abdel esta aquí?-Tony gimió y se lamento abrazándose más entorno al tronco del rubio-por favor dime que es una broma

Harry rió, levantándose y tallándose los ojos mientras las luces del taller se prendían tenuemente. Steve, inconscientemente fingió un gruñido girando y abrazándose más al castaño ocultando su rostro entre su cabello. El cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensó, solo unos momentos antes de relajarse y un suspiro aliviado se escucho.

"Señor, temo que si no deja entrar al señor Abdel, el hombre que le acompaña no dudara en lanzar un hechizo"

-¿Quién es?-Harry pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a las pantallas y comenzando a ver los videos de seguridad-¡es mi padrino!

¡Oh! alguien allá arriba lo odiaba, o tal vez no porque Loki no estaba ahí, seguramente el azabache habría entrado al taller ni un segundo después de llegar. Ni siquiera el director Fontaine podía competir contra la magia de aquel que en algún momento fue un dios, eso le recordó que había aun más cosas por contar. Soltando un suspiró se removió entre los brazos del rubio, riendo divertido cuando Steve protesto aun no queriendo levantarse.

-Odio decir esto Steve, pero realmente hay que levantarnos

Steve aceptó, un suspiró escapo de sus labios antes de dejar ir al castaño y enderezarse. Los golpes en la puerta fueron más insistentes.

-JARV dile al idiota de Jones que si abolla mi puerta voy a golpearlo con todo y armadura...¡Oh wow!

-¿Tony?

Un mareo, seguro que no temblaba entonces...

-Esto bien, solo...creo que me moví demasiado rápido ¿Harry me ayudas?

Fue Steve quien lo hizo, Harry apenas se levantaba de la silla giratoria cuando Tony se vió levantado lejos del suelo, en automático sus brazos rodearon el cuello del rubio.

-¡Idiota avisa!

-Lenguaje

Resopló, solo él podía tener una pareja del año del caldo. Una vez se encontró en el sillón se percató que aun seguía desnudo, lamentablemente, o extrañamente no podía moverse, bueno si, pero si lo hacia aquel dolor en su vientre regresaba ¿qué mierda?

-J, abre la puerta

Abdel cayó al suelo ante la fuerza que el golpe contra la puerta lo superó, no había esperado que esta se abriera tan rápido, Harry brinco en su lugar antes de correr, más rápido que nunca junto a su padre, el Beta desprendía un aroma intimidante y agrio, estaba colérico.

-CE-

-Tienes preguntas

¿Qué si tenia? Necesitaba una guía completa para poder entender esto. El hombre frente a él le miraba de una forma...intimidante, Milo, así se había presentado, la mano derecha del Beta y quien, de todos los presentes tenia mayor autoridad, incluso sobre el coronel Rhodey.

Abdel, el Beta de la manada se había encerrado con Tony en su taller una vez los corrió a Harry y a él, sea lo que estuvieran discutiendo tenia que ser algo...extenso pues llevaban dos horas encerrados, no estaba seguro de temer por la seguridad del castaño o no, se supone que era su pareja entonces...pero el primer instinto al verle entrar fue levantarse e interponerse entre el hombre, Tony y su hijo.

Quizá no fue su mejor reacción, el Beta reacciono mal y estuvo a punto de atacarle si no fuera por Milo quien lo derribó, no tenia que mencionar el desastre en que termino el taller una vez aquella pelea ceso, por supuesto Tony intervino ordenando a JARVIS el uso de extintores sobre ambos hombres, tampoco fue la mejor solución que el castaño pudo usar.

-En realidad...creo que aun no termino de comprender esto

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas rápido, una vez esos dos terminen lo que tengan que discutir partiremos de regreso a la manada y tu vendrás con nosotros

-¡Qué!

-Liam-Milo lo último que necesitaba eran más discusiones, tomo una respiración profunda y se giro a ver al rubio, tal vez no fuera como ellos, pero era claro que tanto él como Tony habían dado un gran paso, tan solo ver al cachorro junto al Capitán dormitando recargado en su hombro era clara señal de ello-lo lamento, pero debes entender que esto es...nuevo para nosotros, por lo general solo encontramos a nuestra pareja gracias al lobo, el caso de Anthony es nuevo

-Entiendo, yo...-se aclaro la garganta, se habría hundido en el sillón pero se arriesgaba a que Harry despertara, no tenia idea desde cuando se despertó-soy un extraño para ustedes, es...comprensible que desconfíen

-No es solo eso Capitán-Ulises Bole habló, suspiró y paso una mano por su nuca-hay...muchas cosas que seguramente usted desconoce, hay tantas cosas que debe saber, pero sobre todo hay cosas que tal vez no comprenda en un principio

-Capitán-Milo miró al hombre-si sus palabras, si su decisión, son sinceras, entonces déjeme decirle que a partir de este momento todo lo que usted conocía y sabia debe desecharlo, una de las principales características por las que se rige la manada, es conocer antes de juzgar

-Yo no...

-¡Oh usted lo hace! igual que el resto de la sociedad, o me dirá en todo caso, ¿Qué la primera vez que conoció a Anthony usted no lo juzgo?

Steve no respondió, apretó los dientes sabiendo que el hombre tenia razón, desvió la mirada ahora avergonzado, tan cierto que dolía, se arrepentía de sus acciones.

-Lo lamento

-Puedo entender que no tenia mucho despierto, pero honestamente sus acciones hablaron por si solas, incluso si se encontraba desorientado y perdido no era razón para actuar de una forma tan vergonzosa, sabrá usted que el tiempo que eh vivido con Anthony, nunca había conocido persona más honesta y justa, su corazón es tan grande que podría perdonar hasta el más vil ser existente

¡Oh! era como un golpe directo a su aparente nobleza y honradez ¿dónde había quedado aquel soldado...? No. ¿dónde había quedado aquel chico justo y humilde? aquel que hizo lo imposible por ayudar a su nación, aquel que se salto normas y nunca se rindió con tal de participar en la guerra, aquel que peleaba por causas justas y honestas ¿dónde? Su respuesta era obvia: en la guerra.

El campo de batalla fue quizá, su perdición, igual que el del resto de los hombres. Pero en realidad, Steve Rogers, aquel que a pesar de participar en un experimento, aquel que se había convertido en héroe, en guía, un líder, _ese_ chico murió justo en el momento en que su hermano cayó del tren sin rescate alguno, sin esperanza alguna.

_¿Quién. Es. Bucky?_ Esas palabras fueron con un balde de agua fría para él, fueron una daga directo a su corazón, a su pasado, su infancia, su historia. El mundo había cambiado, las personas, todo. _Él_ había cambiado, lo había olvidado.

_Hasta el final de la línea._

Respiró hondo, las cosas no eran como antes, él no era el de antes...el pasado, _su_ pasado seria una constante sombra, un recuerdo oscuro...el _Hubiera_ no existía, pero si el _Hoy_ , el presente. El destino le daba una segunda oportunidad, él no era más el chico debilucho que se pelaba en callejones, no era el Capitán del mejor escuadrón de guerra existente...todos ellos murieron aquel día, hace 70 años en un accidente de avión. El Steve Rogers de ahora era...un hombre diferente, un viajero del tiempo, un héroe, un compañero. La pareja de Tony Stark, su alma gemela.

Su mirada se dirigió al cachorro junto a él, aquel chico que lo admiraba, que confiaba ciegamente...el pasado continuaría ahí, atormentando, habría altos y bajos, pero el presente...el hoy no, solo se vivía una vez, quien existiera allá arriba le daba una oportunidad más, una segunda vida.

Su mirada se encontró con Milo, por algo sucedían las cosas, por algo es que pasaba esto...cabeceó, admitiendo sus errores, sus prejuicios...quería cambiar, él iba a cambiar, no solo por Tony y Harry, no por la manada, quería cambiar por él mismo, porque después de todo, no desaprovecharía esto, una vida junto a la persona correcta, junto a su compañero, su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	53. 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve llega a la manada.  
>  Fenrir debe tomar el papel del Alfa que le corresponde.  
>  Harry esta en problemas.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Tony permaneció en silencio mientras los minutos pasaban y no había señal alguna del rubio, su hijo se encontraba junto a él nervioso, cada minuto era un martirio aunque se negaba a demostrarlo. Abdel se acercó a ellos y los envolvió en sus brazos, su aroma logró tranquilizarlos un poco, aunque no como el castaño deseaba, tras las últimas horas sus emociones se encontraban en constante cambio, algo que, de acuerdo a su condición, no era bueno.

Si...aun continuaba procesando la noticia, comprendía un poco mejor lo sucedido en esos días, pero eso no significaba que le agradara, es decir...no tenia idea de que pensar ¿quería al bebé? no es que deseara perderlo ¡oh dios! ahora consciente de ello se horrorizo ante sus acciones imprudentes. Aunque ese no era su mayor problema, sino el hecho de que Harry, su hijo, sabia de la situación y aun así lo convenció de ir en aquella misión consciente que el riego era inmenso.

¿Harry...lo hizo apropósito? Nunca antes le había insistido tanto en ir a cualquier misión, realmente su hijo odiaba cuando se iba, siempre aterrado que sucediera algo, que le perdiera de nuevo. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado pasar aquellas sospechas, quizo creer que era algo normal, que Harry finalmente estaba comenzando a ser más seguro, menos infantil...¿su culpa? siempre consintiéndole, mimándolo y prestándole su total atención ¿debía soltarlo un poco? era un paranoico, pero claro que con la vida que llevaba había justificación ¿quizá exageraba? La educación de los cachorros dentro de la manada era de los padres, el resto le apoyaba pero al final los padres eran quienes los cuidaban, les educaban y enseñaban...¿qué tan bueno estaba siendo?

-A llegado

Su cuerpo se relajo cuando Ulises habló, Steve prometió verlos en el aeropuerto, pero antes había tenido que ir con su amigo, explicarle la situación de la mejor forma para justificar su ausencia y resolver un problema, una vez aclarado todo, estaría libre para permanecer el tiempo que fuese en la manada. Ahora era parte de ellos, debía acompañarles, conocer al resto...familiarizarse. Aun había tantas cosas por saber y aprender, pero todo a su tiempo, un día a la vez.

Tony sonrió, aliviado y feliz cuando vió al rubio entrar a la cabina. Steve devolvió la sonrisa y sin perder tiempo se apresuro junto a ellos, su maleta calló al suelo y su risa se escucho cuando Harry corrió a abrazarle.

-Bueno-Liam sonrió, aliviado de que las cosas resultasen bien-todos tomen asiento ¡es hora de regresar!

Tony apenas duro media hora más despierto cuando el sueño le venció, los embarazos mágicos solían tomar mucho del portador, los embarazos en hombres lobo eran mucho más demandantes ante la energía que se debía mantener para que el feto estuviera estable, sin embargo cuando el portador no tenia magia...era prácticamente de vital importancia que se mantuviera en reposo, un golpe, una caída, o un sobre esfuerzo y podría ser fatal para el feto. Abdel no tenia magia, al menos no la suficiente para estabilizar por completo el embarazo del castaño, el feto solía tomar magia del otro padre en caso que la _madre_ no tuviera suficiente magia, Steve, no podría ser el padre por supuesto, pero aun era un compañero, compañero no-mag, sin magia.

Cualquiera creería que para ese momento Tony ya habría perdido al feto...no era así, por increíble que pareciera, por _mágico_ que fuese, no podían arriesgarse. Lo mejor de todo era regresar al claro, lugar donde la magia rondaba en el ambiente, donde varios de sus compañeros tenían magia, donde habría vigilancia y seguridad, tranquilidad.

Una de las azafatas trajo la comida, en un principio Steve no vió la diferencia, pero se detuvo cuando observo que el coronel no tomaba alimento o bebida alguna, frunció el ceño, la comida estaba frente a él al igual que el agua, y aun así, no lo comía.

-Coronel...-la platica baja que el resto mantenía se detuvo cuando habló-¿no comerá nada?

Para su sorpresa, fue Abdel quien respondió, un suspiró resignado antes de hablar.

-Será algo...difícil al principio, honestamente-su mirada se dirigió a James antes de apartarla-no era mi intención que sucediera...pero supongo que al final no somos quienes decidimos-tomo una respiración-sé que hay mucho que aprender Rogers, en este momento nuestros lobos hicieron la elección, James a bajado al puesto de Omega, si el Alfa lo considera pertinente permanecerá ahí hasta que demuestre su valía de nuevo, falló al cuidar a Tony...son las consecuencias de no cumplir con su deber

-Tony es un hombre adulto...

-Lo sé, todos lo sabemos, pero así como es un hombre adulto también es un sumiso, con esto no quiero decir que sea débil y no sepa defenderse-resopló-es un bendito héroe, un genio y multimillonario...es Iron man, sabemos que si estuviera en peligro podría defenderse, pero nada de eso importa cuando estamos en la manada

-Eso no es verdad-Liam susurró

-A lo que me refiero-Abdel gruñó sin poder evitarlo-es que Tony al ser...mi pareja, tiene un lugar por encima de todos, las manadas se conforman por el Alfa, aquel quien tiene la mayor autoridad dentro del grupo, quien nos protege y cuida, después sigue el Beta, la mano derecha del Alfa, aquel que, en caso de que el Alfa no se encuentre tendrá la autoridad y el deber por proteger al resto, después de ellos los demás betas, y por ultimo el Omega-suspiró-nosotros no acostumbramos a tener Omegas, es un puesto...humillante y vergonzoso, en otras manadas incluso suelen ser tratado de manera vil, nosotros no, pero, por ejemplo ahora, tu, Tony, Harry y yo somos quienes primero comeremos, Milo, Ulises y Liam serán los siguientes, y al final James

-No es algo...¿injusto? lo siento solo...

-Esta bien, es normal, pero para nosotros es lo correcto, todos nos ganamos nuestro lugar dentro de la manda, incluso tu lo harás

-¿Seré un Omega cuando llegue?

-No, al ser pareja de Tony automáticamente subes al nivel Beta, por supuesto que eso no significa que siempre estarás ahí, tendrás que demostrar que mereces el puesto

-O sere un Omega

-No todo tiene que terminar así, puede incluso que llegues al nivel del resto, no siempre tienes que convertirte en Omega, ese puesto es solo cuando algo verdaderamente malo sucedió

-Quieres decir...que el coronel termino ahí porque...

-Por mi culpa-Rhodey suspiró, reconocer esto era...humillante, pero era cierto y lo merecía-durante años mi trabajo a sido cuidar de Tones, Capitán esta no es la primera vez que fallo, pero si en la que poca importancia le di, pude haber usado la armadura que Tones hizo para mi y seguirle, ayudarles...y sin embargo no lo hice, permanecí en la torre ignorando los hechos, dando por hecho que mi hermano se encontraba durmiendo o en el taller...ignore la ausencia de Harry, no reporte noticia alguna con el Alfa...-sonrió levemente-la manada no es cruel capitán, en realidad creo que es la más justa, el Alfa incluido, todos y cada uno de los miembros en ella lo son. Merezco este castigo.

_No juzgar antes de conocer_ , se recordó Steve, él iba a hacer justo eso, se equivoco con Tony, no quería repetir su error por segunda vez. Asintió, ellos tenían razón, ahora no lo entendía pero conforme pasara el tiempo lo haría.

-CE-

-¡Joder, esto no es justo!

-Puedes gritar y patalear todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a dar un paso hasta que estemos seguros que estas bien

Tony rodó los ojos, honestamente si no lo estuviera ya se habrían dado cuenta ¡peleó contra un supersoldado! él estaba bien. La risa de Steve le hizo mirarle, cargaba con su maleta y la suya mientras Abdel lo cargaba y Harry...se preocupó, su hijo no le miraba ni hablaba desde que habían aterrizado. Sus sospechas por las intenciones de su hijo eran cada vez más fuertes, realmente, realmente no quería creerlo, pero si era así...

-Tony

Negó, lo último que necesitaba es que Abdel se preocupara más, lidiaría con esto más tarde, cuando pudiera hablar a solas con su hijo. Suspiró antes de mirar la tarta que Ulises traía...¡oh! él iba a comer esa tarta ni un minuto después de entrar al claro, solo...

-Deja de verme así-el hombre hizo una mueca ante la mirada brillosa y anhelante del castaño, si no supiera su estado le habría causado escalofríos, aun le causaba-solo llegamos al claro y te la daré, créeme que es lo último que deseo comer, la señora Faty prometió que esta era mucho mejor que las anteriores, honestamente no sé como puedes comer esto

Tony hizo un puchero, no era su culpa que anhelara tartas de arándanos, tan acidas que nadie, ni siquiera Amaya, pudiera comerla, y mira que la mujer estaba perdiendo un poco sus papilas gustativas.

-¡Merlin, Anthony! ¡deja de verme a si o Abdel me arrancara la cabeza!

-¡No puedo evitarlo!-hizo una mueca-tengo hambre

-Acabas de comer-le recordó Liam

-¡Pero tengo hambre! Que estes acostumbrado a tu dieta de hierbas como Leo no es mi problema

Abdel soltó un gruñido antes de que a otro se le ocurriese protestar.

-Déjenlo en paz ya

-Escuchen a mi pareja o les arrancara cabeza, en realidad creo que ese seré yo...

Milo se limitó a negar, intercambiando una mirada con el Capitán ambos sonrieron, el castaño comenzaba con sus monólogos.

Cuando llegaron al claro ciertamente Steve no espero encontrarse con...ese lugar, la magia y el encanto terminaron cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en una persona bastante conocida, casi cae de espaldas cuando unos ojos verdes brillantes le devolvieron la mirada mientras una sonrisa presumida y divertida aparecía en su rostro.

¡Loki!

Un peso en su hombro, Ulises le miró, una mirada seria y dura. Claro, no juzgar antes...¡pero era Loki! regreso su atención al dios...éste ya no le miraba, centrado en una conversación con dos chicas, tragó.

-Es difícil...-Rhodey se acercó, podía entender la confusión por la que Steve estaba pasando-créame que yo también dude al principio...pero no mentía cuando dije que cada miembro en la manada era justa, nos cuidamos entre nosotros, nos protegemos...no juzgamos, indiferentemente del pasado, no te equivoques

-Pero...

-Usted sabe como es esto, fingir ser alguien que no es, mascaras, odio, burla...uno busca cualquier forma de protección, un escudo, Loki...no es tan diferente del resto, una buena persona obligada a ser cosas incorrectas

Quedó sólo, no podía apartar su mirada del azabache, no después de todo lo que vio...no juzgar, no debía juzgar...pero era _tan_ difícil. Un rugido a su izquierda y finalmente su atención se alejo del dios, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos para toparse con la figura de un hombre...grande, intimidante...furioso.

Ese debía ser el Alfa de la manda. Ese...era su Alfa.

-CE-

Era como esperar un castigo, el regaño de tu padre por hacer algo incorrecto o simplemente las palabras decepcionadas por tu mala actitud y comportamiento. Mantuvo su atención la mayor parte del tiempo en Tony, observándolo comer y haciendo una mueca cada que el Alfa gruñía y gruñía mientras regañaba al coronel Rhodey y Ulises ante la falta de atención con su trabajo.

Pocas veces miraba a resto de la...manada, había contado 9 en total, la mayoría eran mujeres, una agradable ancianita, o al menos así le pareció, y una chica un poco más joven, quizá más después de Harry.

-Esa es Amaya-le susurró Tony junto a él-es una mujer super agradable, te encantara, la chica a su lado es Mindy, no tiene mucho aquí, no como el resto de nosotros, bueno el más reciente es Loki por supuesto...¿estas molesto?

-¿Cómo?

Suspirando Tony bajo el pedazo de tarta que iba a comer, como había dicho ni un segundo después ya le había arrebatado el precioso postre a Ulises una vez entraron al claro, justo a tiempo antes de que el Alfa comenzara a gritarle.

-No eres idiota Cap, ahora sabes quien ayudo a Loki a escapar

-¿Por qué?-no juzgaba, quería...pero también necesitaba saber la razón por esto-te lanzó de un edificio, casi mueres por su culpa...

-Es verdad, y quizá no sea humano o mortal para justificarse con eso de "es de humanos equivocarse", pero...una vez lo conoces te das cuenta que no es tan diferente del resto, todos podemos equivocarnos, todos cometemos errores, unos peores que otros, pero nadie se salva de ello

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno...no es mi historia por contar-le dio una pequeña sonrisa-pero puedo decirte que no todo es como creíamos

Ambos miraron al azabache, escuchando el relato de las últimas semanas que muy seguramente Harry le estaba contando, el chico no podía callar nada.

-Me cuesta trabajo pensar que...se veía tan vanidoso y engreído, arrogante incluso

Tony rió entre dientes.

-Sigue siéndolo, aunque en menor medida por supuesto

Claro, Steve debió imaginarlo, era Loki después de todo. Una sombra los cubrió y al girar se topo con la mirada analítica del Alfa, el suspiro resignado de Tony solo le confirmo, que ahora que las cosas con Ulises y Rhodey habían terminado era su turno por esperar su sentencia.

-Stark-el castaño se encogió, el Alfa solo le llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba en serios problemas-Steven Rogers, síganme

Cabe aclarar, que Abdel ya tenia a Tony en sus brazo antes siquiera que el otro se moviera, se adentraron al bosque en silenció, Steve no se atrevió a girar y ver todas las miradas puestas en él, para su sorpresa el castaño no replico al verse privado de su movilidad, no como el camino al claro. ¿Debía temer por él? ¿Qué tan malo era el Alfa? El hombre era incluso un poco más alto que él, intimidante con esa mirada y su postura, su complexión tampoco ayudaba a pensar diferente.

Se detuvieron una vez Fenrir estuvo seguro que nadie los escucharía, guardo silencio por un minuto más asegurándose que nadie los siguiera...se giró y sus ojos se centraron en el sumiso ahora de pie.

-Habla

-Alfa...-por primera vez Tony dudó en hablar, su consciencia parecía regresar a él cuando el Alfa demandaba una explicación, y en esta ocasión se encontró en un debate, amaba a su hijo y lo menos que deseaba es que recibiera algún castigo-yo...

-La verdad

No, no podía, no quería...negó evitando por todos los medios los ojos del Alfa, evitando la mirada de Abdel. Ni siquiera cuando el Alfa gruñó pudo desistir.

-Tony...

-Es mi culpa

-¡La verdad Stark!

-Es mi culpa, yo hackeé la plataforma de SHIELD, descubrí información que no debía y entonces...

Calló cuando el Alfa rugió, Tony no era bueno mintiendo, al menos no con una manada de hombres lobo que podían oler su mentira en el aire, nunca podría mentirle al Alfa, no quería, pero por su hijo ahí estaba, intentando, y fracasando de la manera más tonta posible.

Fenrir miró a su Beta, él odiaba ordenar, rebajarse a la altura de otros lobos sin criterio, pero esto había sido lo último que pudo tolerar, que el sumiso intentará mentirle no ayudaba a su situación. Abdel se limitó a suspirar, un rápido vistazo al rubio advirtiéndole de no intervenir y, de la manera más gentil y menos brusca que pudo apartó la tarta de Tony obligándole a arrodillarse mientras le sujetaba por la nuca.

-Habla

Odiaba esto, más aun si era a Tony, ordenarle. Maldijo internamente cuando el castaño negó, realmente no era momento para ser terco, sabia que el Alfa no estaba contento y aun así se negaba a cooperar.

- _Tony..._

Nervioso, indeciso. No comprendía como funcionaba esto, pero una parte suya lo relaciono con su tiempo en el ejercito, cuando había que informar a sus superiores incluso cuando la noticia que tenia no era favorable, cuando no quería culpar a...su mente hizo click, comprendió a Tony, entendió su postura.

Aparentemente, y aun no entendía como era esto posible, el castaño se encontraba en gestación, algo humanamente imposible, pero por supuesto hablaba de hombres lobo, dominantes, sumisos...entonces, el único que desconocía su estado, hasta hace pocas horas atrás, era el mismo Tony, el resto sabia de ello, y con eso se refería a toda la manada, Harry incluido.

_Tienes suerte que mi hijo sea un fanático tuyo_

Harry sabia que su padre estaba en estado, sabia lo peligroso que podía ser involucrarse en una misión con tanto riesgo, sabia las consecuencias de esto y aun así, aun así le insistió de ir, ayudarle.

Hablar o no, corría el riesgo de recibir el enojo de Tony, pero también podía tener su oportunidad con el Alfa...esto era un arma de doble filo, suspiró.

-Es mi culpa

La atención se centro en él, los sollozos de Tony ante la frustración y presión que le costaba negarse a la orden de Abdel y el Alfa era un dolor de cabeza, era humillante y vergonzoso, aun así estaba decidido a resistir. Incluso con las lágrimas empañando su vista pudo ver la mirada que Steve le daba.

-Capitán...

Abdel guardo silencio permitiendo que el Alfa se encargara del hombre, había abierto la boca y ahora se abstenía a las consecuencias, sabia su intención, si él pudiera también lo habría deseado hacer...pero era el Beta y tenia que asegurarse que esto no se repitiera.

-¿Tú culpa?

Steve jamas había sentido tanta autoridad y miedo con solo escuchar dos palabras, el hombre frente a él desprendía un aura impotente, intimidante, tragó y bajo la mirada no soportando la mirada del Alfa.

-Yo...

-No-¡Oh dios! esto era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida-él no...él no tiene la culpa-el Alfa le miró, y respirando hondo Tony bajo su mirada-yo...yo no tenia idea de...de mi estado y Harry...

-Harry

-Es un niño, Alfa

-Y sabia las consecuencias

-Esta confundido

-¡Deja de protegerlo!

-¡No puedo!-se soltó de Abdel-es mi hijo, no tiene...no es su culpa, no fue él quien me obligo a ir, yo quise, no fue quien me pidió pelear contra esos hombres, no fue quien me ordenó luchar en una misión que no me correspondía

-Pero si te alentó, te apoyo ¡cubrió tu escape!

-Solo por que yo se lo pedí, él no...no es su culpa

-¡Anthony!

-¡No! asumiré el castigo que quieras darle, pero Harry no tiene culpa alguna

Fenrir gruñó, molesto con el castaño ante la protección y terquedad, admiraba su decisión, pero era momento en que el cachorro asumiera sus propios problemas. Se giró al Beta.

-Ve por él

-¡No!-¡Oh! esto era suicidio, contradecir al Alfa, enfrentarlo...levantándose más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado logró detener al moreno-¡Harry no tiene culpa! Él no...

-¡No me retes!

-Nunca Alfa-ni siquiera se imaginaba hacerlo, no era su intención-pero Harry no tiene culpa, no era su intención

-Si, lo era y lo sabes

No, no, no, no ¡No! Harry era tan puro y bueno que nunca podría pensar siquiera...se negaba a creer, no quería hacerlo.

-Tiene miedo

-Miedo que pudo costar tu vida

-¡Pero estoy bien!

Un rugido y Tony se encontró sometido ante el Alfa, Abdel se negó a continuar viendo esto y fue por el chico, él le dijo, Tony sobreprotegía a su hijo, lo consentía...Harry era bueno, era un chico muy bueno pero en ocasiones aprovechaba la debilidad que su padre tenia con él, si no le detenían no quería imaginar como terminaría más tarde.

Aun podía escuchar los sollozos de su pareja, su corazón se desmoronaba con cada lágrima que veía resbalar por su rostro, por esa mirada triste y resignada, pero Tony debía aprender que no siempre podía culparse por los errores de su hijo, 13 años y el chico aun se comportaba como un cachorro de 6, no era correcto.

Vió el miedo en los ojos del menor, su sospecha, la insinuación del Alfa se hizo real cuando vio palidecer a Harry, ¡oh Tony! su compañero estaría destrozado cuando la verdad se supiera.

-Abdel...

-Sígueme

Milo les acompaño también, ambos temiendo que las cosas pudieran salirse de control, cuando regresaron pudo ver al castaño, llorando hincado frente al Alfa y negándose, seguramente a la insistencia en las palabras de Fenrir. Steven unos pasos atrás observando, el pobre debía encontrarse tan perdido y confundido, al menos no había dicho más, esperaba que continuara ahí, y aunque observo el cariño que le tenia a Tony, eso le ayudo a aceptar que alguien más estaría con su pareja, con ellos.

-¡Papá!

Fenrir se adelanto deteniendo a Harry, el miedo que desprendió el chico le hizo alejarse un poco, los sollozos de Tony solo incrementaron negándose a ver a su hijo.

-Habla

-Yo...

- _¡Ahora!_

Bajando la mirada el chico lo hizo, Abdel se preocupo cuando, al terminar, Tony pudiera ahogarse ante el llanto y los incontrolables sollozos cuando escucho la verdad de los labios de su hijo, peor al saber que una gran parte de las peleas en las que participo el castaño fueron gracias al menor.

-Lo siento Alfa...yo...perdón papá, pero no quiero a ese bebé

Steve logró sujetar al castaño antes que golpeara el suelo, Tony se había desmayado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
